


Tumblr Prompts

by Cmere004



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 113
Words: 110,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmere004/pseuds/Cmere004
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of stories I've written based off of tumblr prompts that I have received(@Owen-gradys-little-lady). Rated teen and up for occasional minor cursing. All of the stories here will be Owen Grady x Reader unless otherwise stated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Accidents

You walk in the door and drop your bag on the floor.

“Owen?” you call out, surprised that he wasn’t out front with his bike or sitting in front of the tv.

“Here,” he mumbles from what you guess to be the kitchen.

You walk towards his voice and into the room and see him bent over the counter with his face in his hands. Quizzically you go up behind him and wrap your arms around his chest.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

Instead of answering, he flinches at your question. You let out an exasperated sigh and let go, backing up against the table. “Owen, seriously it’s-“

“Do not say it’s not a big deal.” He cuts you off, “I could have gotten you killed!”

With a heavy sigh he straightens up and turns around. He glares at your stomach crossing his arms to match your posture. You see it in his eyes that he’s battling with himself, but before you can think of the right words to say his face softens. Crossing the space between the both of you in two steps, he wraps his calloused hands around your hips. He slides his right hand under the hem of your shirt just high enough to feel the small bandage on your side covering your four small stitches. You frown slightly as he leans his forehead down to yours and closes his eyes as he rubs it gently with his thumb.

“I’m sorry,” he says wholeheartedly as if he’s committed some horrible crime against you. You let out a soft laugh as you smile.

“What are you sorry for? It was my idea Owen. I’ve been working alongside you for months now. I thought they would be ready.” Leaning away from him, you place your hands on either side of his face willing him to open his eyes. When he finally does he shakes his head, “Still, It was dangerous to even try. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“Owen,” he continues to shake his head as if scolding himself and refuses to look at you. You smirk as you get an idea and snap your fingers by your face.

“Hey, Eyes on me.”

He eyes snap up to yours and you see the corner of his mouth turn up just slightly and, well, that’s a start.

“It’s not like they attacked me, Owen. It was tail, not teeth.” You smile encouragingly trying to make him smile.

When you think about it, it was really just a silly accident. You went in the cage as usual beside Owen, holding the treat bucket. Everything was going fine as he barked out commands, until someone slipped on the catwalk above. Blue, Delta, and Echo ignored it, still focused on Owen, but Charlie spun around at the sound, her tail knocking you to the ground. Her tail made a small cut through your shirt, that didn’t really hurt all that bad, but at the first sight of blood, Owen freaked out.

“Charlie gets distracted easily.” You continue, “You know that. She didn’t mean any harm; she just turned around too quick for me to move.”

He takes a deep breath and lets it out in a sigh as he runs his hand down his face, “Well-“

“Besides,” you continue to talk, trying to distract him. “I thought you took command in there really well.” You wrap your hands around his neck and pull yourself up onto your tip-toes pouting slightly. “I mean, after all this time, hearing you talk like that, all dominant and powerful, I still just…” you bite your lip and the shiver that runs through your body says everything you wanted to say. You lean the few inches to his lips and very softly kiss him. His lips turn up into a smirk as you pull away and his thumbs slip into your belt loops, pulling your hips closer to his.

“Well,” he leans in close and whispers, in a seemingly much better mood, “ It’s all about showing who’s really in control,” and you could swear he growls at the end of the sentence. The goose bumps that cover your arms and the kiss that he places on your neck let you know that he’s going to get over this little incident. And maybe, if you’re lucky, you might even get to try the whole thing again.


	2. Just Trying to Protect You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Prompt by Anon : “Alpha Owen fic?? Like where he’s super dominant and protective over reader??”
> 
>  
> 
> A/n: I don’t know exactly what you had in mind, Nonny, for dominant and protective, but I love the idea of Owen being over protective when Bae is getting picked on.

You roll your eyes as you turn around to fill the treat bucket with chunks of meat and dead rodents. You’ve heard enough ‘kitchen’ jokes to last you a lifetime. Being the only woman working with the raptors, you’ve gotten used to the men’s teasing and frankly don’t pay them any mind. However, Owen doesn’t exactly feel the same way. The guys often stay silent when he’s near, knowing that he will give them a mouthful, but this time, they didn’t know he was standing right behind them. This time, the joke was something along the lines of, “You only get to go in the cage because you’re sleeping with the boss.”

You smile as Owen goes off on them. You can stand up for yourself just fine, and you’ve shut the guys up more than once, but you let Owen do his thing, knowing that he’s just being over protective. You try to hold back your laugh as you hear what he says.

“Fine Rich, let’s you and me head back to the bungalow. Then we’ll throw you and her into the cage and see which one they eat.” He’s leaning against the wall of the paddock and anyone else might think he’s just annoyed, but you can see from the crease of his brows that he’s concerned.

The guys wallow away mumbling something about nepotism but you ignore it. “Y/n, you don’t have to put up with that.” He puts a hand on your shoulder to turn you away from your work, “I told you to tell me if they’re giving you trouble.” You just smile and shake your head, but he crosses his arms as he speaks to you and straightens up his posture. “I’m serious, Y/n. I’m not gonna tolerate a bunch of bigots messing with you instead of doing their jobs.” He says as he throws a glare their way.

“Hey, it’s fine, okay? It doesn’t get to me.” You place a hand on his cheek. “Four older brothers remember? My bullshit threshold is pretty high.” You smile trying to calm him down, but his frown won’t budge.

“Barry told me they’ve started saying some messed up stuff. Really inappropriate things” He huffs out a loud breath and closes his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I swear if I catch a single person saying something like that about you, I’ll-“

“Whoa there Tiger, calm down.” You rub your hands down his tense arms. “It’s gonna be fine. No one needs to be tossed into the pit,” you smirk at him and say, “Not today anyway.”

This causes him to slip up as a small smile creeps onto his face. He looks into your eyes, “I’m just…” he groans and suddenly drops his face to your neck as his hand goes to your waist, leading you to the wall behind you.

“…Trying to protect me.” You recite back to him, as his lips move against your neck, having heard it a million times. “I know Owen.” Sighing, you move a hand to his hair as you give him better access to your neck, knowing you should get back to work. “However,” you let out a heavy sigh as you enjoy his ministrations for a few more seconds before pushing him back gently, “these public displays of affection are just going to make them talk more.” You raise your eyebrows at him and he smiles and leans back into you, unfazed.

“That’s true,” he says, snaking his arm behind you to grab your ass, “But I’ve got to make sure everyone knows who you belong to.” He smirks when he sees you biting your lip.

He pulls away from you to look at his watch and smile, “It’s almost lunch, how’s about we head back home?”

You let out an exasperated sigh, “Owen I just got here an hour ago, and that’s because someone wouldn’t let me leave the house!” you teased.

“Well, I’m the boss.” He says sternly with that authoritative glint in his eye. “I say we’re taking lunch, and there will be no more discussion about it.” You know he’s going to get his way so instead of fighting it you just smile wide as you bring your hand up to salute him. “Yes sir, Mr. Alpha.” You wink as you put up the treat bucket, and you hear him quietly respond with, “Good girl,” while you try to suppress a shiver. You head to the truck, hoping that when you get home, you might actually get a chance to eat something on your lunch break.


	3. Short Father's Day/Birthday Drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to write a quick something to honor Father’s Day and Chris Pratt’s Birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!

You wake him up with bacon and birthday sex, and for Owen, that’s already enough. You’re both slightly relieved that his birthday falls on Father’s Day, because having both lost your fathers young, it’s always been a rather sad day.   
When he comes back to the bungalow for lunch and he finds out you got a satellite hooked up for him, (even though, “I’m perfectly fine just re-watching these 4 movies I own over and over again,”) he is more than surprised. After work, and eating the leftover birthday cake that the guys bought him, you rush into the bedroom and come out with an envelope.   
He laughs at you and raises his eyebrows, “A card? You probably should have started with this. It’s gonna be kinda hard to top Satellite TV.”   
You just smile as he opens it and sees “Happy Fathers Day” written across the front.   
“Shouldn’t this say Happy Birthday?” He jokes as he opens it and the small picture of your sonogram slips into his lap. His jaw drops as he picks it up, staring at it for a few seconds. You bite your lip and start to panic as he doesn’t say anything. After another moment he looks up at you with the biggest grin you’ve ever seen and moisture in his eyes.   
“I’m gonna be a dad?” He asks as though he can’t believe it’s really happening. You smile back at him and slide into his lap, wrapping your arms around his neck.   
“Well, you’ve already got four girls,” you wink and continue, “let’s just hope this one’s a boy.”


	4. You're The One That I Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on two Anon prompts:  
> “Could you do one where the raptors trust reader more than Owen and he gets jealous and she tells him that his raptors still love him?”  
> And  
> “Owen and reader are co-trainers, and what if the raptors are being protective of the reader because they know Owen really likes her. The raptors love reader and don’t want Owen getting her for himself.”
> 
> Enjoy!

You really like him. Like really really like him. However, the crazy part is that he likes you too. Or at least he used to. He’s not the happiest camper right now.

“Owen, come on,” you groan, “it’s not my fault!”

Like a petulant child, he crosses his arms and turns to walk away, ignoring you. The raptors below you watch him go, but don’t move until you do, following under you as you walk towards him. You sigh, knowing that he will notice this and it will only make him grumpier.

“Traitors,” You hear him whisper at the girls below him as he scowls at them. “Owen, they’re only so attached to me because they know were together. You said they can sense those things, Alphas mate and all that.” You try to reason with him hopelessly, knowing he won’t budge when he’s in this mood. 

 

“Yeah, see, that’s what I used to think,” he starts, and you’re relieves he’s finally talking to you. “But I don’t think that’s it. They’ve been attached to you since you started working here. I think they just like you better,” he says, arms still crossed.

 

You try to suppress a smile because you’ve never seen him pout like this and it’s kind of adorable. “Owen, they’re your girls, you know that.” You place your hand on his shoulder and try to look him in the eyes. “Stop this, you know they love you.” 

 

He huffs and says, “Really, well then prove it.” He takes your hand and leads you down the stairs to the safety cage, and after clearing the first door, he opens the cage door. The girls come running at the sound and circle around you. They’ve gotten used to the two of you coming in the cage and have started nuzzling you as Owen says they used to do when they were little.  
Owen puts a few yards between you two, and looks at the girls. They haven’t moved from their spots next to you and you get a little nervous. Owen clears his throat and even clicks the clicker a few times, but gets no reaction. 

 

You turn away from him and look at the girls, “Shoo!” you say, trying to get them to back up. “You’re hurting Daddy’s feelings!” you whisper to the raptors, but to no avail.

You smile as you get an idea. You slowly reach into your snack pack strapped to your waist filled with small chunks of meat. You turn to Owen and walk over to him, “Oh come on ladies. Daddy misses you. Show him how much you love him.” You wrap your arms around his waist and step up on your tippy-toes to kiss him and you slowly slide the piece of meat into his back pocket. When you let him go, the girls have already circled around him. Sniffing and nuzzling into his side. 

 

“See!” you say cheerily as he starts to smile, petting blue. “They still love you! Stop being such a child.”

 

“Fineeeee,” he draws out as he walks back towards the gate with you, the raptors following close behind. As the gate closes behind you, you lean back into Owen.

 

“Well, it looks like I was right! I think I deserve a kiss for that,” you smirk at him as he leans down to kiss you. You try to slide you hand into his back pocket, but it’s empty. You start to panic, but before you get the chance, he notices your hand on his butt. 

 

“Darling were in public,” he teases, “if you want to touch me like that we should go home.”

 

You let out a nervous chuckle as he leaves the safety cage to head back up to the catwalk. You frantically look around for the piece of meat, thinking it must have dropped somewhere. You glance at Barry, who was manning the door controls and see him laughing and shaking his head. He holds out his hand, showing you the small piece of meat. 

 

“You’re a terrible person,” He laughs, still shaking his head.

 

Smiling, you snatch the treat from his hand. “A girl’s gotta do what a girl’s gotta do.” You shrug and turn to the raptors, their eyes peering at you through the bars. “You guys need to get your act together or I’m going to be in some serious trouble,” you chastise them. But this time, when Owen starts up with his clicker, they leave you and go stand in formation beneath him. You stuff the treat back into your bag and lean against the cage, smiling at your man and your girls.  
xxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night when you go into the kitchen for a drink, Owen walks in holding a pair of jeans to his face. “Does this smell like meat to you?” He asks and holds his jeans out to you right as you take a sip of juice.  
And before you can stop yourself, you laugh, spitting juice all over him.


	5. Slinkys and Girl Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on anon prompt: “… I was wondering if you could write something like the reader sneaks in at night to talk and be with the raptors and they form a bond and one night owen forgets something at the facility and goes back. And he sees the reader bonding with the raptors…”
> 
> A/n Thanks for the prompt anon, this one was a fun, quick one. After a stressful day like this one, I wish i had some fluffy puppies raptors to vent to.

You made the mistake of going out last month during the thunder storm to make sure the raptors were okay. Your trailer was close enough to hear their cries and while your roommate was a heavy sleeper, you were definitely not. You donned your raincoat and, in lieu of boots, ran out there barefoot. You didn’t bring a flashlight as the security lights were always on, and you saw them huddled near the fence, trying to hide from the rain. Now, you had seen the girls on their good days, and on their bad days, but at that moment, they looked like scared little puppies. Against your better judgement, you opened the door to the safety cage and lean up against it, shushing them, and whispering to them trying to comfort them.

You woke up to the sound of the safety door opening and saw Barry standing there shaking his head. You jumped up, stuttering to apologize, but he stopped you. “Grady comes in at 8:30 on the dot every morning. Just be out of here by then.” And he smiled softly as he tossed you a towel to wipe the mud off of your face before walking away.

After the third morning, Barry started keeping a pillow in the back of the supply closet for you, saying that if you didn’t get a good night’s sleep, you wouldn’t be able to perform well at work; but you secretly think it was more a fatherly instinct and that thought still makes you smile.

Now here you are tonight, in the safety cage again, telling them all about your day. They might not understand the exact words you’re saying, but they always listen intently and growl or snort in response to your stories. It’s a nice night, now that it’s cooled off a little, and you lean against the metal bars. It’s the most relaxing part of your day, really. You can talk to people all day long, but the nights you spend talking to the girls always seem to leave you feeling relieved and, well, happy.

A sound in the distance startles you; the sound of a door closing. You hold your breath, afraid to be caught out here spending girl time with the only real friends you’ve made since you came to the island. Blue lifts her head at the sound but quickly settles back in, lying across echo’s neck. Blue’s disinterest calms you as, if it someone was coming, she would surely react. You pet her softly on the snout and you start to talk about your favorite childhood memories, explaining why you’re terrified of Slinkys and Playdoh to the somber beasts behind you. You hum a few lullabies and by the third one, you turn around to see them all fast asleep.

You smile gently at them, feeling a deep connection, and you realize that what you’re feeling is love. You really truly love them. You pull yourself up slowly and close the safety door behind you, cringing with every noise it makes, praying that it doesn’t wake them up. You watch them for a few more minutes, and when you’re satisfied that they’re deep enough asleep, you turn towards your trailer.

You throw your hand to your mouth to stop the scream that threatens to escape you. Owen, himself, is leaning against the bars just far enough in the shadows for you not to have noticed him before. “Um.. Owen, hi.” You stumble trying to come up with some excuse as to why you’re out here, pretending that he didn’t just scare the life out of you. “Sorry, I heard blue growling and I came out to check on her! I know I’m not technically supposed to be out here after dark, I just wanted-“

“Stop.” He laughed a little as he held up his hand, “I’m not mad, and watching you try to lie is just downright painful.”

You don’t see any humor in the situation; sure you’re going to get transferred for breaking the rules. “I’m sorry, Owen. I don’t know what I was thinking.” Your eyes are glued to the ground as you say this.

“Y/n. It’s fine, really. I mean, it’s actually a relief. I thought they were taking to you really well and, well I might have gotten a little jealous.” He smiles as he pushes off the wall and moves closer. “At least now I know it’s because you’ve been sneaking off at night and getting on their good side.” You could swear you stop breathing for a few seconds when he flashes you that smile.

You start to smile, yourself, realizing that he really isn’t mad and you probably won’t be fired. “So,” you start, wondering if you’re pushing your luck by asking, “Is it okay if I keep coming out?” You bite your lip and look at him hopefully, smiling even wider as he nods.

“Course you can.” He shrugs, “But only on one condition.”

You raise any eyebrow and anxiously await his condition.

“Let me take you out.” You can see it the instant his smile goes from friendly to flirty and would be lying if you said it wasn’t working on you. You laugh, more at the absurdity of Owen Grady wanting to go out with you rather than the fact that’s its extremely late. “Owen, it’s midnight. I seriously doubt that Jimmy Buffet’s is open right now,” you tease, secretly giving him a chance to change his mind.

He laughs in return, “Well I did mean tomorrow, but it’s nice to see you’re already anxious to go out with me”. You bite your lip at his smirk and nod, knowing you set yourself up for that one.

“Okay. Deal.”

He smiles at your agreement and turns around, “Come on, I’ll walk you back to the trailers.” That’s such a gentlemanly thing to do, you think as you fall into step beside him. You can’t help thinking what a great night this has turned out to be when he tears you from your thoughts.

“So…. Slinky’s huh?”


	6. Gasoline Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Anon prompt: “Hey there!! Could you write one where Owen pulls Reader underneath the truck when Idominus escapes. During that, Owen confesses his feelings for reader thinking they both may die.”

As soon as you heard it on the radio, you knew it was too late. You saw Owen running out of the exhibit with the Indomnious trailing behind and your heart ached for him as you dove under the truck. Your body went more into hysteria mode than panic mode as you heard the crushing of the paddock door. Its footsteps shake the ground beneath you and you feel rather than see Owen slide into you underneath the truck. Unable to help yourself, you let out a panicked laugh as he cuts the gas wire.

“When you said you wouldn’t let the raptors eat me,” you start as he pours gas over the both of you to cover your scent, “ I assumed you meant you wouldn’t let any dinosaur eat me.”

He looks at you like you’re crazy (which you guess probably are, since you’re making jokes about your impending death) but crushes your body to his and kisses you hard on the lips. That stupid little voice in your brain whines, “Why did our first and last kiss have to taste like gasoline!”

But Owen whispers to you, “If–no, scratch that- - When we get out of here, remind me to tell you that I’m in love with you.”

Your eyes widen in shock at his words but fill with fear as you see the trainer behind him, as the Indominus attacks. You close your eyes tight and Owen tightens his arms around you, covering your body with his.

“Don’t. Breathe.” He whispers and you could swear your heart stops beating. You can hear its breathing and know that it is right beside the truck, but you can’t help but think how glad you are that Owen is blocking your view, sure you would not be able to contain a scream if you could see it.

When it finally walks away and you can breathe again, you wait for Owen to pull you out from under the truck. Still shaking, you throw your arms around his neck, and pull him into you for another kiss; a better one. However, you quickly pull back and wrinkle your nose, “You taste like gasoline,” you say with a shaky laugh.

He laughs in return as he pulls you back to him for a deeper and much more thorough kiss. “I love you too,” he whispers, his eyebrows drawing together in concern as he looks over your shoulder.

You answer a question he doesn’t ask, scared that he will try to send you away to keep you safe.

“We should probably stick together,” you smirk up at him, trusting that he will figure this out, “You know, for survival.”


	7. You're Just Not My Type

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Anon Prompt: “ Can you write something with Owen Grady where maybe there’s a young intern and he kinda shows her the ropes and nothing romantic but he’s basically just showing her the raptors and everything and it’s sweet and they get kinda close?”
> 
> A/n: I hope this is something along the lines of what you were looking for! I love the idea of Owen x reader Best Friends (I just may not be that good about putting the idea into words).

All the girls in in-processing told you to watch out for him. Hell, even the boss lady Mrs. Dearing herself said not to let his good looks trick you into bed. And while you could clearly see what everyone was talking about, you felt no attraction to him whatsoever. It almost felt wrong… like there was something wrong with you simply because you weren’t fawning over him. They told you that he was the most dangerous when he starts talking about his raptors, when he was talking about them like his own children. But even then, there wasn’t a single romantic thought in your mind.

“Owen, This is the new intern,” Claire says, sighing. She must have known what he would do next.

 

“Well, hello there darlin’,” it looks as though he’s trying to charm you so you smile, trying to hide a laugh at his poor attempt.

 

“Yeahhh,” you drawl out, deciding not to shake his outstretched hand. Instead you walk past him, patting him on the shoulder as you go, “Don’t call me darlin’. And don’t call me intern for that matter either. Y/f/n will do.” 

 

You had been through the whole “rugged guy” phase in college, and while he was probably a great guy, the last thing on your mind right now was a boyfriend. You walk up to the safety cage and peer through the bars, hoping to catch a glimpse of one of the raptors. Honestly, if you were infatuated with anyone, it was them.

 

“Have you already finished training for today?” you ask hopefully, turning around to face Claire and Owen, “I really wanted to see the girls.”

 

Owen smiles and leans against the hood of Claire’s vehicle. “Nah, we’ll train again after lunch. Speaking of, why don’t you let me take you out?” It was almost comical watching him turn up the charm. And Claire just rolled her eyes; you weren’t gonna fall for it, but you were really hungry. 

 

“Sure, sounds good.” You smile back and Claire groans and closes her eyes. 

She turns to Owen and in a hushed, and violent tone says, “If she quits, I’m holding you personally responsible.” 

As she gets into her car to leave, he walks over to his motorcycle propped up under a tree. 

“Hop on,” he smirks at you, but you pull your ATV keys out of your back pocket, spinning them around your finger.   
“Claire says I need to get used to driving this thing,” you walk over towards it laughing inwardly at what his face probably looks like right now. You expect the motorcycle thing always works. You turn to him and smirk back, finishing with, “but I’ll follow you.”

*****

After lunch, back at the paddock, Owen says it’s not yet time to start training. You just nod, wishing you could see them already. 

 

He comes to stand beside you, leaning against the wall and says, “So, playing hard to get huh?”  
He crosses his arms and lets out a small chuckle as you close your eyes smiling. 

When you open them, you place your hands on either of his shoulders, “Owen. You’re probably a really great guy, but I’m not into you, Okay?” You nod towards the cage, “I’m here because of them,” you smile fondly, dying to finally get to work with them.

 

He seems surprised by this, “Well, then why did you go to lunch with me?” He raises his eyebrows like this fact disproves my argument.

 

Laughing, you start with, “I was hungry,” and then you shrug, “I saw an opportunity for free food.” You simply smile up at him with feigned innocence.

 

This has him laughing, and he just nods his head, “Okay,Y/N, that’s fair,” he says still chuckling. “So, this,” he motions to his whole body and you can’t help but laugh, knowing he’s teasing you, “Doesn’t do anything for ya?”

 

You click your tongue and apologize, “Sorry Buddy, but I’m afraid not.”

*****

Two months later, and you’ve already been promoted from an intern to a trainer, thanks to Owen’s kind words. The raptors took to you exceedingly well and Owen taught you everything you could hope to know about them. The girls were right; listening to him talk about them was enchanting. He really loved them, and now you did too. It was a relief, being just friends with him, and good friends at that. You often go over to his place for a beer and you make a great wingman when you two go out, winking at him as he walks out the door with a pretty lady on his arm.

*****

Three more years and you’re standing in the safety cage reciting your vows (who knew Barry was ordained?) and you can’t help but smile at your “bridesmaids” pressed up against the bars of the cage. Then, you look at Owen standing beside you, holding your bouquet, and smile; after all this time being best friends, you can’t think of anyone else who would have made a better Maid Man of Honor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n(headcanon): I didn’t put this at the beginning because, spoilers! But I can definitely see Owen showing up to Reader’s vows in a dress because he wanted to ‘play the part’ and as soon as Reader and Fiancee kiss, he throws a handful of rice at them and is just like, “Yeah thats great. Awesome. Point me towards the cake!”


	8. All In Good Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Anon Prompt: “ Imagine where Owen gets jealous of someone flirting with his girlfriend? (I love your writing ok ily)”
> 
> A/n: First off, thank you for sending in this prompt, and thank you for your kind words, I love you too! I really hope this piece doesn’t offend anyone as this is how the scene played out in my head. Please dont hate me! <3

As much as you love staying in with Owen and cooking dinner together, sometimes you like to put on a dress, get a little fancy, and go out. So when he makes reservations at the Resort’s nicest restaurant, you’re extremely excited, to say the least.

Unfortunately, as the night progresses, Owen doesn’t seem too happy.

When your waitress, a blonde girl about your age, comes to the table to take your drink orders, she is immediately focused on you. Every time she returns to the table, which ends up being many more times than necessary, she makes sure to ask you if everything is to your liking. It’s been a while since you’ve seen a pretty girl not making eyes at Owen all night, and it’s kind of refreshing. She lingers at your table, almost too long sometimes, asking about which dinosaurs you work with, if it’s exciting, if maybe she could get a private tour one day. You continue to answer her questions as kindly as possible and can’t help but notice Owen get more and more annoyed at the fact that he is being all but ignored tonight.

He helps you into your coat (he can be such a gentleman sometimes), and crosses his arms as the two of you start walking back towards the Jeep.

“She wasn’t just being friendly, you know,” he says, sounding extremely annoyed.

You know you shouldn’t enjoy him acting like this, but you play along, “Hmm?” you ask. “Who are you talking about?”

He stops walking and leans up against the wall. “The waitress. She was flirting with you.”

You just smile and nod, “Oh yeah, I know that. I’m not blind.” You look up at him and smirk and this catches him off guard.

“But- ” he starts, but doesn’t seem to understand. “Then why did you keep acting like that? You were practically flirting back!” He seems more confused than upset now, and that just makes you smile more.

“Well of course I was,” you run your hand up his arm and rest it on his neck. “How often do I get the chance to make the great Owen Grady jealous?” You smirk and turn away, shaking your hips slightly as you walk to the car. But he grabs you by the waist and turns you around to face him, his face an inch away from yours.

“Well that’s not very nice,” he starts, smirking now and turns you both around so you’re pinned between him and the wall. “How many times do I have to remind you?” he says, ghosting his lips from your jaw down to your neck, stopping to place a kiss on your collarbone. You squirm under him, wanting him to do more. After all, this is the reaction you wanted from him in the first place

“I’m the alpha here.” He almost growls at you, “and you’re mine.”


	9. Little Sis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Anon Prompt: “ possibly one where you’re Owen’s sister and you naturally are able to take control over the raptors and he’s stunned and stuff?”
> 
> A/n: This one got a little off track but it wasn’t my fault I swear. ;*

Yeah, it was cool to watch Owen work with the raptors, but when your big brother said he would take you to work with him, you thought it might be a little more ‘hands on.’ You watched him closely: clicker, hand signals, authoritative commands, and ending with a snack.

I can totally do that, you think to yourself. So when he says he’s going to go get the two of you something to eat, you jump at the opportunity of being alone (well at least Owen isn’t around, and the guards are easier to fool). You ask for a sandwich and before he leaves he says, “I’ll be right back,” and looks directly into your eyes. “Don’t move from this spot.”

You roll your eyes at him and respond with. “yeah, yeah, hurry up I’m hungry!”

He chuckles as he gets on his bike and as soon as he is out of sight you climb the stairs of the catwalk. The guard at the top sees you and walks over.

“You’re not allowed up here missy,” says the boy who doesn’t even look old enough to drink. How dare he talk to you like that? You’re 13 years old, you’re not a child!

“My brother said I could come up and practice. He said I can give the raptors some treats.” You smile confidently knowing that he probably knows less about the raptors than you do, and grin wide when he steps back,

“Well, okay. But be careful!” He still looks skeptical, but you get away with it nonetheless and he walks to the other side of the catwalk.

Smirking, you walk up to the small table built into the railing and grab Owen’s clicker. You click it a few times and within seconds all four girls are below you. You think back to when you were watching Owen and try your best to sound like an Alpha. You put your hand up in a fist and shout, “And we’re walking!”

You begin to walk along the catwalk and they follow you below. This isn’t so hard, you think to yourself. Just as you’re about to toss them treats, you hear someone yell “PIG LOOSE!”

It all happens so quickly. You see the kid get pulled over the railing and land in the cage. You don’t know what to do. You hear people shouting and screaming but all you can think is, I wish Owen was here.

But you know Owen isn’t here, and right now, you’re the one with the clicker. You click it and shout to the girls. “Charlie, Delta! Eyes on me, girls!” But it doesn’t work. They glance your way for a moment and focus back on the young guard who let you get up here in the first place. You close your eyes and try not to panic. You search your brain for an idea, any idea that will keep them from attacking.

Your brain grabs onto a memory. You’re eight years old, running around Owen’s house with the park’s first baby raptor. You spend the day playing hide and seek with your little “Blueberry” and your brother walks in the room laughing at the two of you.

“She’s not always going to be this big, you know,” he tells you. “One day she will be big enough to eat you.” He tries to make it sound like a joke but you hear the sadness in his voice.

“Yeah maybe,” you smile and reach for your keychain, “But she’ll never be too old for this!” You shine your laser pointer on the wall and she goes running after it. She spends the rest of the day chasing after the small red dot until she falls asleep in your cot, curled up next to you.

Now, as you look down into the cage, you pray that Blue still remembers something from that day. You pull off your backpack and search for your keychain. She and Charlie are lowering their heads, sniffing the shaking guard and you know you only have seconds. You finally feel it in your hand and pull it out, shining the laser pointer on the ground in front of him. Charlie jumps back at the sudden intruder and begins to hiss. Blue simply tilts her heads and stares at it. You move it a few feet to the left and all four girls react, turning to the side, keeping it in front of them. You move it again as Blue pounces at the light, smiling a little as you realize it’s actually working.

“Come on girls,” you say as you move the red dot closer under the catwalk, away from the door and the scared man in front of it. You see Barry begin to open the door and see Owen dragging him out of the cage under it. At the noise of the door, the girls lose focus on the light and run back over, pacing alongside the bars, upset that their meal got away. You hear the metal stairs creak and see Owen running towards you. He kneels down and pulls you into a tight hug.

“You could have been killed.” He says, holding you close, and you can hear the fear in his trembling voice.

“Hey,” you pull back, “I’m fine. And so is he,” you say as you nod to the guard on the ground. “Blueberry remembered!” You hold up the laser pointer to show him. “I told you she would never be too old for it.”

He just laughs and pulls you back into a hug. Then he looks at you sternly, “Next time I tell you not to move, you better not move.” You smile knowing he’s more relieved than mad and you nod your head.

“Yes sir!” You mock salute him and then you reach for your stomach as you hear it growl. “So,” you say, “about those sandwiches…”


	10. Never The Right Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on prompt by soinlovewithbandguys: “Reader telling Owen shes pregnant while their helping claire look for her nephews”
> 
> A/n: This was one of my first prompts I got and I had some trouble getting it right. I hope you guys like it and I hope it was what you were looking for soinlovewithbandguys <3 thanks for the prompt!

You’re the first one to reach the Apotosaurous. You fall to the floor as Owen catches up and kneels beside her head. Crying, you stroke her neck and softly kiss her scaly skin. He talks to her soothingly, knowing there’s nothing either of you can do. His hand covers yours and you hold onto him, still looking down. You know this isn’t the best moment to tell him but you don’t know if the right moment will ever actually come along.

“Owen…” you take a deep breath and his eyebrows crease, waiting for you to speak, “I-“

You’re cut off by Claire who stands a small distance away looking down on the field, “She’s not eating them.”

Owen says that she’s killing for sport but you don’t listen as you look at all the dinosaurs you once worked so close with. It breaks your heart and you look to Owen, seeing his concern, and you know the moment has passed.

*****

You watch as he looks over the edge, the waterfall crashing down.

“They’re Brave,” he says, about the boys jumping into the water. You think about telling him right then. He’s staying so calm throughout this whole thing; maybe it’s not such a bad idea. Just maybe some good news would be a relief from all the chaos. 

But he turns around and says you should get going and you lose your nerve.

*****

He pulls you into a rough kiss, while Claire runs off after spotting Zack and Gray. You look up and see Pteranodons and Dimorphodons still flying in the air, but the way that Owen is looking into your eyes makes you think that he will be happy when he finds out. Yu almost build up the courage to do it.

Claire calls your names, breaking you out of your thoughts, and you make your way over to her and the kids, holding your tongue once more.

*****

As he gets on his motorcycle, to lead his girls into the woods, you run up to him. “Owen, be careful,” you say.

“Darlin’, I’ll be fine,” he says as you lean your forehead against, “just stay here with-“

“Owen, I mean it,” you cut him off. “You make it back safe okay? Whatever it takes, you come back to us.” You absentmindedly place a hand on your belly. He looks at you quizzically, “Us?” he asks. You are about to tell him, but something tells you that if you do, it will just make it harder for him to go. The last thing you want to do to him right now is distract him.

“Yeah,” you say lamely, “Me and the boys and Claire.”

He doesn’t seem fully convinced but he nods once and pulls you in for a kiss before saying goodbye. A thought crosses your mind as to whether that might have been your last chance to tell him, but you banish it quickly. Thinking like that will get you no-where.

*****

You’re in the lab when it happens; it’s not eloquent or thought out like you hoped it would be.

You run in with Owen and Claire and they’re asking some InGen man about what they are doing with the DNA, when you see the egg smashed on the floor. There was only one egg in the lab this morning, the triceratops egg that had been in the incubator, the one you were going to be raising. You let out a scream and drop to the floor and Owen instinctively runs to you and kneels beside you. He sees the egg and puts a hand in your hair. He leans his towards you and places his forehead against yours, “I’m so sorry,” He whispers and you let out a sob as you cling to his shirt.

You can’t wait any longer. Seeing the egg on the floor is too much to handle and you know you need to tell him. A tear runs down your face as you take a breath, eyes closed, and whisper “I’m pregnant.”

He pulls his face away and moves his hand to your cheek. You open your eyes and he’s looking directly into them. “ P-pregnant? Like, with a baby?” He asks.

This gets a small smile from you and you simply nod your head. His mouth is still hanging open but after a second he breaks into a huge grin. He presses a hard kiss to your lips but he pulls away when he hears Hoskins start talking.

*****

Claire joins her sister and nephews in their reunion, leaving you and Owen standing in the doorway. He slides his arms around your waist and pulls you to him.

“So, what do we do now?” you ask innocently, shrugging your shoulders.

“I think we should stick together,” he glances as someone behind you who called his name and nods at them, before locking eyes again with you, “You know, for survival.”

You try to keep down the tears that are threatening to run down your cheek. “All three of us?” you ask, voice cracking slightly.

He moves his hands to splay them across your belly and he kisses you slow and deep. You taste all the fear and anxiety and excitement of the day on his lips; the kiss ends too soon, but he doesn’t move far, just whispers against your lips, thumbs stroking through the front of your shirt, “All three of us.”


	11. Mommy of Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Anon Prompt: “ How about one where the reader is pregnant, and Alpha Husband Owen is extremely over protective when she visits the raptors.”

“No. Not a chance. Nope. Get back in the car.” Owen walks towards you with his arms crossed, shaking his head. “I told you, you can’t be out here with your condition; get your butt back to the house.”

You laugh, thinking this must be a joke. “What condition? Owen I’m pregnant! That doesn’t change the fact that I have a job.”

“I don’t care,” he puts his hands on your arms to usher you back towards the car. “I don’t want to take any chances. Don’t make me carry you back.” He looks at you sternly, and you realize that he’s actually being serious, as if he could keep you from spending time with the raptors.

You know you’re not going to win this one so you turn to head back to the car, knowing it’s easier to ask for forgiveness than to ask for permission. “Fine, just keep me holed up in the bungalow all day,” you start sarcastically, “ ‘cause that sure will help with my ‘condition’.” You start up the car and roll down the window. “You sure I should be driving? It’s probably really dangerous,” you say, sticking your tongue out at him as you drive by.

He’s laughing in your rear-view mirror as you drive away, but that doesn’t faze you. You’ll just wait until his lunch break.

You show up at the paddock and Barry stands up. “Oh no. You’re not going in there.” He puts his hands up to stop you. “No way, Missy. He would let them eat me if he finds out I let you go in.”

You groan and respond. “Barry, those are my children. I’ve fed them and raised them and I’ve been by Owen’s side all this time.” You give him a pout and do your best impression of a sad puppy, “I just want them to meet their little sister.”

Barry lets out a heavy sigh an you know you’ve won. “Fine. But I’m taking my break. If you happen to go into the cage while I’m gone, there’s nothing I can do about that.” He gives you a warning glare to be careful and you just smile. You weren’t lying when you told him these were your children. You sure do love them as such.

You close the door to the safety cage behind you as you walk in. You decide not to actually go into the paddock as you still value Owen’s sanity. Leaning against the bars, you whistle, calling out to the girls. Blue gets to the gate first and immediately start to sniff at your belly, just like she did when you first found out you were pregnant. You’re much more round now and she seems to like that. She seems annoyed, though, that the bars are in her way, blocking her from rubbing up against you. The others begin pushing her out of the way, play fighting for the chance to nuzzle your belly.

“Were thinking of names, you know,” you begin talking to them. “Juliet seems to be his favorite,” you say, rubbing your belly, smiling thoughtfully. “I think Juliet would be perfect, don’t you?”

You hear Owen shout your name and the door behind you quickly opens. He jumps between you and the raptors, moving you back slightly, but sticking his hand through the bars to push Blue’s face away. “What do you think you’re doing? I specifically remember telling you to go home.”

You get annoyed at this and snap back at him, “Yes, and I specifically remember you saying ‘I’ll never force you to do something you don’t want to.’” You glare at him and he takes a deep breath to say something, but he’s pulled backwards into the bars hard and you can’t help yourself. You start laughing hysterically. Blue obviously did not like the fact that Owen was trying to keep you from her as she bit down on the back of his shirt and pulled, pinning him to the cage. His eyes go wide and he shouts, “Blue! Stop it!” she lets go and he straightens up and you swear the noise that Blue makes sounds just like snickering.

You compose yourself as you close the distance between you two, wrapping your arms around his neck. “I know you’re just trying to keep me safe, Owen, but they won’t hurt me, okay? Not seeing them is probably the least beneficial thing for me right now.” You can see in his face that he’s not mad anymore so you go on. “I love you Owen. And I love them” you say nodding to the cage behind him. “And with all this family, Juliet is going to be so loved.” You smile up at him and kiss him softly and chuckle when you see Blue behind him trying to squeeze her head between the bars.

Owen smiles down at you and nods, turning around, and watching as Blue nuzzles your belly with her snout. You reach down to pet her and Owen does the same. “She’s going to have some seriously over-protective big sisters,” he muses, chuckling quietly.

“Well I wonder who on earth they picked that trait up from,” you roll your eyes at him and laugh knowing that your baby really truly will be so very loved.


	12. His Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on another lovely prompt by soinlovewithbandguys: “ Omg Could you do one where the reader goes to vist the raptors and when she gets there everyone is gone but owen whos practicing a speech on the raptors and its a speech where hes admiting he likes the reader and hes super nervous and is like worried she will turn him down and basically just fluff”

You check your pockets, your bag, your car, your pockets again and groan, begging to the gods that you didn’t leave your phone all the way back at the paddock. You have your roommate call it since you never put it on vibrate, and wait. After 15 more minutes of searching, you decide you’re going to make your way back all the way across the island to get your stupid phone. You mumble as you get in the car about having to leave your phone in a locker during work and glare at the stupid radio in the front seat that you didn’t forget to bring home. You decide to park a little ways away, hoping the engine and lights don’t wake the raptors up if they’re already asleep. It’s actually kinda creepy at night, with just the emergency lights on and none of the usual chatter. You head towards the lockers and quietly get your phone when you hear someone groan in frustration. You slowly tip toe around to the safety cage and see Owen Grady there, talking to the raptors. He’s very close to them, and this doesn’t strike you as out of the ordinary so you turn to leave when you hear him speak.

“I can’t just say ‘will you go out with me’. I’m not in middle school!” he sighs in exasperation and you decided that you might just hang around for a few more minutes. “Come one ladies, I need some help here.”

You chuckle to yourself, having seen Owen flirt effortlessly before and can’t imagine him so smitten with a girl that he has to get prepared to ask her out.

“Okay, I’ll just be casual about it. Just like, ‘Barry and I were gonna go out for drinks. Do you wanna come?’ and THEN,” you peek around the corner dying to see if he’s pacing and he is, along with using over exaggerated hand gestures,“ I’ll have Barry say he has to go take care of something an then it will just be us two.” But he sighs loudly once more. “No, that seems to obvious right? She’s going to know it was planned, and then she’s going to know I didn’t have the balls to just ask her out.” One of the raptors made a disinterested noise and he raises his voice, “Come on girls! I know you like her too, you’ve gotta help me out here!” You hear one of them snort, assuming it to be Blue, and hold back your own laugh.

“Maybe I should just invite her back to the bungalow, yeah?” he asks, although you have a feeling it’s more to himself than to the girls now. “No no no no, I don’t want her to think I’m just trying to get her in bed.” You chance another peek to see him with his forehead against the wall. “Why is this so goddamned hard!” he shouts suddenly. “Why is it so hard to just say it? Screw this. I’m Owen Grady. I trained raptors! I can ask a girl out!” You smile at his little pep talk, wishing there was some way you could help, at least if you knew who it was he liked, you could suggest it to her, just plant the idea in her mind.

He takes a long deep breath and lets it out. “Okay. Tomorrow, when she gets here, I’m just gonna walk up to her and say,” your grin gets even wider as you prepare to hear some terrible line, “Y/f/n, Would you like to go out with me?”

The second you hear your name you gasp, and panicking you throw your hand up to cover your mouth, but this only causes you to throw your head back into the metal wall and make even more noise than you thought possible.

Owen comes running out of the cage and sees you still sitting on the floor against the paddock rubbing the back of your head. You can’t even look up at him because you know your face is beet red so you let out a short chuckle as you continue to rub the knot you can feel growing on your head, “I think I just gave myself a concussion.” He doesn’t laugh at this, in fact, he hasn’t said anything since you hit your head and you chance a glance up at him. He’s standing in front of you like a deer caught in the headlights, with his jaw hanging open slightly and you realize that he’s probably more embarrassed than you are. This thought causes you to smile, as you really think about how nervous he was to ask you out, of all people.

You smile up at him and say, “’Course I will.”

He shakes his head a little bit, as if righting himself and looks so confused as he so eloquently says, “Huh?”

You reach out your hand and say “Help me up will ya?” and as he pulls you to your feet you repeat yourself. “’course I will. Go out with you, I mean.”

He begins to laugh as he covers his face and you can’t help but laugh yourself. “I mean, if you still want to after you found me basically spying on you,” you smile wide.

He laughs, more naturally this time, as he seems to be coming back to his normal self. “Oh no, I totally knew you were there,” he teases, “I was just, um , joking. I wasn’t nervous or anything.” He smirks then, waiting for your response.

“Ohhhh, right,” you nod at this, “makes total sense.” You wink at him and pull your phone out of your pocket. “I guess leaving this here wasn’t such a bad thing after all,” he won’t stop smiling at you and that smile is making your heartbeat do crazy things.

He takes a step closer to you and you see that usual, flirty smugness that you’ve gotten so used to. He’s obviously remembered how to turn on the charm, probably wanting to make you as nervous as he just had been. “So, tomorrow then?” he whispers just inches from you face.

You try so hard not to bite your lip, but fail so you close your eyes and take a deep breath to right yourself. You look back up at him, with that stupid smug grin on his face and nod, “Tomorrow.”


	13. Daisy Dukes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Anon prompt: “Could you do one where the reader shows up to the paddock in short jean shorts and a crop top and Owen gets kinda angry because they’re other guys around?”
> 
> A/n: More Jealous Owen! I love it!!

You hold up the khaki uniform pants in front of you and your only thought as you wipe the sweat from your forehead is HELL NO. It is 102 degrees on this god-foresaken island and you are not going to wear pants to work. Owen had already left before you woke up, leaving a note about getting in some early morning training with the girls, so you decide to make an executive decision. Cutoffs.

You pull out your favorite pair of daisy duke cut-offs and throw on a white bra. You grab one of Owen’s button downs and slide your arms through it. After rolling up the sleeves multiple times and tying the bottom in a knot, you’ve got a very cute mid-riff going. You smirk a little imagining Owen’s reaction, hoping he doesn’t send you home to change. You’re finally gonna pull the ‘bosses girlfriend’ card and try to get away with it.

You show up to the paddock and begin working like it’s any other day. Why should your outfit make any difference as long as you get your work done? Sure, you’re the only female worker and the guys seem to be a little distracted, but it’s not your job to keep it in their pants, it’s theirs. You think it’s funny that these guys who have worked beside you for over three months suddenly can’t leave you alone because you’re showing a little more skin than normal.

You continue doing your work when you hear Owen’s voice behind you.

“What the hell are you wearing?” He asked, sounding angry. You shrink a little at the tone in his voice as you turn around.

“It’s over a hundred degrees today, Owen,” you start, reciting the argument you prepared in your head, “I can’t just come out here in pants. Do you want me to get heat stroke?” you say, adding a little bit of sass at the end.

“You’re surrounded all day by men. Did you really think it would be a good idea to come out here dressed like that?” He waves his hand in your direction motioning to your outfit. He still seems annoyed, but his question confuses you.

“Wait, so you’re not mad that I’m wearing so little clothing, you’re just mad that the guys can see so much of my body?” You raise an eyebrow as you start to think this is more of a jealousy thing.

“No-well I mean yes that’s a part of it, but regardless of why, I want you to go home and change.” He sounds serious but you know you’re going to get away with it as you smirk up at him.

“Owen, are you jealous?” you smile a little, just to piss him off.

“What? No, I’m not jealous I just don’t want them looking at you like this. You’re- ” but he stops himself suddenly.

“I’m what, Owen? I’m yours?” you ask as you lean in closer to him, hands sliding under his shirt to trail your fingertips down his chest.

He bites his lip and you think that’s enough to undo you but when he gets that look in his eye, you almost melt into him. He pulls you to his chest, crushing his lips down to yours for a hungry kiss. “Yes,” he says when you break apart to breathe, “all mine.” He trails his mouth to your neck, giving you time to catch your breath as he pulls your body impossibly closer to his, “and don’t you forget it.”

Needless to say, you didn’t have to wear pants anymore during the days. Or the nights either, for that matter.


	14. Worse Than A Raptor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Anon Prompt: “Could you do one where the reader and Owen have a cat and they always joke about how the cat is harder to tame than the raptors but they’re really just a big family?“

She’s vicious, smart as a human, fast as lighting, and you definitely don’t want to be on the receiving end of her claws.

You hear Owen shout “JESUS CHRIST WHAT THE–FOXTROT STOP IT!!!” You laugh to yourself as you see the cat sprint through the living room, trying to get as far away from him as possible.

He walks out of the kitchen, wiping at the small drop of blood now forming in his arm.   
“6 years I’ve worked with deadly raptors and I never bled this much,” He says, annoyed.   
You just laugh as foxtrot comes back into the room, jumping up on your lap to lay down and purr.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Owen,” you tease, “she’s a sweet little kitty,” you croon to her as your rub her soft fur.   
He rolls his eyes at you and tosses his bloodied napkin into the trash bin.

“Well, now that he bleeding has stopped,” he glares at her, “I’m going to work.”

He comes to the couch and kisses you goodbye, but when he heads towards the door, foxtrot jumps off of your lap and runs after him.

“She’s coming with you!” You shout, just letting him know.

“No she’s not,” he yells back,“ I’m taking the bike.”

You simply shake your head and laugh to yourself, knowing that’s not going to stop her from showing up at the paddock, not very far behind him.

*********  
You stop by at noon with a bag of burgers for the guys and see Foxtrot in the safety cage meowing at Charlie and Delta. You walk by, listening to their little chat, and hand the bag to Owen.

“Brought you guys some lunch,” you smile as he kisses your cheek. “I know, I’m know, I’m amazing,” you tease as the guys start to gather around passing the bag between them murmuring their thanks.

Foxtrot walks over, hearing all the commotion and starts pawing at Owens feet, begging for food.

“Stop it,” he says to her as he pushes her away with his foot. She walks in a circle twice and starts rubbing against his legs. “It’s not going to work,” he repeats himself to her as he tries again to push her away. He suddenly curses loudly as she digs her claws into his ankle, drawing blood. His loud outburst scares her and sends her racing for the tree line.

You hand him a napkin and the whole group laughs as you hear him murmur, “worse than a raptor.”


	15. Keep Your Hands To Yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Anon Prompt: “ Okay, how about the trainee/intern is flirting with the reader. Reader is dating Owen, but she’s oblivious to the guy’s flirting. Owen sees this happening and then pulls the intern aside and gets all protective/jealous. He maybe threatens the guy with the raptors who are also protective of the reader.”
> 
> A/n: Sorry it took so long to get this out! My phone died in the courthouse. I can’t say enough how much I love jealous/protective Owen.<3

You show up to work late in one of Owen’s work shirts tied up in the back. You see him smirk at you from the catwalk as you head for the treat buckets, planning on washing them out before filling them up for the day. You spend a few minutes trying to think how to get back at him for hiding your shirts, swearing that if the sex wasn’t so great, you’d never put up with such a child.

As you undo the hose, you glare at Owen, watching him call out commands to the girls. A few of the guys come over to chat, and you try to keep up with the small talk while going about your work. After a few minutes of politely trying to drop the hint to the guys that you weren’t in the mood to talk, Owen comes over.

“Don’t you guys have a job to do?” He asks, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows at them. They turn to go about their duties but the intern Craig stays by your side, helping you wash out the treat buckets. Owen, seeming pleased,goes to talk to Barry, but not before giving you a wink.

After washing the buckets, you tell Craig to rinse them down with the hose but, when walking back towards him, you slip on the wet concrete and land flat on your butt. Craig runs over to you and reaches out a hand to help you up. He puts a hand on your waist to steady you, but his hand hangs a little too low for comfort and you pull away from his grasp, thanking him for his help.

After filling the buckets with treats, he starts making conversations again and puts his hand on your waist again.

Owen sees you flinch away from his touch, clearly uncomfortable, and comes over.

“Hey Greg, let’s have a chat,” he says and nods over towards the safety cage.

“Um, it’s Craig,” he responds, but follows him anyway. You try to stay quiet to listen to what he has to say.

“Listen Greg. See these raptors here?” He asks motioning to the girls who have now come to the cage bars. “They’re extremely protective of y/n, just like I am, and I don’t think they like that you’ve been getting a little too friendly with her.”

You stifle a laugh, noticing that he hasn’t responded to Owen, and is probably very uncomfortable with the conversation.

“I’m only going to say this once.” He uses his intimidating alpha voice, the one that still makes you shiver. “If I see you touch y/n in any way that is not one hundred percent professional and respectable,” he leans close to him and lowers his voice, “I will not hesitate to throw you in that cage and show you just how protective my girls can be.”

You can’t help yourself as you peek around the corner and see the poor boy practically shaking in his work boots. He simply nods his head once and responds with, “Yes Sir.”  
He swallows hard and Owen says, “You can go.”

Craig turns around and as soon as he turns the corner he sees you, his eyes growing wide. “I’m sorry,” he chokes out, still looking terrified, as he rushes away from you.

You walk up to Owen and kiss him on the cheek. “Thanks, I feel very protected now,” you say, winking at him. “Although, you might want to get him a transfer.” You continue, “It’s going to be hard to work with someone who’s terrified to talk to you.”

He laughs at this and hugs you tight and you hear Blue growl.

“Be careful now Mr. Grady, those raptors are very protective of me.”


	16. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Anon Prompt: “ Could you please write one where the reader falls asleep on Owen and has a nightmare and he comforts her? But then he admits that he has feelings for her once she’s good and stuff”

Another nightmare and you know you’ll never fall back sleep; at least not with those images so fresh in your mind. You decide to go for a walk and, being so close to the paddock, you think that maybe going and seeing the girls will give you some relief. However, as you approach the gate, you see Owen Grady leaning against it, with a hand through the bars, petting Charlie’s snout. You put your hands in your pocket and walk over nervously, afraid that you’re interrupting something.

“Hey,” you say, startling him a little, but when he sees it’s you he smiles. “Can’t sleep?” You ask, leaning against the door.

“Yeah, thought that coming out here might help,” He shrugs “but I still can’t seem to get tired.”

You laugh at this, knowing you have the opposite problem. “I wish I wasn’t tired. My body says sleep but my brain says no.” you say, coming to sit beside him, sliding down to the floor.

“And just why does your brain say no?” he asks, still petting Charlie, but eyes now on you.

“Nightmares,” you wrinkle your nose, “it’s bound to happen on an island full of dinosaurs, I suppose.” You bump his shoulder with yours and smile, trying to make light of it.

“How about you? What’s so bad that the great Owen Grady can’t fall asleep?”

“Just can’t stop thinking about Hoskins. He wants to use them as weapons,” he says, looking sadly at the raptor under his hand, “They’re still just children, you know. Blue’s only three years old.”

You already know this, but you nod your head, sympathizing with him. “I wouldn’t worry about it too much. They’re still wild animals, you might have tamed them, but Hoskins will realize that you’ll never actually be able to control them.”

“Yeah, I know.” This seems to make him sadder though, so you go on.

Your heart twinges as you realize that you don’t like to see him sad. “Besides, Blue would look terrible in Camo. It’s definitely not her color.” This gets a smile out of him, and you smile triumphantly in return. Being the cause of him smile makes your heart flutter and you lay your head on his shoulder and close your eyes.

“I don’t think you have anything to worry about, Owen.” You feel your eyes getting heavy. “These girls have a bond with you, and I think if Hoskins tried to take them away from you,” you pause to yawn, covering your mouth, “they would just eat him…”

***** 

You don’t remember how the T-rex got out, but you run from it as fast as you can. You’re screaming at the people around you, begging them to run, but they don’t seem to even notice it. Suddenly, your body starts slowing down, as if you’re trying to run through jello and you begin to scream, knowing that she’s right behind you. You hear someone call your name and you glance to the right, seeing Charlie standing beside you. Her mouth opens again and she says your name once more, before you feel your whole body shake.

You gasp for air and sit bolt upright reaching out around you, just trying to remember where you are. You realize quickly that it was a nightmare, and you can’t stop the tears that begin falling down your face.

Owen wraps an arm around you and pulls you to himself, “Y/n,” he repeats, running his hands through your hair. It’s okay, I’ve got you. You’re safe.” He chants little reassurances to you quietly, as you shake in his arms, and if you weren’t in such panic mode, you would be thinking about how you’ve never seen him act so sweet before.

“Hey,” hey says as your sobs slow and you no longer have tears running down your face. He puts his hand under your chin and lifts your face to look at him. “You alright?” he asks, concern painfully obvious in his eyes and you feel so embarrassed. You can feel your face turning red as you finally remember how to speak.

“I’m…okay.” You say lamely and begin to apologize. “I’m so sorry, Owen, it just felt so real.” He smiles sadly and pulls you towards him again, his hand finding yours.

“Well, you’re safe now. I’m not going to let anything hurt you, okay?” he says as you lay your head on his shoulder again and nod. “I get it, really. I fall asleep sometimes and I wake up back in the war, watching my friends die all over again; and the gunshots sounds so real, like I could never just dream up a noise like that. So I understand; you have nothing to be sorry for.” You feel a slight pressure on your head, and you could swear that he just kissed your hair, but you can’t be sure. Feeling like you’ve got nothing to lose, you decide to wrap an arm around his torso, cuddling into him, and his grip on your waist just tightens.

You sigh deeply, “I should probably get back to my bed. Staying out here all night would mess up my back… even if you are really comfy.” You don’t know where all this sudden brashness is coming from but you relish in it.

“Well,” he sound almost scared when he asks, worried about your response, “if you want, you can come back to my place.” He rubs his hand on the back of his neck shrugging his shoulder “I mean, so you don’t have to be alone. In case you have more nightmares.” He finally makes eye contact with you again and you smile, nodding your head.

“Yeah, I think I’d like that.”

He helps you up and opens the door of the jeep for you to get in, wondering why he didn’t bring his motorcycle, but he slips his hand into yours as he starts driving and you hold it in yours.

“I’m really glad you showed up tonight.” He says and you could swear you see a light blush creeping up his cheeks as he turns to smile at you, “I think that was just what I needed.”


	17. Thanks For Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Anon Prompt: “ Can you do one where the reader goes into labor as soon as she sees Owen once he returns from the island after the incident”
> 
> A/n: Hey guys, so I haven’t been getting any of my stories Beta’d, so if you see a spelling, grammatical, or other type of error, please message me so that I can fix it. Anyways, Enjoy!

You stand on the small runway, hand on your belly, waiting as people get ushered off the plane. You see people running to each other, reuniting with their families and you’re bouncing on the balls of your feet in anticipation. You scan every face that comes through the small door on the plane when you finally see him, bag over his shoulder, searching the crowd.

You do a little hop, waving your arm over your head, and shout, “Owen!”

He begins to run towards you as you maneuver yourself through the throng of people. When he finally reaches you, he pulls you in for a deep kiss and you can taste the desperation and exhaustion on his lips. You melt into him, letting him take all the time he needs as you’ve really missed Him. He breaks the kiss to take a breath and puts his hands on either side of your face “I thought I’d never see-” he starts, but you cut off his words with another kiss.

“None of that now. You’re here, you’re safe.” You reassure him, looking into his eyes, “I love you.”

He doesn’t respond but He pulls you in for one more kiss, and you can feel his answer in the way his hands move to your waist then across your swollen stomach. But as soon as he does, you feel a sharp pain in your stomach and gasp, bending over.

With panic in his eyes he asks, “Y/n, What is it, what’s wrong?”

“Aghh God, you have the best timing ever,” you say through clenched teeth then continue, “Owen, I think the baby is coming.”

He freezes for a second before his instincts kick in and calls for a security guard. You hear the words hospital and wheelchair but you don’t catch the rest as a woman who was nearby with her husband rushes to your side, having heard your outburst. She comforts you and leads you to the wheelchair that is now being brought to you as Owen reaches your side. As bad as the pain that is radiating through your body is, you rub your belly and think: Thank you for waiting.

You wanted the sex of your baby to be a surprise. You had to return home for every check-up as there wasn’t an obstetrician on the island and, by the third term, they advised that you to stay home, not returning to the island until after you gave birth. You refused to let Owen leave work for that long, knowing that he was so close to getting the raptors to listen to the commands, and ensured him that you would stay with your sister and call him every day. You couldn’t stand the thought of telling Owen the sex of the baby over the phone so you decided to let it be a surprise. If he couldn’t’ know, you wouldn’t either.

*****

You had told yourself that you would be happy either way, but now the nurse is laying your little baby girl in your arms, and you can’t help but beam down at her, never having believed that you could love someone so much .Owen reaches his hand out to touch her and she reaches for her daddy, her whole hand wrapping around his finger, and he began to cry. He leans down and kisses you, whispering his thanks for giving him a healthy daughter, when the nurse breaks the silence. “Have we got a name?” she asks, hopeful and kind.

You had discussed many names, preparing for either sex, but as you looked down at her, you knew her name was not one you had planned for.

Owen looks down at you, eyebrows raised, having said that you could have the final say. You look down at the beautiful baby in your arms before looking up at the love of your life.

“Charlie,” you smile, a tear running down your face as you place your free hand on Owen’s wet cheek. “Her name is Charlie.”


	18. A Perfect World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Anon prompt: “Hey!! What about a prompt? “I just want to have a perfect world for us.” Owen tells that to the reader.
> 
> A/n: I feel like all my owen x pregnant reader stories could totally connect into one long story! Anyways, enjoy!

“Why is it so important that you be there for it?” you ask sincerely as he’s never really explained the hatching process before.

“It’s how I form a bond with them, how I imprint. If I’m the first person they ever see, their natural instincts will basically label me as their protector or…” he pauses to think of a better description.

“Mommy?” you ask smiling.

He laughs at this as he nods, “yeah, their mommy.”

“Well then that is just completely unfair. How come you get to be a mommy and you don’t have to deal with this?” you tease, placing your hands on your swollen belly. “That just doesn’t sound fair to me.”

You reposition yourself on the couch to lay your head in his lap and he runs his fingers through your hair. “I know, it’s definitely unfair,” he smiles down at you, reaching for your belly, but his smile turns into a frown.

“What’s wrong?” you ask, wondering what could have caused his sudden change in mood.

“I was actually thinking that maybe we should leave.” He starts and you sit up, “the island I mean.”

“Leave? Why would we do that? Owen, what are you talking about?” you suppress the panic that begins to bubble up inside of you. This has been your home for two years now. You met the love of your life here, married him, found out you were pregnant, and practically raised those raptors with him. You couldn’t fathom why he would want to do this now, especially with a new raptor on the way.

“I just don’t know that this is the best place to raise a baby,” he shrugs, seeming nervous, “Don’t you want to live a normal life? Buy a house with a big yard, get a dog, and go on family vacations?” He looks at you with concern in your eyes, but you can see what’s really going on. He doesn’t want to leave, but he seems to think that’s what you should want. And of course, Owen is just selfless enough that he would probably give this all up if you asked. But you won’t ask, because it’s not what you want.

“Owen, we’re not going anywhere,” you place your hand on his cheek, forcing him to look into your eyes, “This is our home; I have a bungalow by the lake on an exotic island. Plus, who needs a dog when you’re surrounded by dinosaurs!” you joke trying to make him smile.

“You’re sure that you’re willing to give all that up just to stay here?” He asks, morosely, but you already know your answer.

“I have everything that I could ever want right here,” you grab his hand and place it on your belly, covering it with your own as you pull him in for a kiss.

He smiles against your lips and when he pulls back he nods, “Okay. I just want to have a perfect world for us.”


	19. Announcement

This chapter "Take Care Of Her" has been moved to it's own story as it is going to be a multi part fic. Go to my profile and look for it, hope you enjoy the rest of the story as much as you enjoy these.


	20. Something's Got A Hold On Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Anon Prompt: “ I have a prompt (I know you have a lot so I won’t rush you) can you write an imagine where (before movie) Owen sees y/n performing at some party for Jurassic World (tenth anniversary or something) and they make eye contact all through her song, then later when some guy tries to kiss her without consent Owen pretends to be her boyfriend so he’ll stop and then introduces himself and they end up having the rest of the night together (bonus if you have the lyrics being some oldies romantic song).”

You’re used to singing in a bar with drunken men hollering at you and being the center of everyone’s attention. It might not be completely picturesque, but at least you’ve gotten used to that. You stand on this small stage now, singing, and looking out on the crowd. Everyone is dressed “Black-Tie” and the people behind you playing instruments are more like an orchestra and less like the small band you’re used to. You took the job to work here as a tour guide, but you’ve no idea what prompted them to ask you to sing tonight; However, as you hadn’t even started your first day, and they sounded desperate, you agreed to do it. You finish your current song and move onto your last one, Etta James’ “Something’s Got A Hold On Me.”

No one is actually paying you any attention as they walk around with their champagne flutes celebrating the park’s fifth anniversary. You were told you would be singing more as background music than as a main event, but you hadn’t expected this. However, as you look out into the large ballroom, you see one man who is not dressed up. And, really, that’s putting it mildly; he’s not even wearing jeans. You look at him and the word ‘rugged’ comes to mind. He’s wearing board shorts and a short sleeved button down and he honestly looks like he got lost on his way to the pool bar. He’s talking to a man beside him, laughing at something he said, when his eyes wander to the stage and lock with yours. You feel embarrassed to be caught staring but something about his gaze keeps you from looking away. You feel your face turn pink as you sing,

“Let me tell you now

I never felt like this before

Something’s got a hold on me that won’t let go

I believe I’d die if I only could

I sure feel strange, but it sure feels good “

You finally break your eye contact as he smirks up at you, and you realize you had been smiling at him. You look away, finishing up your song.

“I said, oh, oh, oh, oh

I said baby

Oh, it must be love”

And at this line, you can’t help but smile again.

*****

When you finish up, you head backstage. As soon as you step away, a lady wearing way too much white walks on stage and begins to speak. The band is fixated gossiping about some navy man who’s actually succeeded at training raptors. This bores you and you walk down the hallway, headed towards the archway that lets out into the ballroom. However before you can get there, a tall slender man began walking towards you. The smile on his face looks more frightening that reassuring as he stretches out his arm, placing his hand against the wall to block your path.

He smiles at you and begins to make conversation. “You look amazing in that dress if you don’t mind me saying.” He slurs his words a bit and you smell something other than champagne on his breath. “I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you.” His free hand goes to your arm, and you flinch at the contact.

“Um, thanks,” you stutter out and pull your arm away from him. You’re used to the unwanted flirting at the bars, but there was always a bouncer there to kick out anyone that started to get too handsy. Now, you look down the hallway and begin to worry as you realize you’re alone.

“I actually need to get going, I’m supposed to be meeting someone,” you move as to walk around him be he side steps right into your way.

“Oh come one now, honey, don’t go.” He grabs your arms tightly and leans into you but you shove him away.

“Leave me alone.” You straighten your posture, trying to make yourself look more intimidating, but being just over five foot, it doesn’t do much to scare him away.

He lets out a laugh and begins to move towards you again as you hear a voice behind him, “Hey babe, is this guy bothering you?”

You let out the breath you had been holding, ready to scream with, as Mr. Board Shorts walks up and puts his hand on the guys shoulders.

You can’t see the look in his eyes, but you assume it must be pretty bad as the guy’s expression changes from predatory to fearful. “Sorry, Owen, I didn’t realize-“

“Get lost Mark.” He says sharply and Mark turns to walk away.

You look up at him and give him a weak smile, still a little shaken. “Thanks for that. He-um- I tried to leave but-“

“Mark is a douchebag. I’m sorry you had to deal with his sorry ass.” Your smile turns more genuine as he talks and you feel yourself begin to calm down.

“I’m Y/n, by the way.” You say reaching out for his hand.

“Owen Grady,” he smiles back taking yours and shaking it.

“Ahh, you’re the raptor guy,” you say letting out a small chuckle. “The band couldn’t stop talking about you.”

“Well,” he seems a little embarrassed at this statement, “Good things I hope?” it comes out more like a question and you nod your head.

“Very good things,” you give him a wink, letting him decipher that one for himself. “I was actually about to go get a drink.” You say, not exactly inviting him, wanting to make him work for it.

“Mind if I join you?” he asks, and you nod once more, glad he’s getting the message.

*****

After a few drinks, and a little flirting, Owen invites you back to his place and you laugh, “Well, the band may not have said all good things about you. I’ve heard the rumors.”

“And just what rumors are those?” he asks teasing wiggling his eyebrows at you.

“Oh you know,” you try to act like the thought doesn’t bother you, “One Night Owen.”

“Ahhh,” he says, not seeming to have expected that response. He slides his hands in his pockets uncomfortably. “Let me guess, there’s a girl named Cindy in the band.”

“Uh, well yeah.” You say, caught off guard. Not expecting that to be his response.

“Cindy had a boyfriend.” He explains, shaking his head. “But she didn’t tell me that, and she got mad when I found out and told her I wasn’t going to help her cheat.”

You stood there shocked. Your history with guys told you that it was just an excuse, but after spending half the night taking with this man, you felt like he was telling the truth.

“Well, you should know that tonight isn’t my last night here. I’m not just a singer; I’m actually beginning my training as a tour guide on Monday.” You admit, worried that knowing you’re not going to leave in the morning will make him change his mind. But he surprises you yet again.

“I know,” he says leaning in and whispering, “I’ve got ears all over this place. But that’s a good thing, really.”

“Oh?” you ask smirking, suddenly having a much better outlook on your time on this island.

“Yeah, because I don’t think I would have been able to let someone like you go.”

He leans in slowly, as if asking for permission, and you press your lips to his. He tastes like alcohol and fruit and you smile against his lips.

“I don’t mean to sound too forward,” You start, watching him get a mischievous smirk on his face, “But um, when can I meet the raptors?”

The look on his face is better than you hoped for, and you can’t help the smile that spreads across yours. He pulls you in for another kiss and you can’t help but think how happy you’re going to be on this island.


	21. Runt of the Litter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a Prompt by iggycat-the-scottish-fold: “One of my favourite headcanons is the one where Reader bonds with Echo, despite Echo being the loneliest raptor. It reeeeally confuses Owen… maybe you can make something out of this!”

There was just something about Echo. Even when she was with the pack, she seemed disconnected somehow. You never knew if this was intentional or not, but your heart always went out to her. One day, you were asked to lock them up in their restraints and while the others fought it, Echo just looked at you with her dark eyes. You’d swear they were looking into your soul. She made a soft noise when you pet her snout and started whispering things to her about how sweet and beautiful she was. Ever since then, you two have had a sort of bond.

You grew up in a household with five children, and you were the youngest, so you know what it’s like to not be able to keep up with your siblings. You found a friend in Echo, always sneaking her extra treats and calling her ‘pretty girl’ when you’d see her. You even spent some nights during thunderstorms out in the safety cage to soothe her; the thunder really scares her.

Now, you stand here, petting her through her restraints just like the very first time. You croon to her about how well she did today and how proud her daddy must be of her when you hear the man in question come up behind you.

“Her Daddy huh?” he asks, teasingly.

“Well, yeah. I mean for all intents and purposes that’s what you are to them.” You say with a shrug, “You might not see it like that but-“

“Hey, I didn’t say I’m not.” He says, putting his hands up in the air as if surrendering. “Just surprised you see it that way, too.”

This makes you smile. “Yeah, well, Echo here seems like she’s doing really well in her training. Progressing every day I’d say.”

“She is, yeah.” He says fondly, before reaching to pet her too. “She’s always been so…” he pauses searching for a word, “Shy, I guess. Just never really interacted much with the others. Or anyone else for that matter.” He says, raising his eyebrows at you.

“Well, I know what it’s like to be the runt of the litter.” You chuckle as you turn to look at her, “Us girls gotta stick together, isn’t that right Pretty Girl.” At this, she makes a soft sound, almost like a purr and Owen smiles at you.

“You put a lot of extra time into work here; I can really see that you care about them.” He gets a strange look on his face that you can’t exactly figure out. “You should let me take you out sometime. You know, to say thanks.” You now realize what it was. He was nervous. Owen being nervous about asking you out, that’s something you don’t see every day.

“Well thanks,” you say, deciding you won’t let him get away with it that easily, “But I love working here, and I love spending time with my girls” you emphasize this with a kiss on Echo’s snout. “No need to say thanks.”

He looks disappointed at first, but then you see the look of determination and that’s when you get a little excited.

“Well, then, maybe,” He says, putting his arm against the wall and leaning a little closer to you. “You should let me take you out because I just really want to go out with you.” He doesn’t seem nervous anymore, really having turned up the charm. You smile at his smirk and raise your eyebrows, turning to Echo again.

“I don’t know girl, what you think?” you ask, then fake a whisper “Should I give him a chance?” You give him a smile but then begin laughing as, to your surprise, Echo lets out another purring noise.

“Seems like you’re going to be taking me out, then Mr. Grady,” you say, winking at him. “Help me get her out of this thing and we can go.”

He begins to help with all the latches and you smile to yourself as you watch her run back to the tree line. She stops, just before disappearing and turns to you letting out a strange noise you’ve never heard before. Owen puts his hand on your lower back and says, “I think that means have fun.”

You turn to him once more, placing a hand on his chest and giving him a mischievous smile. “Oh, I intend to.”


	22. More to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on an awesome Anon Prompt: “Could you do one where the reader is plus sized and trains the Indominus and the other guys make fun of her and Owen gets really protective and is like “that’s the Indominus Rex trainer” and they kinda shut up? And Owen just kinda tells the reader he loves them a lot and that they’re perfect?”
> 
>  
> 
> A/n: Thanks for this request Nonnie, I really enjoyed writing this one. I struggled with my weight for years and I still have to fight every day to remind myself that I am defined by the person I am, not by how I look. Everyone is perfect in their own way. Please don’t ever forget that <3

You stand in front of the full length mirror looking at yourself. You don’t hate your body, really. You’re overweight, but so what? You exercise and it’s not like you eat badly; plus you love your curves. You give yourself as smile, telling yourself that regardless of what the losers at work say to you, you’re beautiful exactly the way you are. 

 

You head towards the monitor room once you get to her paddock. You know she acts like a sweetheart to you, but she doesn’t seem to like everyone else as much, especially the jerks you work with. Last week she actually tried to break the glass when they were laughing at a joke one of them made about you. 

 

She’s hidden away in the trees when you call out to her over the speaker, “Indi, where are you girl?” She doesn’t come out of hiding for her food or when you call and you begin to get worried. 

 

“Why don’t you hang a piece of cake out there? That would work for you!” Andrew says and everyone begins to laugh. You ignore it calling her name again when she comes rushing at the guys behind the glass, letting out a loud roar. They jump in their seats, terrified, but you just look into her eyes silently thanking her. She’s always trying to protect you.

 

You go in the paddock before lunch to make sure she’s okay. The only time you see even the slightest respect in their eyes is when you walk into her cage. You’re not afraid of her, though. You often held her egg to keep her warm and sang to her. You were there for her birth, imprinting on her, and you raised her almost all on your own. She might be full grown now and able to kill you at will, but you know she could never hurt you.

 

After checking her out, and petting her head for longer than usual, you headed to lunch. You decide to go to Jimmy Buffet’s today, as they have a new Southwest Caesar salad that you’re in love with. However, you groan to yourself when you see Andrew and his friends walk in. They walk by your table to find a seat and see you sitting there with your salad. 

 

“Finally working on that weight problem, huh?” Andrew asks sarcastically.

You clench your fist, looking down, refusing to let your eyes get watery. You try to think of something smart to say when you hear someone behind you. 

 

“How about you, Andrew? Are you working on that bloody face problem?” Owen Grady, the raptor trainer comes and pulls out the chair next to yours, sitting down. 

 

Andrew seems caught off guard and asks, “What bloody face problem?”

 

“The one you’re going to have if you don’t start showing Y/n some respect.” 

 

You turn to him and give him a small smile. He’s always been so sweet to you, a real gentleman. He’s bought your lunch more than once and is always coming to your rescue. 

 

“I mean really,” he begins, “She’s got quite some restraint. She has that Indominous wrapped around her finger. If I were her, I would have already let her eat you guys.” You can’t help your small laugh at the looks on their faces. 

Owen lets out a heavy sigh, “I’m sick of telling you guys to stop being idiots. If you say one more thing to her that isn’t one hundred percent respectable, I will have you transferred—” he pauses for a second, “actually no, I’ll just have you fired.” Andrew just nods, still looking fearful, and walks away. 

“Thanks,” you say smiling up at him, “You didn’t have to do that.”

 

“They’re just jack-asses. They pick on other people to make them feel less shitty about themselves. Besides,” he pauses again, “You’re beautiful.”

 

You almost snort at this, but refrain from it and just laugh. He looks at you with his eyebrows raised. 

“You really are, you know. You’re beautiful and smart and, Hell even I wouldn’t step in there with Indi. Why do you think I haven’t had the nerve to ask you out?” He looks at you with a flirty look on his face and your eyes get a little wide. 

 

There’s a small voice in your head that says he’s joking. It tells you that there’s no way that Owen Grady actually likes you. But there’s another, louder voice: the one that you’ve trained yourself to listen to more. That one says that he does like you because you’re amazing. You’re more than your weight; you’re all those things he said about you and more. This voice tells you to not be nervous or doubtful.

 

“Well, I only have to deal with one dinosaur, you have four. I think that’s much more impressive.” You smirk at him before taking a bite out of your salad. 

 

“Well, let’s just say were both pretty awesome.” The one thing you’ve always liked about Owen is you always feel comfortable with him, even now when he’s just basically said that he likes you. “And, as such, we should probably go to dinner. Just us, you know, to celebrate our awesomeness.” At this, he winks at you and your heart flutters. 

 

You smile at him and ask, “Owen, are you asking me out on a date?” 

 

“I am most definitely asking you out on a date, Y/n.” He says smiling, “Are you accepting?”

 

He wiggles his eyebrows at you again, causing you to laugh. “Yes,” you say, looking away from him to hide the huge grin on your face. “I would love to go out with you.”


	23. Sick Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based (once again) on two different Anon Prompts: 
> 
> “Can I please have the reader being sick and Owen being adorable to her?:)”
> 
> And
> 
> “Please a story where the reader is sick but went to work with the raptors anyway but really doesn’t feel well and Owen notices and makes her stop and tries to make her feel better and is very concerned and cute?”

You wake up and begin to assess the damage. You could feel last night that you were going to get sick, but you didn’t think it would be this bad. Your entire body aches, you’re breathing through your mouth due to your nose being completely blocked, and your head feels like it’s going to explode. You let out a low groan and roll over, expecting to hit him, but feeling nothing but empty sheets. Finally opening your eyes, you look towards the door and see a smiling Owen.

He chuckles a bit, “Since when do you snore?” he teases and you glare at him as hard as you can manage. By the look on his face however, you must not be very intimidating.

“I can’t breave.” You say, sounding like a toddler due to your nose being so stuffed. He laughs, coming over to you with a cup of tea in his hand.

You scrunch your nose at it but he insists, “I know you don’t like tea but you should drink it. It will help hold you over until we get to the doctor.”

“I don’t need a doctor,” you grumble out, knowing that you don’t really have a choice. He just shakes his head, placing the back of his palm on your forehead. This causes him to frown as you take a sip of the tea.

“You’re burning up.” He says, clearly concerned. “Hurry up and get dressed.” He smooths out your hair and kisses the top of your head lovingly, finally getting a small smile out of you.

You get dressed, trying to ignore him sitting on the bed watching you. You’ve been together for months but he still gives you nervous butterflies when he looks at you. When you’re finished you walk out of the room to see a plate of pancakes on the counter, realizing that you’re going to have to start playing sick if this is the treatment you get for it.

You turn to him and place a kiss on his shoulder, avoiding his mouth and the chance of getting him sick too. He insists on driving you to the doctor at the park saying that work can wait.

“My number one priority right now is getting you better,” he says, bringing your hand to his mouth to kiss it.

*****

It takes over an hour, but you finally get out of the doctor’s office with some antibiotics and a command to get lots of rest. You groan again, wishing you could just go into work and pretend nothing’s wrong.

Owen drops you back off at the house and tucks you into bed after you take your meds. Oh yes, you could definitely get used to this extra caring side of him. After a few minutes, you’re already fast asleep dreaming about sneezing dinosaurs, and you don’t even hear him leave.

***** 

You wake up around noon and take a few minutes to stretch. You already feel amazingly better and decide that you’re going to run by the paddock for a few minutes, just to make sure everything is being taken care of.

When you get there, you see Emma feeding one of the baby Dimorphodons. She seems surprised to see you; “Hey, Owen called and said you wouldn’t be here today…” She leaves her sentence hanging, but you ignore it, asking if you can feed the newborn. She nods once and hands her over before leaving the room to make a call. 

Ten minutes later, Owen has you thrown over his shoulder headed towards the Jeep.

“I told you I’m fine!” you shout angrily, but he doesn’t seem at all fazed.

“You’re just going to get everyone sick. Then who’s going to take care of the newborns?” he asks you. You cross your arms grumpily as he sets you in the passenger side like a child. Then again, that’s basically what you’re acting like.

Once in the car, he begins to tell you about how the raptors are doing and how well their training today went, but you continue to pout. Once inside the bungalow, you head towards the kitchen (you’ve already refused to go back to bed); he lifts you up onto the counter and begins to make you chicken noodle soup, the kind with little dinosaur shaped noodles that you make him buy.

After you finish your lunch, he makes you drink another cup of tea before sending you to the couch and putting on “Singing in the Rain,” one of your favorites. He kisses your head once more before leaving for work again and makes you promise this time that you won’t leave the house.

About halfway through the movie, you’re too bored. You decide to give Lowery a call, and you find out that he also has the flu.

Perfect.

***** 

Owen comes home to you and Lowery on the floor with blankets wrapped around each of your shoulders and a pile of used tissues beside you. You’re sitting opposite each other around a Jenga tower and he just shakes his head when he walks in, as if he expected nothing less. He lets the two of you know that he’s going to make dinner as he heads toward the kitchen and Lowery says, “Thank you,” just before he lets out a huge sneeze.

Owen leans his head back into the room to see the tower demolished, with pieces spread out across the floor. He laughs as he turns around again and hears you scream, “Not again!”


	24. Sleepy Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Anon Prompts: “Can you do something with Owen playing with the readers hair?:)”
> 
> And
> 
> “hello!! could you do one where the reader and owen have just woken up and owen just wraps his arms around the reader and it’s really really fluffy and the feeLSs thank you!!”
> 
> A/n: Yes, finally some fluff, sorry it’s so short guys! Hope you enjoy!!

You had only actually slept over twice, but you knew you could totally get used to this. You would have never pegged Owen Grady as a cuddler, but here he was, arm wrapped around your shoulders and his hand on your hip, holding you close. Your head lay on his chest feeling it rise and fall with his steady breathing and there’s just something about having a lie-in with such an amazing guy as Owen. He pulls you from your thoughts as he mumbles, “You wake?”

You aren’t sure if he’s actually awake or not, so you just run your fingertips over his chest lightly, “Shhh, go back to sleep.”

He mumbles something else and seems to fall back asleep minutes later as his breathing gets even again. You take a deep breath, inhaling his amazing scent. You just can’t imagine Owen putting on cologne and think it so unfair that he could just naturally smell so good. You continue to run your fingers across his chest soothingly and you chance a glance up at his face. He looks so peaceful in his sleep; so much younger without any hint of worry or concern on his face.

I love you Owen Grady, you think to yourself, but are shocked to hear the words actually leave your lips. You begin to panic, not knowing if he had heard you, when he mumbles very quietly , and very sleepily, “I know.”

He still doesn’t seem to wake up and you wonder if he would actually remember this in the morning. Regardless, his (possibly subconscious) answer has you smiling hard, blushing to yourself. You press a soft kiss to his chest and untangle yourself from him, heading to the bathroom for a nice relaxing shower.

*****

It had been such a nice day, from the planned dinner in the park to the un-planned skinny dipping in the lake.

You lay on the couch now, head in his lap as he asks, “You staying here tonight?”

You think this a silly question for him to ask, as it was already well past midnight.

“’Course I am.” You say sleepily glancing up at him. His smile at your response is infectious and you can’t help but smile yourself.

“Good,” he says, continuing to run his finger through your hair. It’s no secret to him that playing with your hair puts you to sleep quickly. He runs his fingers slowly and softly down your shoulder and back up to your hair, giving you goosebumps. You are too tired to be embarrassed when you feel, rather than hear, yourself purr. He shakes gently, but you’re too far gone to return his laughter. Just as you’re about to fall asleep, you hear him whisper.

“I love you, Y/n.”

You tell your brain to say it back, but you just can’t get it out. You want him to know that you heard him, but ‘I love you too’ just refuses to come.

Instead, picturing his smiling face, you fade off into sleep as you mumble to him softly, “I know.”


	25. Tea Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on on Anon Prompt:”pls an imagine with the daddy owen tea party.”
> 
> A/n: Here you go my lovely Nonnie! Daddy Owen is just too much!!!<3

You wake up around noon, stretching yourself out across the bed. Weekends are most definitely the best thing in the world if only because you get to sleep in. You finally crawl out of bed and go for a cup of coffee when you hear noises coming from Charlie’s room. You walk slowly down the hallway and peek into the room through the slightly opened door. However, what you see is the last thing you would have expected.

Owen is sitting on the floor next to her small table with a teacup in his hand. You do everything in your power to hold back a laugh and you can’t decide what’s funnier: the pink tutu and apron he has over top of his clothes, or the fact that as he sips from his teacup, his pinky remaines in the air.

Charlie pours a cup and passes it to the teddy bear in the chair to her left. “Here you go, your Highness,” She says and Owen chimes in with his hilarious British accent.

“So glad you could join us Mrs. Bear” He says, raising his cup towards the bear and you just about lose it.

Charlie elbows him in his side and says in a hushed whisper, “Her name is Mrs. Teddy!”

He makes a face of mock embarrassment, “My apologies, your Highness.” You finally slip and make a small noise while trying to stifle your laugh. They both turn to you at the sound and Charlie smiles wide.

“Look Mommy, we’re having a tea party!”

You smile at her and begin walking into the room as you say, “How fun! May I join?” you ask playfully, but Owen speaks up before Charlie can.

“Sorry, royalty only.” He turns to Charlie when you shoot him a mock betrayed look and says to her, “We can’t allow commoners in the palace milady.”

At this, Charlie seems to change her mind and nods in agreement. “Sorry, Mommy. Royalty only.”

You smile and nod your head. “Ah, I see. Well that’s fine,” you go on raising your eyebrows at Owen, “Only peasants are allowed to eat ice cream, so I’ll just go do that.” You turn to leave and Charlie jumps up and runs after you, wrapping her arms around your legs.

“Wait Mommy! I want ice cream, can I please? I don’t want to be a princess anymore Mommy I want ice cream!” You smile sweetly down at her and then look at Owen, your smile turning triumphant.

“Why, of course you may, sweetie.” You bend to her and whisper, “Let’s go eat it all so Daddy can’t have any.”

She shouts, “Yeah!” and runs off down the hallway as you stick your tongue out at Owen. You help him up off the floor and he leans down to kiss you sweetly and then pulls back to waggle his eyebrows at you.

“Say what you want,” he begins, smirking, “but I know you think I look sexy in this tutu.”


	26. Marry Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Anon Prompt: “I’ve been reading your stuff all day! Great Job! Maybe one where Owen proposes to the reader. There’s so many ways to do it! At work? With the Dino’s? During impending doom? Or just simple at the bungalow? Have fun with it!”
> 
> With suggestions from lil-miss-fangirl

He set up a picnic in the safety cage for the two of you. It was one of the sweetest thing’s he’s ever done. He was even wearing your favorite leather jacket that you thought made him look so very sexy. He’d told you to wear a dress, so you thought you’d be going to a restaurant, but honestly, this was so much better. There were candles on the blanket and set up around the cage on the safety boxes and control panels. You couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped you when you saw the girls lying on the floor against the cage, all tumbled on top of each other. He took your hand and helped you sit down on the blanketed floor, around the plates of some pasta that smelled delicious.

“Do you like it?” He asks, almost sounding nervous.

“Of course I do, Owen! It’s perfect,” you run your hand up his arm as he sits down and pull him in for a kiss. “I love it.” You say as you pull back to smile at him. He pulls a couple of beers out of a cooler beside him (some things don’t change, but you’re not complaining). You take a sip and begin to eat, remarking on how good it tastes.

“Did you make this?” you ask after your first bite, embarrassed by the shock in your voice.

“Yeah,” he smiles proudly, it was Anna’s recipe but I put it all together. It is pretty good isn’t it,” he responds taking another bite. After you both finish, you lean into him pulling him in for another kiss, slightly tipsy this time. After a few minutes of this, you try to reposition yourself to climb into his lap, but this causes him to laugh.

“Down, girl,” He practically purrs at you, and you wonder if he knows he has the opposite effect than the one he seems to be going for.

You try not to sound like you’re whining when you ask, “But why? It’s not like they haven’t seen us do it before.” You look towards the girls, whose eyes are glued to the two of you before turning back with a laugh.

He laughs with you, shaking his head and says, “I just have one more surprise tonight.” He smirks at you and continues, “But after that, by all means, feel free to continue with this.”

You sit back, hands in your lap, pretending to be patient and let out a fake heavy sigh, “Fine. What is it then? Make it quick,” you give him a wink.

You watch as he pushes himself up onto his knee and he leans down to kiss you. “I love you so much, Y/n.” He smiles at you as he goes on. “I’ve never met anyone else like you, anyone that could make me feel like you do, or that could make me a better person just by being in my life.” You keep a smile plastered on your face, but are shocked by his declaration. You could almost swear you see a hint of moisture in his eyes, but he continues, “I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

He reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a small box and you stop breathing. You know what it means, but your brain stops comprehending words and you just stare at it before his voice pulls your eyes back to him.

“Y/n, will you marry me?” Your eyes are already filled with tears when you throw your hands to cover your mouth. You’re full-on crying before you can stop yourself and let out a weak, “Oh, God, Yes.”

He smiles so wide at this that you feel like your heart is going to explode. But, in traditional Owen fashion, he makes it difficult.

“What was that?” he asks, smirking.

You shake your head laughing through the sobs and can’t get the words out. You take a deep breath before looking at the raptors beside you, who have now stood up at your distress. You finally get out a few words, “What do you think ladies?” you ask your girls beside you.

They all make the same screeching noise, throwing their heads in the air and you turn back to Owen, throwing your arms around his neck, hugging him tight. “Looks like it’s unanimous.” You tease before pulling back. He wipes the tears from your face with him thumb as he pulls you in for a deep kiss.

When you finally come up for a breath, you actually look down and notice the ring for the first time. It’s a small silver band with one small square diamond in the middle, and two smaller ones on each side. You can’t help but think how perfect it as he pulls it from the box and smiles at you before slipping it on your finger. You stare at it in amazement for a few more seconds before pulling him into another kiss, this time more passionate. You lean back and look him in the eyes, “Oh, you are most definitely getting some tonight, Mister,” you say before recapturing his lips but he laughs and pulls back from you once more. You begin to ask him what he’s doing as he pulls out his phone and puts it to his ear.

“Hey Lowery, thanks for recording that,” he looks up into the security camera in the corner of the safety cage before continuing, “But do me one more favor and turn this camera off for a while, huh?” You don’t hear Lowery’s response but Owen hangs up and pulls you back to him roughly and you can’t help but think how much you really can’t wait to marry this man.


	27. Things Are Just hard Right Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based off of two prompts:
> 
> Anon: “Prompt where reader was in an abusive relationship before they got together, then one day Owen and reader get into a heated argument. Owen starts to walk toward reader for whatever reason, and she gets scared bc she thinks he’s gonna to hurt her”
> 
> AND
> 
> brokensmileemptyeyes : “Can you do one where the reader has to deal with depression and anxiety but she really connects with the raptors? And Owen is like inspired by how strong she is? Thanks love!”
> 
> A/n: I hope this is everything you were looking for. And to all of my readers or just anyone who happens to stumble across my blog, please please PLEASE feel free to come to me if you need to talk, about anything. I know what it’s like to go through these things and I want you to know I am ALWAYS here to listen and talk. It doesn’t make you weak to need someone, it makes you strong to have the courage to ask for help, so please don’t hesitate to contact me. I love you all very much.<3

When the opportunity arose, your mom almost pushed you out the door. She had been by your side through all of it, the therapy, and the days when you couldn’t get out of bed, watching you slowly lose interest in everything. You knew you were lucky to have a mom who actually cared, let alone knew what you were going through, but that never really seemed to make a difference. It’s not that you don’t love your family; you do. Things have just changed and that house just had too many triggers for you to ever feel like you belonged there. It stopped being home a long time ago.

The thought of being around dinosaurs secretly thrilled you. You would be on a private island, working with the gentle giants, getting free housing. Plus, since no one there knew you, you thought it was a chance to get away from everything holding you back. You thought it could be your new start. You thought things could change, and, for the first time in a long time, you started to hope.

However, you were quickly informed upon arrival that the resort was for guests only. You would be sleeping in an employee trailer situated near your working station and would be assigned a roommate. You found out that it wasn’t like college, and they didn’t really care if males were placed with females so, of course with your luck, you got Trevor. He seemed nice enough, but living with him was not something you looked forward to.

When they took the van to drop people off at their respective working stations for the first time, you ended up outside of a rather small paddock. It had catwalks crisscrossing over top of it and you wondered what beautiful creature was awaiting you inside. You walked the small distance to the trailer and dropped off your bags and went out to investigate, while Trevor decided he needed a nap. You watched from the floor as the trainer called out commands to whatever was inside and he seemed pleased as he came down the catwalk. You cheerily introduced yourself to the handsome rugged looking man.

“Hi there, I’m Y/n, the new intern. I’m really excited to be here!” you realize you sound ridiculous and try to tone it down a little.

“Well I’m Owen,” he says, “and that’s Barry. I can introduce you to the girls if you’d like?” he raises an eyebrow and your eyes focus on his lips for a second too long. “Is that a no?” he laughs as if he’s used to girls gawking at him.

“Oh, no! I mean yes!” You close your eyes and take a deep breath to try and calm yourself down. “Yes, please. I would like to meet them.” You smile softly as he leads you around to the front. “Sorry, I’m just a little nervous. First day and all.”

He nods his head and shrugs his shoulders. “Don’t worry, the raptors aren’t as scary as they seem.”

You stop walking and it takes him a few steps before he notices. “Something wrong?” he asks.

“Um, the recruiters told me we’d be working with,” you hold your fingers up in air quotes “Gentle Giants.” The air quote thing seems lame, though, and you drop your hands to your side trying to ignore the fact that they’re beginning to shake.

“Well, they’re not always gentle, and they’re definitely not giants. But you’re not going to get hurt if that’s what you’re worried about.” He walks closer to you and reaches up to place his hand on your shoulder, but you flinch a little too hard at the sudden movement and he pulls it away. You try to breathe deeply as you clench your fists trying to swallow down the anxiety you can feel building up in your stomach. “As long as you’re with me, nothing gonna happen to you alright?” he seems sincere so you shake your head. A new start, you remind yourself. You can be anyone; you can be the girl who wasn’t afraid of raptors. You take a deep breath and straighten up.

“Right. I’m ready to meet the girls!” you plaster a smile on your face, trying to act brave. It seems to convince him, as you knew it would. It’s something you’ve had a lot of practice with. He walks you to what he calls the “safety cage.” It’s a room, between you and the actual pen, with steel bars surrounding it and a door on either side. The raptors seem to feel Owen’s presence and move close to the gate on the other side of the small room. He points them out and names all four. They’re big, and kinda intimidating, but they aren’t chomping at you like you saw in the movies. The one in the middle, Blue he’d told you, tilts its head, as if trying to figure out if she likes you or not. The bubble of anxiety in your stomach seemed to shrink as you watch them. You realize you haven’t said anything yet. He turns to you and fishes for a reaction. “So?” he asked, raising his eyebrow again and you decided to ignore the fact that even this man’s eyebrows look sexy.

You say the first thing that comes to mind, “They’re not monsters.” However, it sounds more like you’re telling it to yourself rather than him. “They’re just… animals. Wild animals, granted, but still animals.”

This seems to surprise him, “Well, yeah. That’s what I try to tell people, but they mostly can’t get past the teeth and claws.”

You ask him about the daily routines and find out that you will be cleaning and filling treat buckets. Well, we all have to start somewhere.

When you get back to the trailer, you decide to unpack your things. Trevor left a note about going to some party but you honestly don’t care. You set up the few pictures you brought on the small nightstand by your bed. In the front, was your favorite picture of you and your dad. He had taken you to your very first baseball game and you were sitting on his shoulders cheering when your mom snapped the photo. You thought about not bringing it, but you knew you should.

“Your father is in most every memory you have as a child. If you poison those memories with hate for him leaving, you will be ruining every memory you have. Don’t let him do that to you. Remember the good times, and learn from the bad.” That’s what your therapist had told you. It was hard but you tried every day to remember another happy memory with him. It broke your heart when he left, but it was a good thing, really. You watched your mom be abused for too long. He’d never laid a finger on you, but growing up with that influence made you think it was normal. So when your first boyfriend started hitting you, it took a while for you to tell someone.

You call your mom to leave let her know you arrived safe, but you leave her a message when she doesn’t answer. You miss her already, but you always did better on your own. At least when you’re alone, you don’t have to pretend to be anything. If you’re anxious, you can cry and scream and shake, if you’re depressed, you can lay in bed and not have to wear a smile for anyone. Yes, being alone has always been best; however, as Trevor stumbles in the door with a beer in one hand and a girl’s hand in the other, you remember that you aren’t really alone. They see you there but act as if they don’t. You really don’t want to wait around and see where their heavy petting will end up so you step out to go get food.

Just my luck you think sarcastically as you enter the small café and Owen Grady, the raptor trainer, sees you. He calls you over to sit by him and you accept, mainly because you want so badly to give him a good impression of you. Around him, at least, you can act normal. He starts talking to you about something the raptors did today after you left, but another guy comes over to the table, slapping him on the back, before he notices you.

“Oh, hey there. I’m Lowery.” He says, taking the seat opposite you and then takes a bite of his burger. “Who are you?”

“Oh, I’m Y/n, just a new intern.” Your face turns bright red as you introduce yourself. It was one thing to sit with Owen, but another thing completely to be a third wheel. You can feel your heart start to beat faster and you bite at the inside of your cheek. It’s one of your many nervous habits. You try to keep your eyes on your food, as to not invade on their conversation, but Lowery keeps asking you questions about your life and where you’re from and what experience you have with dinosaurs. He laughs when Owen tells him that you didn’t know you’d be assigned to the raptors. You actually smile as he begins to tell you funny things he’s caught people doing on the cameras and the Barry walks over to the table, joining you. It becomes almost a competition of who has the best story and, while you don’t really have much to say on the subject, they make sure to include you in it all, asking your opinion and laughing when you say you’re not going to pick sides.

When you get back to your bed for the night, you thankfully find Trevor asleep (and alone). You open you drawer and pull out the small orange bottle, taking a swig from your water bottle and swallowing your pill. As you lay in bed, drifting to sleep, you realize that tonight was the first time in months that you had just hung out with someone (let alone a whole group of friends) and really enjoyed yourself. It just seemed natural, talking with them. They were all so kind, too, so they made it easy to like them. You’re on the edge of sleep when you think that maybe this really will be your chance for things to change.

The next morning, you wake up and roll over. You beg your brain to stop, willing yourself to get out of bed, but you feel as if you physically can’t. You dreamt about your dad leaving again and you curl yourself up tightly as the sobs begin. After a while of lying there, you notice the clock and you’re going to be late. While the thought of missing your first day of work terrifies you and makes your anxiety skyrocket, the thought of getting out of bed seems just as impossible. You lay for a few more minutes, trying to give yourself a reason to go. Then you think about him; you think about Owen. You’ll get to work beside him today, even if it’s just a minor position. You think about how comfortable you felt with him and that convinces you.

You try your best not to follow Owen around like a lost puppy, but the thought of walking up to one of the other people there and starting a conversation terrifies you. You volunteer for every job Owen has, just to keep your hands busy. As long as you stay busy, you won’t be able focus on any of the bad things.

This strategy actually works for a while. By the time lunch comes around, you realize that you’re actually having one of your good days. They’d been so rare for a while that you can’t help the smile that adorns your face for the rest of the day. After you finish the sandwich you brought for lunch, you get back to work, but seconds later you hear Trevor shout “PIG LOOSE!”

You see him run in your direction and drop the sling over the edge of the railing to grab the pig, but he doesn’t see what’s about to happen. Your eyes lock on the raptor that’s mere feet away from the pig, and you grab onto Trevor’s arm and snatch the safety strap from the pole off of him. You pull the pole away from him so that he doesn’t get pulled over the edge, and the raptor tears it from your hands, devouring the pig. You wince as you feel the bolt slice across your arm and the wound begins to bleed.

Owen runs up to yell at Trevor for being so stupid.

“If she hadn’t gotten that pole off of your wrist, you could be dead right now. Do you realize that?” Owen looks at you and sees your hand clenching your arm and his eyebrows draw together in concern. “What happened?” he asks.

You lift your hand to show the small cut through your shirt that is now turning red from the blood. “It’s fine, just a scratch from the pole.” You say trying to sound nonchalant. He turns back to Trevor and warns him to be careful and then ushers you down the stairs.

“Here, come to the truck, I’ve got bandages.” He says, authoritatively and you follow him. “Sit.” He says to you, nodding to the tailgate and you begin to panic.

“No, Owen, it’s fine. I can do it myself. Just give me the bandages, really.” You say, unable to hide the terror in your voice. He shakes his head and laughs, placing his hands on your waist. You flinch again at his touch, but this time he continues and lifts you up onto the back of the truck like you don’t weigh a thing.

“Arm,” he says, plainly. But you hold it to your chest. You know you’re just getting blood everywhere but you’re not ready to face this. You finally found someone you were comfortable around, and you don’t want that to change.

When you don’t respond, however, he grabs your wrist and straightens out your arm out, as he begins to roll up your sleeve. You hold your breath, not able to breathe if you wanted to, as he wipes away the blood. He pauses for a second when he sees the light scars that litter your arm, but then he just goes on patching you up. You let out the breath you were holding, confused, and try to decide what to say. Finally, he finishes up and smiles up at you. “All better,” He says, but this causes you to frown.

You look down as to not see the disappointment in his eyes.

“They’re from a different lifetime.” You say studying your shoes intensely. “I just mean, they’re not… current. I’m getting help.” He doesn’t say anything for a few seconds so you chance a look up at him and he’s still smiling, softer now. He pulls your wrist to his face and presses a soft kiss to it.

“We all fight our own battles; and they always leave a few battle scars,” he says, his eyes looking deep into yours. “Don’t be ashamed. They’re just proof you made it through Hell.”

Your mouth drops open at this, but he just takes your hand, helping you off the tailgate.

“But,” he starts, “your secret’s safe with me.” He leans in close and kisses you on the cheek before reaching up with his other hand to your face and pulls you to him for a real kiss. It’s soft and sweet and ends much too quickly.He pulls back and smiles again, his breathtaking smile, and nods towards the paddock as he puts away the kit. “Head on over and get the treat bucket filled. We should be starting soon.”

*****

Things have gotten better. You wake up in bed next to Owen some mornings and you feel like the bad days are so far behind you. But there’s still the occasional day when he has to hold you for hours. He never says things like, “It’s going to be okay.” Rather, he reassures you about the things that he can be sure of. “I’m here. I love you.”

When you had your first fight last week, he raised his voice at you and you flinched, but when he took a step towards you, it triggered the memories of your dad. With your parents, these things always ended up with mom on the floor. With your boyfriend, you always ended up struggling to cover up a black eye. But Owen sees the fear in your eyes as he steps towards you, and his whole attitude changes. The tears begin to roll down your cheeks as he slowly walks towards you, arms up, reassuring words on his lips. He pulls you in for a tight hug and makes you whispered promises. And for the first time in forever, you realize you can actually trust someone with your heart. It doesn’t magically fix everything, but it helps. It definitely helps.

You were always good at being alone, because you felt you didn’t have to pretend. But you’re even better at being with other people, with your friends, because with them you still don’t have to pretend, but you don’t have to be alone either.

Things aren’t perfect… but they’re better.


	28. Part Raptor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Anon Prompt: “Could you do a prompt where the reader and Owen have had a baby, and when the whole thing with the Indominus Rex happens the Raptors immediately fall in to protect Reader and the baby?”

You were at home with Charlie when Lowery called you, telling you what had happened. The Indominous got loose and Owen was going after her. You held back your tears as you listened to him give you orders to get to the control room as soon as possible. You felt numb when you got off the phone and grabbed Charlie and ran to the car. Ignoring all your clothes and pictures and keepsakes, you threw your purse in the passenger seat and began to drive away, keeping Charlie safe being your number one priority. However, as you drive past the raptor paddock, you see one of the interns asleep against the outer wall. You look back at Charlie in her seat cooing at you and you slam your forehead against the wheel. You honk your horn, waking up the poor boy and he comes running towards the car as you roll the window down.

“Get in the car!” you shout at him but he seems confused.

“Mrs. Grady, I’m working right now.”

You practically growl at him before saying “One of the dinosaurs is loose. Get. In. The. Car.”

However, right about this time, you see the treetops ahead of you in the distance shaking and you know what’s happening. She’s in front of you. There’s no way you could drive past her, and all that’s behind you is the house, lake, and mountains. It’s a dead end. You look to your right into the paddock and see the girls at the edge of the fence and you know what you have to do. You turn the car off and jump out, pulling Charlie from her seat in the back. By this time, you can feel the ground shaking with her every step and you run to the safety cage. You close the door behind you when you see her step out from within the trees and let out a loud roar. Your heart stops for a moment.

She immediately goes to the SUV, crushing it and searching for someone to eat inside. The intern beside you is whimpering now chanting about not wanting to die, your panic and motherly instincts being the only thing keeping you from doing the same. The Indominous stands up, sniffing at the air and turns to you in the safety cage. You can hear the girls behind you hissing and growling, and this seems to attract the dinosaur even more. She comes running to the outside of the cage and slams her head against the door. You pull Charlie to your chest, keeping your back to the wild animal as the boy next to you screams. Once, twice, three times she slams her head into the cage before she breaks the bars.

You open your eyes and find yourself looking directly into blue’s face, her snout just inches from your nose. You will never say this to anyone for fear of being mocked, but in this moment, you can hear exactly what blue is saying to you. You throw your arm up to the controls, smashing your palm on the large red button that opens the paddock door. The girls begin to dance at the gate waiting for it to rise high enough. The Indominous in mere feet away from you now; her teeth terrify you, but you can’t move, not until you see Blue rush past you and lunge at her face. The Indominous pulls back as the raptors begin to attack her and then you see the weirdest thing happen. They all stop moving, and begin to roar and chirp at each other. You could almost swear they’re talking to each other. Blue turns and looks at you, before turning back to the dinosaur in front of her and makes a loud sound, one you’ve never heard her make before. It was almost a screech, but not quite.

You watch in amazement as the Dinosaur turns to look at you before turning around sharply and running in the opposite direction. Charlie, Delta, and Echo give you a glance before running into the trees after her. You begin crying as she disappears from your view and drop to the floor, Charlie still tight to your chest, now wailing. Blue comes up to you, completely ignoring the crying boy beside you, and nuzzles her snout against your head. She sniffs Charlie’s head and lets out a low moaning sound before you hear the Indominous let out another loud roar from within the trees. At this, Blue straightens up and gives you one last long look, before following her sisters into the woods.

You sit there, almost paralyzed, before you hear the car pulling up outside the paddock. You look up to see Owen getting out and running to your own crushed SUV, but you call to him before he can get any ideas.

“Owen!” You shout at him hoarsely, before throwing one hand in the air. Tears continue to roll down your face as he and Claire run over to you, stepping through the destroyed cage. He hugs you tight, squishing Charlie between you two and kisses you both on the head.

“I thought- ” He starts, but stops himself short, not wanting to even think about it.

“Owen,” you whisper, cheeks still soaked in tears. “They went with her.”

“What?” He asks, only now seeming to notice the Paddock door open. He looks back down at you waiting for an explanation.

“They saved us.” You answer, before looking down at Charlie, fresh tears in your eyes. “They saved us and then went with her.” Your eyes return to his and you see your own fear reflected in his as you whisper to him, “She’s part raptor.”


	29. Jealousy Drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Anon Prompt: "Can I get an imagine about how Owen got all jealous during the I. Rex chase because y/n was taking care of Zach because he was hurt and Owen wasnt liking the attention she was giving him, can it be all cute at the end and all that and can Owen show his Alpha side Btw your writing is soooo gooood"

Owen’s eyes remained on you as you wrapped Zach’s wound. There were more important things going on at the moment than his petty jealousy. It was a kid for god’s sake. Granted, the boy was blushing and had been staring at you the whole time, but that was no reason for Owen to react the way he was. He begins to talk to Claire, purposely placing his hand on her arm and you just laugh out loud. After you call claire over to be with Zach, you walk up to him.

“Someone a little jealous?” you ask. 

“What, over a kid? yeah right,” he crosses his arms though and pouts.

You press up onto your tip-toes and place a soft kiss on his lips, loosening his tight expression. “I only have eyes for you.” 

He pulls you in for another kiss, rougher and when he pulls back, he whispers in your ear. “Damn Straight” He leans into you again, placing kisses down your neck as Claire approaches. 

“Uhm.” she says awkwardly, clearing her throat. “We need to get moving.” Owen groans and pulls away from you before turning to Claire and giving her a nod. He picks up his gun and looks at you, a wicked glint in his eye. 

“When we get through this, because we will” he adds reassuringly, “You and I are going to finish where we left off.


	30. Mommy Of Five Sequel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Anon Prompt: “ I don’t want to be to much trouble but do you think you could do a sequel to ‘Mommy of Five’ where she has had the baby and Blue, Charlie, Delta, and Echo meet the baby for the first time? Please?”

You would be lying if you said you aren’t a little nervous to let your daughter meet the raptors. It’s not that you don’t trust them; you trust them with your life. However, they can be a little rough sometimes. Just last week, you and Owen returned to the Island and, when he stepped into the cage, Blue was so excited to see him that she knocked him into the wall; he was a little woozy after that. But Owen was paranoid enough about letting you and Juliet near them, so you didn’t want to add to his worry.

“Owen, it’s going to be fine.” You place your hand on his after he puts the car into park. Juliet is still asleep in the back seat so you pull his hand to your face to give it a kiss. “They’re going to love her.”

When you take her out of the car seat, she wakes up, cooing at you. Owen insists that you hold her so that he can keep his hands free when he’s in the cage. You’re not going into the paddock, only into the safety cage, but Owen wants to be extra careful. You walk up to the door of the safety cage and he opens it for you. He doesn’t even have to call the girls, as they are already stumbling over each other to get close to you. You walk up to the girls with Juliet in your arms and lean against the bars.

“Hey ladies, I want you to meet your little sister. This is Juliet.” You say in a soft voice as Blue pushes her way to the front and sticks her snout in between the bars. You move Juliet closer to Blue (ignoring Owen’s disgruntles noises), and she sniffs her tiny head. She pulls back quickly, almost surprised, and looks between you and Owen. Then she lets out a loud bark at her sisters and they all begin doing the same. You step back, scared for a moment as you’ve never seen them act like this, but then they begin pushing each other again to get near her. Blue lets out a whine as Owens steps between the two of you, but you put a free hand on his shoulder.

“It’s okay Owen. I think they like her.” You smile warmly before looking back at Blue. You move slightly to the side and Echo sticks her nose through the bars and you let her sniff Juliet too. You do this for the other two and they all seem satisfied. Echo and Delta run off to play but Blue and Charlie stay by your side. You reach a hand through the bars to pet Charlie ad Owen pets Blue and you croon to them both about how good they’re being and how sweet they’re treating Juliet. Owen seems to have had enough, and looks down to you.

“She’s falling back asleep,” He says, nodding down to the baby in your arms with drooping eyelids. “Let’s take her home. They did well today; we can bring her back tomorrow.”

“Oh, c’mon. Just a few more minutes?” You ask him fluttering your eyelashes at him, knowing you’ll get your way.

“Fine, two more minutes.” He says, trying to sound like he’s in charge. You just roll your eyes and begin to sing for Juliet, soothing her to sleep.

However, as you being to sing, Blue begins to howl. You stop, looking at her shocked, but she continues to make the soft howling noise. It’s a day full of surprises as they’ve now made two noises you’ve never heard them make. She keeps going as you rock Juliet and Charlie next to her begins to do the same thing.

Owen tries to hush them, whispering, “Blue! Charlie! Stop, you’re going to wake her.” But you can’t help the soft laugh that escapes you as you look down at the baby in your arms and realize that she’s falling asleep to the sound.

“Well, I suppose coming here while I was pregnant was a good thing.” You say smirking up at Owen, “It seems like she’s already used to their voices.”

He returns your laugh as Blue continues to sing and puts one hand on your back while laying the other across Juliet’s small body. He leans down to kiss you on the head and smiles down at you both. You see a movement over his shoulder and he turns to follow your gaze to the cage. You see Charlie, Delta, and Echo lying in a pile next to Blue, falling asleep. Blue sits down to lay her head across Charlie’s neck and stops singing.

“Well, the kids are all asleep.” You say, raising your eyebrows at him. “What say we get a baby sitter and go have some alone time.”

Owen smirks at this, pulling you closer to him, careful not to stir Juliet. “Mmm, I think I like that idea.”

Just then, one of the raptors sneezes loudly and all four of their heads shoot up, while Juliet wakes and starts wailing. Owen just looks at you and laughs.

“Can I get a raincheck on that?” he jokes.

You wink at him, rocking Juliet to soothe her, “You can count on it.”


	31. Wake Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Anon prompt: “Can I request something? Could you write like a really detailed fluff when Owen wants to sleep but y/n keeps pestering him with kisses and giggles and laying her head on his chest. Until he tickles her and it turns into a [makeout] session where finally bae falls asleep and he tells her he loves her thank you so much your the best ily”

The sex was great, as per usual, and Owen was tired. But you just feel so… alive! Sleep is the last thing on your mind right now but you can see his lids drooping as you lay your head on his chest.

“Psst.”

He opens one eye and looks down at you. “Something to say?”

“I’m booooooored!” You whine at him, squirming in his arms to get free and sit up. “I want to do something.” You pout out your lip but he just laughs.

“Well, you pretty much wore me out earlier,” he gets a sleepy smirk, his eyes closing again. “I need to sleep.”

“But Owen!” you whine louder this time and put your hand on his chest, impatiently tapping your fingers. He stays quiet and so you lean your face down to his and look right at his closed eyes. When you start squeezing his cheeks, he breaks into a smile. You squish them together chanting, “Owen, wake up. Babe. Babe. I’m bored. Wake up.” He keeps his smile but otherwise doesn’t react, eyes still closed. You lay your forehead against his and poke out your tongue to lick his face.

He finally laughs, sitting up and knocking you backwards. You rub your forehead sourly as he hit it with his and bring back your fake pout. “That hurt; it needs a kissy.” You lean your head back towards his pointing to your forehead but he’s still laughing.

“Someone’s acting like a five-year-old.” He tries to sound chastising but his laugh gives him away. “If you act like a child, you’re going to get treated like a child.” You ignore this and continue.

“But Babe!” You whine one last time when he pounces on you, flipping you over onto you back and you start to scream. He bombards you with tickles and you hear him say something about not being a good girl amongst your laughter. You’re begging him to stop as you can’t breathe and when your face starts turning red, he begins to stop. Replacing tickles for soft kisses on the neck.

“That was mean,” you say, breathlessly, but he looks into your eyes and his are filled with the same passion they held just an hour earlier.

He keeps his dark eyes on you as he says, “Are you going to start behaving now?” You can’t help the shiver that overcomes you when he looks at you like that. You bite your lip softly and just nod, not trusting your voice not to crack; he’d never let you live that down.

“God girl,” he murmurs as he begins to kiss you again and you smile. He thinks he’s winning, but really so are you. At least now you won’t be bored.

“I love you,” he whispers against your lips. You just moan back into him but he pulls back, smiling, waiting for you to say it back. You try to lean back into him but he won’t continue kissing you till he hears it.

“I love you too,” you smile back at him when he lets you pull his face back to yours, locking your lips once more. You really do mean it, too. You love this man so much more than you ever thought you could.


	32. Not Just A Hook Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Anon Prompt: “Can you write something where the reader is the Mosasaurus handler, and Owen comes to the night show every night, and one night he almost falls into the water, and when the reader tries to catch him, they both end up falling in. Owen freaks out, but the reader just laughs because she knows that the Mosasaurus won’t hurt them. Maybe the Mosasaurus comes to the surface and lets them pet her? Thanks!”

When Claire proposed the night shows, you couldn’t contain your excitement. The crowds weren’t as large as during the day, but it gave you an excuse to have extra time with the Mosasaurus after hours. She was semi-scary if you were being honest, but you weren’t afraid to be her handler. She’s even come to the surface before, seemingly looking to be pet; however, you have been given specific rules to never put yourself in any danger including having direct contact with her. You just watch from the side of the tank as she roams around in the water alone.

You’re almost finished cleaning up for the night when you hear someone approaching you. This doesn’t startle you as you’re not the only person who stays behind. However, the startling part is that the person is Owen Grady. He leans against the wall as you turn to look in his direction.

“Tonight’s show was really great.” He smiles at you flirtingly but you just laugh.

“It’s the same as every other night.” You close the cabinet filled with now-clean treat buckets and smile at him. “And you should know that. You’ve seen every show since I started them.”

He doesn’t try to deny this. “Yeah, well I never got a chance to see you during the day shows. I like watching you work.” He smirks up at you and you begin to laugh harder at his attempt of being smooth.

“Owen, you’re just too much you know that?” You have to admit that he makes you smile at least, even if you don’t want to jump his bones. You want a boyfriend, not a fling. However, you think to yourself, if he suddenly decides he’s ready for a real relationship then you’d definitely be willing to give it a try.

“People keep telling me that,” he wags his eyebrows at you, “But I don’t know what they’re talking about. Too much sexy? Too much handsome? I really need some clarification.” He really is pretentious, but he somehow pulls it off. He walks over towards you and puts his hands on either side of the cabinet behind you, trying to pin you in.

“Maybe you could clarify for me.” He leans down towards you but you see it coming and duck under his arm. Another fit of laughter overtakes you as you back towards the tank just beside him but you slip on the wet concrete. He sees it happening and reaches out for you. He succeeds in grabbing your arm, but doesn’t succeed in keeping you from falling into the tank; really, he just dooms himself to be pulled in by you.

By the time you break the surface, Owen is already by your side ushering you to the side of the tank. However, the ladder out is about 30 yards away from you. He seems frantic as he tells you to swim quickly and you start laughing. You know you shouldn’t; there’s a very good chance that the Mosasaurus could eat you, but you seriously doubt it. You try to humor him and head towards the ;adder, but you see something in the water in front of you. It’s too late to avoid her, so you just stop and begin to wade. Owen says something but you don’t hear him. You’re finally getting the chance to get up close and personal with her. She stops mere yards in front of you and lifts her head to the surface. Owen holds his breath and grabs your arm when you attempt to swim towards her but you turn to look at him.

“Owen, she won’t hurt me.“ You look right into his eyes and try to convince him. “She’s my raptor, Owen.”

“No.” he sounds serious. “This is very different. No one has ever been this close to her.” He looks at you with worry in his eyes but you aren’t going to let him stop you.

“Exactly.” You can’t help the emotion that floods your voice. “I need to do this, Owen.”

He looks at you for a moment more before letting go of your arm. “Be careful,” He warns.

You wade towards her, arm stretched out and hear Owen close behind you. You finally get close enough to touch her and she lets out a breath, blowing air and water in your face. You laugh softly and finally pet her. After a few moments, she lets out a low moan and you start laughing again.

“Oh my god, Owen. Look, she likes it!” He comes up beside you and place his own hand next to yours, smiling.

“Well, would you look at that?” He sounds amazed and you can’t help smiling back at him. “Guess one good thing came out of me trying to kiss you.” He teases you, smirking. 

You can’t help thinking how charming he is right now in the water with you, as you do the one thing you’ve been dying to do since you started working here. You almost can’t help yourself as you lean forward and press a soft kiss to his lips. “Two good things,” You correct him. 

After getting back to the ladder and standing on firm ground again, you go find your phone to call Claire. After giving her a brief overview of what happened, excluding the more intimate details, you tell her you want to start working directly with the Mosasaurus. Of course, being Claire, she jumps on the idea immediately, raving about how many more people will start attending the night shows. You smile to Owen and give him a thumbs-up and he smiles back at you. When you hang up with Claire, Owen puts his hands around your waist and pulls you close to him.

“So, how about you let me take you out tomorrow night before your show?” His smile is infectious, but you’re surprised at his question.

“Wait, like on a date?” You can’t help blurting out, “You don’t just want to hook up?”

Owen breaks out laughing at this, “Down girl.” He smirks down at you, pulling you impossibly closer. “I don’t want to just hook up with you,” he leans down, his lips inches away from yours. “I want much more than that.”


	33. You're My Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Prompt by cassidyconner : “Could you do one where the reader is almost sexual assaulted by a co-worker near the raptor pen and Owen comes to the rescue. (Got this idea from last nights dream)”

It’s not that you don’t like working nights. Seeing the raptors so peaceful is really calming for you, but it’s really a sausage fest at nights. You and Anna are the only girls on the shift; most of the guys actually drink on the job, but you’re not a snitch so you just try to ignore it. Tonight, however, your obnoxious coworker Chris has had way too much to drink. You’re stacking buckets in the trailer when he walks in.

 

“Hey there y/n. What’re you up to?” He slurs his words a bit and you roll your eyes.

 

“I’m about to leave Chris. Just finishing up.” You flinch when you turn around and he’s right behind you.  
“Whoa there. You smell so bad Chris. Maybe try to give me some space?” You ask trying to joke. However, he gets extremely serious and puts his hand on your waist.

 

“What the hell?” You shove him away but you see the change in his expression.

 

“C’mon baby. I just want to have some fun.” He puts his hand on your hip this time and the other on your arm, squeezing tightly.

 

“Chris.” You force yourself to remain calm as you know he’s much stronger than you. “Please let me go. We need to get back to work.”

 

“Not a chance.” He smirks down at you and shoves you hard against the cabinet, hitting your head and making the room spin. He rips open the front of your shirt, popping a few bottoms in the process and you can’t help yourself. You let out a scream that everyone is sure to hear before kneeing him in the groin.

 

You hear the door open and close but you don’t get a chance to see who comes in, because as soon as Chris rights himself, he slaps you hard across the face.

 

You close your eyes at the pain and hear a rumbling in the room. You look up to see Owen Grady’s hand across Chris’s throat. You can’t focus to hear what they’re saying but Owen pulls him away from the wall by his collar and shoves him towards the door. Anna opens the door about this time and sees you on the floor, face already bruising. She runs to you, dropping down on the floor beside you.

 

She takes your face in her hands softly. “Are you okay? Where does it hurt?“ You nod your head, telling her you’re okay, but your body betrays you as the tears begin to flow.  
You don’t see Owen in the room anymore, and assume he’s taken Chris outside, but you tell Anna to thank him for you.

"I’d be too embarrassed to bring it up.”

 

“Y/n you have nothing to be embarrassed about! You did the right thing. You yelled for help and busted his balls.” She laughs softly at this “I only wish you had knocked him unconscious.”

 

You return her smile weakly as Owen comes back in the trailer.

 

"Security took him to the drunk tank.” He rubs the back of his neck like he’s uncomfortable. “I’m sorry I didn’t get here faster.”

 

You smile up at him. “Hush Owen. You’re my hero.”

 

He returns your smile but it quickly turns into a frown. “You should get some ice on that. ” he says talking about your cheek.

 

“Yeah, I will. Thanks.” you look at him deeply to let him know that you mean thanks for everything tonight. He seems to understand as he smiled softly and nods.

 

“Anytime.” He says before bowing his head and bidding the both of you good night.

 

Anna finally speaks up. “Well at least he finally had an excuse to talk to you. Bet he’s riding high tonight.” She laughs a little but you’re confused.

 

“Anna, what are you talking about?”

 

“Oh c'mon, Y/n, Owen’s been crushing on you for weeks. That’s why he’s always acting like a total idiot around you.” She looks at you like you’re stupid. “Are you seriously telling me you never noticed?”

 

You don’t respond but feel your face turn into a goofy smile. You just sit there contemplating it. You never really thought of Owen that way, but looking back you’re not really sure why. He’s nice, a gentleman when he wants to be, funny, smart in an unconventional way, and, well, devilishly handsome. You nod a little to yourself and look up at Anna who is just smirking at you.

 

“I know that look,” she says, “You like him too don’t you?”

 

She raises her eyebrows at you and you laugh again.

 

“Well, I need to give him a proper thank you for tonight. Maybe I should ask him out?” It comes out more like a question and she gets an excited smile on her face.

 

“Hells yeah, Y/n!” She shouts, “ You need to ask that hunk out.” She helps you up off the floor and waits for you to get steady.

 

“Now c’mon, we really do need to get some ice on that.” You give her a quick side hug.  
“And thanks to you too. I’m really glad I met you here.”

 

She just smiles back at you, “Ditto girl.”


	34. Joy Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Anon Prompt: “hiiii :) could you one where the reader wants to have fun cause they are bored but Owen has to work blah blah blah… and then the reader takes Owen bike for a joy ride to get his attention and Owen chases after them while the reader humorously falls off the bike”

You’ve sat patiently for hours: in the truck listening to music, in the safety cage talking to the girls, on the catwalk bothering al his coworkers. It’s been over two hours and Owen still isn’t finished. “30 minutes” my ass! Hoskins walks away from him angrily and you decide to approach Owen.

“Hey, can we get lunch now? I’m seriously starving.” You try not to sound too annoyed but he just shakes his head.

“I’m sorry babe, give me like 5 more minutes, I need to call Claire.” You groan loudly but he doesn’t even notice, pulling out his cell phone and punching in some numbers. Finally you get frustrated and walk over towards Barry.

“God, I’m so bored.” You whine to him and he just laughs.

“You shouldn’t have offered to pick him up. He brought the bike today; you should have just gone without him.” You get a mischievous look in your eye as you turn towards the motorcycle and turn back to smirk at Barry.

“Hey, how mad would he be if I took his bike for a joyride?” You ask but his eyes go wide.

“Oh, no no no. Not a chance girl. You don’t even know how to drive it.” He stands up and looms over you trying to look intimidating but you know him too well.

“C’mon Barry, it will be fun.” You get an innocent and carefree smile on your face and you see him begin to consider it, but he shakes his head again.

“Y/n, you could get hurt!” He says exasperated, “Please don’t do this.”

You stick your tongue out at him but concede crossing your arms. “Fine.” 

You stomp back to your truck in childish anger and sit on the tailgate. Once he sees you there, Barry turns back to the cage, reassured. However, after a few minutes of swinging your legs bored, and glaring both at Barry and Owen’s backs, you think, to hell with it.

You jump off the tailgate and slip off over towards Owen’s bike, throwing your leg over the side to pull it up into a standing position, kicking back the kickstand with your heel. The key is already in and, although you’ve never started it yourself, Owen once showed you how he does it.

You take a breath, adrenaline already in your veins, as you turn the key to the right, hold the clutch and switch on the engine. When it roars up, you look around. No one has really noticed it yet, save for a few interns on the catwalk. You look forward and twist the throttle, jerking yourself forward. You take off, a little uneven at first, but you’re moving straight and that’s what’s important.

About that time, you look up to someone yelling and hear Barry calling your name as he runs towards you. When you look to the side, you move your hands too, turning the bike sharply, swerving it out of control. You have the sense to hit the kill switch, but that does nothing to readjust the balance and as you hear Owen shouting your name, you tip the bike over onto yourself, pinning down your leg.

Owen drops to the ground next to you as Barry pulls the bike off of you and he asks if you’re okay, but you can’t help the laughter that bursts from your lips. Owen smiles a little at your laughter seemingly relieved that you’re okay, but he’s not happy.

“You could have killed yourself, Y/n.” He says, frowning now. “What were you thinking?”

Your laughing finally calms down and you smile, “Well, I was bored and you were busy. I thought it would be fun.” Your huge goofy smile makes him shake his head.

“Well, now you know that it isn’t.” He says, but you look at him with mock insult on your face.

“Are you kidding?” you practically shout. “That was awesome! You have to teach me how to really ride it, Owen. I gotta do that again!” he begins to laugh at this along with Barry.

“I tried to stop her.” He says between laughs.

“Yeah, like anyone could ever stop her from doing something she wants,” he says, looking down at you. He places a kiss on your forehead and helps you off the floor.

“That’s right. And no one’s going to stop me from going to grab lunch.” You poke him on the chest. “Including you Mister.” He nods at you and grabs your hand.

“Yeah, I know. I’m done here.” He nods to Barry as he pulls you towards the truck, opening the door for you. After you get in, he looks at you sternly.

“Don’t ever do anything like that again, okay?” He puts his hand on your cheek and looks sad. “I don’t want you getting hurt.”

You know he’s just worried about you so you smile and nod, promising to be more careful from now on. You lean forward and kiss his nose. “Let’s get going Mr. Alpha, my stomach is begging for food.”

He laughs as he starts the car and reaches for your hand, smiling. He looks down at you and your heart stutters. “I’m glad you’re okay.”


	35. Bedtime Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Prompt by fangirl-who-dreams : “… I was wondering if you’ve gotten a request for a prompt where the raptors love the reader to either sing or read to them, like the reader’s voice calms them. It would be so cute!”

You stare at your bookshelf, sighing. You’ve read every single one of your books and you really need some new ones. However, there isn’t exactly a library on the island and you don’t have any friends to borrow from. You grab Pride and Prejudice off the shelf, along with your picnic blanket and leave your trailer.

When you get to the paddock, you open the safety gate, walking in and laying out your blanket.

“Okay, ladies. You’ve exhausted my resources, so were going to have to have a re-read.” The girls rush over to meet you at the gate as Barry walks up.

“I’m gonna head out for the night. Owen’s covering for me; he’ll be here in a few minutes.” He smiles as the girls form a small dogpile next to you. “Will you be good till then?” You forgot that he had a date tonight.

“Yeah, of course.” You smile at him and wish him a good night.

Opening your book, you lean against the wall and begin.

“It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man, in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife.” As you begin to read, you hear soft footsteps behind you, but ignore them. The girls look up at his approach, but their eyes quickly settle back on you. You continue to read until their eyes begin to droop and you see their breathing slow.

You look up to see Owen leaning against the wall. “Come here often?” he asks, smirking.

“Every night,” you smile back. Owen is quite a flirt, but it never really bothers you; it’s pretty cute.

“When Barry said you would be on the night shift, I thought he meant like supervising, not reading bedtime stories.” He jokes with you but it annoys you a little, his teasing tone.

“Well, yeah. They won’t go to sleep if I don’t.” You shrug your shoulders as you push yourself up off the ground. “I used to only do it a few times a week, but then they would start whining at night, refusing to go to sleep unless I read to them.”

He laughs at this, “I guess they like your voice.”

You correct him, smirking. “Or they just like my taste in literature.” He nods his head, still smiling, but then you frown for a second, “I’ve read all my books though. I need to go get some new ones.”

He looks surprised down at you, “Well, I mean it’s not like they can tell the difference.”

You stare at him blankly and , honestly, resist the urge to slap him.

 

“How can you say that?” you try to keep your voice quiet, but can’t help the slight annoyance that rises up in you. “They’re not just animals, you know. They’re smart! Brilliant even!” you feel your face getting red; “They’re infinitely smarter than us, that’s for sure!”

He stays quiet during your rant but when you’re finished, he places his hands on your shoulders. “Hey, I’m sorry. You’re right.” He nods, “I didn’t mean to get you worked up.”

You look into his green eyes, and feel a calm come over you. There’s something about his hands on your skin and his eyes looking deeply into yours. You realize you haven’t said anything; you’ve just been staring up at him, but he doesn’t seem to mind. He leans closer so that your faces are inches apart and you can feel his breath on your face.

“Owen.” You whisper, closing your eyes. His hand moves to your cheek and he pulls your face to his, closing the small distance.

The taste of his lips reminds you of the forest: fresh-cut redwood trees and dirt. His hand moves to your hair as he deepens the kiss, gently pushing you up against the wall.

As much as you thoroughly enjoy kissing him, you hear a whining noise and break apart suddenly. It takes a moment for you to look away from his eyes. You let out a soft chuckle when you realize that you’re both breathing heavily as if you just finished running a race.

You finally pull your eyes from his and look down at the source of the intrusion and you see Blue staring up at the two of you. She opens her mouth to whine once more and you laugh, nodding your head.

“Okay, fine.” You say, “One more chapter and then you’re back to bed.”

Owen laughs beside you, sliding his hands into his pocket. “I should leave you guys alone,” he says looking towards Blue. “She won’t be able to concentrate with me around. “

You shake your head, smiling. “I’m sure you won’t be a distraction to her.”

But then he looks at you with that smug smile and says, “I was actually talking to Blue.” He winks and walks out of the cage. Your heart twinges at the thought of him walking away after what you just went through. You think about going after him, but he peeks his head back around the corner and says, “When you’ve got her back to sleep, perhaps you can come join me.” He smirks at you once more and finishes, “Maybe then we can finish what we started.”

Your face goes tomato red and you look down at Blue, listening to his footsteps fade away. Touching your fingertips to your lips, you let out a soft breath. You don’t exactly know where this is going to go, but you do know one thing: Owen is one hell of a kisser.


	36. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Prompt by yuffie-materia-princess: “Owen getting jealous over guys openly flirting with the reader when they aren’t even together but in the end he makes sure everyone knows that the reader is alphas female?”

You’ve been working at the park for four months now and so you were excited to get transferred to work with a carnivore. However, you didn’t realize how many men worked at the raptor paddock. You knew a few of them: Barry, Owen, a couple of interns; but you quickly found out that all the men in the paddock think with their dick and not their brain. You had been winked at, catcalled, and flirted with. All day, you’ve been called “Baby”, “Sweetheart”, “Beautiful”, and “Kitten”.

However, it’s easier to play along than to fight it; at least then you have something to do. So you’ve been casually flirting back all day. The only person today that doesn’t seem to be in a good mood is Owen. All afternoon he has had a mad pouty look on his face, and has more often than not had his arms crossed. You can’t imagine what’s bothering him as he loves to flirt. He’s the one person that you would actually enjoy flirting with as his innuendos usually leave you laughing so hard your stomach hurts.

You decide to approach him up on the catwalk, thinking that maybe you can brighten his day. “Hey there Gravy,” you say teasing with your nickname for him. “You wanna join the fun? I think the guys are taking bets of who’s actually gonna take me home.” You bump his shoulder with yours laughing lightly. “If you put money on it, I’ll go home with you and we can split the cash.”

You’re almost offended when he doesn’t smile at this, but simply grunts at you. “Owen, what‘s going on? You look like you want to strangle someone.” Your eyebrows crease in concern and you place your hand on his arm. “You know you can tell me anything.”

You’ve never seen Owen like this before and it’s starting to worry you.

“Just don’t think it’s funny.” He says, roughly.

You don’t really understand so you ask, “What’s not funny?”

“You encouraging them like this. They just want to get you in bed, do you realize that?” His sudden anger confuses you and you place your hands on his shoulders, looking into his eyes.

“Whoa there, big boy. It’s just harmless flirting; you think I’d actually go for any of those guys?” You try to joke but it doesn’t change anything. “What’s really going on Owen? Why does this bother you so much?” you take a breath, giving him a chance to speak, but continue when he doesn’t, “I’ll stop. It’s obviously bothering you, so it’s over. Okay?” He still won’t look at you so you move a hand to his cheek, and he looks down to your eyes.

“Did you ever think that maybe I don’t like seeing you flirt with them?” He looks conflicted, like he doesn’t want to be saying this and then it hits you. You understand why he always likes flirting with you, and why seeing you flirt with other guys upsets him.

“Owen, are you-” You stop for a second, not sure what you want to ask. “Do you want, I mean.” You take another pause as he stares at you. His eyes look like they’re begging you, but you don’t know exactly what he wants. You see that confliction flash in his eyes once again before he wraps an arm around your waist and pulls you closely to him. You hear catcalls and whistling but all you can feel is his lips crushed to yours. You sigh into him and kiss him back. When he pulls away, you hear clapping all around and realize that the guys are cheering for you.

“Well, it’s about damn time!” Barry shouts from below.

You laugh and bring a hand to your face, slightly embarrassed. One of the guys comes up behind Owen and slaps him on the shoulder. “Well, I guess she’s off limits now.” You both laugh at this and Owen just looks down at you smiling, “Damn straight.”


	37. Petting Zoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Anon Prompt: Do you think you could do something where the Reader works in the petting zoo, and Owen just sort of shows up all the time when she’s on duty and asking all these questions and finally reader is like “???do you come here for the Dinos, the kids, or me??? Cause if it’s me that’s chill and we can hang”

At first you thought he came for the baby dinosaurs; then you began to wonder if he came to watch the kids have fun; however, you couldn’t help the feeling that he was coming to see you.

You saw him approach and lean against the fence, watching the children play with the animals. You were blessed to have been placed in the petting zoo because, frankly, you’re afraid of larger dinosaurs. However, you couldn’t imagine anything cuter than the baby ones. You get to watch them grow and be by their sides every day. You’re thinking about how lucky you are to get to feed them and form bonds with them when Owen appears at your side and breaks you from your thoughts, “Hey there Y/n, you look distracted.” He flashes a smile at you and you laugh.

“Yeah, just thinking about how much I love them.” You lean against the fence looking at all your little ones running around with the children. “They’re so cute.” You smile widely at this and Owen looks down at you.

“Well, I think you’ve got them beat on the cuteness” He winks down at you and you can’t hide the slight blush that crosses your cheeks. He’s rarely ever talked to you, let alone flirt; he really just stares. You begin to think your instincts were right about him coming to see you.

“Well, I have to go, just wanted to stop by and say hi.” Your heart twinges when he says he’s leaving and you’re not really sure why. You tell him goodbye and watch as he walks away.

Owen Grady, you think to yourself. Yeah, I guess he’s pretty handsome. And nice. And funny… You shake your head dejectedly and cover your face with your hands. Damn, I hope he’s coming for me. I’m in deep.

 

The next day, you don’t see Owen and it honestly makes your day a little less exciting. You’d be lying if you said you don’t spend half the day looking for him in the crowd, and when the last child leaves for the day, you begin to user the little ones towards the paddocks but you hear someone call your name.

“Hey, Y/n. You need a hand?” Your face breaks into a huge grin at the sound of his voice and you close your eyes for a second, regaining your composure before looking at him. You don’t want to seem too over excited to see him.

“Hush,” you say looking back at him. “it’s not easy getting all these kids to go to the same place! Especially this little stubborn one!” you tease him, looking at the dinosaur across the pen.

He laughs and you’re shocked when he says, “Okay.” He jumps the fence, unnecessarily as the gate was only a few feet down from where he stood and walks towards you and turns around to call one of the triceratops towards him. He makes sounds like he’s calling a dog, but she doesn’t move. She stares at him for a few seconds and then drops to the floor to lie down. When he looks up at you, you raise your eyebrows challengingly and smile.

“Not so easy is it?” you smirk.

“Oh, give me a break. I’m not done yet.” He stands up again and goes over the small dinosaur and tries to nudge it to stand up. You can’t hold back your laugh when it turns its head and nips at his ankles. He looks down in slight shock and points his finger at her, chastising her for biting. It’s honestly the cutest thing you’ve ever seen him do.

“Guess it’s not that easy then, huh?” you tease once more and he looks at you and smirks. You’re not sure why until he bends down and scoops up the small dinosaur in his arms, carrying her right past you towards her pen. He laughs as he walks by and sees the look you’re giving him.

“That’s cheating!” You shout, running after him. “It doesn’t count.” You cross your arms like a child, secretly jealous that you aren’t strong enough to pick them up. It would make your job a hell of a lot easier.

“It’s not cheating.” He says, smiling at you, “I just happen to have different resources than you.” You laugh when he wiggles his eyebrows at you and hit him softly on the chest.

“Owen, I can’t figure you out.” You say, getting semi-serious with your tone. “You come here almost every day. Is it for the dinosaurs?” you ask, more fishing for want you want to hear than the answer to that question.

He puts his hands in his pockets as he laughs, “No. not exactly.” You don’t ask about the kids, just get straight to the point.

“Owen, do you come here to see me? Because if you do, you should at least tell me that. I mean, if you like me, just say so.” You try to keep your voice light so that you can pretend you’re joking if he says no. But you’re not disappointed when he smiles down at you and leans in towards you.

“I like you.” He whispers, bluntly. You know your eyes get wide by the way he pulls back to laugh. You try to control your emotions, glad to hear that your instincts were right. He does like you.

You get yourself under control and tilt your head and ask, “Well what took you so long? I’ve been waiting weeks to hear that.” It’s his turn to look confused as he looks down at you.

“I um-” He stops, looking nervous, and you wish you could take a picture of this to use as blackmail. Owen Grady nervous around a girl; it’s quite a rare sight. “You didn’t really seem interested in me.” You laugh at this and shake your head.

“You big doofus.” You say, “Like anyone can withstand your charm.” You wink at him and turn to walk away, but he follows after you.

“So,” he starts as you begin to wash your hands at the sink by the pen. “Would you like to go out with me?” He has the cocky look you’re so used to back on his face and you know you can’t resist him.

“Yeah, I guess.” You smirk up at him, trying to sound disinterested, but he sees right through it.

“Well then, how about you come back to my place and we can have a beer, order some food. It will be fun.” As he’s talking, he’s getting impossibly closer to you, slowly placing his hands on your hips and looking down at you predatorily. You know he’s trying to be seductive, but you can’t help laughing.

He looks a little insulted as he steps back but you grab him by the shirt and pull him back towards you.

“I’m sorry,” you get out, laughter fading now, “Yes, I definitely want to do that.” He smiles and you figure you’re forgiven for laughing. You couldn’t help yourself; you’re just giddy with excitement. He gets a mischievous look on his f ace and you get worried for a second. He leans in and says, “I think we have one more child to relocate.” He says and before you can comprehend, he scoops you up in his arms and you begin to yell at him.

“Owen, what are you doing? Put me down!” You feel your face getting red and you’re trying your best not to pout, as it will only confirm his calling you a child. You give up fighting it and he sets you down by his motorcycle.

“Care for a ride?” he asks, smiling.

You can’t believe you’re actually going out with Owen. It’s a good thing you had the balls to ask, because if it was up to him, he might have never told you his feelings. You climb on behind him and wrap your arms around him as you think how much fun this new adventure is going to be.


	38. Personal Assistant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Prompt by sweetteadean: “…a fic where the reader is assigned to shadow/intern with Owen, and at first he’s annoyed, but when he sees how fast the Raptors take to her, he starts to admire her…”

You’ve only been here one week, and you’ve already lost count of the number of times Owen Grady has said he doesn’t need an assistant. Your job is to take care of his paperwork, schedule meetings, and the like, but Owen has made it very clear he neither needs nor wants you following him all day.

So, instead of listening to him complain, you spend your mornings getting all your work done and, while he’s at lunch, you sneak into the safety cage at the paddock. You’ve been doing this since your second day here as you were fascinated by the raptors. However, you are also surprised by how they act around you. Just the other day, a boy fell into the cage and would have been eaten if it hadn’t been for Owen. But you can get right up to the fence, close enough that they could reach their claws through, but they just come to the fence and watch you. Sometimes they lie down by it and you sing to them. They’re pretty gentle around you and you don’t understand why, but you like it. You’re lying against the fence when you hear the door behind you open.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Owen practically shouts.

You stand up when he walks in but don’t move to leave. “I’m just hanging out. I do it every day, Owen it’s no big deal.” When you say that, he crosses his arms angrily.

“Get out. You have no idea how dangerous this is. You’ve never worked with them and they don’t know you.” He moves to pull you away from the fence and Charlie behind you starts growling at him. He looks up at her surprisingly; hand still on your arm.

“Don’t give me that shit, Charlie,” He says but she calls the others over and they seem very aggressive. Owen lets go of you to move towards the cage and when he does, they fall back, Charlie coming to your side on the other side of the bars. She sticks her south through the gap and makes a small sound to you. Owen looks at you dumbstruck, but you just smile.

“I don’t think they like you treating me like that.” You look at him challengingly, hands on your hips, but he just nods his head solemnly.

“C’mon, let’s go.” He says, nodding towards the door and you follow him out.

*****

The next day, he skips his lunch, but you go into the cage anyway. You can feel his eyes on you the entire time and you tell him to take a picture as it will last longer. He doesn’t laugh though, he just looks deep in thought.

“Hey,” He says when the lunch break is over. “Come with me, I want to try something.” He sounds unsure and nervous but something in his eyes says he’s kind of excited. You follow him up on the cat walk and he grabs his clicker as per usual. However, this time to your surprise, he holds it out for you.

“Go on,” he says, “Give it a try. I want to see something.”

You stare at him like he’s an idiot. He wants you to try to control them? That’s crazy,you think to yourself, it would never work. However, you figure you can humor him, so you agree to his little experiment. You take the clicker from him and turn to face the trees.

You hold the clicker up and click it a few times. The raptors turn to look at you, but they don’t move. You click it a few more times but they still seem uninterested. You turn to Owen, expecting to ask him what he was thinking but he’s smiling as he reaches for the clicker.

“Yeah, I didn’t think so.” The smug look on his face pisses you off so you turn back to the girls and let out a loud whistle. At this, they come running to attention beneath you. You steal a glance at Owen and the shock on his face makes you feel giddy. You turn back to the girls and hold your hand up in a fist.

“And we’re walking!” you shout, moving to the side and they follow under you. You smile proudly at them and reach into the treat bucket.

“Good girls, here ya go!” You toss them each a treat, giving Charlie a large rat, and you put your hand down to tell them they can disperse. You turn to Owen, with a smug smile, and he still seems to be in shock.

“I guess I’m a pretty good assistant, huh?” You ask smirking and he walks over towards you.

“I don’t need an assistant.” He says for the umpteenth time, but this time, he ends it differently. “But I sure as hell could use a trainer like you.”

Your eyes go wide, never having received a compliment form him, let alone something that important.

“They like you,” he says, “and they’ve never listened to anyone else like that. “ He looks proudly down at you. “I’ll tell HR to get everything moved around.” You just stare up at him in shock. After a few moments, you realize you haven’t said anything.

“Oh! Thank you! Wow, this is just…wow.” You muse to yourself how you got a promotion after only a week of working here and you hold your head proudly. “When do I start?” you ask excitedly and he just laughs.

“We will figure that out tomorrow.” His smile seems kinder than before; all you needed to do was impress him. Maybe Owen isn’t such a bad guy after all. You feel butterflies in your stomach and you’re not sure if it’s from what just happened, the fact that you’re going to be a trainer, or maybe from the way Owen is smiling at you right now. This job definitely looks like it could be fun.


	39. Great Expectations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Anon Prompt: “Hey! Omg your blog is liiiiife! Owen is 

Working beside Owen the past two months had been extremely fun. Every time you two are together, you end up in laughing fits and you just mesh really well. You’re rarely ever seen apart during work and, while you often go to lunch together, it’s never just the two of you. So needless to say you were a bit shocked when he asked you to come over dinner; your first instinct was to ask who else was coming.

“Just me and you.” He grins at you and it takes a moment for you to catch on.

“Wait,” You start, “You mean like on a date?”

You’re crazy about Owen, and you know you would make a good couple, but it worries you. If something goes wrong it could ruin the amazing friendship you have going. You contemplate it for a moment when he continues.

“Yeah. Exactly like that” He smiles smugly and you squint your eyes at him. You know you’re not going to be able to say no, but you don’t want it to be so easy for him.

“I don’t know Owen,” You say, faking disinterest, “I mean we’re great together, yeah, but dating? I can’t really see you settling down with one girl.” You raise your eyebrow at him waiting for him to say something.

“Well, if the girl was you, I don’t think I’d mind.” He winks and this causes you to laugh, nodding. You’re used to the flirting, but now it’s not harmless, it’s actually going somewhere.

“Okay, Owen. Sounds good. Are we ordering out? Because Barry said the last time you cooked something in the house you caught the stove on fire.” You laugh, thinking about the animated way Barry told the story and he starts laughing too.

“Yeah, we can pick something up.” He smiles at you and you wonder if it will all work out.

*****

When you get back to the house with pasta from Jimmy Buffets, you take your usual place on the couch, pulling the coffee table closer so the two of you can eat. Owen walks in the room with a few beers in his hand and puts one in front of you as you pour the food out onto plates and he takes the seat beside you. You feel comfortable with him and make small talk like always. It’s somehow not awkward like you thought it would be. It’s almost as if you’ve been practicing for it since you met.

After you both finish, you look through the back window and see the sun setting over the lake.

“Hey, wanna make this really cliché and go watch the sun set?” You joke with him, and get a nod and a smile in return. He grabs your hand and takes you outside with him to the edge of the water and you take a seat, pulling your knees close to your chest.

“It’s so beautiful out here.” You sigh softly and feel his arm go around your shoulders. You look up to see Owen staring down at you, eyes intense.

“Yeah, it really is.”

You wonder for a split second if this is one of his moves, but then you realize you don’t care. The way he is looking at you right now gives you butterflies you haven’t felt in years. Looking back towards the setting sun, you sigh and lean into him. You don’t talk for a while, rather just remain quiet as you’re memorizing his scent, which is very rugged. He reaches for your free hand and opens up your palm, drawing circles on it with his fingertip. This gentle, sweet Owen is very new to you, but you could totally get used to it.

When the sun finally sets, and you can see stars begins to brighten in the sky, you both lay back.

“You can’t see them back in Miami.” You say, sadly. “There are so many lights. But seeing them out here, like this, well it’s just beautiful.” You can’t help the wonder that fills your voice. You’ve always loved looking at the stars when you could see them.

You roll to your side, placing a hand on his chest while looking up at him, “This view isn’t too bad either.” He smiles widely back at you.

“Yeah, I could say the same thing.” His eyes are boring into your and you can feel the heat between the two of you. After months of flirting, Owen finally pulls you to him for a kiss and it’s better than you could have ever expected. He really knows what he’s doing and that’s nice. He tastes like beer and tomatoes and while you were only slightly buzzed from drinking tonight, you definitely feel sufficiently drunk when he pulls back. It takes you a moment to remember anything that doesn’t involve his lips.

He laughs, looking past you into the sky. “Look, a shooting star.” You turn your head just in time to see the bright light steaking across the dark sky and you turn your face back to his, smiling.

“Make a wish?” You ask, smirking at him, but he just smiles up and pulls you in for another kiss.

He ends this one quicker than before and says, “Nah, I think I’ve got everything I want right here.”

***** 

When you wake up the next morning, you’re a little shocked. You would have never pegged Owen Grady as a cuddler, but here you are: his arm around you, his body pressed flush up against your back, his face in your hair. You smile to yourself and stretch a little, subtly trying to wake him up. His body gets the hint and nudges your hair and places a kiss on your bare shoulder.

“MMMmmm,” Is all he says, and you roll over to face him, still wrapped in his arms.

“Well,” You say, tapping his nose with your finger, “My wish sure came true.”

You smile at him when he opens his eyes and he sleepily asks, “And what was that?”

You kiss him softly, laughing at his inability to function properly yet and say, “That you would be great in bed.”

You smirk at him and he pulls you impossibly closer, and says, trying to sound seductive, “Well, I had a great partner. “He places a kiss on your neck and his hands begin to wander again; you can feel yourself getting excited. However, your stomach growls loudly, interrupting the fun and you both laugh softly.

“How about I go make us some breakfast” You smile, “That way we don’t chance you burning he house down.” You wink at him as you roll off the bed, ignoring his protests. Instead of getting properly dressed, you throw on one of his t-shirts and walk out of the bedroom, feeling his hungry eyes on your ass.

You smile when you’re finally alone in the kitchen and take a deep breath. This is really happening, you think, as you run your fingers through your knotted hair. Owen Grady and Me. It’s not what you expected to happen when you first met him but, honestly, you couldn’t be more excited.


	40. I'm Their Mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Anon Prompt: “Oh! What if Reader was the main scientist behind creating the raptors and its her job to watch over them to make sure they don’t go rogue? Her having doctorate in genetic engineering and specializing in animal behavior makes her the perfect match, except her and Owen tend to butt heads?”
> 
> A/n: Sorry that I didn’t get specific into the details you described, Nonnie. I don’t exactly know enough about the subjects to say anything accurate that isn’t just gibberish. Any who, I hope you like it! Also, read the notes at the end!!

He’s their trainer, you get that. But while he raised them, you’re responsible for actually creating them. You should at least be able to see them without having to get special permission. With this in mind, you call Claire and explain to her that as the raptors get older, they’re going to start reacting more on instinct and less on their training. With this idea planted in her mind, she agreed to give you clearance to work at the raptor paddock. Finally, you think to yourself. I finally get to see my babies.

You can’t lie. They are predatory animals and terrifying to most people, but to you, they are just children. It’s the one and only thing you have in common with Owen; the belief that they’re not bad, just misunderstood. Working alongside him isn’t the most favorable option in your mind, but you can’t exactly get him fired so it’s either work with him and see the raptors, or never see them at all. It’s just a sacrifice you’re going to have to make.

Owen isn’t a bad guy really, he’s just stubborn and annoying and inappropriate and condescending and flirtatious amongst other things. Frankly, you don’t know how he gets girls to go home with him; his lines are so cheesy and his flattery is obviously fake. He did hit on you once, a few years ago at the hatching, but you made it very obvious that whatever he was looking for was definitely not going to happen. You concede that he is rather handsome, but even that isn’t strong enough to overpower his character. Working with him is probably going to be miserable…

On your first day at the paddock, you bring your chart to mark growth rates and eating habits and other things that Owen is supposed to be keeping track of, but you know he’s not. This was another reason Claire agreed to let you go because she knew that you would actually turn in the paperwork. It seems a good morning simply because you don’t see Owen until after lunch. When he does finally arrive though, your whole demeanor changes. He walks up to you crossing his arms and looking down at you. You wish you could work in heels like Claire because then at least he wouldn’t have such a great height advantage.

“Well, well, well, look who’s visiting us today.” He voice is filled with sarcasm as he continues. “We’re so glad you could take time out of your busy day to come see us. What have you got there, charts?” You pulls the clipboard to your chest, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of being right.

“Actually,” You say smugly, “I got reassigned to work out here.” You feel a wining smile spread across your face but your eyes are glued to his. The emotions that pass over his face: shock, uncertainty, disgust, anger, annoyance. They all just cause your grin to widen.

“So, I guess that I’ll get to see my girls a lot more often, huh?”

You turn to head back towards the safety cage to observe them and you hear him mutter as you walk away, “They’re my girls.”

*****

By the end of the day, Owen has finally stopped his pouting and seems to realize that you mean business. As much as you detest the man, you’re not going to let it affect your work, as that would only be counterproductive. You begin to pack your bag as he walks over towards you and you hold back any smart remarks you want to make.

“So I guess this is really happening huh?” he asks, sounding tired.

“Yup.” You pop your lips on the ‘p’ and force yourself to smile up at him. “Owen, I know you don’t like me, but I’m just here to do my job. I missed out on watching the girls grow up and I want to be here now. You might be their alpha, but I’m their mom, so you’re just going to have to put up with me.” You shrug your shoulders, zipping your bag up but he begins to talk.

“I don’t hate you.” He almost sounds confused. You look up at him to see that he looks it too. “It’s just my kneejerk reaction to be rude because you hate me.”

You look at him surprised now but it doesn’t really change anything. “Well, that’s a perfectly good reason to be rude to me I guess.” You don’t really care why he dislikes you; you’re not looking to become his friend anyway.

The edges of his mouth turn up hinting at a smile and he opens his mouth. “No, see, you were supposed to say ‘I don’t hate you either, Owen.’” He tries to mimic your voice but fails miserably so he just smirks down at you and you shake your head. He can be such a child sometimes.

“See you tomorrow, Owen.” You throw your bag over your shoulder and walk away, ignoring the fact that you can feel him watching you. He’s not really a bad guy, you know that, but he’s not the kind of guy that you want to get chummy with either. If you end up being able to tolerate him, it will make work all the easier; however, you won’t get involved any more than that. His charms didn’t work back then, and they aren’t going to work now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: So I left this pretty open ended (at least I feel like it is), so let me know if you guys think it should have a part 2!! And maybe weigh in how you think it would go, as I honestly have not made any decisions about it yet. Thanks for Reading!!


	41. Letting Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Anon Prompt: “ Hi!Can you do one where reader is Owens best friend& shes in a verbal/physical abusive relationship & shes been hiding it from Owen cuz she knows how he gets..but Owen finds out somehow&goes all protective and alpha&confesses his feelings for her? :)”
> 
>  
> 
> A/n: Dear readers, this story can be very triggering for domestic, emotional, and physical abuse. I am tagging it as such, so please avoid it if these things trigger you. Also, I am writing the story from the perspective of a reader in an abusive relationship. I am writing based off experience of my own, so please remember that what is written is not how I currently feel or believe, it is from the mindset I had while I was in the relationship. If you or someone you know is suffering from any kind of abuse, please come to me, my inbox is always open.

You sigh, looking into the mirror. You hoped that by Monday the bruise would have faded a bit, but it is just darker than before. You apply as much makeup as you can, but quickly realize it’s pointless; you’re glad he isn’t at the apartment to see you cry. It would probably just anger him more. You find your biggest pair of sunglasses and sigh in relief when you find that they cover the majority of the bruise, needing only a little bit of makeup around the edges. As you pack your bag for work, you can’t help the fear that bubbles up inside of you. What if Owen finds out? You know it will not end well, but he just doesn’t understand, not really. You love Justin, and it’s the first time he’s ever hit you; plus, he said he was sorry and that he won’t do it again. You don’t want Owen getting involved.

When you get to work, Owen is already on the catwalk doing the morning routine with the girls. You head up to his side, grabbing the charts on your way. As you begin to take notes of their reactions, you chastise him, “Owen, you’re supposed to wait until I get here. You know how mad Claire gets when you don’t turn in your paperwork.” You sigh in exasperation when he just laugh, continuing with the routine. When he finishes, he turns to look at you for the first time and laugh when he sees your face.

“What in the hell are those?” he asks, staring at your glasses. “Are we being sponsored by Gucci? Because if they’re sending us free merch I want in.” He teases you but you just try to play it off.

“Shut up, my work glasses broke and I needed something to use just for today.” You swallow hard, hoping that it will fade by tomorrow so that you don’t have to wear them again. It’s almost as bad as just showing off the bruise.

“Fine, okay.” He says, putting his hands up, “But I don’t think I can be seen with you looking like that.” He chuckles again and takes his sunglasses off his head, handing them out to you. You didn’t anticipate this and you feel as if there’s suddenly not enough oxygen in your lungs.

“Uhm, no thanks.” You practically stutter out, “It’s fine. It’s just one day, I can wear these.” You wrap your arms around yourself, subconsciously making yourself small; you just want him to drop the conversation.

“C’mon, Y/n. Take them; I’m not going to use them.” He steps towards you and you take a step back.

“No, really Owen, it’s fine.” He laughs and reaches his arm out, too quickly for you to pull away before he grabs the side of the glasses, pulling them off your face.

You see three emotions roll across Owen’s face. First is shock. His eyes go wide as he sees the purple bruise around your eye. You know how bad it looks, even with makeup on it. His second emotion is pity. For a millisecond he looks like he wants to wrap you in his arms as he looks at you with those puppy dog eyes. However, those emotions pass so quickly that you’re amazed you even noticed them because the third and most powerful emotion on his face is anger. No, more than anger, it is pure seething rage. He puts his hand on your back, obviously restraining himself and ushers you down the stairs without saying a word. When you reach the bottom he pulls you over by the security cage where you’re alone.

You reach for your glasses and put them back on before he can begin talking. Having him stare at it the entire time is not going to help.

“Did Justin do this?” You groan mentally, knowing that he knows the answer. He just wants to hear it from your mouth.

“Owen, it was an accident, Okay? I said something-” He cuts you off, hands moving to your shoulders. He notices the way you flinch at his touch, and he takes a deep breath, smoothing his hands down your arms to take your hands in his.

“Y/n, this is unacceptable. I’m going to call security and you’re going to tell them exactly-” You cut him off this time as your anxiety rips through you.

“No! Owen, please don’t! It was an accident, I swear. It’s not going to happen again. Please Owen; you know I love him I don’t want him getting in trouble for this.” Tears are now streaming down your face and you’re holding back sobs.

Owen looks at you patiently, waiting for you to finish. When you do, he begins talking calmly.

“Y/n, if he really loved you, he would not have done this.” He reaches for your glasses again removing them so he can look in your eyes. “If you forgive him for this, you will be teaching him that it’s okay to do it, that he will be forgiven for it.” You shake your head, sobbing now. You know deep down it’s true, but you’ve spent almost a year with Justin. You don’t know how to be alone and while he did hit you, it’s never gone that far before. The worst he’s ever done is throw things or yell. It probably won’t happen again. But you know Owen, and you know what has to happen.

“Y/n, you know you’re my best friend and I only want what’s best for you. I love you so I’m giving you two options: either tell security what happened and get away from him, or I will beat him to a bloody pulp and put him in the hospital. Either way, you’re not staying with him.” He looks down at you seriously and you know he would do it. You can’t think straight however and lean into him. He holds you tightly to his chest and runs his hand through your hair.

“I know you think you love him, but if he really loved you, this would not have happened.” He speaks calmly and tries to reassure you. “I know it’s hard to let someone go like that, but if you stay with him, you’re poisoning yourself. You need to get help.” You sniffle into his shirt as you pull back and look at the floor.

“I don’t have anywhere to go. I don’t even know what to do. What if it makes him angrier and he comes for me. What if he really isn’t going to do it anymore?” the questions flow out of your mouth like water and he puts a hand under your chin, encouraging you to look at him.

“You are going to stay with me, as long as you need to; permanently if you want. I won’t let him hurt you ever again. I promise you that.” Owen looks into your eyes and you know his words are genuine. You love Owen like a brother and you know that he’s just trying to help. Things have been going downhill with you and Justin, but you never imagined leaving him being in your future. Then again, you didn’t imagine having to cover up a black eye either.

You take a deep breath and try to control the tears somewhat. Owen pulls you in for another hug as he sees you debating with yourself. After a few moments, you pull away, wiping your eyes. You flinch when you touch the bruise and slowly trace your fingers around it, remembering the way it felt when he hit you. You try to remember the look on his face of pure anger and the way he yelled at you and broke the lamp just before he did it. You use those memories to fuel your desire to leave.

“Okay,” you say shakily, “Call security.” You nod at him, hand covering your bruised eye and continue to take deep breaths.

He nods in return and pulls you towards him, kissing your forehead. “It’s going to be okay, Y/n. Things are going to be okay, I promise.”

*****

It’s been seven months since the day that Owen found out. After you talked to security, Justin lost his job and was forced to leave the island permanently, banned from returning. You got a restraining order against him just in case and Owen was by your side the entire time. Now, you stand in his kitchen having a competition of who can make the best pancakes. Owen has finally admitted that he has feelings for you more than just friendship, and whie you return his feelings, you don’t want to rush into anything. It’s still hard, though. You still flinch if someone moves too fast towards you and hearing people yell still puts you on edge, but you’re more than thankful for Owen always being there to drown out the rest of the world. As you look back, you can’t imagine how you ever wanted to stay with someone who would do that to you, but you know now that he was manipulating you. The best decision you ever made was to put your safety over your feelings for a guy and, as things slowly get better, you know that you will never make the same mistake again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please remember if you or anyone you know needs help, I am always here. 
> 
> Xx Annie


	42. She's A Hero In My Book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Anon Prompt: “ The reader is super badass and imprinted and the Indominus Rex and she safely gets her back to her cage and Owen was super worried an confesses his feelings and they end up together?”
> 
> A/n: This is one of the first prompts I got and my brain just refused to cooperate. However, I can’t sleep so I got out my laptop and got to work and got this one finished for yall. I really hope you like it!

She’s wreaking havoc on the park and soon she will get to the guests if they don’t stop her. You know what you have to do…

This morning, when you heard that she got out, you didn’t realize how bad it would be. You had raised her, imprinted on her even, and you never thought she would be capable of this. But now, she was on a killing spree and no one was able to stop her. InGen has a special weapon for this kind of thing. It’s a sort of shrapnel grenade, filled with tranquilizers, but there were two problems. First, it has to be dropped from the sky, and it can’t be dropped over trees or else it won’t make it to the ground. It has to be in flat, open space. Second, she won’t stay still long enough for them to be able to hit her with it. Even when she began killing the other dinosaurs, she didn’t stay around to eat them; it was just a quick kill and then she moved on. You heard Owen in the control room saying that if there was just some way to get her out of the trees and to stay still, that they would be able to tranquilize her and take care of the situation.

Because of that, you’re now standing on the old original Jurassic Park Welcome Center. You can’t believe it was never torn down, but right now you’re thankful for it. It is out in the open, with no trees directly overhead and you know it’s the only place you can get her to stay. Although in hindsight, you should have probably gotten some help, and not ran off on your own. You just knew that if something went wrong, you would rather not be the cause of more innocent casualties.

When you got there, you started working on your plan. If there was anyone that she would listen to, it would be you; however, just talking to her wasn’t going to do anything. You thought that maybe if you sang to her like you did when she was a baby, she would at least stay still long enough for them to drop it. You can help but think about how mad Owen would be if he knew what you were doing right now; but if there was even a possibility that this would work, you knew you had to try it.

You found the old speaker system easily and were able to get it running as power was still supplied to the building and you found two old radios on one of the shelves. Setting them to the same frequency, you placed one holding down the play button for the speaker and took the other one with you. The hardest part was getting to the roof, but you finally did it. Once up there, you pulled out your phone and called Lowery.

It rings twice before he answers, “Hey, sorry Y/n, but I’m a little busy, so unless you-“

“Lowery, listen to me. I’m at the Visitors Center. The old one.” He is dead silent and you take a breath and begin, “I think I’m going to be able to get her in a position to drop the tranquilizers.”

He asks how but you don’t have time to explain. “Lowery, please just track my location and get them on their way. I’m on top of the building and as long as I’m up here, I think I can get her to stay still. Please, it’s the best shot we’ve got.”

“Okay.” You sigh in relief when he doesn’t ask any more questions. You hear him typing on the other side of the phone and begin to shout the plan to the others in the control room, but you hear Owen before he even gets to the phone. You assume he picks it up because his voice is suddenly loud and clear.

“What are you doing?” He asks, sounding furious, “You don’t understand, Y/n, that grenade with hit everything within 1000 feet.” His voice begins to fill with panic and he takes a breath, “Babe, you won’t be able to get out of there in time.”

You take a deep breath and close your eyes, “Owen, I’m the only one who can get through to her, you know that. I’m sorry, but I have no other choice.”

He doesn’t respond for a moment and you hear Lowery shout, “She’s headed your way, and so is the plane.” Neither one of them says anything after that and you whisper into the phone before hanging up.

“I love you.”

You know crying will not help right now so you grab your radio and hold down the button to test it out.

“Indy!” You shout into the radio and it comes out loud and clear over the building speakers. “Indy, girl, C’mon! Come find me girl, I’m over here.” Being on top of the building gives you a great view and you can see the treetops bustling about half a mile away. She doesn’t seem to be moving very fast, but she’s moving steadily. It’s time to pull out the big guns as talking to her won’t be enough to keep her occupied. At this moment, unknown to you, Lowery has gotten the security cameras on the building running and you are front and center on the screen in the control room.

You try to keep your voice from breaking as you begin to sing,

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,” You watch the trees and see that she’s getting closer.

“You make me happy, when skies are grey,” She’s about a quarter mile out.

“You’ll never know girl, how much I love you,” You can feel her footsteps shaking the ground now and hear the trees being knocked down.

“Please don’t take my sunshine away.”

As soon as you finish, she bursts from the trees. You stand your ground as she always respected that. She knew you were never scared of her; you saw her at her smallest, youngest, weakest, and helped raise her. She would definitely hurt you if she wanted to, but all you needed was a few more seconds because as she steps towards the building you can already hear the plane coming in.

You continue to sing as she gets closer and closer to you.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.” You pause for a moment as she finally gets her face up close to your body. She sniffs you and breathes out hard, spraying snot all over you, but you continue shakily.

“You make me happy,” The plane is almost overhead. Just two more seconds.

“When skies are gray.” You’re not going to be able to get out of the way in time, you know that. You just hope this works and your sacrifice isn’t for nothing. If you’re going to die, it’s going to be saving everyone’s life, but more importantly, saving hers.

“You’ll never know girl,” tears are falling now as you look to the sky to see the falling object. You close your eyes as she looks up at the grenade and you hope she doesn’t run.

“How much I love you.” The last thing you see is Indy throwing her upper body onto the building, directly on top of you before you hear the explosion. You feel the pain of broken bones and bleeding, but didn’t feel any impact of the explosion. She begins to jolt and shake on top of you, the tranquilizers kicking in, and as she goes still; the pain is too much for you. You feel your brain get foggy before you fade into the darkness and the last thing you think before falling:

Please don’t take my sunshine away.

*****

You wake up in a hospital bed and Owen jumps from the chair beside you as soon as you open your eyes. His face is red and he’s clearly been crying but all you can think about is the pain in your body. Unable to talk just yet, you close your eyes and moan and he quickly calls for a doctor.

When you open your eyes again, a man in a white coat is adjusting a baggie on the stand next to you that leads to the needle in your hand.

“Well Miss Y/L/n, you’re going to be okay.” He speaks slowly, not looking entirely sure if you’re understanding him. “You have 8 fractured bones, but most of them are in your leg, only a few ribs.”

You moan a little softer now, as your tongue moves around in your mouth like a foreign object. You’re not sure if you can talk, but you give it a try.

“I-” You cough at the dryness of your mouth and the coughing sends pain straight to your chest. Owen grabs the plastic cup next to the bed and tilts it to your mouth for a sip of water.

“Miss Y/L/n, you’re very lucky. That grenade could have easily killed you instantly.” You see Owen flinch and grimace in pain but you look back to the doctor. “If she hadn’t happened to fall on you at that exact moment, you would probably be dead.” You know he is only telling you the facts, but you assume he’s got something better to do than make you think of how you almost died. You nod your head and try to speak again, this time more clearly.

“Thank you doctor.” Your voice comes up raspy. “I’ll call one of the nurses if I need anything.”

He nods and walks out of the room and you look back to Owen who hasn’t let go of your hand since you woke up.

“I’m okay,” You say trying to sound reassuring but he just frowns down at you.

“I thought I was going to lose you. Lowery got the security cameras up and I watched the whole thing. I thought you were dead.” His eyes are full of tears again and you hate to see him in this much pain. You slowly pull his hand towards your mouth ignoring the pain and kiss it.

“But I’m not. I’m going to be fine. Because of Indy.” Mentioning her name makes you remember, “Is she okay?” You ask solemnly, wondering if they already put her down.

“She’s on steady meds to keep her sedated until they figure out what to do with her.” Owen fills you in and you nod softly at this. You take a deep breath, causing another shot of pain to go straight to your chest.

“She saved me.” You say quietly, a tear coming to your eyes, “She didn’t fall; she jumped.”

Owen simply nods his head and whispers back, “I know. We all saw it.” At this you give him a soft, sad smile.

“She not bad, not really.” You say, and he leans down to kiss your forehead. There are tears in your eyes and you begin to feel the pain meds kicking in. For the second time this day, you find yourself blacking out against your will.

“Oh I know that. She kept you safe so you could come back to me.” He moves his face down you kiss you ever so softly on the lips as you fall into darkness once again and you hear him whisper, “So she’s a hero in my book.”


	43. Anxiety Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Anon Prompt: “Can you do one where the reader has anxiety and during the I-Rex attack, they start to have an anxiety attack while hiding under the car with Owen and he helps them calm down?”
> 
> A/n: I know this isn’t exactly what you requested, but it’s how it played out in my head. Love Y’all!

You’re lying under the truck with Owen as the Indominous approaches. You smell like gas and can barely breathe so you decide to hold your breath. That is possibly the only thing keeping you from screaming when she eats the guy beside the truck. You’re almost used to this by now and you know what’s going to happen next: she’s going to roar and run off into the trees. However, this time, she does something different. She smells something when she bends over to the truck and after a moment, she slams into it, knocking it to the side. You’re lying on the hard ground looking up into her eyes and she opens her jaw impossibly wide and her face zooms towards you. You close your eyes and scream and you suddenly feel Owen at your side, shaking you awake.

He knows what your nightmares are about. He often shares the same ones and sometimes you’re the one who rescues him from them, but getting over them is hard. You know that you’re okay and that you survived the incident, but the fear will always be in the back of your mind, haunting your dreams. Owen pulls you to his chest when you stop screaming and whispers in your ear.

“Shh, it’s okay babe. It’s not real. You’re here with me, you’re safe. She can’t hurt you.” However, the screaming wasn’t the end of it. You try to catch your breath, but you can’t. You feel as if you can’t breathe and the breaths turn to gasps before you start hyperventilating. You know Owen isn’t shaking you anymore, but your arms are vibrating wildly as the tears roll down your face. He tries to pull you back to him, but you shove him away. You feel as if you’re about to die and stumble over him to get out of the bed. However, you’re not on your feet long and you end up on the floor, head between your knees. You know you’re safe and you try telling your brain that, but it won’t listen. That’s one of the worst things is that, during these attacks, you physically have no control over your body and mind, regardless of your reasoning and logic. You rock yourself for a moment and Owen sits on the edge of the bed, only placing a hand softly on your shoulder.

He knows when you need to be held, but he also knows when you need to sort it out yourself; sometimes you just have to let it run its course. It’s getting easier to breathe and the shaking isn’t so bad, but your pulse is still racing. You reach your hand up to cover Owen’s on your shoulder and you tug his arm slightly. He knows what you mean so he slides off of the bed, down onto the floor and wraps his arms around you from behind.

The two of you sit like this on the floor in silence for a while as you feel his heartbeat against your back. He breathes steadily in your ear to give you something to focus on. You concentrate on matching your breathing to his and when you feel your pulse begin to slow, you lean back into him.

He wraps his arms ever tighter around you and leans down to kiss your shoulder.

“Come back to bed,” He whispers softly and you nod, getting up to your feet.

You crawl back in bed next to him and he puts his arm out, inviting you to lie on his chest. You place your ear to his skin and continue to listen to his heartbeat. It reminds you that he’s alive, and you’re alive, and that you’re with him. And at moments like this, those are the only three things you care about. He kisses your hair and whispers quiet promises to you of the love and protection he will always give you and you fall back asleep to the soft rhythm of his heart.


	44. Don't Touch My Babies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Anon Prompt: “Imagine if the reader and Owen catch someone abusing the raptors, cue Alpha/Daddy!Owen being protective if his girls and the reader is like “yeah don’t mess with Owen’s girls” and then they take care of the raptors Btw I love your stories!”

You get to work early, excited to see Owen. Last night was the first time you slept at his place, but you didn’t want to do the walk of shame in the morning so you left around 5. There’s not many people at the paddock, mainly just a few people from night crew, when Owen pulls up on his motorcycle. You turn to face away from him to hide the huge grin across your face, but he comes up behind you and wraps his arms around your waist and kisses your shoulder.

“You left early,” he accuses rather than asks and you shrug your shoulders.

“Had to get my stuff.” You laugh as you try to pull away from him and he refuses to let you go. He lens down to kiss you but just as his lips touch yours, you both freeze. You heard it, and you’re sure he did too. It was one of the raptors for sure, but it wasn’t one of their usual noises. She sounded like she was in pain.

You take off running after Owen as he heads towards the safety cage but you stop dead in your tracks, almost crashing into him. One of the men from the night crew is in the cage, with Charlie strapped into her restraint, and he’s holding a taser stick. He didn’t hear you approach so he laughs and reaches it out towards the side of her face and Owen pushes through the door.

The poor man barely has time to turn around before Owen punches him square in the jaw. He falls to the ground, clearly disoriented, and can’t get back to his feet. You run over to Charlie and undo all the holdings, letting her run back out into the foliage. You turn to see the man cowering at Owen’s feet.

All he says is, “If you ever so much as look at one of my girls wrong again, I will lock you in the goddamned paddock and watch them tear your limbs off.”

The seriousness and fury in his voice makes you shiver, but the man on the floor is in worse condition; it almost looks like he’s crying. He apologizes profusely and begs Owen not to hurt him. He’s not so tough without his taser stick, is he?

Owen turns to walk out of the cage without saying another word, but you walk over to the asshole. You’re not as tall and looming as Owen, but you look down at him with disgust.

“You’re lucky to be alive right now.” You bend down and reach for the taser and hold it out towards him. “If I was as bad as you,” you say stretching out your arm so the sparks fly just beside his neck, “I would do it. But I’m not.” You turn it off and turn to leave. “Only dead men mess with Owen’s girls.”


	45. Shut Up And Kiss Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Anon Prompt: “ May I request a one shot where the reader is self conscious about herself until owen shuts her up and tells her she is perfect and beautiful and gives her a kiss”

You stand in front of the mirror grimacing. You hate parties, yet here you are, about to go to the stupid Five Year Anniversary Gala. You’re already feeling self-conscious in your red dress but you’ve already changed three times and you’re out of time. You walk out of the bedroom to find Owen in the kitchen eating a slice of cold pizza. The second you see him, your heart drops. You already don’t feel well and you have to go to the party with this Adonis looking, drop-dead gorgeous man standing in front of you. Rather than feeling lucky that someone as amazing as Owen fell in love with you, all you can think is what people will say.

What’s wrong with him, why is he dating her?

God, I would be embarrassed to be seen here with someone looking like that on my arm.

She can’t even hold a conversation, what does he see in her?

Your anxiety is building up as you imagine every possible scenario. Your hands begin to shake involuntarily and you can already feel yourself beginning to sweat.

“Owen, I don’t think I can go tonight. I don’t feel good.” You wrap your arms around yourself, already feeling nauseous. “I think I’ll just stay home.” You stare at the floor, embarrassed because you know he always sees straight through your façade.

Since you walked in the room, he hasn’t said anything, just leaned there against the counter with his mouth hanging open. You stare at him now.

“Yeah, Owen I know I look gross. Please can I just stay home, I don’t want-”

You’re sentences is cut short as Owen crosses the room in two steps and crushes his lips to yours. He slides one hand to your back and the other holding your cheek as your lips move together. Your lips part slightly for him, wanting more of him, but he pulls back and looks into your eyes.

“You look so goddamned beautiful.” His hungry gaze sends a shiver through your body and this causes him to laugh. He leans in for one more soft, teasing kiss before grabbing your purse off the table and handing it to you with a smile. “Now come on, we’re going to be late.”

As he pulls you out of the bungalow, your nerves are worse off than they were before. Now, not only do you not want to go to the party, you actually want to stay home and pick up where that kiss left off. You groan, and he looks at you out of the corner of his eye. He frowns and places a hand on your thigh; this does nothing to calm your racing thoughts.

“You really do look gorgeous.” He says, smiling at the path ahead of him.

“I’m going to look like shit next to all the other girls. I bet those stupid interns look amazing.” You worry your lip and try to keep your breathing calm. Right now, your brain is running through every possible screw up, embarrassment, and wrong step that you could do. It’s going to be a long night.

When you show up to the parks convention center, you immediately see all the people in black tie and feel like they look a thousand times better than you. Everywhere you turn, there’s a beautiful woman in a short dress and half of them want to come have a conversation with Owen. He makes small talk but brushes them off as kindly as he can, seeing that panic in your eyes.

“I’m going to go get us some drinks, okay?” He asks, taking your hand and pulling it to his mouth for a kiss. “I’ll be right back.” As he turns to leave, you look towards the door wondering if you could get home before he notices you’ve gone missing. Before you can form your escape plan, some tall blonde girl comes up to you.

“Oh my goodness, you look amazing!” She says this in an overly cheery voice and you feel slightly more confident until she continues. “So are you and Grady exclusive or is he like fair game? My friends said he’s a great lay and, I mean, it can’t hurt to ask, right?” She lets out a giggle and in her mind, she probably didn’t do anything wrong, but you feel like you’re going to vomit. You turn away from her without answering and look for somewhere to hide.

You know it seems childish, and someone finding you right now would probably just make things worse, but you lean your head against the wall you’re sitting against. It took a few minutes to calm yourself down from having an attack right here in public, but you couldn’t breathe properly and also still felt nauseous. You found a small hallway out of the main hall, past the bathrooms. You figured being this far out, no one would find you. That is, until you see Lowery turn down the hall and lock eyes with you. He frowns slightly and pulls out his phone while walking towards you.

“I found her; the hall by the bathrooms.” He hangs up and comes to sit beside you against the wall. “You okay?” he asks, turning his head to look at you.

You pull you knees to your chest, thankful that you wore a loose dress, and shake your head. He puts a hand on your back and rubs circles. “It’s not your fault,” he says, “You don’t have any control over it, so don’t be embarrassed.”

Lowery is such a good friend and you begin to get tears in your eyes before looking up and seeing Owen walk down the hallway. All you can imagine is him getting mad that you ran, and are making him miss half of the Gala looking for you. Lowery pushes himself to his feet and takes your hand to help you up. He puts his hand on Owen’s shoulder before telling you both goodnight.

You try to keep the tears in, but they’re running down your cheek now.

“Owen, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to run off, this girl asked if you were fair game and I just couldn’t stay there and you’re too good to be here with me anyway.” Your words were almost gibberish between your rambling and sniffling. “I don’t belong here I’m just ruining your night, Owen I’ll just-”

For the second time tonight, Owen cuts you off with a kiss. It stops your mind for a second, but it’s not fixing anything. You pull back, wiping your face and say, “Really, Owen, you’ll have more fun without me. I just need to go home.”

He laughs at this and leans towards you, pressing you into the wall. His lips are inches away from yours when he speaks.

“Y/n, you are absolutely perfect, and I love you just the way you are. I don’t want anyone else; I want you and everything that comes with you.” He smirks down at you, “Now shut up and kiss me.” He kisses you again, more slow this time. His arms wrap around you and he pulls you so close to him, his tongue finally slipping into your mouth. You love the taste of him and your brain goes foggy, forgetting the anxiety and fear and everything. Owen pulls away, chuckling slightly at how breathless you are.

“Let’s get out of here.” He says, smirking down at you before scrunching up his nose. “The liquor here sucks.” You look up into his eyes, not sure how you found someone as amazing as him. Smiling, you nod your head, not trusting yourself to speak. Owen really does know exactly what you need to hear. His words can get you excited, calm you down, make your forget the world around you and, at a moment like this, make your clothes practically fall off your body. You can guarantee that you have more fun in your night-in tonight than any person at that stupid Gala.


	46. Be Nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Two prompts.
> 
> One Anon: “ Imagine where you are Owen’s girlfriend and he introduces you to his raptors and makes it clear that they aren’t allowed to hurt you”
> 
> And one by to-the-tardis-sterek : “Bae (co raptor trainer) gets pushed in paddock (by new kid w/pole) &lands in raptor crap so the girls don’t want to eat her and instead do the call for help (from the old movies) for her bc she’s hurt &need their alpha to help his mate.”

When Owen said he wanted to introduce you to his girls you protested, but he was relentless.

“They’re not going to hurt you, Y/n, I promise. They just need to see that you and I are together because they can get a little possessive of me. I’ll introduce you and tell them to not hurt you.” He leans down and presses a kiss to your forehead. “It will be okay I promise.”

You grimace at the idea but agree to it anyway so when the weekend finally comes around, Owen wakes you up bright and early to head out to the paddock.

“They’re always more cheerful in the mornings when they just wake up.” He rambles on about them as usual, as he is always excited to tell you news about them. It’s really sweet how much he loves them, but that doesn’t change the fact that you’re terrified of them.

When you pull up to the paddock, he comes and opens your door helping you out of the truck. “Okay, we’re just going to go in the safety cage and-” Your heart drops ad you stop dead in your tracks.

“No way! I am not going in there; they can reach through he bars!” Your eyes are practically popping out of your head and you’ve thrown your hands in the air, exasperated. “You didn’t say anything about going in there. That’s too close.” You’re starting to panic now but he smiles and moves forward, putting his hands on your shoulders.

“Hey, breathe okay? I promise you that nothing is going to happen. You’re perfectly safe with me.” He nods at you for encouragement and takes your hand, practically dragging you towards the cage. You feel like a child the way you’re acting, but you really are scared.

When he gets you inside, he lets out a whistle and the girls come running towards the two of you. You move to stand behind him but still flinch when they press their snouts up against the bars, sniffing intently.

“Ladies,” Owen starts, pulling you out from behind him. “This is Y/n. You have to be nice to her okay? She is very special to me and you are not allowed to hurt her.” He talks to them like they’re human, and somehow that just makes them more scary. He reaches up to put a hand through the bars, slowly placing it on Blue’s snout. She sniffs a bit but seems calm. He pulls your other hand up towards her and you realize what he’s doing.

You snatch your hand back to your side, “Are you crazy! I’m not touching them!” He laughs and Blue’s eyes dart to you but your go to Owen. You let out a whine, “Owen, I’m scared.”

“Don’t be.” He looks down at you with a serious expression on his face that turns to a smile when you take a deep breath and begin to reach towards the raptor. You place your hand on top of his and she doesn’t seem to mind. However, when he slides his hand out from under yours and you touch her skin, she rears back.

You tear your hand back to your chest, terrified.

“Blue! Good going! Now you’ve scared her!” He scolds her like a child, “Come back up here and Be Nice.” He wags a finger at her and she moves back towards the cage, eyes still on you. You look to Owen who nods reassuringly and you reach up to touch her again. She flinches a little at the touch, but then she leans in to it. You scratch softly and she seems to relax. You give Owen a small smile and begin to talk to her.

“You’re so pretty, girl. Thank you for letting me pet you.” When you tell Owen that that’s enough adventure for you for one day, he laughs and takes you up on the catwalk to watch him run their training. When he finishes, he gives you a smile before turning to Barry to talk about something.

Before you can even realize what’s happening, you hear a boy shout “Pig Loose” and run down the catwalk towards you. He bumps into you, shoving you into the small railing and you lose your balance, tumbling to the ground below.

When you hit the ground, a lot of things happen at once. Pain shoots straight up your arm and you let out a scream. The raptors hear this and come running to you as everyone at the paddock begins screaming. You close your eyes, wondering if Owen will be able to get to you before theyve eaten you completely. You hold your broken arm to your chest as sobs escape you and you hear a loud noise right beside you. Rather than biting you, the raptors have circled around you and are screeching loudly. You wonder if it is some kind of feasting ritual before you open your eyes and look at them. They are hopping and turning towards the safety cage where Owen is now trying to get the gate open.

Blue leans down to you, sniffing at your arm and lets out a cry before nudging your side with her head. She whines towards Owen again as he slides to the ground next to you, shouting at the girls.

“Back! Get back girls!” He doesn’t seem afraid of them, like they’re going to eat him, he just sounds again like he’s talking to a crowd of adults.

“Hey, it’s okay, I’m here, and I’ve got you.” He slides his hands under your body to lift you up and you let out a cry of pain. The raptors around you mimic the sound, still looking anxious around you.

“My arm.” You moan between clenched teeth. “It’s broken.” He nods once and begins to move towards the gate where Barry is waiting at the controls.

“I gotta get her to the hospital; she needs to get this taken care of. You good here?” He says to Barry who responds with a nod and a wish for you to feel better. You want to ask him about why the raptors didn’t eat you, but you can’t think through the pain in your arm. You decide to wait until you have some meds in you.

***** 

Once you’re all patch up with a cast from just below your elbow to your wrist, you look at Owen.

“Why didn’t they eat me?” You ask bluntly, and he looks shocked at the question.

“Um, well honestly, I’m not sure.” He rubs the back of his neck with his hand, “But I’ll tell you what I do know.” He looks at you, still seemingly unsure. “That noise they made was a call for help. It’s the kind of noise they would make in the wild if one of them was hurt or trapped and needed backup.” You stare at him, knowing that it can’t mean what he’s implying.

“Are you saying that they saw that I was hurt and were calling for help?” Your eyebrows shoot up and you can’t believe your ears.

“Well, yeah. They seemed very anxious to see you lying there and when your screamed or moaned, they did the same. I think they were worried.” He smiles at this, but you’re still shocked by this news.

“Why would they be worried about me though? Why didn’t they just attack me?” Owen laughs a little and you smile at him without even thinking about it.

“Well,” he says, taking your free hand in his, “I think I made it pretty clear that you’re the Alpha’s mate.” He raises his eyebrows teasingly at you and smirks. “I told them not to hurt you, and they listened. “

This finally gets a laugh out of you and you think about how wild that is. “Wow, so if I had fallen in before your little talk…” You look at him, not finishing your sentence and he jumps in.

“Oh yeah, you’d probably be dead right now.” Rather than upset you, it only makes you laugh more and he winks down at you. “Now come on, let’s get you home.” His smile warms your heart and he looks at you with those eyes. The same look he gets when he’s watching his girls, and you know that he really does love you too.


	47. Curse of Curves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I saw you’re prompts open post and I was thinking of something a long the lines of chubby-but-fit!reader and Owen really likes her but she don’t need no man until some shit goes down w the dinos and he gets rescued by her and she kisses him okay bless your soul I hope you like the idea 

You get out of the shower and dry off before getting dressed. You peruse the pictures on his dresser and smile when you think how lucky you are to be friends with Owen, especially in times like this. The hot water in the employee housing goes out more often than you would like and Owen always lets you borrow his shower when you need it. He doesn’t smile in most of his pictures, except one with a young girl about 12 and one with you.

You smile at a picture of the two of you where he had thrown you over his shoulder and Barry snapped a pic of you screaming to be put down while Owen just laughed. You scrunch your nose up at the memory remembering how uncomfortable it made you feel. It’s not like you’re out of shape. You’re fit and very cute (if you do say so yourself), it’s just that you’re built differently than most of the girls you see around the island; a little more chubby with more curves. So when Owen picked you up, you worried about your weight being too much for him, but of course, Owen noticed no such thing. He carried you like you weighed nothing and he never treated you any different because of the way you look; that’s just the kind of guy Owen is.

You wring out your hair with the towel and head out to find him, but you hear someone on the front porch. You walk up to the screen door to see Claire Dearing talking to him about some new dinosaur. When she says she needs to consult with him, he gets that flirty look in his eyes.

“Do you want to consult here, or in my bungalow?” He asks and you feel jealousy bubble up in your chest. It’s not like you and Owen are together so you have no right to feel that way, but you still feel protective of him and Claire is definitely not the right girl for him. She looks at him, obviously not amused.

“That’s not funny.” It’s like everything she says sounds snooty, but she’s not a bad person; she can be very likable when she wants to be. You push open the door and begin to talk.

“Besides, this bungalow is already occupied.” Both you and Owen wait for Claire’s reaction and neither of you are disappointed.

“Oh.” She says, eyebrows shooting up, “I didn’t realize you had company.” You laugh and Owen doesn’t clarify why you’re there, so you don’t either.”

“It’s no problem,” you say as you walk towards her, “and Owen would love to give the paddock a look, wouldn’t you.” You look at him pointedly, as you have heard rumors about the dinosaur and how dangerous it is. It would be nice to have someone that you actually trust to assure you that it’s safe.

He laughs and agrees before going inside to put on a new shirt. You look to Claire and she asks you, “So are you two together?” You want to say yes just to screw with her, but you shake your head and laugh.

“No, Why?” You ask, smirking, “Do you wanna hit that?”

She looks appalled at the suggestion and explains. “Oh my god, no! We actually went on a date once and he showed up in board shorts! Who does that?” She sounds horrified about it and you can’t help but laugh along. He’s never been known for his class.

“Seriously?” You ask, and she nods.

“Yup. Suffice to say there was not a second date.” Seeing Claire joke and smile makes her seem a much more approachable person and you make mental a note to try to get to know her better. When Owen reappears you all head towards her vehicle and you look to Owen.

“Hey, nice shorts.” You say sarcastically, and Claire lets out a giggle. He doesn’t ask but just shakes his head as if he doesn’t want to know what gossip the two of you shared.

When you get to the paddock, you just hang next to the security desk as Claire explains things to Owen. He doesn’t seem happy, but suddenly there’s a problem. The thermal sensors aren’t picking up any indication of the creature and Owen notices the wall marks that can only mean one thing. The Indominous escaped.

Claire runs to her car in a panic to head towards the control room and track her as Owen heads down into the cage. You, however, stay in the viewing room. You have a bad feeling in your stomach as you stare at the scratches on the wall. Something’s off about them. You move closer to the glass and examine them for a few moments when you realize what it is. Your eyes go wide and you run over to the computer and look at the 3D rendering of the dinosaur. Its front claws are longer and sharper than the ones on its feet, but the claw marks on the wall are all the same size. If it tried to scale the wall, there would be marks from both sets of claws.

You grab the intercom and shout. “She’s in there! Get out right now!” Owen looks up towards the room for a split second and then shoves the guard towards the door. He puts in the code to open the door as the trees shake and she steps out into the open. The men hurry to get out as she charges at them and just as she reaches it, the door locks into place. She throws herself into the metal, but it doesn’t budge.

Owen runs back up to you with the two other men in tow and when he opens the door, he stares at you breathlessly.

“How did you know?”

The security guard runs up to the computers and presses a few buttons that show that it’s thermal signature is being picked up again and he says, “How in the hell did she hide from this?” But you ignore that, looking to Owen to answer his question. You point at the dinosaur next to the claw marks on the wall.

“Look at her claws. Her front claws are different than the ones on her feet. If she had climbed out of the cage, there would be two types of marks.”

You gasp at your own realization. When you first identified it, you didn’t ask yourself why they were there in the first place.

Owen walks towards the glass to watch the dinosaur run back into the trees and you go to stand beside him. “So what you’re trying to say is she made those marks on purpose to lure us in there?” He looks down at you and you nod softly. How would she know to do that? What is this thing made of?

When you get in touch with Claire she is relieved to hear everything went well and you head back to Owen’s place to get your things. When you get inside the house and head to his room, he follows you and leans against the door frame, arms crossed.

“I didn’t say thank you.” He looks concerned when you turn to look at him and see him glaring at the floor.

“Hmm? Thank you for what?” You assume it’s the highly intelligent dinosaur that has him looking like that but he goes on.

“For saving my life.” He looks up at you, his eyes turning surprisingly kind. “You’re brilliant, and if you hadn’t been there, I might be dead. So thanks.”

You laugh at him and turn to finish packing your stuff. “Well, you let me use your shower so we can call it even.” He doesn’t respond, but he comes to stand right beside you and looks down at you.

“Hmm, not quite even, I think,” He says and puts a hand on your waist, looking down at you with his flirty smile. It’s not like you never imagined kissing Owen, but you never thought it would actually happen until he leans into you, capturing your lips. His hand moves to you cheek and you have to admit, Owen really is a great kisser. He pulls back much too soon and smiles at you. “There, much better.”

You laugh slightly at this, and Owen still hasn’t moved his hand from your waist. His smile makes your heart flutter and you can’t stop looking at his lips, wanting more.

“Well,” You start trying your best to look flirty. “I’m not so sure about that. I mean saving your life was a big deal. Surely you can thank me better than that.” You smirk up at him, knowing Owen would never pass up a challenge like that. He makes it very clear just how thankful he is and you think that you will have to save his life more often if this is the reward.


	48. Raptors Got A New Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Two Anon Prompts:
> 
> “Imagine Owen being really busy and forgetting to let the raptors out so you do it and when he shows up they ignore him because they’re angry with him but they listen to you which annoys him”
> 
> And
> 
> “A imagine you’re Owen’s girlfriend and you want to spend time with him but he busy so you play with the raptors and find out that Echo and Delta are cuddlers and when Owen shows up you’re snuggle up to them sleeping and they won’t let him wake you up”

You wake up to the blankets being pulled off of your bed and cold air hitting you. You roll over and mumble to Owen, “They need to go outside.” You get no response so you reach out a hand to smack him but it hits empty sheets.

Sitting up, you rub your eyes and read the sticky note on the bedside table. “Emergency meeting. Be back soon.” 

You sigh as Charlie climbs up on the bed, effectively tearing holes in the sheets again. The girls cause so much havoc and they’re only a few weeks old; you can’t imagine what they will get up to when they’re full grown. You reach out to the little dinosaur by your side and pick her up as you crawl out of bed.

“Okay, I’m coming, I’m coming!” You say as you stand up and three little raptors start nipping at your legs. They whine until you get to the front door and open it, placing Charlie on the ground. She runs off after her sisters and begins play-fighting with Delta.

You go to make a cup of coffee and come back to watch them hop around in the tall grass. Smiling, you lean against the door frame. You know they’re going to be terrifying dinosaurs one day, but you can’t help thinking about how cute they are right now. They’re like excited puppies with claws and sharper teeth.

After a few more minutes, you let out a whistle, calling them back in and they all come running to the door. When you get back inside, you fill their bowls with the small chunks of raw meat that they eat. When you first moved in with Owen, you didn’t know what you were getting yourself into. Everything was normal until the girls came along. You never anticipated raising children with this man but here you are watching your girls eat their breakfast. The smell of the meat doesn’t repulse you like it used to; it’s become familiar and reminds you of them anytime you smell it.

After you do some light cleaning, you decide to lie on the couch and put on a movie, waiting for Owen to get home. However, you quickly doze off after your early wakeup call.

When Owen gets home, he walks into the living room to find you sound asleep on the sofa with Echo lying across your neck and Delta tucked under your arm. Charlie and Blue are lying on the floor by the couch, fighting over a toy and Owen smiles down at you. He walks over to kiss you on the forehead, but Blue and Charlie stand up and run to nip at his ankles. He swears quietly, but they refuse to let him near you. He laughs when he understands: They don’t want him to wake you up. He gives up and walks to the room to take a shower.

You wake with a start when you hear the water running and realize that you dozed off while waiting for Owen. You smile as you realize you’re tangled up with two raptors and you try to get up without waking them, but fail. Delta and Echo jump up and run off to play with Charlie and Blue. You watch them as they run around the house and after a few minutes, Owen steps out of the room, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

“Girls! That’s enough running in the house.” He says, but the baby dinosaurs ignore him, continuing to play fight. “Excuse me!” He says, sounding way too much like a daddy. “I said stop. Do you want to go to the time-out cages?” They glance at him but run off into the other room. He shakes his head and lets out a heavy sigh. You laugh at this and call out to them.

“Ladies, come in here right now and play quietly.” You shout across the house and see four speeding bullets run into the room. Blue jumps up on the couch and crawls into your lap and the other three lay down next to each other on the pillows in the corner of the room, sharing a pull toy.

“Good girls,” You say smiling, as you pet Blue’s snout with your finger. She reaches up with her tiny arms and rolls over onto her back, pulling your finger to her mouth to nibble on it. She’s harmless, but her teeth are pretty sharp so she settles for a tummy rub.

You finally look up to Owen who is squinting at the pile of dinosaurs in the corner. “Traitors.” He mutters as he crosses his arms and comes to sit beside you. “How can they listen to you, but ignore me completely?” He asks, obviously sour. You can’t help laughing at his look of utter betrayal and you bump your elbow into his side.

“Well, maybe if someone was here to let them out this morning, they would be a little more receptive.” You smirk up at him and get a smile as he drapes his arm across your shoulders, and then rubs his wet hair against your face causing you to yelp and slap his chest.

“Don’t act like you don’t love taking care of them.” He teases you but you smile down at the little one in your lap, wiping the water from your face when you respond.

“Yeah, I really do.”


	49. Bet On It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Anon Prompt: “… Hmm how about something a little silly like Owen letting you dress him for the day? :) idk haha”

“No, Owen, you lost the bet. You can’t go back on it now.”

Owen’s standing in front of the mirror, looking at himself in despair. He’s wearing one of your shirts, which becomes a crop top when he wears it, showing off his sexy abs. You hold back the urge to jump his bones, reminding yourself that seeing him go to work like this will be worth it. 

You took a pair of his jeans and made them into cut offs. He whined when you did this, but you promised to buy him a new pair. It’s not like he was going to be able to wear your shorts. You stare at your creation and finally let out a giggle. “You look beautiful Owen!” You try to stifle your laughs when he glares at you.

“Whatever, let’s just get to work.” He turns to leave the room but you grab his arm.

“Oh, no mister! You need makeup!” He looks at you with murder in his eyes but you only smile wider. “Maybe this will teach you not to bet against me again. I told you the girls would follow my commands; I’m the alpha’s mate, they love me!” You tease him as you lead him to the bathroom and make him sit on the toilet.

“Okay, don’t be a baby about this, now. No one likes a sore loser.” You get to work on his makeup (you keep it very light and natural, no point in making him miserable). 

When you get to the paddock, he gets tons of cat calls and wolf whistles and you spend the whole day trying to hold back your laughter. Multiple people repeat your statement about never betting against you, telling him he had it coming. However, Owen really does take it like a man. He doesn’t let it stop him from working or getting things done and he laughs along at most of the jokes. You smile to yourself, glad that you found a guy you can have some fun with. 

When the girls first see him, they’re a bit confused. You assume it’s because he smells like you and he shakes his head at them. “This is your fault, traitors.” He says to them, but they don’t seem to care.

By the time you get in the door of the bungalow, he already has the short pulled off and is sliding his pants shorts off. 

“What? Eager to get out of your cute clothes?” You ask teasingly, but then he looks at you with that look in his eyes that makes your heartbeat stutter.

“Well, eager to get you out of your clothes,” he says, moving towards you. You bite your lip and smile, before turning and running to the bedroom. 

“You gotta catch me first!” You shout as he chases you and catches up, throwing you back onto the bed. He tickles you a bit, and you accept the punishment before he leans down and begins to kiss you.

“Please don’t ever make me do that again,” he mumbles as his lips move to your neck, hands sliding under your shirt. Words aren’t really coming to mind as his hands and lips on your body are making your brain all fuzzy. You just nod as your hand goes to his hair. He captures your lips once more and you moan into him before he crawls off the bed and grabs a pair of sweatpants from the dresser.You stare at him dumbfounded and watch as he dresses himself.

“Wh-what are you doing?” You ask, sounding like a hurt child.

“Maybe this will teach you not to make unfair bets with me.”

He walks out of the room, leaving you on the bed and you groan in frustration. “I hate you!” You shout across the house, and you hear a returned, “I love you too!” 

You fold your arms like a petulant child with only one thing on your mind… Revenge.


	50. Close Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on prompt by twilighost123: “Imagine being the alpha of the Indominus Rex and she gets really protective and jealous when Owen starts to flirt with you and roars at him scaring him into hiding and you calm her down and go find Owen reassuring him its okay and teasing him please”

Owen Grady is quite a character. He’s always coming to see you when you’re at work, with one excuse or another, and he’s trying to so hard to flirt with you that it’s comical. However, one thing always gets in the way: Indy. You’ve been by her side since she was born and she’s very protective of you, jealous even. Just last week she broke the glass to the observation room in an attempt to attack him. She’s big and scary but you know she’s your baby.

Today, you decided to take your lunch early as everything was pretty quiet. You were surprised not to see Owen, and maybe a little disappointed as you were ready for him to ask you out already. You’re sure it’s coming; you just are tired of waiting. You head to the apartments to make yourself some food and watch some TV. However, when you’re driving back to the paddock, your radio begins going off.

“Asset out of containment.”

“She’s in the cage.”

“Get out of there now.”

Just as you pull up, you see three men running towards the door with Indy chasing them. Dear God what were they thinking. 

You jump out of the car as the men run by you, hiding under the vehicles around. Indy clears the door just before it hits her and you jump out of the car, jumping up onto your houp onto the hood of your car so she can see you.

You throw your hands up in the air and scream, “Indiana!!”

She stops short and looks down at you. “Get your butt back in that paddock right now!” You shout at her. The people around you stare dumbfounded as you scold this giant dinosaur as if it’s some child.

“Grant ,open the door!” You shout, moving your head towards the control room, but keeping your eyes on her. She leans her head towards you and sniffs you before growling quietly, and you whack her on the snout.

“You’re being a bad girl!” You say, and point to the paddock whose door is slowly opening. “Go back to your house right now and think about what you’ve done.” You hop off the car, hands still in the air and usher her backwards. She could probably kill you just by stepping on you, but you know she won’t.

When she’s locked back in the paddock, you turn around and reach out a hand to help Owen up off the ground. You try to hold back your laugh at the look on his slightly reddening face.

“You almost looked scared there for a moment.”

You smirk at him and he laughs a littler nervously, “Me? Scared? No, I was just…”

“Yeah, yeah. Well I’m glad I got here when I did. If she ate you, I never would have gotten that date.” You raise your eyebrows at him and see a smug smile come to his face.

“Date? Who said I was going to ask you out?” You laugh at him, shaking your head.

“Just do it already. You know you want to.” You stuff your hands in your pockets and give him a sweet smile, and he concedes.

“Y/n, do you wanna go out with me.”

You can’t help looking at that charming smile and those sweet eyes and thinking about how long you had to wait for him to finally ask.

“Nah, I’m good thanks.” You turn to walk away and get a few steps before turning around to see him frozen in place with a confused frown.

“Oh, my god, Owen. I’m kidding! Yes I want to go out with you.” You walk back over towards him, wearing a huge grin, but then you remember where you are and what just happened and your grin turns into a concerned frown.

“But right now we need to go talk to Claire. We need to figure out why Indy didn’t come up on any thermal sensors. Also, those claw marks were on purpose.” You look back towards the paddock sadly, wondering what’s going to happen to her now. “She’s too smart for a T-rex genome. We need to find out what she’s made up of.”


	51. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Prompt by felyneve90: “Hey I love your work! Could you write one where Owen tries his best to set up a surprise for the reader for her birthday? It either works out, or fails miserably, but either way it ends with the reader giggling & lovin on him to make him feel better”

You told Owen the one thing you wanted for your birthday was a night in, just the two of going to dinner and then coming home for movies. Of course, you’d also expect him to wow you in the bedroom; it is your birthday after all. However, he’s been acting weird all morning and you’re not sure why until his phone rings while he’s in the shower. You go to pick it up when you see it’s a text from Lowery.

“Do you need help setting up tonight?”

You cover your mouth to stifle the shock and laughter when you realize what that means. He’s going to throw you a party. You thank the stars that you didn’t unlock his phone so you just place it back by the bed and go to finish breakfast, acting like you never saw it.

When he gets out of the shower you shout to him, “Babe I think your phone rang, but I’m kinda busy in here, I couldn’t get it.” You smirk to yourself and wait for his reply. He doesn’t say anything as he walks in the room pulling a shirt over his head.

“It was nothing important.” He comments, picking up a still cooling piece of bacon from the plate. “It’s your birthday, aren’t I supposed to be making you dinner?” He asks, smiling as he comes and wraps his arms around you.

“Well, I didn’t want to eat raw bacon and burnt toast,” you smirk up at him and he nods in agreement.

“Good call.” He goes to the other side of the counter and leans against it. “So I made reservations at Winston’s for dinner. Then I thought maybe we could come home and just relax.” You try to look inconspicuous and nod at him.

“Yeah, that sounds great.” You don’t know if you’re going to be able to keep this up. You’ve never had to keep your own surprise party a secret before. But you give him a big smile and pass him a plate. “Can’t wait!” you try to sound excited; you’re not exactly big on parties, but he knows that so you’re sure it’s going to be small.

Owen gets a call and turns away from you to answer it. He responds with a lot of “okay” and “mmhmm” and you smile to yourself. He’s trying so hard.

“I have to run over to the paddock for a while babe, is that okay?” He asks, as he hangs up and you try to hide your wicked smile.

“Sure, let me grab my bag and I’ll come with you!” You say, and he doesn’t disappoint.

“No!” he almost shouts. “I mean, it’s your birthday you should be staying home, not working.” He walks over to you and places a kiss on your head. “I’ll be back in a few hours I promise.” He gives you a smile and heads towards the door and you finally let out a laugh.

After dinner, through which Owen kept answering texts, you start heading towards home. You get a wicked idea and grab his free hand and placing it on your thigh. This isn’t strange behavior for you, until you reach over and place your hand on his lap. He almost jumps at the contact and looks at you surprised.

“What are you doing?”

You smile up at him innocently and say, “I’m the birthday girl, and there’s just one present I want right now.” You undo your seatbelt and lean across the seat towards his to kiss his neck. You can hear the panic in his voice and you try not to smile.

“Uh, Careful, It’s really dark out I don’t wanna get in an accident.” He looks concerned but you know it’s for completely different reasons. You just laugh in his ear and place your hand back on his lap as you kiss him and he doesn’t seem to know how to react. It’s not like you’ve never done this before, but he’s never had to walk into a house full of people right afterwards.

“Babe, were almost home, just wait until then okay?” He doesn’t sound sultry or seductive, just panicked so you smile and sit back down in your seat.

“Fine.” You say, crossing your arms like a child and you see him let out a breath of relief. You remind yourself never to tell him a secret as he’s absolutely terrible at keeping them.

As he pulls up beside the house, you pretend not to notice the tire marks in the mud that aren’t from your truck. He walks you up to the front door with his arm around you and you decide you’re not going to spoil it. He’s obviously worked really hard on this, and as much as you want to tell him you know, you prepare to fake your shock. When you open the door and switch on the lights, you hear a loud roar of “Surprise!” as your friends jump out with huge smiles on their faces. You don’t have to feign it so much as, even though you were expecting it, the suddenness of it still gave you a shock.

You smile widely as your friends come up to wish you a happy birthday and you finally take a look around the house. There’s balloons everywhere and streamers running across the ceiling and a cake on the coffee table that says “Happy Birthday” with little dinosaurs around it. You turn to Owen and he smiles down at you, arms open for a hug. You pull yourself to him and tell him thank you. The happiness in his eyes makes you smile even wider as you turn to spend your birthday with your friends.

After the cleanup and goodbyes, you join Owen in bed and he begins to kiss your neck. He’s still giddy from the party and you can’t help but let out a laugh. He pulls back at this and looks at you.

“What’s so funny?” He asks.

You just shake your head and close your eyes, but he doesn’t continue his ministrations.

“What is it?” he asks, smiling as if he’s missing out on some joke.

You bite your lip and look up at him, knowing you should probably keep your mouth shut, but you got for it anyway. “That would have been so embarrassing if I had kept it up in the car and you had to walk in the house all aroused.” You wiggle your eyebrows at him and he nods, laughing with you.

“Yeah, I didn’t count on you being so needy.” He gives you a wink and leans down to pepper your face with kisses but you laugh again and he stops once more.

“What now?” he asks, seeming amused by your sudden giddiness.

“Oh it’s nothing.” You say, trying in vain to convince him to drop it.

“No, what is it Babe?”

You look up at him and smile an apologetic smile, “Need any help setting up tonight?” You say and his face scrunches up in confusion.

“What are you-” He stops in the middle of his sentence and he realizes where he heard that before.

“You knew?” He groans and gets a frown on his face. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He looks genuinely upset and you feel bad.

You smile up at him, trying to bring back his smile. “Because I didn’t want you to cancel it. No one’s ever thrown me a surprise party before and I didn’t want to ruin it.”

He smiles a little at this, ”I thought I was doing so well at keeping it a secret.” He looks down at you and his eyes suddenly widen. “Wait, you knew; so when we were in the car?” He leaves his question hanging and you give him a smirk.

“Yeah, I couldn’t help myself.” You laugh as he shakes his head at you and gets a big smile on his face. He leans in and begins to tickle you. You didn’t see yourself at the end of the day to end up being tickled in bed; you expected much different outcome, but you can’t deny: today was the best birthday you’d had in a long time.


	52. You're Not Getting Rid Of Me That Easily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Anon Prompt: “ Imagine when the Indominus Rex attacks Owen you throw up flares to get its attention and run rescuing Owen but he thinks you’re dead until you show up at the control room”

You’re cowering in the small space with Claire and her nephews.

“We need more.” The younger one whispers.

You turn to him, “More what?”

“Teeth. We need more teeth.”

You look off into the distance trying to shape the plan that is slowly forming in your mind. More teeth. Well, the dinosaur with the most teeth in the park is only a couple hundred feet away from you. You look towards the giant tank and realize what you need to do.

You’ve seen her night feeding many times and they always attach a light to her food, so she can find it, but you’re willing to bet she hasn’t been fed since this morning. You jump up to open the emergency kit on the wall and grab a flashlight. You try to turn it on, and find that the batteries are dead. Just my luck. Throwing it to the floor, you keep looking until you find a flare.

Just about that time, the Indominous throws one of Owen’s raptors off her back and looks at Owen. She lets out a loud roar and begins to move towards him when you jump out of your hiding spot. You light the flare and hold it up, screaming.

“Hey! Over here!” She turns her head towards you and you can see that you’ve got her attention. She begins to move towards you and as you turn to make a run for it, you catch a glimpse of a terrified Owen as he shouts, “Y/n, No!”

You hold the flare high as you run towards the tank. You can feel the ground shaking as she chases you and you pray you get to the tank before her. All the exhaustion and fear from the day is not even in your mind as you run, high on adrenaline. Just as you get to the edge of the tank, you see the huge mass just below the surface. You throw the flare into the air as you jump in and close your eyes.

You hit the water hard and begin to sink before kicking your legs and they come into contact with something hard. Propelling yourself up out of the water, you see the huge Mososaurous begin to drag the Indominous down into the water below you. However, it’s still flailing; trying to fight back and its claws rake across the side of your body. You feel yourself bleeding as the salty water burns your skin and you lose the ability to keep yourself floating. As you begin to sink down into the water, you try your hardest to get to the surface once more to scream for help, but it’s useless. You realize that you’re going to die here, but you relish in the fact that it was in the efforts to save someone else, someone you cared about, and someone that you loved. You just wish you’d had a chance to tell him that.

Just as you’re about to black out, you feel your back hit something hard and you begin to be pushed up towards the surface. You have too little oxygen to realize what’s going on until you break the surface and feel the cool air on your face. Your body still aches and burns as you realize you’re lying on the back of the Mososaurous. She lifts you high enough to crawl over the edge of the tank and you drag yourself away from the edge. Clutching your side in pain, you look down into the eyes of this huge beast. You don’t understand how or why she knew to help you, but you know you need to get help, or you’re still going to die.

You stand up, still coughing water, and begin to move as quickly as possible towards the lab in front of you. Climbing the stairs is a challenge, but you find the two young boys sitting in the lobby. They jump up when they see you and run at you, just as you begin to collapse. They hold you between them and you tell them you need to get upstairs.

They help you to the top floor and the elevator to the control room opens and you see Owen standing over Lowery’s shoulder at his desk.

“I’m telling you, she’s not in the water. There are no human heat signatures in there.” He looks up towards Owen who slams his hand on the desk.

“She has to be!” He shouts in anger, “I have to find her. I love her. I can’t lose her.” You see his fist at his side shake and hear the way his voice cracks.

You wish that the first time he said he loved you would have been to your face, but you’ll take it.

“I love you too, you big idiot.” You croak out, throat still in pain from inhaling the salt water.

He turns around at your voice and his eyes go wide. He runs towards you but sees the blood and calls to Lowery, “Go to the infirmary and get bandages, I need to patch her up.”

He gets to your side and holds your face in his hands, looking you over.

“I thought I lost you.” He says, voice rough with emotion.

You smile for a second, but wince at the pain in your side. “You still might if you don’t get me off my feet.” You try to smirk but it comes out as more of a grimace. He nods once and picks you up, cringing at your painful scream, and lies you on the table in the back of the control room just as Lowery runs back in, bandages in hand.

“I’m gonna get you all fixed up,” he says, trying to reassure you. “And then,” He pauses to tear the rest of your shirt open to get to the wound, and keeps his eyes trained on it as he works, “You’re going to tell me you love me again to my face.” He glances up at you quickly, and you see the hint of a smirk on his lips and you try to smile through the pain.

“Sounds like a plan.” You close your eyes and lay your head back, knowing that as long as Owen’s taking care of you, you’re going to be in good hands.


	53. Wait For Me To Come Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Anon Prompt: “Omg pls do another anxiety one its so amazing and beautiful like can you do one where Owen is out and bae has to call him because she’s really scared and he’s stuck in traffic and its really angst because he’s worrled she’ll do something she’ll regret? Please thank you”
> 
> A/n: shoutout to my boyfriend who always knows how to help and give me inspiration for how To write comforting!Owen.

You lie in bed holding the stuffed dinosaur Owen got you for moments like this. However, Rexy isn’t helping you right now. Owen is halfway across the island and you’re stuck here, feeling like the world is ending. Once your brain gets you in this mood, there’s no stopping it; all you can think about is every embarrassing, stupid thing you’ve ever done or ever could do and your anxiety feeds off of it.

Remember the time in grade school when you forgot your lines in the school play and the audience started laughing? Or in high school when you were the team’s last hope to win the softball game and you struck out?

However, you also worry about the future: What if Owen changes his mind and can’t handle you. What if there’s something wrong in your body so that you can’t have kids. How are you going to survive another sixty years when the first twenty-five have almost done you in? You wish you could quiet your brain, but you can’t.

You do the only thing you know that can help and you grab your phone, dialing his number. You call him once and he doesn’t answer; twice, still no answer; on the third call, he picks up and you can hear the worry in his voice.

“Y/n, what is it? Are you okay?” You feel your eyes fill up with tears at his question and you pull your legs closer to your chest, making yourself smaller.

“Owen, I don’t know what to do.” He hears it in your voice and you don’t have to say any more. That’s one of the many reasons you love Owen; he knows you almost as well as you know yourself.

“I’m coming home, Sweetheart.” You hear him further from the phone shouting something and then the sound of a car door closing. “I’m on my way. Just wait for me to come home.”

You sniffle into the phone and you feel the sobs start. “I’m so sorry, Owen. You’re trying to work and I made you stop. God I’m so stupid. I’m ruining everything.” You feel your chest getting tighter as your mind just adds these things to the list.

“Y/n, no. Stop thinking like that. I would drop anything for you, you know that.” He takes a breath and you can almost hear the smile in his voice. “I love you more than anything in the world, and if you’re not feeling well, I’m going to do everything in my power to fix that.”

Yu try to accept his reassurances, but you know you need more than just him on the phone. “I don’t want to do this anymore. Why is it all so hard; I feel like I’m not even in control.” You whine to him.

“That’s because you aren’t.” he says plainly. “You can’t control these reactions your body has. There’s nothing wrong with that, it’s all chemical, Babe.” You know he’s right, but right now you just need him to hold you. “I’m almost there baby, only a few more minutes. You can do that, right?” He asks, “You can make it through a few more minutes until I get home?”

You nod at the phone even though he can’t see you, but he takes your silence as a yes.

“Atta girl. I’m going to be pulling in any second now, and I’ll be able to hold you and chase it all away.” You hear the truck approaching the house and his door slams twice; once through the phone and once outside your window. He hangs up as he walks towards the room and comes to sit beside you on the bed, running his hands through his hair.

“It’s okay, Y/n. I’ve got you. None of that other stuff matters, Okay?” You sit up slightly to wrap your arms around him, and he holds onto you, pulling you both down to lie down. “None of it matters. I’m with you right here, right now. I’m not going to let anything happen to you, Okay?”

He holds you close and you finally feel the tightness in your chest begin to loosen. You don’t know how he does it; how he makes your body listen to him when it won’t even listen to you, but you’re beyond grateful. The tears slow and he loosens his grip to pull back and look at you. He moves one hand to your cheek and wipes away your tears.

“I’m sorry I made you leave work.” You say, voice cracking from all the crying.

He just smiles and shakes his head. “I’d rather be here by your side any second of the day.” His smile alone makes you feel safe and at home and you know that as long as he is around, none of that other stuff matters.

You know that he won’t always be able to stop the attacks from happening, but he sure as hell will always do whatever he can to make them stop. And for that, you love him.


	54. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Anon Prompt: “Can you write a reader insert where the reader has a large scar on her body (from an accident or maybe someone caused it) and she is insecure about it. And the park goes on a summer beach vacation and she tries to cover it up but Owen see’s it and he tells her its “beautiful in its own way” and tells her not worry because no one will judge her and give a small kiss on the scar? Fluff fluff please “
> 
> A/n: I know this isn’t exactly what you asked for, but my stories take over the reins themselves and I basically have no say in the matter. Hope you like it, nonetheless!

“It’s not a big deal, Y/n.” She says, watching you stare at yourself in the mirror. “You wore a bikini to the water park last year!”

You turn to your side, running your finger over the long dark scar that reaches from the middle of your back to your stomach. Biting your lip, you turn away from the mirror and grab a sheer swim shirt out of your top drawer.

“That’s different” You finally reply. “I didn’t know anyone at the water park; no one there was going to stop me and ask about it.”

She sighs loudly as she watches you pull the tight shirt over your chest. “Fine, I can’t tell you what to do with your body.” She gives you a frown and continues, “But you shouldn’t be embarrassed about it. Ariana’s kidneys were failing; it’s just a reminder that you saved her life.”

You know she’s right. You don’t want to be embarrassed about it, but you also don’t want to have to explain it to everyone who sees you.

“Let’s get going,” You say, pulling your jean shorts up over the bikini bottoms. “The party is supposed to start in 20 minutes.”

As your roommate Anna drives you through the island, you can’t help thinking about the party. Owen Grady was going to be there and, frankly, it’s the only reason you agreed to go. A party down by the lake isn’t exactly your idea of fun, but you will take any excuse to hang out with him. You frown when you realize the real motive behind hiding your scar is because you don’t want Owen to see it and think it’s ugly.

When you get to the lake, you’re shocked to see how many people are actually there. There’s a table full of drinks against the back wall of the rackety old storage shack and a huge bonfire down closer to the water. You take a seat beside Anna on a log and reach your hands out to the fire, relishing in the warmth it brings.

“Careful now, you’re not a marshmallow. We don’t want those dainty little hands to get burnt.” You smile up at Owen who comes to take a seat beside you. Your heart flutters just by being in his presence and you’re glad you’re friends with him. You might not get to kiss him and fall asleep next to him, but at least you get to be around him and joke like this.

“I’m not that dainty. I fought off a dinosaur with my bare hands last week, I’ll have you know,” You say, giving him a smirk and he lets out a loud laugh.

“You shoved away a baby triceratops that bit your ankle. Working at the petting zoo isn’t exactly a dangerous occupation.” He gives you a smile and looks towards your hands, still reaching towards the fire. His face scrunches up in concern and he reaches out, pulling your arms back.

“Okay, but you’re seriously close to the flames.” You smile and shake your head.

“Well then, Mr. Alpha, if you really want to look out for me, why don’t you go get me a drink?”

“One margarita coming right up for the lady.” He gives you a wink, knowing you don’t drink alcohol and stands up to walk towards the drinks table. When he leaves, Anna turns towards you.

“Girl, when is all this flirting going to come to something? I need to know what he’s like in bed!” She grabs your arm and exaggerates her words, sounding extremely desperate.

“Shut up,” You give her a smile and nudge her off your shoulder. “You know we’re just playing around.”

She shakes her head at you. “Maybe you are,” She says, glancing up at an approaching Owen. “But I don’t think he is.” She gives you a wink before standing up and heading towards the water as Owen sits back down next to you. He opens the beer in his hand as he passes you a soda.

“What was that about?” He says nodding to Anna before taking a swig. You shrug your shoulders in response.

“Oh, she was just asking me if I wanted to go for a swim.” You lie easily with a smile. Surely Owen doesn’t mean anything more than just teasing with his flirting. It’s always been like that with you two, ever since you met. You know you’re crazy about him, but you never really stopped to think if he actually might like you. You stare off towards the water thinking about it when Owen breaks you out of your thoughts.

“Well do you?”

You look at him confused with wide eyes, not sure what he’s talking about.

“Do I what?” You ask blankly.

He laughs and shakes his head, knowing that you zoned out for a second. “Do you wanna go for a swim?” He stands up and starts to unbutton his shirt and you try not to bite your lip as you watch. You direct your eyes towards his and away from his abs when he looks down at you.

“Um, I think I’m going to sit it out. I don’t really feel like it.” He smirks down at you and you know he’s not going to take no for an answer. However, you don’t give in right away, hoping he will try to convince you.

He doesn’t disappoint when he shrugs and turns around before turning back and throwing you over his shoulder.

“Owen!” You shout, laughing. “Put me down!” You pound on his back and feel a blush start to creep up on your face when you realize how close his hand is to your ass.

You try not to let it affect you but he laughs,“Do you want to take off your dry clothes and get in, or do you want me to throw you in like this?” You can hear the teasing note in his voice, but you know he really would do it. You let out a sigh of defeat and tell him to put you down.

You pull down your shorts, feeling extremely nervous as he doesn’t avert his eyes. Sure, you’re wearing a bathing suit underneath, but does he have to stare at you like that? You give him a smile and head towards the water, but he grabs your arm.

“You’re going in in that?” He asks, looking amused. You swallow the lump in your throat and nod.

“Yeah, got a problem with that?” You try to make it a joke, but he hears the slight anxiety in your voice and his face becomes concerned.

“What’s going on?” He asks, suddenly serious. You look away from his intense eyes and don’t understand why he has to see everything.

“It’s nothing Owen; I just don’t wanna go swimming in such a skimpy bathing suit.” You give him a reassuring smile but he shakes his head.

“You know you’re a terrible liar, Y/n. I let you off the hook about what Anna said, but there’s something you’re not telling me.”

Stupid Owen with his stupid sensitive side and stupid amazing perception always caring about his stupid friends. You know he’s not going to let it go, so you decide to tell him as nonchalantly as possible, hoping he won’t make a big deal out of it.

“I just have a scar that I don’t exactly like showing off, okay?” You raise your eyebrows at him and look towards the water, “Can we go now?” You ask with a forced smile.

“A scar from what?” He asks plainly and you sigh. Of course it wouldn’t be that easy.

“When I was 14 my sister’s kidneys were failing and she needed a transplant.” You shrug your shoulders as if it’s no big deal. “She got a kidney, and I got a nasty scar.” You look at the ground as you tell him, feeling extremely self-conscious and you’re glad to notice that everyone is either far out in the water or sitting by the bonfire. You don’t exactly want a crowd for this confession.

“Well, that doesn’t sound like something to be ashamed of; I’d be pretty proud of it actually.” Of course he is on Anna’s side, because you know she was right. He looks down at you with his eyebrows raised. “Can I see it?”

You roll your eyes, knowing that once someone hears about it, they won’t let you go without getting a peek. You look away as you reach across your body with your right arm and pull your shirt up, showing him the scar. He reaches out a hand to touch it which you’re used to, but people normally ask first. You shiver when his fingers touch your skin and pretend that it’s from the cold air and not the fact that he seems to think he can just touch you wherever he wants without asking. He runs his fingertips across it like you did earlier in the night and he gets a small smile on his face.

“That’s definitely not something to hide.” You look away from his eyes, telling yourself not to get emotional. He just saw your biggest physical flaw, the one that you hate, and acted like it’s no big deal. It’s one thing to hear it from Anna, but another thing to hear it from him. “It actually adds to your beauty; one more thing to make you so unique.”

You look to see his huge grin and realize his hand is still on your waist. You let go of your shirt, letting the fabric fall, but he doesn’t move his hand; he rubs his thumb gently over the scar as he pulls you towards him.

“You are beautiful, you know that?” His eyes are shining as he looks down at you and you can’t help sucking in your lower lip to wet it with your tongue. His eyes follow the movement and he leans in, tilting his head slightly before capturing your lips with his.

The kiss is soft and slow at first, as you relish in the sensation of finally kissing him, but after a moment, you let his tongue slip past your lips and he tastes even better than you imagined. He keeps one hand at your hip and moves the other to the back of your head, tangling his fingers in your hair. You pull away for a quick breath before delving back into the warmth of his mouth, tongues moving together when you hear a voice behind you. You pull away from him at the sound and glare at Anna as she looks to the guy on her left.

“See?” She says, glancing your way, “I win. You owe me twenty bucks.”

She gives you a sly smile as they walk away and you feel the heat rising in your cheeks before looking up at Owen. He licks his lips as he stares down at you, seemingly unperturbed by the sudden distraction.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while.” He says, giving you a smirk and this gets a laugh out of you.

You lean away, feeling too close for just conversing, “Well it sure took you long enough.” You poke your tongue out at him teasingly and he licks his lips again, sending a shiver down your spine.

“I do believe you promised me a swim,” He says, getting a wicked glint in his eyes and you try to put your hands up to stop him, but he throws you over his shoulder once more and runs towards the dock. You scream for him not to throw you and are slightly shocked when he actually does stop, right at the end of the dock.

“You really want me to put you down?” He asks, and you tell him yes, although you already hear the smirk in his voice. “Too bad.” He says, slapping your ass before tossing you into the water. He follows after you and pulls you to him as he reaches the surface, giving you a wet kiss.

“Don’t hide that scar anymore.” He says, smiling as he looks into your eyes. “It’s beautiful.”


	55. Butt Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Anon Prompt: “Imagine you and Owen making out in the paddock and Blue and Charlie nips at Owen’s butt until you two stop because they want your attention so you can make them your famous raptor treats please”

You asked Owen to drive you to the paddock after dinner so you could give the girls the treats you made them, but the entire way over, his hand was glued to your thigh. You could tell that he was in a mood and he would look over at you every so often and smirk as he moved his hand up higher, causing you to let out a laugh.

“You’re so impatient, Owen,” You say, as he pulls up to the safety cage. The girls come running towards the gate as you get inside but Owen grabs your ass as you walk by him and you jump, turning around to him.

“Owen! Not in front of the girls!” You chastise him but this only challenges him and he pushes you backwards against the bars. You place the tray on the side table so as to not drop them and you let out a laugh. “Owen,” you say giggling, “They’re staring.”

He lets out a small laugh at your concern. “Ignore them.”

His lips move to your neck and you hold back a moan. He wraps one hand around to your back and the other one he places on your ass, giving it a sharp squeeze. You close your eyes as you tilt back you head, giving him better access and forget all about the four pairs of eyes looking at you. His mouth moves across your jaw, peppering you with kisses before he reaches your mouth.

His tongue swipes across your lips softly and you part them, allowing him entrance. Your tongues move together, maneuvering in a sloppy dance as he slides his hands under the hem of your shirt.

You gasp momentarily and smile against his lips, pushing him backwards against the cage bars. You take control, unbuttoning his shirt and moving you lips to his neck, then his chest. You drag your nails down his chest and feel rather than hear the moan he lets out. Glancing up at him, you see his head thrown back and his eyes closed, much like yourself earlier. You love that you can get him just as worked up as he can for you. However, just as you reach down to undo the button of his pants, he jumps away from the cage, knocking you backwards and letting out a loud yell.

You look at him in fear with wide eyes and then he reaches his hand back to rub his ass.

“Blue, did you just bite me?” He asks incredulously, turning to look at the raptor on the other side of the bars. She looks at him when he speaks, but then runs to the side before pressing her snout to the bars and reaching her claws through. You break out in laughter when you realize she’s reaching for the treats and you double over, holding your stomach.

Owen turns to you, appalled that you find it funny. “Babe, she bit me!” His hurt expression just causes you to laugh harder and move towards him, placing a hand on his chest as you try to fight back the giggles.

“I told you to wait until we got home.” You pat his chest twice and move to the side, reaching for the tray of snacks. The other three girls surround you quickly as you toss the treats through the bars. You give an extra one to Blue and pat her head, cooing at her. “That’s a good girl, Blue.”

You turn to see Owen across the cage pouting with his arms crossed. You wipe your hands on your shirt and go to open the door.

“Oh, Come on Owen,” You smile up at him mischievously, “Don’t be so butt hurt.”

You chuckle at your own joke and he just shakes his head, still wearing a frown. You reach up and poke his face as he gets in the car, messing with him.

“Get it babe? Butt hurt? Because she bit your butt?” You laugh again at your wit and this gets a small smile out of him.

“You’re such a dork, you know that?” He asks, eyeing you like your weirdness is contagious. You give him a big grin.

“Yeah, but you think it’s adorable.” You undo your seatbelt and lean over to pepper his neck with kisses once more and place a hand on his still exposed chest, slowly moving it downward..

“Besides, I believe we were interrupted and I don’t think name calling is a good way to get me into bed.” You lean back to look at him and he’s biting his lip, hand tight on the steering wheel.

“I know a lot of good ways to get you in bed.” He counters with a smirk and you give him a quick peck on the cheek as he puts the car in park.

You jump out of the car and take off running towards the front door. “You gotta catch me first!”


	56. Oblivious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Anon Prompt: “So the reader works with the raptors alongside Owen and she’s completely fascinated with dinosaurs. Owen really starts liking the reader, but she’s too oblivious and focused on the raptors(which she thinks are totally adorable). Or maybe she’s just a workaholic. In the end, Owen somehow uses the raptors or something to get the reader’s attention. I would really appreciate if you could write something like that”
> 
>  
> 
> A/n: thanks to everyone for your sweet wishes. I am feeling much better and it means the world to me to know how many people care about more than my stories, but they care about me. I love you guys so much

You look away quickly when his eyes catch yours. He’s always staring. You didn’t spill anything on your shirt, you don’t smell bad, your makeup isn’t runny; however, he’s still staring. You wonder why he does so when he’s always so nice to you: carrying the treat buckets for you, joining you for lunch when no one else sits by you, hell he even gives you such proud, amazing smiles when you get the girls to listen to you. Owen is a great guy, but you can’t figure out what makes him stare, and you’re starting to get paranoid about it.  
After lunch, you take the treat buckets up for Owen to run training and watch with a smile when the girls run through it flawlessly. However, after he finishes, a man walks up to him and Barry and begins to talk. You can see the concern in Owen’s face, but try not to eavesdrop; if it’s something he wants you to know, he will tell you. You instead focus on cleaning up the buckets as you watch them head down the stairs and as you stare at Owen’s retreating back, you wonder if maybe you stare at him as much as he does you.

You turn to carry the buckets to the hose but you hear a young intern yell, “Pig Loose!” You turn, trying to find the source of the commotion and find the pig running directly under you. The intern reaches his pole out to catch the pig, but you see the raptors running towards it. You drop the buckets to your side and reach your hands out to the pole, hoping to keep him from being dragged over the edge, but you fail in the worst possible way. As you grab hold of the pole, the intern lets go of it and Blue grabs a hold of the pig, pulling you over the railing and dropping you on the ground. You feel the pain in your tailbone at the way you landed, but before you can react, there are four raptors closing in around you.

You turn your head to see Owen at the gate, eyes staring directly into yours as per usual and you see the panic there. Hmm, could it be possible that he stares because he likes what he sees? The unnecessary thought flows through your mind, but is immediately overpowered by the idea of you getting eaten when you turn at the sound of the raptors approaching you. Owen finally makes it into the cage and jumps in between you and the girls. He talks, distracting them as Barry pulls you under the halfway- open gate. You really begin to feel the pain in your ass as you try to stand up and watch as Owen dives under the now-closing door to get away from the girls. You lean against the gate opposite him, still catching your breath when he stands up and closes the distance between the two of you.

His eyes are filled with concern and he places a hand on the side of your neck, as his eyes inspect you for any injuries.

“I’m okay, Owen. Promise.” You try to look into his eyes, but for the first time ever, he refuses to meet your gaze. Instead, his head hangs between you and he’s breathing heavily.

You’re almost surprised when he whispers, “If something had happened to you, I would never forgive myself.” He pauses for a moment, sighing heavily. “Especially since I never told you.” He finally looks up into your eyes as his words sink in.

He’s always so kind to you, always staring, and so protective. He does like you. You don’t understand how you could have been so oblivious to someone as blunt as Owen having feelings for you, but you decide to think about that later. Right now, he’s staring at you with vulnerable eyes waiting for you to say something.

You give him a mischievous smile and say, “Tell me what, Owen?” He hasn’t explicitly said it, and frankly you want to be sure before you do something rash but you aren’t disappointed. His green eyes are sparkling when he leans forward, face just inches from yours and whispers.

“I’m crazy about you.” He gives you a small smirk and that’s all you needed to hear. You slide your hands over his strong arms that have somehow wrapped around your waist and you place them in his hair, before pulling him down to you. You smile against his lips, relishing in the taste of him and the passion you’re sharing after thinking you were gonna die.

He pulls away, breathless, and gives you a laugh. “I thought you were never going to catch on,” he says, moving a calloused hand to your cheek.

“Well, I guess I can be a little clueless sometimes.” You can’t help the huge grin on your face as you continue. “Maybe you should show me again just how much you like me. You know, to make sure I fully understand.” He laughs again as he leans down to continue your kiss and you think how silly you were to find his staring odd.

Over the next few days, you realize how hard it is to not stare at him; watching him work with the girls, talk to his employees, and especially when his eyes catch yours. Only now, you don’t look away. You give him a saucy grin, instead; a grin that sometimes leads to going home on your lunch break to show him exactly how much you like admiring his body.


	57. Pool Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Anon Prompt : “I have an idea- Owen x reader where reader’s friend is the mososaur trainer, and the mososaur is very small and quite harmless. The island is caught in a heat wave, and reader gets a call from mososaur girl about swimming in mo’s tank because Claire is out on business and they won’t get in trouble, and just like, playing pool games and cuteness”
> 
> A/n: I forgot how fun Platonic!Owen x reader is to write. I can totally see reader being best friends with Owen even if there’s no romance.

Claire has given you two warnings about swimming in the Mososaurus tank. You don’t see what the big deal is as long as it’s after hours. The Mosasaurus is only a few weeks old and like three foot long; she’s not going to hurt anyone. Besides, it’s hot as hell on the island normally, but it’s summer now and the temperatures are in the low hundreds. However, Claire just left the park for the mainland for a board meeting and you have two whole days in which to go for a swim. You call up Olivia, the trainer raising the Mososaurous, and tell her Claire is out of town; she has the same idea as you.

The next day, you’re picking up beer and snacks at the park’s food mart. Olivia invited a few people and you invited the whole crew from your paddock so you get enough for the small group. However, you run into one of the lab assistants as she stops you in the aisle.

“Hey Y/n. I was just wondering what time the party tonight was? I keep hearing five o’clock but some people are saying seven.” She gives you an expectant smile, waiting for an answer but you look at her confusedly.

“Umm, it’s at five. Did Olivia invite you?” You ask, looking down into your practically empty cart having only planned on a few people coming.

“Oh, no! There’s an email going around about it. Everyone’s been invited!” She sees the upset look on your face and misunderstands. “Oh, well not Claire! Don’t worry, we all know how to keep our mouths shut. No one wants you to get in trouble.” She gives you another smile and waves as she walks off, telling you she will see you later. You stand there staring into space wondering who sent the email when your phone rings in your pocket.

“Y/n, did you send out an email?” Olivia practically shouts at you through the phone but you respond quickly.

“No! Someone just told me they got one too! I don’t know who did it.” You think for a moment of the best plan of action. “Should we just call the whole thing off?” You ask, and she remains silent on the line for a minute.

“Well, everyone’s already heard about it. Least we can do it make it a fun one.” Her tone sounds more chipper and you let out a heavy sigh.

“Great. More beer?” You ask sarcastically, knowing you will need much more if the whole staff was invited.

“More beer.” She says before hanging up.

*****

Barry and Adam arrive at 4 to help you set up, bringing a few bags of ice with them.

“Where’s Grady?” You ask, “He avoiding the work?” You give them a smirk and they laugh.

“Well, he said he had to do some paperwork,” Barry says, but nods his head. “But yeah, I’m sure he will show up just in time for all the set up to be finished.

As you put out coolers of drinks, some of the girls who work with Olivia throw tubes and floating chairs into the tank. They see the look in your eyes and assure you that they will make sure everything gets out of it before Claire gets back. You’re a little anxious about getting fired, but it should be a fun night so you try to forget about your worries.

When people start showing up, you stop acting as hostess. These kinds of parties usually end up with everyone helping themselves anyway. Olivia approaches you and grabs your arm.

“Come on, I’m dying out here, lets jump in!” You laugh as she practically drags you towards the tank but you stop in your tracks as Owen Grady pulls up on his motorcycle in between the tank and the two of you.

“Oooh, look at Mr. Cool over here!” You say in a mock awed tone to Olivia.

“Wow, he has a motorcycle; don’t you just wanna bone him?” She returns your banter and you both laugh. You can never get enough of messing with Owen as he can be such a meathead sometimes, but he’s always quick with a comeback.

“Down ladies, I’ve got time for both of you.” He gives you a smirk but Olivia pipes up.

“Yeah, I’m sure two minutes is plenty of time for you!” The both of you pull your t shirts over your heads and toss them at him as you take off running towards the tank laughing. You stop at the edge to pull your shorts off, but just as you do, you feel arms around you and scream as someone throws you into the water.

You pop up to the surface and see Olivia do the same seconds later. Barry and Owen stand on the edge of the tank laughing at the two of you and you reach for a miniature football that is floating behind Olivia and chuck it at Owen.

People begin to follow your suit and jump in and you see Olivia’s coworkers heading your way and you shout.

“Hey boys! Why don’t you join us in here? The water’s great!” They shake their heads and laugh but the girls get the idea and they shove the guys over the edge before jumping in themselves.

Barry pops up next to you and Olivia, but you don’t see Owen come up. It’s starting to get just dark enough that you can’t see Owen in the water and panic bubbles up in you for a second before you see him pop up a few yards away.

He runs a hand through his wet hair and shouts, “Hey guys, looks like someone crashed the party!” You guess rather than see who he’s talking about and as he swims over closer to the group, the small Mosasaurus stays by his side.

Everyone comes over to pet him after being assured he loves the attention and you and Olivia head over to the ladder.

“Were gonna go get some drinks. Do you guys want some?” She asks, while she climbs up the side of the tank above you.

“Nah, We’ll just stay here and enjoy the view.” He smirks up at you two and you laugh, knowing that there’s no way to keep him from staring at your asses. You’re following behind Olivia towards the drink stand when she stops hard and you smack right into her back.

“Whoa, Liv, what the hell?” You ask, before looking up at a fully dressed Claire.

You keep your mouth shut as to not stutter and she crosses her arms with an expectant look.

“Claire, it was all my idea.” Olivia says, stepping forward slightly. “Don’t blame Y/n for this.” She’s such a good friend to try to stand up for you, but you won’t let her get in trouble.

“No, it’s okay Olivia. I’m big enough to accept my consequences.” You give Claire a worried look, “Should I pack up my things?”

She continues to stare at you hard, still not having said a word when a smile breaks across her face slowly. “We spent so much goddamned money on team building training for each paddock, and in one night you get almost the whole staff out here together bonding.” She uncrosses her arms and just shakes her head, smiling. “You’re not in trouble, but you need to start following orders.” You both let out a sigh of relief as Owen approaches the three of you with wide eyes.

“Oh shit.” He says, but Claire laughs.

“Don’t worry Mr. Grady, you employee isn’t in trouble.” She says, giving you a wink and turning towards him. “However, next time you send out a park-wide email about a pool party, make sure you don’t send it to the boss.” Your eyes go wide and you and Olivia lunge at him, hitting him on the chest and arms.

Claire says goodbye and turns to leave and you look up at Owen.

“You’re an idiot, you know that?”

“She could have gotten fired because of you!” Olivia adds.

But he just laughs unapologetically. “Aw, come on, I would never let her fire you.” He ruffles your hair as he reaches for a beer. “I would never find another person who can keep up with my wit.” You shake your head and reach for a beer yourself.

“Aw, don’t go getting all sentimental on me now Grady.” He opens his mouth to respond when a water balloon pops against his face. He swears and you both look around for the culprit before finding Olivia standing beside a huge bucket. She picks up another one and throws it at you, popping it against your back and you run from her, right towards Barry and his super soaker.

You look towards Owen playfully, “Got a plan there Mr. Alpha?”

He smirks and says, “They can’t hurt us if we’re already wet. He grabs your wrist and the two of you tear off towards the tank, jumping in side by side.

You can’t help but think how much fun you’re having surrounded by your friends and coworkers. You decide that you will talk to Claire to make sure this will not be a one-time thing.

Although, it might be a little more frowned upon once the Mosasaurus reaches sixty feet long.


	58. Hobbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Prompt by red-jacket-and-raptors : “Imagine reader who feels unconfident whenever Owen is near her because of their 40 cm height gap. She feels like Hobbit, and Owen tries to calm her down because he wants to be always around her.”
> 
> A/n: My friend is only 4′11″ (and she’s 20 years old) and we used to lean on her in highschool or rest our elbows on her shoulders and she hated it so much. She said she never felt so small as when people did that. I thought maybe I could incorporate that into the reader’s persona. Hope you like it!

When Owen sees you leaning against the cage watching the raptors, he comes over to stand beside you.

“You look upset.” He says; he’s always so interested in you. You give him a shrug and a short reply.

“It’s nothing.” But of course, Owen doesn’t accept that answer and turns to face you.

“What’s really wrong?” His green eyes stare into yours but you don’t relent. The last thing you want to tell him is that his height makes you mad, although that’s the simplest way to put it. It’s not like he can help the fact that he’s over 6 feet tall and you’re only 5 foot.

“Really, Owen. I’m fine, See?” You give him a big forced grin but he just laughs. Turning back to the girls, you think about how much you really do like him, but even just standing next to him makes you feel insignificant. Even in college, you were teased for being so short and while you tried to laugh along, it really does bother you. There’s nothing you can do about your height, except wear ridiculous pair of platforms that your sister bought you, but you’re not going to resort to that. It wouldn’t be so bad if super tall people like Owen didn’t always want be beside you talking and hanging out to make you look even shorter than you are.

Owen turns as his name being called and tells you he will see you later. You just nod as he leaves and slide down to the floor to watch the girls play with the large ball that was put in the paddock. It really is quite humorous to watch.

As you sit there on the floor, one of your coworkers comes and sits down beside you. Her name is Heather and she’s been kind to you since her first day and you became fast friends. You welcome her company, but the first words out of her mouth shock you.

“I swear, Y/n, if Owen doesn’t ask you out in the next few days, everyone here might just die from the sexual tension.” You practically jump at her comment and your mouth hangs open before hurriedly asking her.

“Heather what the hell are you talking about? Owen and I aren’t like that?” You can’t help the number of thoughts running through your mind as she scoffs and responds.

“Oh, come on. I’ve never seen two people flirt so hard.” She pauses and makes a face. “Well, except for today, you really seem like something’s been bothering you.” You ignore her attempt at empathy and question her further.

“Heather, Owen and I aren’t flirting. I mean, he’s funny and charming, but he doesn’t like me like that. Besides, we wouldn’t be good together anyway.” You tighten your arms around your legs and rest your chin on your knees, thinking about how embarrassing it would be for people to make fun of you for dating someone as tall as Owen.

“What do you mean you wouldn’t be good?” She seems legitimately perplexed and you give her a clueless look, not understanding how it’s not obvious to her.

“Heather, he’s over a foot taller than I am. I look like a shrimp next to him. Do you know how many people would tease me? I got enough of that in college.” You look away from her, your face turning red when you realize how stupid you sound out loud. If Owen really did like you like she says, are you really going to let something as simple as your height ruin that?

“Y/n,” She says, placing a hand on your shoulder. “If you think anybody cares about your height, you’re wrong.” She looks directly into your eyes to make sure you get the message. “You are beautiful, smart, funny, and thoughtful. Owen looks at you like you’re the only girl in the world. He doesn’t give a shit about your height, Okay? You two need to get together before we lock you both in the shed.” She gets a nervous look on her face and rubs the back of her neck. “Plus, I have twenty bucks that it will happen within the next week so you would really be helping me out.” She gives you a quick smile and jumps up, moving just out of your reach before you can hit her.

“Heather!” In a much better mood, you jump up and begin to chase her, not believing that she would take her craziness to such a level that she would bet on your love life. However, as she turns behind the employee house, and you go to follow her, you run right into Owen. If he wasn’t so tall, you probably would have knocked him over.

He throws his arms around you and laughs, keeping you from toppling to the ground at the halt of your momentum.

“Whoa, where’s the fire?” He asks, still chuckling as you right yourself. You peek behind him to see Heather laughing silently and miming a kissy face at you before pointing at Owen’s back and running off. You shake your head and return your attention to Owen.

“I was trying to tackle heather.” You roll your eyes and lean against the wall of the building, crossing your arms. “It seems that people are betting on if we will get together.” You give him a look of playful disbelief , but he just smiles.

“When,” He says, and you look at him confused.

“When what?”

“They’re not betting if we get together, they’re betting on when we will. Apparently they think it’s a sure thing.” He smirks down at you and you scoff at him.

“Are you telling me you knew about this?” You can’t believe he would let something like that go on in his paddock but he just gives you a small chuckle.

“Well, yeah. I mean, I was going to get around to asking you out eventually. Was going to be today, actually, but you didn’t seem to be in a good mood.”

You don’t miss the way he smiles when your mouth drops open and you stare wide eyed at him.

“Oh, come on. I thought I’ve been very obvious, haven’t I?” He seems a little doubtful and goes on. “I mean, I’m always making time to see you and hanging around when you’re not busy. Didn’t you notice any of that?” He seems surprised but it doesn’t diminish his smile. You finally muster up some words.

“But, you’re so tall.” It’s all you can think to say and he loses it at that and begins laughing.

“What does that have to do with anything?” You turn red at his laughter and get a little defensive.

“I must seem like a hobbit to you. Why would you like me?” His laughter calms when he sees your expression and he smiles, moving closer to you.

“You seriously think I care about how tall you are?” He asks with a smirk as he puts his hand against the wall on either side of your head. Your cheeks get hot as he leans down slowly, building up the moment, and presses his lips against yours softly.

You close your eyes when he does and it takes you a second to reopen them as he pulls away. He gets a smirk on his face and says, “See, I didn’t even have to bend down to reach you.”

You laugh at this, his quick kiss making you feel giddy and forgetting about the height difference. It really was a silly thing to let bother you. However, you slap him on the arm at his comment and turn to walk out from behind the building.

“We probably shouldn’t hang out back here. The rumors will be much worse than that we were kissing.” You feel your good humor come back as you finally let go of the weight of your size and tell yourself that you will try to stop seeing it as a disability. He follows behind you and three of your coworkers, including Heather, let out whistles and cheers, fully bringing back your blush. As you walk by them, you slap heather’s arm but give her a small smile. She sees it and returns it will a full on grin.

You join their group and they try to ask you about the two of you, but you tell them it’s none of their business.

So instead, heather asks you, “So what got into you this morning? You seemed really pissed off.” You give her a small embarrassed smile and glance at Owen.

“At the meeting this morning, he leaned on me.”

Everyone lets out a laugh but Owen. “Why would that make you mad?”

You give a smile and try to hold back your own laughter.

“I hate when people do that! It reminds me that I’m not even tall enough to come up to their shoulders. Just because I’m short, doesn’t mean you can lean on me!” Your little outburst has everyone laughing again and you smile at your group of friends, before giving Owen a special smile of his own. So what if there’s a big height difference? He doesn’t seem to mind, and he seems to really like you; so maybe it’s not such a big deal at all.


	59. Meet The Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Anon prompt: “hiii can I request an imagine where Owen meets your parents for the first time and he’s really nervous because he wants to make a really good impression on them because he wants to marry you and you calm his nerves etc (and your parents love him) so can you do like some cute fluff at the end when you get back to bungalow after meeting your parents?!?”

You’ve only seen Owen nervous three times in your life. Once, the first time he asked you out; for some crazy reason he thought you might actually say no. The second time was when he asked you to marry him. He didn’t take you anywhere fancy or get down on one knee; you were just baking brownies in the kitchen when he wrapped his arms around your waist and asked you to be his wife. The third time, and the most anxious you’ve ever seen him, is right now. He’s straightening his tie for the umpteenth time tonight and you can’t help but laugh. You told him he didn’t need to get so dressed up, but he so desperately wants to make a good impression.

When your parents are finally ushered to your table by the hostess, Owen stands up to shake both of their hands. You mom comes around to give you a hug and your dad simply plants a kiss on the top of your head.

“It’s so good to see you honey,” Your mom says, giving you a smile before turning to Owen. “And we are just thrilled to meet you, Owen. She’s told us so much about you.” Your mom gives you a look that means she definitely approves but your dad is playing the protective father.

“I hope you’re treating her right,” He says, raising his eyebrows with a stern look. “Our princess deserves nothing less than the best.” His arms are crossed and you can feel Owen’s tension when you reach for his hand under the table.

However, he plays very coolly and replies, “Oh, I agree sir.” He looks down at you with an adoring smile. “I want to give her everything she wants.”

You blush as you know he’s talking to you more than your dad and you look away, hiding your grin. Your parents see this and even your dad gets a small smile from seeing you so happy.

“So, how is the dinosaur work here, Owen? We hear you’re pretty important in these parts.” Your dad asks, less intimidating now and Owen jumps on the opportunity to talk about his girls. Aside from you, it’s probably his favorite thing to talk about. You look up at him and watch him as he talks, not really listening as you’ve heard it all before. His eyes light up when he tells them about Blue and how far she’s come and your heart swells with pride. He talks about you the same way he talks about his raptors, and that’s how you know how much he loves you.

You glance away from his face and see your mom staring at you with a soft smile. When you catch her eye she just nods her head silently as her grin widens. You assume she saw the way you were staring at him and you’re sure your face was filled with nothing short of wonder. 

Your dad seems interested and asks Owen a few questions about the girls when the waitress comes to take your orders.

“Order anything you want, it’s on the house.” You recognize the waitress as the intern Katie that used to work with you at the T-rex attraction. You found her in the bathroom one day having an anxiety attack when she told you how terrified working with Rexy made her. You went directly to HR and got her transferred to a less scary position; turns out she loves being a waitress and had plenty of experience.

You give her a smile and your dad pipes up. “Wow, Owen, I guess you are pretty famous around here.” He gives a laugh and before you or the waitress can say anything Owen jumps in.

“Actually sir, this is all your daughter. She has quite an influence around here as well. More than me, I would say.” You know he’s just trying to make you sound impressive in front of your parents as he is much more popular than you are, but your parents seems to light up at hearing it. Katie takes your orders and you tell your parents about the new things that Rexy is learning. Owen watches you with pride in his eyes and once again, your mom notices. It’s not like he ever tries to hide it; Owen talks about you and shows you off whenever he gets a chance. It really does make you feel like a princess.

*****

When you finish dinner, you announce that you’re going to go to the restroom and ask your mom to join you. She is surely will be bursting with things to say about Owen, but you also want to give him his moment. You give him an encouraging smile as you know he’s going to ask your father for your hand.

When you get to the bathroom, your mom begins to speak, but you cut her off.

“Okay, don’t freak out, but Owen proposed to me.” You put your hands up, as to keep her from jumping with joy, but she does it anyway. She pulls you in for a big hug while she practically screams.

“Oh, sweetie that’s wonderful! I’m so happy for you!” You hug her back and try not to get emotional.

“He’s actually out there right now asking dad’s permission.” You give her an uncertain look, hoping you judged dad’s opinion of him correctly, but she waves a hand dismissively.

“Oh honey, of course he will say yes. We saw how you look at him. You’re obviously madly in love with the guy and he talks about you like you’re the only girl in the world.” She smiles at you lovingly and your heart feels full to the point of bursting.You give your mom another hug before you head back out to the dining room, glad to know they love Owen.

The guys stand when you approach the table and you see Owen’s tight smile that means he’s trying not to grin like an idiot. His eyes are sparkling with happiness and you know he got the answer he was hoping for.

You dad opens his arms as you approach and he pulls you in for a hug. “He’s a good guy. Make sure he treats you well.” That’s all he has to say as Owen ushers the group to the door. You promise to meet up with them tomorrow to take them on a tour of the park and wave as they walk back towards the hotel.

You walk towards the car parked just past the security gates and when you’re out of the general public’s sight, Owen crushes your body to his and gives you a hard kiss. It doesn’t last long as he can’t contain his excitement and he picks you up and spins you around. This has you in a fit of giggles, never having seen Owen act quite like this before. You tell him how much you love him and he doesn’t let go of your hand the entire drive back to the bungalow.

*****

When you get home, his mood switches quickly from giddy to passionate and his lips are on you from the moment you step inside the house. You laugh at little at his sudden shift in moods, but you don’t want to hinder his ministrations as he seems very intent on getting you in bed rather quickly.

Once In the bedroom, Owen backs you towards the bed where you lay down and he lingers above you.

“You’re so beautiful.” He says, as he pushes back your hair to return his mouth to your neck. “I love you.” He continues to whisper loving things to you and you don’t realize there’s moisture in your eye until he says. “I can’t wait to be married to you.”

The second he sees how emotional you are, he stops and sits up, pulling you up to face him

“What’s wrong?” He asks, concern clear on his face.

You wipe the tears with the back of your hand and laugh softly. “They’re just happy tears. I can’t wait to marry you either.” You give him a smile and he leans down to kiss your forehead.

“I can’t believe I get to spend the rest of my life with a beautiful, smart, sexy, Tyrannosaurus trainer.” He gives you a smirk and you can’t help the laugh that escapes you as you shake your head. You pull him down to you to continue kissing him before pulling back slightly to whisper.

“I think I’m the real winner here.”


	60. Nerd Alert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on A prompt by bizzareandbeautiful :”Hi!! I have a prompt idea.. I hope you like it! Fic where reader is super nerdy and socially awkward, but really smart and her knowledge of dinosaurs got her the job, and she impresses Owen and fluff! Thank you for being so awesome. (:”
> 
> A/n: I hope you enjoy it dear!

It’s not like you don’t hear them talking; they don’t exactly try to hide it. You’ve heard all the names like dork and nerd and klutz, but you try to brush them off. You didn’t come here to make friends or be admired, you came for your love of dinosaurs and getting to work with living ones was just a dream come true. Besides, they’re just security guards they didn’t get hired for their brain or talent, they got hired because they’re big and scary (which you would never actually admit to them). You however, got hired because of your vast knowledge of the dinosaurs and your 4.0 college GPA. It’s needless to say the human resources department was extremely impressed with your resume. However, there is one guy who never seems to pick on you. Owen Grady trains the raptors and is always coming over to your paddock. He comes and talks to the guards, but he doesn’t seem to be very good friends with them so you wonder if he’s actually coming to watch your dinosaur.

Rexy really is impressive and she has become so much tamer since you arrived a few months ago. He watches you train her with almost a pride in his eyes so he must really like the dinosaur. Anyway, he shuts up the stupid guards from making their comments when he’s around so you’re grateful for his presence, even if he doesn’t ever talk to you directly.

As you’re cleaning the meat blood off of your hands from Rexy’s snack time, Owen approaches you for the first time.

“You’re pretty impressive with her out there.” He gives you a smile and you return it, he really is charming.

“Thanks,” You blush and try to think of something witty to say, “But I’ve only got her. I can’t imagine working with four raptors that are smarter than me.” You look back down to the sink and he scoffs.

“They only think they’re smarter than me.” You sigh as you realize you basically just called him dumb, but it’s not like it isn’t true; they are incredibly clever. You bite your lip anxiously and glance at him and see his smirk and realize he’s joking. “Well, maybe they’re a little smarter.” He gives you a wink and leans against the wall as you dry your hands.

“Can I help you with something, or…” You ask, wondering why he’s here talking to you of all people. It’s not that you don’t want to talk to him (in fact you want to do much more than talk), but surly he has better things to do.

“Not really. I just wanted to meet you formally. Everyone at my paddock talks about you.” You frown at this, figuring that they say the same things as the guards. You give him a forced smile, but he looks across the paddock towards the guards and grimaces.

“Not like they do, though.” He looks back at you with a soft smile, “They’re douchebags. Everyone else thinks you’re amazing. I mean, being Rexy’s trainer isn’t exactly a coveted job.”

You laugh at this in agreement, “Well, what can you do?” You give him a shrug but he doesn’t seem to be joking.

“I could get them transferred, you know, if they keep harassing you.” His green eyes are on yours and you feel like this has gotten strangely personal way too suddenly. You try to form words while looking into his eyes and it turns out to be a struggle.

“Um, No. It’s okay, Owen. It doesn’t really bother me.” You try to look away so he doesn’t read the lie in your eyes and you look over towards the treat buckets that need to be cleaned. You really need to get your work done, but you don’t want him to stop talking to you, in case he doesn’t do it again.

However, his eyes follow yours and he asks, “Do you need help with those?”

You’re so surprised at him. You’ve heard Owen was a ladies’ man, but you can’t tell if he’s actually flirting with you or just being friendly.

“Sure,” You say, giving him a smile. “That would be great.”

Owen asks you a few questions about Rexy and her paddock while you’re cleaning the buckets and when you’re finished he gives you a smile.

“I need to get back to work.” He looks away with a frown as if he really doesn’t want to and this gives you butterflies. He really must like you. “But I’m going to be working late tonight so, you know,” he pauses and you see the first hint of uncertainty in Owen Grady that you have ever seen (or heard of for that matter). “You should come by and I’ll introduce you to the girls.”

He looks like he genuinely wants you to so you nod, “Yeah, that sounds like fun.” He gives you a smile as he turns to walk away and you can’t help the butterflies in your stomach. You didn’t come here to make friends… but there’s really no harm in getting to know Owen a little better.


	61. Wake Up (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Anon Prompt: “Can you do like a fic where reader is bored/sad and its basically wake up part 2 ???? And really cute detailed fluff”

When he stops snoring, you realize he’s awake and you roll over. His eyes are still closed and he’s breathing steadily, but you’re not having any of that. You cuddle up close to him and let out a loud breath to let him know you’re awake. He doesn’t respond and you can see him trying to hold onto sleep, but you’ve been awake for almost an hour and are bored out of your mind. You press your body right up against his and let out another loud sigh and his chest moves as he chuckles softly.

“Is there a problem?” He finally asks, groggily. He reaches his arms up over his head to stretch them and then throws one around you, pulling you closer to him before closing his eyes again.

“Owen!” You whine out his name, “Don’t go back to sleep! I’m bored.” You squeeze out from under his arm and sit cross legged beside him. “Babe.” You say, running your hand across his chest. He gives you a smile and opens his eyes to look up at you sleepily.

“I’ve only had like 5 hours of sleep.” He moans dramatically and throws an arm over his face. You laugh and shake your head, removing his arm.

“You slept for 6 hours, that’s enough.” You lean down to kiss him and he doesn’t respond, lips remaining still. You keep trying to get a reaction out of him but he’s being stubborn and you finally sit back up and cross your arms pouting.

“You’re being mean, Owen.” You take on the accent of a small child and continue, “All I wanted was a wittle kissy.” He cracks a smile so you lean down to kiss him again, but before you can touch his lips, he suddenly shifts; you somehow have ended up on your back with Owen hovering on top of you.

You look up at him with a wide grin knowing you’re going to get your way and he just laughs, leaning down to kiss you gently. “You’re insatiable.” He teases, but you ignore him; you’re finally getting the boredom out of your system.

He moves his lips to your neck and begins placing passionate kisses there. You close your eyes and lay your head back, biting your lip. He sucks on a spot just below your ear and you can’t think straight until he pulls back, and you feel his body shaking softly with laughter. You open your eyes to look at him curiously and see that mischievous grin of his before throwing your hand to your neck where his mouth had just been.

Your eyes go wide and you look directly at him, “Owen, did you give me a hickey?” He just laughs and shakes his head like a child that you know is lying. You try to shove him away to go look in the mirror, but he holds you down and starts kissing again. His hands move around your body, as he tries to tickle you and you’re gasping for breaths, trying to push him off of you. You’ve told him a million times to never give you a noticeable hickey and you just want to see what kind of damage he caused, but your body is betraying you just as much as he is. You finally feel him start to pull back when you can’t take a breath anymore and he tries to be cute and slide his hands under your shirt, but you shove his hands back and run to the mirror, still dizzy from the lack of oxygen. You turn your head and look at the large red mark just below your ear and you look at his reflection in the mirror. He gives a huge grin and says, “Oh no, should I be afraid?” You know he’s teasing you, but you nod and turn to run towards him, but he’s already running out of the room and you can’t help but laugh as you scream at him, running through the house.

When you run into the living room, you don’t see any sign of him, but the front door is cracked, so you slowly go and open it, looking outside. You take a few steps down the stairs and call out his name, but his voice comes from behind you.

“Yes, my love?” He asks, as you watch him lock the screen door. You stare at him angrily for a second and then get an idea.

“Fine, lock me out, I don’t care.” You say, walking down the last few stairs and you pick up a wrench before walking over towards his bike. You turn around to see the anxiety in his eyes.

“Hey,” He follows your every movement with his eyes and he begins to looks cared. “Babe, what are you doing? No don’t do that!” You lean down to the first bolt you can find and you begin to loosen it. You turn to look at him, only to see him running at you and he scoops you up in his arms, causing you to drop the wrench.

He looks at you sternly but with amused eyes and leans down to give you a quick peck on the cheek.

“I’m sorry for the hickey.” You know he’s only apologizing so you don’t wreck his bike, but you accept it with a laugh. “You fight dirty.” He says, and you beam up at him, wrapping your arms around his neck as he carries you back inside the house.

“If you think that’s dirty, you should see me in bed,” You say, giving him a smirk and a wink and you see the lust flare up in his eyes as he smiles, moving more quickly towards the bedroom. When he gets there, he drops you on the bed unceremoniously, and crawls on top of you, looking into your eyes.

“Oh, really?” He asks, hand going to your hip, slowly making its way under your nightshirt and you smile. “Maybe you could show me.” He leans down to kiss you and you wrap your hands around his neck once more, one hand going to his short hair. You pull it gently while softly drawing your fingernails across his scalp and he growls against your mouth and you decide that’s what you want to do today; you want to make him make that noise as many times as possible.


	62. Sketchbook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Anon prompt: “could you do one where you’re an intern and during breaks you try sketching but ends up drawing a particularly hot alpha”

It’s not that you don’t like your coworkers. They’ve actually been really nice and welcoming, especially considering you’re just an intern; you never expected to be treated so well. It’s just, when you get to your apartment at the end of the day, you have to shower and do your online classes and you never really have any time to sit back and draw anymore. So at lunch, you like to distance yourself from the group and go lie against the cage and draw the girls. Today, you try to focus on Charlie, but she keeps moving around and you’re getting dizzy trying to follower her movements. Owen is up on the catwalk and while he isn’t training right now, he is talking to them; and they sure do love when he does that. They all bump and bustle around, watching him up above and your eyes automatically go to him.

You watch the way he leans with his elbows on the railing. His head is cocked slightly as he talks to them and it brings a smile to your face. You notice the way the sun is highlighting only the one side of his face and the rest is throw in shadow. Before you realize it, you’re slowly making sketch marks of his shape in your book. You start off with simple shapes to get his position right, but then you begin to highlight his features, his thick thighs, his muscular arms, the way his vest clings his chest tightly. You tell yourself you’re only noticing these things because you’re trying to draw him but you feel yourself biting your lip and you know it’s more than that. But really, who could blame you? He is a beautiful creature.

You look down and continue to work on his body before looking back up to get a good look of his face; however, when you lookback up, he’s not there anymore. You frown slightly as you look down at your unfinished sketch. You wouldn’t even dare drawing his face by memory because you know you couldn’t do it justice without looking at him. You let out a heavy sigh and put your pencil up. It was silly to even try to draw him; you know you should stick to the raptors. However, just as you’re about to flip your sketchbook close, you hear the gate rattle behind you. You look up to see Owen himself, hands gripping the bars, staring right into the notebook on your lap. Your eyes go wide and your cheeks begin to heat up as you slam it closed. There’s not way you’re getting out of this one.

You try not to make eye contact as you stand up to leave, but he opens the door for you and you glance up at him. Big mistake. The smirk on his face makes your face hotter and you wish you had just stuck to tracking Charlie around with your eyes.

“That looked pretty damn good, Y/n.” He gives you a charming smile and there’s a hint of teasing there, but you can see he’s actually giving you a sincere compliment. And you had just begun to think your blush might start cooling down. “But then again,” You hear the change of his tone and you know he’s about to make a sarcastic comment, You did have a pretty great model to work with.” He wiggles his eyebrows at you and you’re so nervous that you try not to laugh but end up snorting anyway.

“Sorry,” You say, tucking a lock of hair behind your ear, “I guess it’s kinda rude to just go drawing someone without them knowing.” You give him a shy smile but he just laughs.

“Actually, I’m a little disappointed.” He says and your eyebrows pull together in confusion. “Well you see, I thought you just couldn’t keep your eyes off of me. But I guess you just kept looking at me so you could figure out how to draw me.” He raises his eyebrows playfully as if asking a question and you laugh, feeling less nervous. You secretly appreciate the flippant way he’s taking this conversation. You were worried it would get really awkward.

You feel the unexpected courage rise up in you and you say, “Maybe I do just like looking at you. Does that bother you?” You challenge him and you see something in his eyes that almost looks like pride.

He looks down at you with an almost predatory grin and he gets extremely serious as he says, “Oh no, Y/n. That definitely doesn’t bother me.” You blink a few times and let out a small breath you hadn’t realized you were holding. He’s definitely more experienced in the flirting game and he’s obviously won this round. You laugh nervously as you pull your notebook to your chest before looking back up at him.

“I should really get back to work.” You give him a shy smile when he frowns and turn to walk away, trying to get out of this new and strange situation as soon as possible. As you walk away, you hear him call to you, “Well I’m always here if you need someone to model for you.”

You chuckle lightly to yourself and you feel proud. You might not be on Owen’s level, but you definitely surprised him with your nerve. In your book, that’s a success. You decide you’re going to take him up on his offer and maybe you’ll get the chance to finish that sketch after all.


	63. What's Past Is Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Anon Prompt: “Hey could u do one where reader needs like constant reassurance Owen loves her BC he had a bad boys rep before they dated cute fluff?” 
> 
> A/n: When I sat down to write this i thought, I probably wont be able to write much about this. I will just make it a short drabble. But once I started writing, I just couldn’t stop. Thanks to the anon for the prompt and I hope this is enough fluff for you guys<3 Enjoy

He says he loves you and you know he means it, but sometimes you just can’t help remembering how he used to be. You’ve worked by his side for almost two years now and you saw how he used to treat girls. He would flirt shamelessly, go back to their place, and then never talk to them again. It never really bothered you because the two of you were just friends. You laughed along to all his funny stories and secretly smiled when you saw a girl slap him. But now, you’ve been together three months and you can’t help but notice the way girls still look at him. Even girls he has hurt; they still look at him with that lust in their eyes. Yeah, he’s devilishly handsome and extremely charming, but you’re worried that maybe he misses that life; being with a new girl every night, never being tied down.

You lie in bed listening to the soft hum of the television in the other room. You weren’t lying when you said you didn’t feel good, but he didn’t know you weren’t talking about sickness. When the lights and sound go off and you hear him walk in the room, you press your face into the pillow, praying he doesn’t hear you sniffling.

But, of course, Owen sees everything and before he even makes it to the bed, he asks you with concern in his voice.

“What’s wrong?” He approaches the bed and you feel the mattress behind you shift as he sits down and begins to rub your back. “Still feeling sick?”

You nod slightly, not trusting your voice not to crack and he puts a hand on your shoulder.

“Y/n, what is it? You’re crying.” He says this softly, and you can practically hear the frown on his face. You don’t want to tell him what’s going on in your head because you don’t want him to laugh at you, or worse, tell you you’re right. You just pull your knees closer to your chest and press your face deeper into the pillow. Owen, however, is not having any of that.

Owen wraps an arm around you and doesn’t even seem to notice that you’re using all your strength to stay in that position. He rolls you easily over until you’re staring up at him with puffy red eyes and you realize you were right about his concerned frown. He brushes the hair out of your face and puts his hand on your cheek. “Y/n, please tell me what’s wrong; I want to help.” His pleading eyes look straight into your soul and you let out a low groan, looking away.

“I’m just scared.” You mumble and his expression goes quizzical.

“Scared of what?” He asks, and for a moment, you think about lying. You really don’t want to confront him about this, but you know you need to or you won’t be able to get it off your mind. Instead of answering him, you look into his eyes.

“Do you miss it?” You ask meekly. He looks at you confused once more and you go on before he can ask a question. “Y’know, being able to get any girl you want. Going home with someone new every night?” You feel the tears begin to well up again as you say your fears out loud. “If you don’t want to be stuck with me, I understand. That’s a lot to give up.” You pull the hem of your t-shirt up to your face to blot at the tears on your cheeks and your nose is already sore from all of your sniffling. Owen looks at you with a blank face and doesn’t respond right away and you feel the anxiety bubble up inside your chest. You prepare yourself for the worst, saying you won’t make it difficult for him. You will walk away from him without fighting if that’s what he really wants. His face suddenly gets soft and his hand moves back to your cheek. He leans down and kisses your forehead once before letting out a small chuckle and brushing away your tears.

“Y/n, is that what you think I want?” He doesn’t sound mad, but rather worried, and that thought confuses you. “I don’t miss that life at all. Regardless of how I acted back then, I was still waiting for someone like you to come along.” He lets out a small sigh and gives you a smile.

“I was waiting for someone to hold on to when I fell asleep and see when I woke up. Someone who would dance around in the kitchen while I cooked, in their underwear, no less.” At this, he places a hand on your hip and gives you a small pinch and you jump a little, as a smile slips out.

“I wanted someone who wouldn’t back down when they thought I was wrong, but knew which battles were worth fighting and which weren’t.” Your heart swells with pride and your anxiety rescinds as he speaks about you like this and you know it was foolish to even think like that.

“If you’re asking me if I miss my old life, it’s not a straight yes or no answer. I miss getting to watch sports and action movies. I miss not getting poked in the butt when you put your feet under me when they’re cold. I miss never having to clean this place up.” You chuckle at his confessions and he smiles at the sound of your laugh. “But if I ever lost you, I would miss you the most. Y/n, I love you more than anything in this world.” He looks directly into your eyes and you see the truth there but you smile softly and ask.

“More than the girls?” He makes a face as if he’s trying to decide and you smack him playfully on the chest. “Is it a tie at least?” You ask teasingly, already in a much better mood.

“It’s a tie.” He says, and you’re glad to realize your sniffling has finally stopped.

“I’m sorry, Owen; I don’t know what I was thinking.” He just dismisses your apology, shaking his head.

“Don’t apologize. But do tell me if you ever start feeling like this. I will remind you every second of the day how much I love you if that’s what you need. I’ll do whatever it takes to make sure you know.”

He leans down and kisses you on the forehead once more and you wrap your arms around him, felling his heart beat steadily.

You know he loves you, but sometimes you just need reassurances, and there’s nothing wrong with that. It doesn’t mean you don’t trust him, it just means you need to hear it for yourself.


	64. CPR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by cassidyconner : “Imagine being picked up by the pterodactyl and it drops you into the mosasaurs lake and Owen jumps in, pulls you out and performs CPR. (The reader doesn’t know Owen, they’re just a guest)” 
> 
> A/n: I hope this is what you were looking for!!

You run with the crowd, screams of horror filling your ears as everyone rushes to find some escape to the pterosaurs and Dimorphodons flying above you. Men with guns arrive and begin shooting them down, but there’s just so many that they can’t get them all. As you’re running, you catch a glimpse of one of the men shooting and your eyes lock with his. He isn’t dressed like the other men, he looks more like a guy who just happened to be carrying a gun around the park and stepped in to help. You feel his eyes on you; at least that’s what you thought, but really they were locking on the flying dinosaur behind you that was zooming straight at your back. You see the panic in his face just before you feel the terrible pain in your shoulders. It grips you tightly, claws digging into your skin and you let out a loud scream, thrashing in its grip. As it lifts you up into the sky, you can’t think of anything but getting it to let you go. However, the small bit of logic still present in your panicked mind reminds you that if it drops you here, over the street of people, you definitely won’t survive the fall.

You grimace, grabbing at your shoulder and you see that it’s heading towards the giant tank. You think for a moment that you’re in the clear, but you see another Dimorphodon ahead of you carrying another girl. It drops her in the water and as it goes down to retrieve her, the huge water monster, the Mososaurous, jumps up out of the water, eating them both.

You’ve yet to stop screaming as you flail in the creatures grasp, and just as he gets over the tank, you wiggle yourself free. 

You hit the water hard and you immediately gasp, sucking water in through your nose. You kick your legs, but can’t seem to get back to the surface. Honestly, you don’t even know which way is up as you’re spinning around in the water, avoiding the pterosaurs who are diving in after you. You breathe in more water and your chest burns as you try to get it out, unable to give your lungs the air they desperately need. You finally see a bit of light above you and try in vain to get to the surface, but everything is already going dark. You feel yourself begin to pass out, but just before you do, you catch a glimpse of another pterosaur diving in the water. Only this one is bleeding from a hole in its chest, and it begins to sink. Just as you lose consciousness, you feel something grab on to you and you’re thankful that at least you won’t be conscious when it eats you.

*****

You wake up instantly, the burn in your lungs killing you as you spit up the water you inhaled. You feel the hard ground beneath you as the events start to come back to you and you look up into that man’s eyes, the eyes you met just minutes earlier. Was it minutes? You’re not sure how long you had been out. You let out a weak groan and reach towards your pained chest as you try to speak, but your throat feels raw and you decide against it. You take the moment to really look at him and you see he’s really quite handsome. A strong jaw with slight stubble, green eyes that are piercing yours, a look of relief on his face that makes him look younger than he probably is. You realize, you’re just staring up at him, but then again, he’s just staring down at you.

You find it odd that he hasn’t said anything, but his hand that’s under your head moves slightly, encouraging you to sit up and you oblige.

“That was pretty close.” He says, looking anxious. The fact that you still haven’t said anything might be worrying him. You try to ease his fear and you croak out a response.

“Did you jump in that tank with the monster just to save me?” You try to make it sound flirty and not so amazed, but your voice is scratchy and you just sound terrible. At least the attempt gets a small smile from him and he nods his head.

“Yeah, I guess I did.” He rubs the back of his neck with one hand, the other having moved to your back for support. “I saw it drop you and all I could think was ‘not her’.” You look at him, surprised by his answer.

“What do you mean ‘not her’? I mean, it’s not like you know me.” Your voice gets a bit stronger and you begin to sound more like yourself and he just laughs a little.

“Yeah, I know. But there was just something about you.” He looks down at you solemnly. “When I saw you in the street, I don’t know what happened. It’s like in the midst of all that was happening, I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you.” He doesn’t look shy or nervous admitting this and you assume he’s not new at smooth talking girls, but you can’t pretend you didn’t feel something too. He smiles at you and you return it, feeling strangely giddy after that near death experience.

You look around and see the small toys and figurines on the shelfs around you and realize that he drug you into the back of one of the shops to keep you from getting pecked to death while he tried to perform CPR. There’s a loud crash outside the door and his attention snaps to it. His intense gaze almost made you forget about everything that was going on. His face gets a hard look and you know what he’s going to say.

“I have to get back out there; they need me.” You nod at him, not wanting to be selfish and ask him to stay, but he helps you stand up. He reaches into his pocket and pulls something out: an ID badge.

“You need to get somewhere safe. Go into the visitor center and swipe this card in the elevator to get to the 3rd floor. I’ll radio them and tell them I sent you there.” He looks at you desperately and swallows hard.

“Just keep yourself safe. I’ll find you when this is all over.” You give him another nod, not even sure what is an appropriate thing to say in the situation. He places a hand on your cheek and his green eyes look deeply into yours. You almost think e’s going to kiss you, and you definitely wouldn’t mind, but he takes a breath and turns to run out the door. You watch him point his gun into the sky and begin to shoot down the creatures as try to remember that you’re in a dangerous situation. You can’t just let yourself get distracted, no matter how cute his butt looks right now. You force yourself to concentrate. You’re going to get out of this alive, and you’re going to get to know your savior. You frown when you realize you don’t even know his name, but then look down at the badge in your hand. Well then, Owen Grady, you think to yourself, I guess I’ll see you when this is all over.


	65. Fireworks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by kacperduck: “1. This blog is my life 2. I’d love a fic where reader and Owen are together and he won’t tell u he’s scared of fireworks because of experiences in the Navy,then once during a firework display in the park, he gets scared and it gets fluffy” 
> 
> A/n: I hope this is close to what you were looking for, my love. I’m sorry if it doesn’t sound completely right in some places. I was exhausted, but my boyfriend threatened to tickle me if I didn’t get up and finish the story, so you can thank him!! Love you! (Also, trigger warning due to mention of ptsd and anxiety attacks. )

When Anna said that the two of you simply had to go see the fireworks display on the island, neither of you really declined. You didn’t have it in you to explain to Owen why the experience of fireworks leaves you practically debilitated, but honestly you were too afraid to tell him. He already puts up with your normal attacks and you don’t have a legitimate reason that will make sense other than that you just can’t handle it. You decide to suffer through it; you’ll wear a smile and ‘ooh’ and ‘ahh’ and do your best to not let it bother you.

However, as you lay there under the stars now, waiting for the explosions, you lean into him. You feel yourself slightly beginning to shake and close your eyes to try to breathe through it, but you realize the shaking isn’t coming from you.

Your eyes go straight to Owen’s face and you see the anxiety there.

“Owen, what’s wrong?” You can’t believe you were so wrapped up in yourself that you didn’t realize that something was going on with him.

He closes his eyes and reaches a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose while closing his eyes. “No, I’m fine.”

You sit up, and look at him. “Owen, you’re obviously not fine.” He sits up next to you, and looks into your eyes.

“Fireworks just really aren’t my thing.” He looks away towards the other side of the lake, eyes unfocused, and it clicks in your head. It’s not like it’s uncommon. With the amount of explosions and gunfire he had to live through, fireworks probably don’t bring happy memories for him. You reach a hand up to press it against his cheek.

“Owen, why didn’t you say something? We didn’t have to come.” You look at him sadly but he won’t meet your eyes. He just shakes his head.

“I don’t want you to miss out on things because of me.” He finally looks at you and you realize that he was willing to go through something terrifying for him because he thought you wanted to be here. You can’t help it and you throw yourself at him, wrapping your arms around his neck and pressing your face into the crook of his neck. He seems shocked and stiff at first, but then he reaches an arm and wraps it around you. You pull back to press your lips to his and he returns the kiss passionately. When you pull away, he looks into your eyes.

“Okay. I’m not complaining but-” You cut him off, standing up and grabbing the blanket, struggling to pull it out from under him.

“It’s 7:56, let’s get out of here.”

He stands up but looks at you confused, “Y/n, I can handle it.” You shake your head and begin to laugh.

“Owen, the only reason I came here is because I thought you wanted to!” You throw the blanket over your arm and grab his hand as he goes to stand up. “I was already fighting back the anxiety and it hadn’t even started. I hate fireworks: the sound, the lights, the thundering of the ground. It’s terrifying.”

He pulls you in for another kiss but you cringe and look towards the lake. “Kiss later; I want to be in bed with the television blaring when they start.” He smiles at you and tightens his grip on your hand and takes off running towards the truck. You laugh while trying to tell him to slow down; he’s practically dragging you, but you’re not going to complain. You didn’t expect to even smile at all tonight.

He tears off through the dirt in the truck, racing towards the bungalow. His hand goes to your thigh and as you finally pull in front of the house, you hear the first firework go off. You cringe, and you feel his hand tighten on your leg. He closes his eyes and nods his head.

“Come on, let’s get inside.” You follow him into the bungalow as the second firework goes off and he closes the door behind him; you shove him towards the door, hands going to his hair anxiously.

He leans down and presses his forehead to yours, both of your eyes closed.

“I love you,” You say, smiling softly as his hand goes to your neck.

“I love you more.” He gives you a quick peck on the lips before dragging you towards the bedroom. He hits the radio system on the way to the bed and turns the knob all the way up, Redbone’s “Come And get Your Love” blaring through the house, drowning out the loud booming. The floor still slightly vibrates and you crawl into bed before climbing on top of him.

“You know you can always talk to me right? About anything.” You look into his eyes and you see the love there. He nods softly and his hands go to your waist, sliding under your shirt. You let him pull it off over your head and you lean in, the only thing on your mind being to distract each other from the faint boom of the fireworks.  
#jurassic world#owen grady#owen x reader#raptor squad#chris pratt#trigger;reader


	66. Yellow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on Anon Prompt: “Can you do one where the reader is going through a hard time and when Owen is cleaning up at night near the paddock, he notices the reader crying and they dance to Yellow by Coldplay together?”

It’s foolish to cry about it, you know that. You’ve been on the island for 4 months now and you only agreed to try to make the long distance relationship work because he wanted to. You knew it never would, but somehow you’re still hurt after it actually failed.

You sit inside the safety cage, leaning against the bars and watching the girls in a pile, getting ready for bed. You wish you could be doing the same, but you don’t feel like going back to the trailer and having to face your roommate. Instead, you decide to play sad songs on your phone and cry it out. You aren’t really going to miss him, the spark has been gone for a while, but you’re going to miss being in a relationship. You don’t even remember how to be single. Maybe you’ll talk to Owen tomorrow; he’s always flirting with every girl, including yourself, so maybe you can pick up a few things from him.

As if he could read your thoughts, Owen’s voice speaks up over your shoulder. “You know, listening to sad songs is probably counterproductive if you want to stop crying.” He leans against the opposite wall with his arms crossed and a suggestive smile on his face. “You wanna talk about it?”

You shake your head and laugh, realizing how much of a mess you probably look like right now. “Nah, I don’t want to bore you to death.” You grab onto a bar and pull yourself into a standing position, leaving your phone on the floor playing music.

“Aw c’mon. I’m not just your boss, we’re friends.” He wags his eyebrows at you, suggesting that you are more than just coworkers and you let out another laugh, already feeling better.

“Justin and I finally broke up.” You give a soft smile but his face turns into a frown.

“Finally?” He asks, still looking sad.

“Yeah. Long distance relationships never work anyway. Besides, things began to change a while ago. It’s only now become official.” You shrug your shoulder realizing that talking about it really is helping. Listening to sad music and crying by yourself isn’t your kind of coping.

“Is that why you were crying? You don’t exactly sound like you’re gonna miss him.” He sees through you easily and seems to know the right questions to ask.

“No, I was more crying because I felt like that was the reaction I should have. If anything, I’m going to miss being part of a couple. I’m not so good at the whole flirting and being single thing, unlike you.” You give him a smirk and he laughs.

“Yeah, but the womanizer thing gets old really quick. I wouldn’t mind settling down myself.” He looks away and makes a face, contemplating. “At least I don’t think I would mind.” His smile makes you smile and you’re glad he happened to be working late.

Just as you open your mouth to say something, the song on your phone changes and you hear your and Justin’s song come on and you let out a nervous laugh.

“Oh gosh, this was our song. What are the odds?” You ask, putting your face in your hands and trying to hide the slight anxiety in your voice. It reminds you of when you first started going out, back when things were actually going well.

Owen bends down in front of you and picks up your phone. Clicking the home button and hitting the skip button without hesitation. “Well then, listening to it probably won’t help, will it?” You’re grateful for Owen. He’s a flirt and can be a stubborn ass sometimes, but he can also have his sweet moments.

The song Yellow by Coldplay is the next one on the list and Owen sticks your phone in his back pocket before closing the distance between the two of you. You watch curiously as he gets closer and finally slips his hand onto your waist. You freeze and feel your body stiffen up.

“Owen, I can’t, I mean I just-”

“Calm down,” he says laughing, bringing his other hand to the other side of your waist. “This is a perfect slow-dance song.” You breathe out a sigh of relief and smile once again before closing your eyes and giving him a nod. You lean into him, arms going around his neck as you begin to sway back and forth, feet shuffling only slightly.

Look at the stars  
Look how they shine for you  
And everything you do  
Yeah they were all yellow

As the song goes on, you stay close to him, feeling nice to finally be in someone’s arms again. You look up to find him smiling down at you and you blush slightly.

So then I took my turn  
Oh what a thing to have done  
And it was all yellow

You take a breath and step away from him. You’ve always liked Owen, but the last thing you need to do right now is fall for someone like him while you’re this vulnerable. You’re not exactly his type, anyway.

“I should probably go,” you say, pulling your arms to yourself, tucking a loose strand of hair behind your ear. “Um, thanks for the dance and for listening.” You avoid his eyes, not wanting to know what he’s thinking right now. Because if he’s still looking down at you the way he was a minute ago, you might end up doing something you regret.

“Yeah, anytime.” He says quietly, and takes his place again, leaning against the wall. “Have a good night.” You finally meet his eyes but the moment has passed and you watch him nod at you, his smile not reaching his eyes. You tell yourself he was just being a good friend and trying to help you get over Justin, but something about the way he was looking at you makes you think it was something more. However, entertaining those thoughts would not be helpful right now as you really just want to crawl into bed and fall asleep. You begin to walk away but he calls your name softly.

“Yeah?” You say, turning around to see a small smile on his face as he reaches his arm out towards you and you can’t help but feel like an idiot. You were so wrapped up in thinking about your feelings you forgot that he had your phone. “Oh, duh. Thanks.” You grin up at him, wanting to see a real smile once more before you go to sleep. You consider it for a split second before pressing up on to your tippy toes to press a kiss to his cheek. “For everything.”

The surprised smile on his face makes it worth it. As you turn away, you feel his eyes on your retreating back. The night ended a lot better than you thought it would, although you feel like you might feel different about the whole situation in the morning with a clear head. As you walk away, you hear the song go on and you swear you can hear him softly whispering the lyrics.

Oh yeah your skin and bones  
Turn into something beautiful  
And you know  
For you I’d bleed myself dry


	67. Three's A Crowd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a lovely prompt by longwillireign: lHow bout you do one where Owen is taking care of the baby raptors? Like just after they hatched and he’s imprinting on them. ❤️❤️❤️ your stories!!“
> 
> A/n: I had to think about how to come at this prompt from the reader’s angle and then this just happened. I went off topic and I’m sorry 

You didn’t ask him if you could come; you just assumed he would want to do it alone. However, when he woke up in the morning and told you to be ready to leave by 7:30, you got dressed quickly with excitement. You’ve been to the lab with him a few times, watching the egg incubate while he spoke to them, but you never expected to be there for the hatching.

However, now as you stand behind the glass and watch him look at the eggs in awe, you feel like a proud parent. You can’t be inside for the hatching as he needs to imprint on Blue, and you being there could ruin that. He needs to be the first and only person she sees so that she can get attached. So after the hatching, you figure you’ll go pick him up some lunch.

Around noon, the lab crew is ushered out as the egg begins to crack and you watch Owen’s excited face. He’s so focused on her that you can’t look away. After a few minutes, you can see her squirming out of the hole that she created and Owen helps her out softly. She looks up towards him and nips at his fingers gently. The lab workers around you are holding clipboards and recording information, but you just smile as you see Blue crawl into Owen’s hands. He’s already looking down at her with such love and affection in his eyes and you know it’s time to tell him.

You come back with sandwiches and see Owen sitting in one of the chairs in the lab, chatting with a technician so you walk in with a smile.

“I brought food.” You exclaim happily lifting up the bag in your right hand and then you look to the side of the room with the rest of the crew and hold up the bag in your other hand. “For everyone!”

You get lots of thanks for lunch and a kiss from a giddy Owen. He tells you that blue is getting her initial tests and bloodwork done and then after that he will need to be alone with her again. You smile when you hear him retell the experience that you just watched, but with his own special flair for storytelling.

The workers call him back into the room to be with her and you can’t help the butterflies that you feel in your stomach. You place a hand on your slightly raised stomach as you watch him go and whisper to yourself. “Tonight. I’ll tell him tonight.”

*****

You decide not to make it a big thing. He’s not big on surprises to begin with but you get the perfect opportunity while laying on his lap on the couch. A football game plays quietly on the tv while he talks about how Blue is going to be released to him in a few days and she will be staying at the bungalow. He seems to be excited about this, but looks down at you.

“Are you okay with that? It might get a little hectic. You know what they say: ‘Two’s company. Three’s a crowd.’” He smirks down at you and a smile creeps onto your face but not for the reason he thinks.

“Four.” You say softly, willing yourself not to get emotional.

He looks down at you confusedly with his eyebrows drawn and lets out a soft chuckle. “Uhm, no I mean three. Have you not heard that phrase?” Your smile grows wider as you reach a hand down to your stomach and place it there, watching his eyes follow the movement.

“I’ve heard it. It’s just,” You pause for a second as you see it dawn on him and you finish your sentence, “There’s going to be four of us.” His mouth drops as he stares at your stomach and freezes. You let out another soft laugh, tears starting to form in your eyes as you sit up next to him, removing yourself from his lap.

“Owen, I’m five weeks pregnant.” You look into his eyes and he gasps softly.

“I’m gonna be a daddy?” Your tears begin to flow at his choice of words and you nod as you watch the smie slowly creep across his face.

“I’m gonna be a daddy?” He repeats again, louder and more excited before jumping up off the couch and picking you up in his arms. He spins you around once and you can’t help joining in his excied laughter before he leans down to kiss you.

“I love you.” He whispers against your lips as his hands travel down to your stomach. “I love you both.” The tears flow freely now, and you can’t help but smile against his lips. He’s going to be a great father. To both of his little girls.

*****

*****

Your stomach is big and swollen when you get the news from the lab. The second egg impplantation has been successful. Now you have two little girls on the way and neither of you could be more excited.


	68. Jealousy x2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on anon prompt: “How about the raptors and Owen getting jealous of each other with reader, like the raptors try and get the readers attention on them and Owen wants her attention on him, feeling like they have it more. And the readers just like ‘i love you all you big babies!’ Love ur blog by the way! Makes my day happy when i see your writing!”

You get to work late after having to run back to your apartment in the morning to get dressed. Owen offered to go with you, but you’ve been keeping your relationship a secret due to the rules at work. You technically can’t date your boss, but then again, you’ve never really gone out on a date. The two of you just clicked at work and you ended up going home with him one night. You didn’t really think it would become more than a one night stand, but now you spend most nights at his place and you think you’re really falling for him.

When you get to the paddock, you go for the treat buckets and head to the fridge to get out some of the day’s fresh meat. Just as you’re about to close the door, you hear a voice.

“Miss me?” Owen asks, coming up beside the fridge wearing his trademark smirk. You roll your eyes and bump the door shut with your hip as you turn to carry the heavy buckets from the room. He rushes to your sides and takes them from your hands and walks you to the door.

“Owen, I can carry those by myself. Besides, it might look weird if you start giving me special treatment.” You laugh at him and he turns, shoving the door open with his shoulder and holding it for you to walk out.

“Oh? Should I start giving all the other interns special treatment too, then?” He gives you a wink and you laugh again, grabbing the buckets from his hands.

“I have to feed the girls. How about you go talk call Claire about the food change. I still think we can improve their diet.” You nod towards the trailer and give him a smile.

“I’ll get right on that ma’am.” He mock salutes you and heads in the opposite direction as you walk towards the safety cage.

“Hey there, Y/n. You wanna put them up today or go in with ‘em loose again?” Barry greets you, opening the cage door for you and following you in. “They seem to be having a pretty good day.”

You give him a smile and agree. “Yeah, they seem fine. I’ll go in.”

You wait by the door into the cage, buckets in hand, and give Barry a nod telling him to raise the door.

When you get in, the girls flock quickly to your side and you drop the buckets behind you.

“Okay now ladies, who’s hungry?” They throw their heads towards the sky, dancing around and you reach behind you to grab some meat before tossing it to them individually. They fight a little, but as they chomp down the pieces, you drop more at their feet and watch them enjoy their breakfast.

You’re leaning against the wall when Owen comes into the safety cage to speak to you.

“We got an all clear from Claire. She says just send the paperwork to her office and she will approve whatever you think is best.” You smile triumphantly, finally feeling like you’re getting some traction at this job. You were quickly promoted from intern to full time employee when Hoskins saw you work with the raptors hands on. Owen was the only other person who even dared to try, let alone actually could get their respect.

However, more recently they had become more than respectful, almost protective. Owen explained that it had something to do with your relationship; he said that they could smell him on you and they considered you the alpha’s mate. You laughed when he first brought it up, but you soon started to think it was true. They treat you exceptionally well; not necessarily better than Owen, they just seem to like you more than just respect you.

You turn to ask Owen about some questions about the specifics of his conversation with Claire, but Blue let’s out a loud growl and you turn, shocked to see her standing right behind you. You’re not afraid, just confused as you reach a hand up to pet her snout.

“Hey, girl. What is it?” Owen remains silent behind you, knowing that you can handle it on your own. However, he lets out a small chuckle when Blue hops backwards, away from your touch. She stands a few feet away from you, staring at you as she lowers her head and puts her tail up in the air. You watch it sway slightly and you finally laugh as Charlie comes and drops the large plastic ball at your feet. You were surprised that they liked the zoo toys as much as they did, although they only seem to want to play with them when you’re inside the paddock.

You swing out your leg to kick it away from the group and you watch as they all go running after it, playing with each other. You smile at them, watching them act more like children than wild animals and lock eyes with Blue. She looks your way, but you break the contact when Owen calls your name.

“Hey, Y/n, don’t I get a thank you?” Owen says, practically pouting. “I mean, it wasn’t that easy trying to convince her.” You can see the teasing look in his eyes, but there’s something else there. Is he really trying to keep your attention on him instead of the girls? No way, Owen has never been clingy and you’ve yet to have an opportunity to see him jealous. You figure you must be imagining it.

“Well, did you explain to her what I talked about specifically, or did you just tell her to trust that I knew what I was doing?” You question him, slight accusation in your voice, hoping his special treatment didn’t extend to his work with Claire. If anyone was aware enough to notice Owen acting too nice to someone, it’s her.

“No,” He laughs and shakes his head. “I explained everything you told me last night.” He reaches through the bars to place a hand on your hip and he wiggles his eyebrows when he says ‘last night.’ You reach to grab his hand to push him away, how can he be so carless at work, but Echo beats you to it. In a flash, she’s at the gate, barking at Owen, causing him to jump back.

“Echo!” You shout, disapprovingly, “What do you think you’re doing young lady?” You put up a finger to chastise her and she lowers her head before pushing it into you, nuzzling against your chest. You give Owen a quizzical look that he returns before rubbing her neck.

“What has gotten into you girls?” You whisper more to yourself than to Echo as you see the other three girls around you once more.

“I’m sure they’re fine.” Owen says dismissively. “Anyway, I was thinking that you should bring your work stuff to my place tonight. That way you don’t have to drive home in the morning.” You shake your head, trying to concentrate.

“Owen, we can talk about this later. I don’t like the way the girls are acting right now. Something’s up.” You pretend you don’t see the slight pout return to his face when you turn around to glance back at the girls.

“Looks like they’re jealous.” Barry’s voice makes you jump, not realizing he was still in the cage. He’s the only person that knows about you and Owen, and that’s just because he guessed it. He knows Owen too well to not notice him settling down with just one girl. “They seem to want your attention on them, rather than Owen here.” You glance at Owen, wondering if Barry is right, and you let out a small chuckle.

“Well, I don’t think they’re the only one.” Owen meets your eyes and you see the hint of a smirk there, knowing he won’t deny it.

“Oh my, are you ladies jealous?” You ask with mock shock, quietly so your coworkers on the catwalk can’t hear, even though they are watching your every move. “Is daddy trying to steal me from you?” You reach up to pet Delta who has now started to whine. “Don’t worry ladies; you’re number one in my heart.” You turn to give Owen a wink and then pet them all once more before leaving the cage. Once out, you turn to Owen.

“You’re such a child.” You give him a fake stern look and he smiles, pulling you closer to him. “You don’t have to fight them for my attention. You get enough of that back home.” You pause wondering if calling it ‘home’ is weird or will bother him, but he doesn’t seem to notice.

“Well, I think I deserve it. I love you more than they do.” Your eyes go wide and you stare at him, freezing in his arms. He smiles softly, knowing what he just said; it wasn’t an accident. But he hadn’t said he loved you before and, to be honest, you didn’t think he would anytime soon. You know about his past with the ladies and can’t believe that you really just heard that. His smile begins to falter when you don’t respond and you notice it, almost stuttering to get the words out.

“Owen, I- I love you too.” You look away, his eyes too intense. “I mean, I’m sure you probably guessed that already but-“

“But it’s nice to hear it.” He says, smile returning as he leans in to kiss you. You relish in the taste of his lips against yours, swearing that it feels different than his usual kisses when you hear Barry clear his throat behind you.

“You guys do realize you’re still at work right?” He asks, as he walks by you, opening the door out of the safety cage. You pull away from his arms, but your eyes remain on his, unable to get rid of the giddy smile on your face. Owen Grady just said he loves you. Today is an amazing day.


	69. Plot Twist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Anon Prompt: “Ok.. so.. random thought/plot twist! What if Owen gets a new intern. And.. she’s hoskins’ baby sister! But he doesn’t make the connection until Vic surprises her with balloons for her bday! Whaaaaaaat?!”
> 
> A/n: I fell in love with this idea the second it hit my inbox. However, I feel like It was rushed and could go on longer. Because of that, there will most likely be a part 2 to this!! I hope you enjoy it!

You often listen to Owen and the guys ranting about “Hoskins” as they call him.

When your mom got remarried, you changed your name, but Victor was in his stubborn college years and kept your birth dad’s name. It never bothered you, as you weren’t really old enough to remember your father before he left, but Vic was close to him and he hated your step-dad Anthony. Because of this, no one had yet to discover that you are his little sister and you’re hoping to keep it that way. However, you have to put up with all of the trash talk. It’s not that it isn’t all true, though. You know your brother can be a douche bag and he has this idea that he won’t let go of about using dinosaurs in combat; while you agree that it’s an insane idea, he’s still your big brother and you love him.

You’re glad no one knows about it, though. Mainly because you don’t want people to think you got this job because of nepotism. You studied hard and worked hard to get this internship and you want to be judged on your work, not get special treatment because of who your family is. However, you’re beginning to think that if Owen found out, you would probably get the opposite of special treatment simply for not telling him. After all, you’ve been sleeping with him for a few weeks now and you’ve never even hinted at having a secret this big.

You give Owen a smile as you walk up the catwalk to watch him begin his training and he returns it. Leaning against the railing, you pay close attention to the girls and take notes in your chart abut their behavior and attitudes today. However, when Owen finishes, he looks up towards you smiling, before quickly getting an angry look on his face. You turn around to see Vic walking up the catwalk and your heart stops. He’s holding a bunch of balloons by their strings and has a bouquet of flowers in his other hand. Owen comes to stand in front of you defensively, but Vic grunts.

“What’s the problem here Grady? She can’t have balloons on her birthday?” Everything about their stances and facial expressions say that they despise each other. You get a fleeting thought of jumping over the railing into the cage simply to avoid this situation, but Owen turns to you.

“It’s your birthday?” You can’t quite figure out the emotions on his face, it’s almost like disappointment mixed with surprise. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

You open your mouth to speak, but Vic cuts you off. “Why would she tell her boss about her birthday? That’s really none of your business, Grady.” Owen’s attention returns to him and he snaps back.

“Actually, it’s none of your business, Hoskins. My relationship with her doesn’t concern you.”

“Relationship?” Vic’s eyes look like they’re about to pop out of his head when he looks between he two of you. “What do you mean relationship?” He stares down at you sternly and you feel five foot tall. You should have made a run for it when they were fighting.

“Ummmm…” You look up sheepishly between them, Owen catching on that you’re not telling them something and you close your eyes. You take a deep breath and speak quickly.

“Owen is my boyfriend. Vic is my big brother.” You spit it out before backing up towards the stairs, reaching behind you to find the handrail. “I need to go turn in this paperwork. Gotta go.” You turn and run down the stairs, not ready to face them once the shock wears off. You jog past Barry who reaches a hand out for your arm.

“Hey, where’s the fire? Is everything okay?” Barry looks at you with concern and your wide eyes probably aren’t reassuring. “Well, Owen just found out that Hoskins is my big brother,” Barry looks a little shocked, but remains silent for you to finish, “And Vic just found out that I’m sleeping with Owen.” You imagine you look like a scared puppy right now because Barry lets out a loud laugh and pats you on the back.

“I was going to take the work truck to Repairs to get the oil changed.” He says humorously, holding out the keys for you to take. “You look like you need to get away for a while.” He gives you a wink before turning around. Barry, aside from Owen, is your favorite coworker because of things like this. He’s always looking out for you and doesn’t judge when you make stupid decisions, like running away from your problems.

You’re going to face them both eventually, but separately… and after they cool down. As you drive away, in spite of it all, you let out a small, exasperated laugh when you look towards the sky and see the few balloons that Vic brought you floating through the air. You can’t help but thinking to yourself, What have I gotten myself into.


	70. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Anon Prompt: “hi! could you do a owen grady x reader based on the song Mine by Taylor Swift? like not including the lyrics but an imagine on the plot of the song? thank u!”
> 
> A/n: I realize that there’s next to no dialogue, but I hope you can forgive that. Also, it was hard to basically write a story that all took place in the past, so it was kind of AU territory for me, but I hope it was what you were looking for, Nonnie. I added the end to really tie it to the movie. Is it bad? I’m honestly not too happy with this one so (is this selfish?) if you like it, please let me know, it would really make me feel a lot better about it. And if you don’t like it, let me know too! Any and all criticism helps make me a better writer. Love you guys!

Debra was like a second mom to you; maybe more like a cool aunt. You were always in her diner after school studying or hanging out with friends or lending a hand when she needed it. However, as you sat at your corner booth, with notes for your chemistry final spread all over the table, you couldn’t help yourself.

“So what’s the deal with that new guy?” You asked; looking up through your reading glasses, then back down at your work. You tried to appear uninterested, like just the sight of him wasn’t giving you butterflies. You didn’t believe in love, not real love. You had seen it fail with your parents and frankly you didn’t’ want any part in that. However, you were afraid it would be inevitable; that you would eventually get swept away and end up miserable and alone like your parents.

“Who, Owen?” She asked, glancing over her shoulder then back at you, wiggling her eyebrows. “He’s just moved here from some other small town out west. He’s on his own; he needed a job to pay for college.”

Owen, you thought to yourself. It didn’t really seem to fit him, but then again, it was his name. You don’t get to decide what it should be. You continued to stare at him, even though you were telling yourself not to. He was just something new and exciting and that was the only reason you had butterflies. But he turned around when someone called his name and locked eyes with yours, and in that moment, you knew you were a goner.

*****

You sat by the lake on a blanket he had laid out on the ground that resembled dirt more than sand. His truck was behind you and you could hear the music coming from the speakers as you talked and talked for what seemed like hours. As the sun began to set, you laid your head against his shoulder and he put his arm around you for the first time and you couldn’t help but think to yourself how you would never forget what that moment felt like. When he made to stand up, you thought he was going to say it was time to go, but instead he asked you to go for a swim. A midnight swim in your underwear with a boy you’d only been dating a few weeks. It was not something you would ever do, but you did it. You were a careful girl, made so by living life with such careless parents, but this boy was making a rebel of you.

*****

By his second year of school, you had your own drawer of stuff at his place and your clothes littered his bedroom floor. You fell to your knees on top of one of your sweaters the night you told him about your parents and your childhood. He held you, accepting your secrets, finally understanding why you were still so guarded, but he told you that you won’t make you parent’s mistakes. He kissed you soundly and all you could do was pray that he was right. You thought back to that night by the lake, and smiled through your tears.

*****

But then came the fight. Everything was falling apart, you had bills to pay and you didn’t have anything figured out. You screamed in the kitchen in the late hours of the night, telling he couldn’t do that. He couldn’t just up and leave you for the military. You told him he would find another way to make ends meet because you couldn’t stand the idea of losing him. His insistence made you furious and you said things you regretted. However, as you stood there screaming at each other, you had a flashback of a time when you stood outside your own kitchen as a child, watching your parents fight exactly like this and you couldn’t take it. You ran out the back door into the yard and fell to the ground. You had seen firsthand how these things end, and you tried to not to blame yourself. Loving someone wasn’t a choice, and you closed your eyes as you heard him follow you out. You braced yourself for the goodbye, because that’s the way you thought love was supposed to end, but he dropped to the ground next to you and held you tight.

He took your face in his hands and looked into your eyes before speaking. “Do you remember that night, sitting by the lake?” You stared at him confused, not expecting that. You simply nodded softly, wondering what he was going to say to ruin the one perfect memory you had to hold onto. “That night was the night I realized I loved you.” His voice was rough with emotion and from the shouting match and you had tears streaming down your face as he tried to speak to you. “I have to do this, for us, but I’m coming back to you. And then we’re going to start our family; and nothing’s going to change the fact that I love you. Do you know why?” His green eyes pierce yours and you shake your head, tears slowly subsiding. “Because you’re the best thing that’s ever been mine.”

*****

He came home on a short leave in December, and you were surprised when he showed up again at the door in February. He had been recruited straight out of the military by some big company to help with some sort of animal training in South America. He didn’t know what all it entailed, but they were going to pay him well and you would get to go with him. You smiled when he told you the news and you couldn’t help yourself as you began to cry. He assumed you were crying because his time was done, but you placed your hands on your stomach as you closed your eyes, took a breath, and told him your news. You both had hands splayed across your tummy as he kissed you deeply and said, “She’ll be the best thing, that’s ever been ours.”


	71. Separated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Anon Prompt: “Could you please do one where Owen and the reader were already together and they got into this huge fight before the Indominous Rex escaped and they got separated. Owen had no ways to contact the reader and he’s so worried but fluff at the end?”

You walk around the bungalow, grabbing loose clothes and throwing them into your duffel bag. You aren’t the irrational one here. The only reason you went into the cage this morning was because the boy fell in. Maybe you could have waited for Owen to get in, but that could have been too late. All you were trying to do was save the poor boy’s life, but somehow you were in the wrong. Owen was furious with you for “being so careless.” The girls aren’t exactly tame but you know they won’t kill you; maim you maybe, but not kill, so you don’t see the big deal. He ends up storming outside to work on the bike and you let him go as he needed to cool down. However, Claire comes by and talks to him before taking him with her somewhere and he seems glad for the distraction. You stomp as you moved around the house, still furious with him, and you lay your bag on the counter before zipping it up.

You drop your clothes off at the laundry room to be washed and head back to your trailer, but before you could get there, your radio goes off with all kinds of warnings about a containment breech. You try to remain calm until you heard the name of the dinosaur. It’s not that you recognize the name, but quite the opposite. You don’t know of any dinosaur on the island that goes by that name, but you had heard rumors about the new dino the lab had created. It was supposedly fifty feet long and twenty feet tall; it had lived in containment its whole life and you know what that means: if it got out, it wasn’t going to be a pretty sight. You hit your breaks, before turning the car around and heading towards the girls’ paddock. You find Barry by the cage with a gun in his hands.

“Where’s Owen? Has he heard about this?” You ask, looking around for him. Barry just shakes his head

“Last I heard he was a part of it.” He looks at you gruffly and your heart drops into your stomach. You hadn’t been paying attention when Claire was talking to Owen, but now you begin to remember a bit of it. She wanted him to asses a paddock which means he must have been there when she got loose. Your breathing quickens as you look at Barry, “You don’t think he…” You can’t even finish the sentence before he cuts you off.

“Y/n, this is Owen we’re talking about. He’s going to be fine.”

*****

You stay at the paddock with Barry, trying Owen’s phone and then his radio but to no avail. You begin to panic and even Barry can’t calm you.

“It’s been three hours. He would have called me by now.” You stop as you remember the fight this morning. “I mean, we did have a fight—but no, he would have called. Barry what if he’s hurt?” You look to wards the trees, thinking for a second about going to look for him.

“Y/n, I’m sure he’s just busy trying to help get this situation under control.” He comes and puts a hand on your shoulder. “You don’t need to worry about him.” It’s so hard to not calm down when Barry talks to you like that, but your nerves are still on edge when you think about all the things that could have happened to him.

You hear on the radios about the pterodactyls and your anxiety skyrockets until you see a bunch of SUVs pull up around the paddock and somehow you’re not surprised to see Hoskins jump out of one of them.

“InGen is officially taking over this situation. These animals are now under our control.” He says with his arms crossed, smiling smugly. He has been trying to get the girls out on a field test for months and you can’t help yourself. You take a few steps towards him and bring your hand up in a fist before hitting him in the jaw. He staggers back, more surprised than hurt, and you hold your hand to your chest.

“You son of a bitch!” You shout, all your fear and anger from the day fueling your fire. “You wanted this to happen! People are dying and you don’t even care!”

You move towards him again, and Barry wraps his arms around you from behind, “Down girl,” he whispers in your ear, “There’s nothing you can do.”

“I do care!” Hoskins raises his voice as his men go into the safety cage and begin to strap equipment to the girls. “It seems like I’m the only one who cares enough to use all our assets.” He turns away to head towards the cage with his men and you watch in disgust. This man is just capitalizing on the crisis. You wrap your arms around yourself, wishing Owen was here; he would know what to do.

*****

Everyone turns at the sound of tires screeching as another SUV is thrown into park bear the paddock. Owen steps out with Claire and two young boys and his face is hard and angry. Your eyes follow him as he heads towards the cage but as he approaches, he sees you standing in the shadows.

His emotions become worry rather than fear as he runs up to you, wrapping you in a tight hug. Tears are in your eyes, relieved that he’s okay.

“God, I was so worried. I couldn’t get in touch with you.” He pulls back to place his hands on your cheeks, looking you over for any damage.

“I’m fine Owen, but Hoskins, he’s going to send them after her.” The fear is in your voice now as he looks up and continues his march towards the cage. Hoskins looks almost excited as he walks towards him.

“The mother hen has finally arriv-” Owen lands a solid punch to his face, much harder than yours and Hoskins clutches his jaw.

“You too, Grady? I guess see where your girlfriend gets her right hook from.” Owen glances down towards you and you can see a proud smile tugging on his lips. You listen to Owen and Hoskins argue, almost an identical conversation to yours. You walk towards the girls, now that Hoskins isn’t at their sides, and you run a hand down Blue’s face.

“I’m so sorry girl. There’s nothing I can do.” You hear the end of their conversation as Owen agrees to go out on the hunt with the girls, and you shiver. As if he hasn’t faced enough danger today already. He comes up behind you in the safety cage and you let out a heavy sigh.

“Owen, I’m sorry about this morning.” You turn to face him and he reaches for you, hands going to your hips before pulling you in for a kiss.

His lips are insistent on yours and you can feel the worry there; he isn’t confident about this mission. Your hands go around his neck as you part your lips and his tongue finds its way into your mouth. You remain like this for a minute, tasting each other and releasing all your pent up stress and fear and anger before he pulls away, leaning his forehead against yours.

“I’m so sorry, Y/n. I was being stupid. I was just so scared at the idea of you being hurt, that I went a little crazy.” He closes his eyes and his arms around you tighten. “I don’t want anything to happen to you.” You smile softly and move your hands to his cheeks.

“Owen, we work with man-eating dinosaurs for a living. You can’t protect me from everything. You just have to trust that I’m not stupid and I don’t go looking for trouble.” You glance around the cage at the people who have begun to enter with more equipment in their hands. “But it does always seem to find us, doesn’t it?” He laughs softly and nods his head.

“But we’re going to get through this. It’s going to be okay, I promise.” He kisses your nose and pulls away as Barry walks up.

“It’s time,” he says looking at the two of you solemnly. You look back up at Owen, willing yourself not to cry anymore.

“You be careful, Okay?” You say, glancing between Owen and Barry, “I want you both back here without a scratch, is that understood?” They smile and nod, Owen giving you a quick peck before he leaves, and you go get into the large truck that Claire and her nephews are in.

“Everything is going to be fine.” Claire says, trying to reassure the boys and you, but mostly herself. But you can feel it in the air. It’s not going to be fine, something is going to go wrong; but letting out that information would only scare everyone so you just nod and smile hard.

“Yeah. Of course it is.”


	72. Age Is But A Number

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Anon Prompt: “Could you write an owen x reader age gap please?? owen is obviously in his late twenties and reader is just twenty. reader works at the park trainer her own dinos so they know each other well and are really good if not best friends and are trying to stay that way, but they both really really want to take it further and in the end just give in and decide to go for it??? also kiss?????!!”
> 
> A/n: So I didn’t realize until halfway through that my brain automatically made the age difference the same as Andy and April in Parks and Rec. Also, a shoutout to the sweetness Marcela, therealcap, whose conversation while I was writing kept me sane and helped me have the desire to finish this story. You’re just brilliant, Hun. Anywho, I hope you all enjoy!

“Y/n, snap out of it.” Anna next to you whispers as you find yourself staring across the room at Owen again. You shake your head a little, trying to regain your composure as you look at her.

“Huh? What did you say?” You look at her confused and her serious look breaks into a smile.

“I swear, girl. Remind me again why y’all aren’t together yet?” She smirks at you before looking down at the menu and pretending to be deciding on a meal.

“I told you already, Anna. We’re too good of friends. Getting into a relationship could ruin all that, and plus we work together so how awkward would that be if things didn’t work out?” You roll your eyes at her and look towards the guys now walking towards the table with both their and your drinks in their hands.

“Well, you guys can’t keep your eyes off each other. And who cares that he’s eight years older than you?” She shrugs her shoulder before lowering her voice as they get closer to the table, “I still think the tow of you belong together.” Just as she finishes her sentence, the boys place the drinks on the table and Owen slides into the booth beside you. He bumps your shoulder with his and smiles.

“What are you ladies talking about? The two handsome men who bought you drinks?” He smirks at Anna and she smiles at you, taking a sip of her martini and looking away. He was only joking but she couldn’t have been more obvious. You shake your head and look down at your menu, trying to change the subject.

“So what are you guys getting?” You look up to Barry who just shrugs.

“Just a burger for me.” He says distractedly as he points over Owen’s head to a television and starts talking about some game on the screen. Owen carries on the conversation with his friend and midway through it, he throws an arm over the back of the booth, resting it on your shoulders. You try to shut up your brain when it registers how warm the little gesture makes you feel and you glance over at him with a small smile creeping up on your face. You’ve been over it a thousand times: the two of you would be better off remaining friends. However, that doesn’t stop Owen from asking you every once in a while if you’ve changed your mind.

Anna reaches a hand across the table to put it on yours and gets excited.

“Oh my gosh! I forgot to tell you! Did you hear about Joshue and Stacy? Apparently they’re hooking up.” She leaves her mouth hanging slightly waiting for your reaction and you don’t disappoint her.

“What? Isn’t she like six years older than him?” You ask her, shocked.

“Haven’t you heard sweetheart,” Barry cuts in, having heard the conversation. “Age doesn’t matter anymore.” He raises his eyebrows at you and then looks towards Owen before taking a swig of his beer.

Of course Barry wants you and Owen together too. Apparently everyone on this island does, but you still don’t know. What if people were to talk about you the way that you just talked about Stacy? You force a small laugh at his comment and you can swear you feel Owen’s body shift slightly closer to yours.

After dinner, the four of you head off down Main Street through the light crowds of people. Owen takes his normal place beside you, hands in his pockets, as Barry and Anna walk up ahead of you.

“Barry’s right, you know.” He says out of nowhere and you look up at him.

“Hmm? Right about what?” You already know where the conversation is headed, but for once you’re actually not dreading it.

“I know 29 probably seems ancient to you-” You cut off the rest of his sentence with a snort.

“You’re not that old,” You say, covering your face as you laugh.

He smiles a little at your outburst, but his face seems serious. “But too old for you…” He says it like a statement, but you let out a sigh and answer it as if it was a question.

“Owen, you know that’s not true.” You wrap an arm around yourself and worry your lip wondering if you should say go on with your usual rant. The only problem is if you did, you might be lying.

“I don’t care how old you are.” He raises his eyebrows disbelievingly as he looks down at you and you laugh softly, bringing a smile to his face. “Really, Owen. I just don’t want to lose this, you know?” You stop walking and turn to look at him. Anna and Barry keep walking and you can’t tell if they didn’t notice you stopped or if they just want to give you two some privacy.

“I love what we have here, Owen. You’re seriously my best friend and what happens if we try the whole relationship thing and it doesn’t work out?” You raise your eyebrows waiting for a response and he nods.

“Yeah, I get that. But what happens if we do work out?” He gets that goofy smile on his face and you shake your head, already knowing it’s going to be hard to say no. “What if we’re actually the perfect couple and we just don’t know because we’ve never tried.” You laugh, leaning back against the wall behind you and listen to him.

“I mean, I already know the sex will be great, but I know we’d be good at the other stuff too.” His nonchalance about sex is one of the things you’ve always liked about him. He can joke about it without things getting awkward.

“Besides,” He says, moving closer to you, putting a hand against the wall to the side of your head. “I really want to be with you.” He looks into your eyes with his piercing green gaze and you lose yourself for a moment, forgetting what you were talking about. You blink a few times and shake your head softly.

“You really think that would be a good idea?” You ask, feeling your walls begin to crumble. People make relationships work all the time with age differences.

He smiles don at you, noticing that you didn’t disagree outright like you normally do and he takes advantage of this.

“I really do, Y/n. I think it’s a fantastic idea.” He smiles widely and you can’t help but return it. You bite your lip trying to find a good reason why you should keep avoiding a relationship with him. There’s no denying that you’re crazy about him and he really is a great guy, so why not give it a try?

“Okay.” You say softly, still looking up at him. His eyes widen slightly in surprise as if he hadn’t expected his charm to work.

“Seriously?” he asks and you nod you head. His shocked expression soon turns into a full blow grin and he nods his head, trying to look cool. “Okay, how about you come over to my place Friday and I can cook you dinner.”

“You can cook?” You ask, incredulously and he acts mock offended.

“Of course I can cook, I live alone.” He looks at you like you’re crazy and you purse your lips.

“Fine, I guess we can do that.” He smirks down at you and you see a wicked glint in his eyes.

“Oh, and one more thing.” You wait for him to say something, but instead he swiftly leans his face closer to yours, his hand moving to the back of your head as he captures your lips in a kiss. He tastes like alcohol, but you relish in it as you wrap your arms around his neck. His lips move against yours expertly and you can’t help but imagine what they could do in bed.

You hear someone close beside you let out a wolf whistle and you pull apart to see Barry and Anna a few feet away.

“Finally,” She says over dramatically. “You guys just won me fifty bucks from Chris.”

“You were betting on us?” You ask, surprised but not exactly angry. You don’t think you could ever be angry after a kiss like that.

“Everyone was, sweetie.” She says while smirking and you look up at Owen.

“Well, as long as other people can benefit from it, I guess we have to go together.” He laughs at this and wraps an arm around your shoulders as you head back down the street towards the jeep. You have a feeling that you and Owen can be great together, and you aren’t going to let a silly thing like your age stand in the way of that.


	73. It's What's Inside That Counts (Part 1 of 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Anon Prompt: “could you do an imagine where the reader works in an office and Barry tells Owen that the reader & him are an unlikely couple bc they come from different worlds? like you’re near and smart and he’s kinda scruffy like with stubble etc so when the reader gets home Owen tries to be like smart and shaves and wears different clothes & the reader questions him etc and the imagine ends in a. cute way with fluff and maybe some smut? sorry it’s long lol and thank u!”
> 
> A/n: Gonna go ahead and make this a two-parter! Will have the second part out before the end of the week. (: Enjoy!

You lean against the counter smiling as you hear him run around the house. As hard as you try, you just can’t wake him up so you always let him sleep in until he wakes himself up and realizes he’s going to be late. He runs into the kitchen still buttoning his pants and you laugh at the look on his face. He’s still half asleep but his wide eyes scream panic. You smile at him and hold out a brown paper bag.

“We’ve got a big meeting today at HQ, so in case I can’t bring you lunch. It’s bologna.” His face breaks into a wide smile as he moves forward to kiss you.

“Thanks babe. Love you.” He grabs the keys to his jeep and runs out the door heading for work. His hair is still wild and you shake your head at the sight. He’s such a mess sometimes. Looking down at the counter, you sigh when you see his radio sitting there.

“Owen, what am I going to do with you?”

*****

You go to the bathroom to finish getting ready and you put on your pressed white blouse and pencil skirt. You smooth out any wrinkles in the mirror and smile at yourself; you look very professional. When you finally make it to work, you find Claire in her office on the phone and you walk over to her desk to drop off her file. She puts her hand to the receiver and looks at you.

“Is that the sponsor information?” She whispers while trying to continue listening to her caller.

You nod and whisper back. “Everything you need to know about them.” She gives you a wide smile and you leave her to her business, heading towards your own office.

You spend the next few hours preparing for your presentation to the company who is interested in sponsoring the Indominous. You’re not thrilled about the idea, but the dinosaur is already full grown so there’s nothing you can do about it. You read over the identical files you gave Claire and mumble to yourself, “Hal Osterly, Vice President; Jim Drocker, Bad Hair; Erica Brand, deserves better.”

*****

You finish the presentation around noon and you commend Claire on it.

“I mean, I knew they would want in but you sold that like candy.”

“You did pretty well yourself. Masrani will be impressed, especially hearing it from me.” She gives you a smile and you return it. Claire really can be such a nice person; you don’t understand why so many people don’t like her. Maybe it’s because they don’t get to work directly with her like you do.

You glance at your watch and tell Claire, “I’m gonna go grab some food and head to the paddock. Owen probably hasn’t eaten yet.” She tells you goodbye and you head to the cafeteria and end up buying a whole pizza. You’d hate to leave Barry out of lunch.

*****

When you get to the paddock, Own is just coming down from the catwalk. “How are the girls today?” You ask with a big smile, holding the pizza box out to him. He comes up to you and takes it from your hands before leaning down to give you a quick peck on the cheek.

“They’re doing damn good. How did the presentation go?” You beam a proud smile at him.

“They’re in. Claire and I reeled in 2 million in one morning. That’s pretty good, yeah?” He laughs at you and Barry comes up to the both of you.

“Eh, I bet I could get more.” He gives you a side hug before eyeing the box in Owen’s hands. “You guys wanna share?” He asks teasingly and you laugh.

“Duh, you’re always invited to our pizza parties.” You give him a wink and follow the guys to the employee trailer, reaching in the fridge for some water bottles.

“How on earth did you land someone like her?” Barry jokes with Owen. “I mean, y’all definitely don’t look compatible.” He glances between the two of you: you in your pressed clean clothes and Owen in a dirty vest, his button down dotted with sweat.

“Aww, come on Barry. Haven’t you heard that saying ‘It’s what’s on the inside that counts’?” You smile at Owen, but he doesn’t return it. You look at him questioningly but he starts talking about how training was this morning and you try not to worry yourself. If something’s up, he’d probably rather talk about it when you get home.

After another half hour with the guys, you give Owen a quick kiss and tell them goodbye, heading back to work. As you walk out of the trailer door, you hear Owen’s voice pipe up. “You don’t think we look compatible?”


	74. It's What's Inside That Counts (Part 2 Of 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Part two rolled off pretty easily so I thought I’d go ahead and post it. Hope you guys like it as much as the first one!

You get home with Owen still on your mind, having a feeling that Barry’s joke about the two of you being different might have upset him. You walk through the door with the intention of calming his worry, but what you see throws you off. There’s nothing. At least, compared to what there normally is, this is basically nothing.

The living room is spotless and the TV stand was obviously dusted. The floor has been mopped and there isn’t a dish or piece of clothing in sight. It’s not that the house is never clean; you clean it every Saturday. But right now it’s Wednesday and Owen was clearly the one to do this and that’s what throws you off. You hear a noise in the kitchen and walk in with your jaw still hanging open slightly and almost faint at the sight. Owen is standing over the stove wearing a white henley shirt and khaki slacks. His back is to you, but you can clearly see his hair has been combed down with some sort of product in it. Your eyes linger on his ass a second too long and he turns around, catching you.

“Like what you see?” He gives you a smirk and you don’t respond, thrown into shock by his face. It’s not that he’s never shaved, but you can’t remember the last time you saw him without some sort of stubble. His hair is definitely slicked up and you stare at him, wondering what could have possibly made him change his look so drastically. You know that a lot of ladies would swoon if they saw Owen like this, but you don’t like it. You much prefer Owen’s normal look; it’s a much bigger turn on. However, you don’t respond to his question , just standing there staring at him still.

“I made fettuccini,” He says, turning back around with a pleased look on his face. He clearly was trying to surprise you and it most definitely worked. You finally close your mouth before trying to speak.

“Owen, what are you-” You pause, not wanting to sound rude. “I mean, why did you-” You find yourself at a loss for words when he cuts in.

“I just wanted you to see that I’m not always a total mess. I can be neat and well dressed.” His back is to you, but you can hear the slight pout in his voice. Your shock soon turns to sympathy and it makes total sense. Barry’s comment did bother him, but it really shouldn’t have. You fell in love with Owen because of his personality not how he looks. Somehow, you can’t imagine Owen being self-conscious about the way he looks, but it’s secretly sweet. He was really willing to change everything about himself just for you.

You walk up behind him, wrapping your arms around his waist and press your cheek against his back, speaking quietly.

“Owen, if I wanted someone with fancy clothes and gel in their hair, I would be dating someone from accounting.” You feel him sigh softly and you go on. “I wanted someone who is smart and handsome and funny; someone who makes me feel safe and protected and isn’t afraid to call me on my bullshit.” You step back, leaning against the island in the kitchen. He turns off the stove and turns around with a bashful smile that looks completely adorable on him. You’re so no used to him showing weakness like this and you just want to hold him and explain how much you love him. The last thing you want is for him to doubt just how crazy in love you are with him.

“You don’t like me better like this? All clean and well dressed?” He slips his hands into his pockets as he speaks but you let out a laugh.

“I like you better when you’re being you!” You step forward and reach a hand up to mess up his hair and he smiles down at you, with love in his eyes. You pull your hand away with a grimace and wipe the sticky product on the front of his shirt. “Besides, I’d rather have you undressed than well-dressed any day.” You press up onto your tiptoes to kiss him and slide your hands under his shirt. His calloused hand moves to your cheek and you sigh into him before you feel him stiffen. He leans back and sniffs the air.

“Shit!” He shouts, and turns around to open the oven. The burning smell hits you hard and you pinch your nose. “I guess we’re not having garlic bread after all.” He says, shrugging his shoulders and waving the smoke away. You can’t help the laughter that escapes you and you put a hand on his shoulder as he removes the charred loaf from the oven.

“Babe, I’m all for you cooking me dinner but you should definitely stick to the things you know you’re good at.” You tell him, still laughing slightly.

He turns back to you and pulls you close to him. “Oh yeah? I can think of one thing right now that I’m very good at.” He wiggles his eyebrows, causing another wave of laughter form you and you nod.

“Dinner first. Then you can show me just how compatible we are.” You give him a quick kiss and move to open the cabinet with the plates. You glance over at him while he goes for silverware and think to yourself how odd it is to see him like this. You definitely think he’s perfect just being his usual self. You wouldn’t change a single thing about him.


	75. Treehouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt by she-is-a-rare-species :” Owen and the reader are both raptor researcher/trainers. Owen has his bungalow and the reader… well; the reader is building a treehouse nearby. Can you write one where Owen is being all cute and helping the reader build because he likes her?”
> 
> A/n: I hope this is what you were looking for(:

“A treehouse by the lake?” Owen looks at you befuddled and you laugh at the look on his face.

“Yes. You have a bungalow, why can’t I have a treehouse?” He shakes his head before speaking again.

“You’re going to build a treehouse all by yourself? And you’re going to sleep there and live there. Seriously?” You nod, tossing treats over the railings of the catwalk down to the raptors below you. “No television, no electricity or anything? You do realize that you don’t have that stuff in a treehouse right?”

You can’t help smiling at him. Of course you’re going to live in the employee trailer; but your roommate is childish and annoying and you want somewhere else to spend the majority of your time. Although, you’re going to let him go on thinking that you’re actually going to live there; it’s more fun that way. After all, how hard can it be to build a treehouse?

“Owen, it’s definitely happening. Are you sure you’re not just jealous that I’m going to have a treehouse and you’re not?” You give him a smirk and he crosses his arms and scoffs at you.

“Y/n. I am not jealous. I just don’t think it’s a good idea for you to try to build something like that.” He looks at you concerned and you get an idea.

“Fine, why don’t you build it for me?” You smirk at him again, challenging him, but his answer surprises you.

“I was actually going to suggest that, myself.” Your mouth drops open as you stare at him.

“Wait what? Seriously?” You didn’t actually expect him to agree to it. Why one earth would he take the time out of his day to do something like that. “Owen, I was just teasing you. I can do it by myself.”

“Y/n, you don’t exactly have the best track record for staying safe.” H laughs at you and you feel your cheeks get red. He’s never going to let you live it down. “I mean, you are the girl who fell in the paddock on your second day of work, after all.” He raises his eyebrows at you and you feel anger rise up in you.

“I can take care of myself just fine, thanks,” You huff out at him and turn around, walking down the stairs. It’s one thing to offer because he wants to help, it’s another thing entirely to assume that you will screw something up and get hurt. You can take care of yourself just fine without his help. You stomp towards the sink to wash off your hands and you hear him come up behind you.

“Hay, wait Y/n, are you seriously mad?” You turn around to glare at him and he looks genuinely upset. He puts a hand to his face. “God, I’m terrible aren’t I? I didn’t mean to upset you, I just want to make sure that you don’t get hurt.” You shake your head angrily.

“I can handle myself just fine, thanks.” You spit at him and turn back to the sink when he grabs your arm, turning you back around to face him.

“Yeah, I know that.” He says, looking into your eyes. “It’s just the thought of you getting hurt scares me. Just like when you fell in the cage last month. I just…” You see real emotion in his eyes and that shocks you for a second. When he doesn’t finish his sentence, you ask a question.

“What do you mean it scares you?” He doesn’t mean what you think he means, right? Surely, Owen Grady doesn’t like you like that.

He lets out a heavy sigh as he smiles and shakes his head, clearly feeling like he has given too much away. “I’ll be there Saturday to help.” He turns around and begins to walk away but you scurry after him.

“Wait, Owen. What did you mean? Why do you wanna help me?” You hear him let out a small laugh and tap him on the shoulder. “Owen.” He ignores your presence except for the entertained smile on his face as he heads back up the catwalk.

“Owen, what were you going to say?” You know you sound like an annoying child running after him, but you can’t help it; you really wanna know what he was going to say. You follow him to the top of the stars and say, “Owen, do you like me?”

You see him freeze and he turns around, smirk on his face as he looks you over for a second and then steps closer to you, hand going to your waist as he plants a solid kiss on your lips. Your eyes fly open in shock; he is just full of surprises today, but you almost immediately accept his kiss and melt into him, hands moving to his chest. As his lips move against yours, you can’t help but wonder why you want a treehouse in the first place. Perhaps you could have a bungalow of your own…or maybe share someone else’s.


	76. There's Something About A Man In Uniform

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Anon Prompt: “Owen in uniform please? Like maybe reader sees Owen and teases him a bit but also realizes how attractive he is? Thanks!! ”
> 
> A/n: Love this idea!! I hope I properly represented the uniform and his status. Thanks for the great prompt!

“Oh.My.God.” Your jaw drops open as you hold up a navy blue jacket and stare at it. When you told Owen you wanted to help him tidy up the place before you move in, you never expected to end up going through a trunk under his bed filled with his things from the Navy. He walks in the room behind you, having heard your outburst and stops in his tracks. He notices the double breasted jacket you’re holding and looks at you curiously.

“What? You’ve never seen a service uniform?” He leans against the door frame, arms folded and you shake your head slowly.

“I’ve seen one. I’ve just never seen one on you.” You raise your eyebrows as you look up at him and a wicked grin slowly spreads across your face.

Recognition hits him and he lets out a short laugh. “No. Not a chance.” He turns and walks out of the room and you lay the jacket on the bed, running after him.

“Owen, please? I bet you look so sexy in it.” You place a hand on his arm and tug softly, trying to turn him around to face you. “I’ll put on that little red thing you like.” You have no problem bribing him as you didn’t even know how much you needed this in your life until you found it. Now, you’re desperate to see him in his dress uniform. You’ve never even seen any pictures form his life back then and you just can’t imagine him wearing something that formal.

He turns around to look at you and you see the indecision in his eyes. “I don’t even know if it fits right anymore.” He shrugs his shoulders but you laugh and slide your hands under his button down shirt, slowly dragging your fingertips down his abs.

“Oh yeah, because you’re so out of shape.” You give him a smirk and place a hand on his cheek, puffing out your bottom lip. “Please, Owen. For me?” You know that pouting normally gets you whatever you want and you look at him with sad eyes before he closes his, shaking his head.

“Yeah, okay fine.” You shout excitedly and run back to the room, dropping to your knees in front of the chest. He follows behind you slowly and walks in to see the rest of his things already laid out on the bed.

“All of it?” He groans as he picks up the belt by the buckle and runs his thumb over the metal. You see recognition in his eyes as he looks over his old uniform and breathes out a heavy sigh before peeing his shirt off over his head.

“Wait!” You shout, “I want to see it all at once.” You playfully cover your eyes and run out of the room, hearing him chuckle under his breath.

You sit on the couch, legs crossed as you bounce up and down slightly. You wait in anticipation to see him all dressed up in uniform and call out to him. “Are you done yet?”

“No.” He says, plainly and you nod your head.

“Right, okay.” You wait a beat and then ask again. “How about now?”

“If you keep asking, I’m going to take it off!” He shouts teasingly, but it shuts you up. You’ve never wanted anything as badly as you want this right now. You watch the door intently and freeze when you see and hear the knob being turned. You get extremely excited as you wait for him to walk out and when he does, your reaction surprises even you.

You expected to see him in his uniform and think how sexy he was and how turned on you were to see him like that, but you look at him now in awe. You already know he’s clearly in great shape, but the coat hugs his torso perfectly, really emphasizing how fit he is. You know nothing about the medals and adornments on the jacket, but your brain recognizes that they signal importance. He looks at you, hat in his hand at his side, rather than on his head, and waits for a response.

You can’t help yourself as you stand up and a small tear rolls down your cheek. He looks at you with concern and moves forward towards you and you put your hands up, fiddling with his collar.

“Okay?” He says, confused. “This isn’t the reaction I was expecting.”

You smile softly and let out a small chuckle as you move a hand to his cheek, looking him deep in the eyes.

“You’re so amazing.” You say, still in awe at how regal he looks. Everything about him screams authority and respect and it’s so weird to see him like that. You let out a shaky breath and he moves his free hand to your hip.

“So, I guess that means you like it?” He asks, raising his eyebrows, still unsure of your response. You bite your lip and nod your head, before pressing up on your toes to give him a kiss.

“I love it. I love you.” You whisper against his lips and his arms wrap around you as you pull yourself closer to him. You think about all of the things he went through before the two of you met. He was a soldier and a leader. He fought for the country proudly and bravely, often risking his own life. Seeing him every day, so playful and carefree makes you forget everything he’s done. You pull away from the kiss, staring into his eyes deeply, and think about how proud you are to call yourself his fiancée.

He looks down at you proudly, with moisture in his eyes and leans in to whisper, “I love you, too.”


	77. Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on three prompts!!
> 
> bookworm-jeanie13 : “I can’t sleep and need a cuddle comfort fic but NO ONE HAS ONE THAT MATCHA MY NEEDS .sorry sort of ranting but yeah” 
> 
> Nonnie: “Hi! How are you? Could you do one where the reader and Owen are cuddling in bed late one night after a long day of work and he thinks you fell asleep so he starts whispering to you about how much he loves you and loves your stupid little quirks that you hate and you try to hide your smile so he doesn’t know you’re still awake and it’s all fluffy and cute, please? I love your writing btw! Thank you! (◕ω◕✿)”
> 
> And 
> 
> Nonnie: “Imagine Owen coming home from a long night at the paddock and being extremely cuddly”

Owen walks through the door and lets out a heavy sigh. You look up from the couch and instantly see that he’s not in the best mood.

“Long day?” You ask, frowning at him as he rubs a hand down his face.

“Yeah, something like that.” He looks towards you and gives you a small smile, “But I’m glad to be home.”

You place the book you were reading on the coffee table and stand up, walking over to him. You wrap your arms around him and press your nose to his chest, holding him silently for a few seconds before chuckling softly.

“You stink.” You scrunch up your nose and get a laugh from him, making you smile. He ruffles your hair and steps away.

“I guess I’ll go shower then.” He places a kiss on your forehead and as he walks away, you call behind him.

“I’m gonna start dinner. Pork chops sound good?” He turns around and gives you a grin.

“Sounds perfect.”

*****

When you hear the water in the bathroom start, you head to the kitchen to start dinner. He takes an unusually long time in the shower and you’re taking the biscuits out of the oven when he walks out in just some cargo shorts and a white button down that he left open, probably because he wants to torture you.

“Smells really good in here.” He says, wrapping his arms around you from behind and kissing your shoulder. You’re glad that he already seems to be in a better mood, but you’re curious as to what caused his foul mood to begin with. However, you’ll hold off asking until tomorrow. The last thing he probably wants right now is to talk about it.

“Come on, let’s eat.” You say, taking off the oven mitts, but he tightens his arms around you, moving his kisses to your neck.

“Mmm, I think we should just stay like this for a while.” You can feel him smirk against your neck but you laugh.

“I think we should eat this food before it gets cold.” He whines in protest, but you gently pull away form him before turning around to give him a quick peck on the lips. “We can put on a movie after dinner and continue this.” You give him a smirk of his own and he smiles, accepting his defeat.

*****

After dinner, you do in fact put on a movie, but after you go to sit on the couch cross legged, Owen walks in the room and lies down on the couch, placing his head in your lap. You’re surprised at the gesture, knowing that he must have had a hell of a day to be acting so cuddly. However, you love when he does this and you smile down at him as you gently run your fingers through his hair. His little hums of enjoyment encourage you to keep up, leaning down once to kiss him on the cheek. He watches the movie as he lies in your lap and after a while, your hands make their way down to his now exposed chest, gently running your fingertips over his skin there.

He closes his eyes and moans softly at your touch which makes you giddy with power. You love that you can make those noises come out of him. After a minute or two, he sits up, sliding your hands off of his chest and leans against the back of the couch, placing hid arm across the top.

You smile and gladly take your usual place beside him, cuddling up to his chest as you begin to pay attention to the film for the first time. However, you’ve seen Die Hard a hundred times and quickly get drowsy, eyes drooping as shift your body to lie your head on his lap. You hear him sigh contentedly as you begin to drift to sleep. You’re just on the edge of unconsciousness when you hear Owen begin to whisper. Apparently, he thinks you’re already asleep.

“Y/n, I don’t think you realize just how much I love you.” His hand moves to your hair and he slowly runs his fingers through it as you try to suppress a moan at his ministrations. “I used to come home after a bad day and just drink and go to sleep angry,” he continues whispering and you know you can’t fall asleep while you wait to hear what he has to say. You feel slightly guilty about letting him go on thinking you’re asleep, but your selfish side wins out. “But now when I walk in the door and see you here waiting for me, it’s like none of it even matters anymore.” His whisper becomes more of just talking quietly, probably because he thinks that if his whispers didn’t wake you, this won’t either.

“I’ve never loved anyone before the way that I love you. It’s like you were made perfectly just for me, and I love everything about you.” His hand moves to your cheek, his thumb softly grazing over it.

“Even all the things you hate; I love the scars you try to hide and that short temper of yours.” You feel his body shake slightly, figuring he’s silently laughing at the way you yelled at Hoskins last week for crashing the staff Barbecue with his goons. “I love listening to your tone deaf singing even though you hardly ever do it around me. I love that you’re mature enough to be an events coordinator, but I still come home sometimes and find you with crayons and a coloring book.” You try your hardest not to get emotional as you listen to this. You know he loves you, but the fact that he notices and remembers, let alone actually likes these things about you make it hard to pretend to be sleeping. He slides his hand up to push a piece of hair out of your face and sighs. “You make it so easy to love you.” Your heart swells with pride and love for this man and you can’t imagine that you could ever love him any more than you do right now.

“Come on, beautiful, let’s get you to bed.” He slowly slides out from under your head before standing up and lifting you up in his arms. You open your eyes slightly and smile up at him.

“Hi.” You whisper, getting a small smile from him as he carries you through the bedroom door.

“Hey,” he responds, placing you down on the bed. The second your head hits the pillow, you realize how exhausted you really were and how much of a toll it was on you to stay up listening to him. You close your eyes again as you feel him crawl in bed beside you and pull the covers up around the two of you. He wraps an arm around you and moves impossibly close to you, before whispering to you once more.

“I love you, Y/n.”

Just as you’re about to fade out, you muster up the strength to open your mouth and mumble.

“I love you more, Owen.”


	78. Brothers and Betting (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on an Anon Prompt: “maybe a fic where Zach, Gray, and you are siblings, youre older, and you and owen hook up but Zach and Gray walk in on it?”
> 
> A/n:I don't really ever write with Zack and Gray so i hope I got their characters right! Enjoy!

If it had been up to you, your spring break from college would have been spent in Miami, not on some island filled with dinosaurs watching your little brothers. After all, it’s your senior year. It’s your last chance to make some memories before you get out in the real world and yet here you are, watching Gray play with the hologram monitors and Zach stare at every pretty girl that walks by.

Aunt Claire was supposed to meet up with the three of you to give you a tour, but you got a call about some last-minute meeting and how she will meet up with you for dinner. Gray runs over to you, his eyes about to bug out of his head.

“Y/n, there’s a raptor paddock where they’re training raptors, but it’s not open to the public!” He jumps excitedly as he lifts up his arm to show the VIP wristbands Claire gave you. “Do you think we can get back there with these?” You give him a smile and nod.

“Yeah, I’m sure we can. Go get your brother.” Gray looks around, searching for him and spots him across the room talking to some teenage girl.

“Zach! Come on we’re going somewhere!” He shouts across the room and you shake your head. Well I could have done that, you think to yourself.

*****

You send Zara a text letting her know where you’re headed and you head towards the Jeep Claire left you to get around the back roads on the park. You ask Gray how far away it is just as Zara sends you the location to your phone.

Gray bounces around in the back seat, “I wonder how big they are. Did you know that the raptors here at Jurassic World aren’t historically accurate? The scientists modify the genes so that they can adapt to the subtropical weather.” You try hard to pay attention as he rattles off a bunch of facts about the dinosaurs. You haven’t got to spend much time with Gray since you went off to college. In fact, the last birthday party you were able to attend was his eighth one and you still feel guilty about it. You tell yourself that after you finish school, you will try to get closer to your younger brothers; they really aren’t all that bad.

When you pull up to the paddock, you see a small group of company jeeps over to the side and decide to park there. The cage is bigger than you expected. It is a circular paddock with tall fences and walkways running cross cross over the top to allow for better viewing into it. You turn around to tell Gray to stay near you and not cause any trouble, but he’s already out of the car, running towards the men at the base of the stairs. You hop out of the car, throwing your bag over your shoulder and run after him, noticing that Zach doesn’t even bother to undo his seatbelt or look away from his phone.

You catch up to Gray just as he gets to the three men. The heavy set man in khaki mutters something angrily and turns to walk away, not even glancing at you and Gray. You put a hand on Gray’s shoulder and the men turn around to see what the commotion is. You look down at Gray.

“C’mon kid. I told you not to go running off.” You make to look up at the two men apologetically. “Sorry, he gets a little excited about the dinosaurs.”

As soon as you look up and see his face, you’re momentarily stunned. He’s tall and tan, with just the perfect amount of stubble on his face to look rugged but still professional. He stands tall and proud like a military man with his arms crossed. When he begins speaking, your eyes are drawn to his lips watching the way that they move and he stares at you intently for a few second before raising his eyebrows.

Oh crap. He said something and you were too busy gawking at him to hear what he had to say. You shake your head, clearing the less than decent thoughts that were encroaching on your mind.

“Sorry, what did you say?” You can feel your cheeks get red as he obviously realizes you were distracted.

 

“I said, my name’s Owen, and this is Barry.” The man next to him, Barry, chuckles softly as Owen looks back towards you with a smirk. “And don’t worry about him,” he says, reaching down and ruffling Gray’s hair. “The raptors are pretty exciting.”

“Oh, yeah. I’m sure they are.” You hate the way you sound slightly breathless and hope he doesn’t notice as Gray grabs his shirt sleeve and tugs him towards the large cage outside the Paddock door. Owen gives you a smile and shrugs his shoulders as he turns to go with Gray and you watch the two of them talk for a few minutes. You lean against the wall as you watch them and notice Gray cover his mouth to say something to Owen, even though you can’t hear him from this far away to begin with.

He then motions with his thumb in your direction and you get suspicious, eyebrows drawing together in confusion as Owen follows Gray’s pointing thumb and makes eye contact with you. You suddenly feel extremely self-conscious and look away, brushing a strand of hair behind your ear. Your face is red again as you are sure Gray has said something that will thoroughly embarrass you based on the way that Owen is still stealing glances your way as Gray talks to him.

“And you guys make fun of me for staring at girls.” Zach’s sudden statement makes you jump and turn around to smack him on the arm.

“Don’t sneak up on me like that!” You exclaim, slightly annoyed.

“I wasn’t sneaking,” He says, crossing his arms, “You were just very focused on a certain trainer.” You don’t know which you hate more: the fact that the noticed, or the fact that he was completely right.

“I’m just watching Gray, that’s all.” You say, not even able to convince yourself.

“Yeah, sure, but he’s definitely not watching me.” He says, nodding back towards the two of them. You turn to look and catch Owen’s eye again just before he smirks and looks back down at Gray. Oh boy, you’re definitely in trouble.

*****

After spending over an hour at the raptor paddock as Owen showed Gray around and gave him a tour, you tell the boys that you need to head back to the hotel to get ready for dinner.

“Aww, man! He was just going to let me watch the training!” Gray whines and looks at you with puppy dog eyes. “Please just 10 more minutes?”

You want to say yes to him, as you really don’t want to leave this gorgeous man either, but you shake your head, seeing as you’ve already stayed 15 minutes later than you intended to.

“We’ve got dinner in an hour; we need to go get ready.” Gray’s excited face falls suddenly, and the frown there makes you sad.

“Well,” Owen speaks up, “If you want to come back tomorrow, you’re more than welcome to.” Owen speaks to you rather than to Gray, although Gray turns to you to beg. 

“Oh, can we?”

“After all, you didn’t even join us up on the catwalk.” Owens eyes are flirty and you know you’re going to say yes. How could you ever deny this man anything?

“Yeah, okay. We can do that.” You give him a smile and you get butterflies at the grin that spreads across his face.

“Good, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then, Y/n.” He turns to walk away and you stare at him confused.

“I never told him my name.” You say, bemused, and Gray pipes up.

“Oh, I did. He kept asking questions about you.” Gray says this as if it’s not a big deal, but your eyes light up.

“Really? What did he want to know?” However, for once in his life Gray doesn’t want to talk.

“Uhmm, I’ll tell you later. Let’s get back to the hotel, I’m super hungry.” You groan inwardly at his deflection to your question, wanting to know what Owen could have possibly wanted to know about you. After all, there was definitely some sexual tension going on and you’re not completely oblivious to flirting.

*****

When you get back to the hotel room, you’re about to question Gray, but he decides to take the first shower. Instead, Zach speaks up.

“So, were going back tomorrow to see your boyfriend?” His sass annoys you and you throw a pillow at his head.

“Shut your face.” You say harshly but he doesn’t give up.

“What? I’m not judging you; I’m not the only one who’s allowed to get a date on this island.” Your mouth drops at him and you let out a laugh.

“Are you kidding me? First off, you seem to be forgetting you actually have a girlfriend. Second, you can barely talk to the girls, let alone get a date.”

He scoffs at you and puts up a challenge. “Oh yeah? I bet I can get someone to kiss me before you can.” He smirks at you and you star at your little brother wondering when he got so brash.

“I’m not going to make a bet like that with you.” You say, disgustedly. Although, now you’re thinking about kissing Owen and that’s a dangerous path to go down.

“Why? Because you know I’ll win?” You see the glint of success in his eye before you even answer because you both know you’re not one for backing down from a challenge.

“Fine. I bet I can get Owen to kiss me before you can get some random little girl to kiss you. Winner gets the window seat on the plane ride back home.” You say, holding out your hand towards him.

He reaches up to shake it. “Deal.”


	79. Brothers And Betting (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Here’s part two for y’all! Enjoy!

“You’re wearing that?” Zack asks, seemingly surprised. “You think that’s gonna entice him at all?”

“Shut up, Zack. I’m not gonna dress like a slut for some guy. If he likes me, he’s gonna have to like me how I am.” You look at yourself in the mirror. It’s not like you’re dressing modestly; your shorts are rather short and your black tank top is pretty slimming on you.

Zack snorts at your comment. “Who’s gonna like you for you? You have a Tumblr blog.”

“I said shut up, Zack.” You decide to ignore him for the rest of the morning, not needing to hear his petty attempts at psyching you out. You try to tell yourself that you’re only going to be flirty and brash to win the bet, but really you’re just using that as your excuse to see just how much this Owen guy likes you.

When you get to the paddock, Owen walks over to the jeep.

“Mornin’. You’re just in time for their morning training.” He gives you a once over and smirks. “I think you’ll be impressed.”

You give him a smile and nod your head at Gray and Zack. “Well then boys, follow him.”

Zach gives you a stupid look as he walks by you and you smirk as you follow all of them.

“Now, park policy is only adults are allowed up on the catwalk,” Owen says to gray and Zack. “But Barry will stay with you in the safety cage so you can get a close up view.” But then he turns his attention to you.

“But if you want to join me…” He leaves his question hanging as he stares at you and Zack makes a quiet groaning noise.

“Yeah. Sound like fun,” You say. However, as you begin to follow him up the stairs and you catch sight of the raptors circling the ground below your feet, you suddenly realize something.You’re extremely afraid of raptors.

It’s not like you’ve had a bad experience with them, but at least the Trex is behind glass and the herbivores don’t actually look like they want to hurt you. These raptors however seem hungry and violent and frankly terrifying. You slow your walk as you get to the top and he turns around.

“You look scared.” He observes with a smile on his lips. You swallow hard, trying to play it off.

“No, well I mean yeah kinda. They are pretty scary.” You look over the edge of the railing nervously and almost jump when you feel his hand move to the small of your back.

“You’ll be fine as long as you’re with me.” He leans in and whispers, giving you goosebumps. Your face burns hotly and you nod silently as he ushers you over by the small table attached to the catwalk. You take deep breaths trying to calm yourself from the fact that these man eating animals are standing right below you and this devastatingly handsome man is at your side. Stay calm, you tell yourself. Everything is going to be okay.

*****

After the raptor’s performance, you would be lying if you said you hadn’t enjoyed it. However, you can’t get in a word in edgewise with Owen as Gray rambles on about how exciting it was to watch. Just as Gray is winding down, another jeep pulls up by the paddock and Zara steps out, looking at you annoyed.

“You aren’t answering your phone! Claire has been trying to call you.” She looks exasperated and you feel around in your purse for your phone only to realize you left it at the hotel.

“Oops, I guess I forgot it this morning.” You say apologetically.

“Well, her meeting was cancelled and she wants to have lunch with you guys.” She waves the boys towards the car, but you get an idea.

“Actually Zara, why don’t you tell Claire I couldn’t make it?” Zack squints his eyes suspiciously at you and you smile. “I think I’m gonna stay here with Owen and learn a little more about the raptors.”

You know that Zara couldn’t care less and she confirms that with a roll of her eyes, returning to her phone. “Whatever.” She ushers the boys into the jeep and drives off.

When she’s out of sight, Owen’s hand moves to the small of your back once more, “I don’t remember asking if you wanted to stay.” He says with a smirk and you laugh softly.

“I could really use a break from my brothers. I love them, but they can be real pains in the ass.”

He laughs at this and replies. “I can see that, it’s almost like you couldn’t wait to get me alone.” This time he gives you a wink and you feel yourself get brave.

“No, if I wanted to get you alone, I would have invited you back to the hotel room.”

His yes go wide and you can’t help but feeling powerful at being able to surprise him like that. You smile wickedly and walk past him. “So, tell me about the girls,” You say but he grabs your arm to pull you back to him, hands going to your waist now.

His eyes are hungry as he looks down at you and you can’t help biting your lip in anticipation.

“Actually, I’d like to figure out how to earn that invitation.” The tension between you is thick and you can’t help yourself. You’re going to get a whole lot more than a kiss from this deal.

“Well, when do you take your lunch break?” You ask, and he replies quickly.

“About twenty minutes.” You can’t help your soft laughter as you’ve never flirted so explicitly with a guy before. You feel giddy with excitement.

“Well then, I’m gonna go grab a snack. And you can meet me in room 407.” You don’t give him a chance to respond, just winking at him as you turn to walk towards the jeep. You want so badly to turn around and see what he looks like right now, but you restrain yourself. It has been way too long since you’ve gotten some and never with someone as hot as him. You’re not going to do anything to ruin the moment.

*****

You open the door to your room at his knock and he walks in, looking around. For a split second you could swear you see a hint of nervousness in his eyes, but it disappears too quickly for you to be sure

“So, the boys are with Claire?” He asks, and you nod, walking towards him with a smirk on your face.

Without any preamble, you place a hand on his cheek, rubbing your thumb gently across the stubble there and lift your face as he leans down to meet you. The moment your lips make contact, you feel like a fire has been lit inside your body. His hands move to your back as yours wrap around his neck urgently, your lips never parting except to take a breath. His lips are chapped and rough against yours but they just feel right against yours. His tongue brushes across your bottom lip and your part your lips willingly allowing him access. You step backwards, practically walking into the bed and he gets your drift, crawling on top of you as you lay down on it.

His hands slide down from your waist to the hem of your tank top and he slowly slides his calloused fingers under it as your tongues continue to explore each other. You reach for the buttons on his shirt and begin to undo them, but he beats you to the punch, leaning back to undo them himself quickly.

You laugh at his impatience as his hands move back down to your own shirt, pulling it slowly over your head. You give him a sultry smile as his lips return to yours and your hands move to his bare chest. You slide your nails gently down his torso and feel him moan against your mouth just as you hear the beep: the quiet beep that the electronic door lock makes when it’s been unlocked. Both of your go stiff for a second before jumping into action. Owen stand up off the bed looking for his shirt and you grab yours, pulling it over your head only to find it backwards. He grabs something off of the bedside table, but you can’t see what it was as you look towards the door.

Rather than Zack or Gray, you see your Aunt Claire . She looks at you with a surprised smile.

“Oh, hey. I thought you were staying with…” She stops when she opens the door fully and sees Owen standing next to the bed, still buttoning up his shirt. He looks up at her, with an unashamed smile on his face as he finishes up and you don’t think your face could get any more red than it is now.

“What is it Aunt Claire?” You hear Gray ask, nudging past her into the room. He looks at Owen confusedly, not noticing that your tank top is on backwards and just gives him a big, goofy smile.

“Oh, hey Mr. Grady!” That’s when Claire breaks out of her shock and loses it.

“How dare you! What were you thinking, she’s my niece!” She walks furiously towards Owen and she reaches up and grabs him by the ear.

If you weren’t so embarrassed about being caught, you would laugh at the sight in front of you. Owen went from a cocky smile to a terrified look in 2 seconds, wincing in pain as she drags him out of the room by his ear. He doesn’t try to fight her, however, and you respect that. But as you hear her shouting get quieter as she walks down the hall, you look up to see Zack in the doorway, looking impressed.

“Man, you really wanted that window seat, huh?”

*****

That evening, Zara shows up to take you on some special after-hours tour of the park. Claire is making you stay with Zara and the boys, not allowing you to go off on your own and to top it all off, you still can’t find your phone. You searched the entire room after the whole fiasco with Owen, but you couldn’t find it anywhere, figuring you must have dropped it somewhere in the park. Claire promised to buy you a new one, but apparently that wasn’t going to be necessary.

“Oh, Y/n, someone dropped this off at the front office, said it was yours.” Zara pulls your phone out of her small purse and you take it, glad to have it back. However, when you look at the screen, you’re shocked. There are no call notifications on the screen from Claire or Zara or the multiple times you used Zack’s phone to call it. But there is one text message on it, the contact name saying, “Owen.”

“Thought I should probably give this back. Maybe I should have started by taking you out. Tomorrow night. 7o’clock. Jimmy Buffets?

You smile stupidly at your phone, not sure how you’re going to get past Claire, but you ignore that problem as you happily type out a small, “Yes.”


	80. Shirtless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon prompt: “A imagine where you love to see Owen walk around shirtless but he doesn’t do it often enough so you steal all his shirts while he’s asleep on his off day please”
> 
> A/n: Mmmm Shirtless Owen…

“It’s not a big deal.” Owen says, shrugging off his shirt. You really didn’t mean to spill your drink on him, but you can’t deny that watching him peel off his shirt in the breakroom is extremely attractive. Of course, you see him shirtless in bed, but you just wish it could be more often; his body is quite amazing. You continue to apologize until he’s finished putting on a white t-shirt he found in the uniform closet.

“Y/n, relax it was an accident.” He wraps an arm around you and pulls you close, planting a sweet kiss on your forehead. “Come on, we need to get out there and start training.”

You follow him out of the trailer and watch form behind as he walks up the stairs to the catwalk. You notice how tight the t-shirt is and the way it hugs his muscular torso just right. He may not be shirtless, but at least this is close.

*****

“No! The water is freezing; I’m not going in!” You can’t believe he even wants to get in the lake this time of year, but he seems adamant.

“Oh, come on. Live a little!” He throws an arm behind your legs and the other at your back and sweeps you off your feet, headed towards the small wooden dock.

“Owen! Put me down!” You squeal at him, desperately not wanting to be thrown in fully clothed. You knew you weren’t going to get out of it; you should have just jumped in yourself. You cling to his shirt collar as he stands on the edge, holding you just over the water. You whine softly, wondering why he hasn’t thrown you in already and look up at him, seeing that wicked glint in his eyes; he just wants to make the anticipation worse. He leans his head down and gives you a chaste kiss.

“I love you.” He says sweetly, before shifting his weight slightly and tossing you into the water. You scream in the air and feel your body shiver as you hit the cold water. Popping up to the surface, you shout at him through clenched teeth.

“I’m going to kill you!” He just laughs and looks down at you as he reaches for the buttons on his shirt. He quickly undoes them and tosses his shirt to the side, before smirking as he takes a step back and then runs forward, jumping into the water and making a huge splash next to you. In that few seconds before he jumped in, you were practically drooling. There’s just something about his muscular chest and sculpted abdomen that makes you want to run your hands down it and memorize every inch. When he surfaces, he swims close to you and pulls you in for a wet kiss, water dripping down both of your faces. There’s just something about this man that you could never resist.

*****

“Sorry,” You say, shaking your head to clear the less than decent thoughts from your mind, “What did you say?”

He chuckles, obviously knowing the effect he has on you, standing there with nothing but a towel around his waist. “I said I’m going to take a shower.” He gives you a smirk as your eyes travel down to his chest once more and rolls his eyes before turning away.

“Take a picture, Sweetheart. It will last longer.” He heads into the shower as you think about the idea of actually getting a picture; it does seem like a good call.

You try to concentrate back on the TV, but you can’t stop thinking about Owen in the shower, water running down his bare, delicious chest. That’s when you get an idea.

You get up from the couch and run into the bedroom quietly, opening his drawers. You grab all his shirts and undershirts in your arms and open the trunk at the foot of his bed, tossing them in. Then you open the closet, pulling out all of his button down shirts. You hand automatically grabs the hanger for his vest, but you get a wicked smile and replace it. That would actually look pretty sexy.

You toss those into the chest along with the others as you hear the shower shut off and you run back to the couch. When he opens the first draw in his dresser, he makes a confused noise. When he gets to his closet, you can hear the heavy sigh he lets out just as he walks into the living room, once again clad in only a towel.

“You got something to tell me?” He asks, leaning against the door frame, arms crossed.

You try to hide your smile but fail miserably, grinning as you answer him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Owen.”

“Hmm, right. Sure.” He nods his head unbelievingly and heads back into the bedroom. You wait patiently until he walks back out, in just his board shorts and no shirt. He sits down next to you on the couch nonchalantly and you can’t keep your eyes off of him. You lean against his chest, fingertips softly trailing down it as you bite your lip. He is just too sexy for his own good. You draw your nails down his chest, all the way down to the top of his shorts and you hear him let out a soft moan. You look up, surprised, and your eyes widen. You catch him with his head thrown back and his eyes closed and it’s just a perfect sight. When he doesn’t feel your movements anymore, he opens his eyes and sees you staring at him. He lifts his head up and looks at you sexily.

“You know, if wanted me to walk around shirtless you could have just asked. You didn’t have to put them all in the trunk.” You furrow your eyebrows and are surprised that he knows exactly where they are.

“Wait. If you know where they are, why didn’t you put one on?” You ask him, curious.

“Well, you obviously didn’t want me to wear one.” He smirks down at you and moves his hand to cover yours on his chest. “Besides, that felt good. Didn’t know that’s what I was missing out on.” He gives you a wink and shifts his body, pushing you down onto your back on the couch.

“Although,” He starts, lips going to your neck, hand sliding under the hem of your shirt. “It’s not very fair if I’m the only one who goes topless.”


	81. Hoskins (Part 1 Of 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based on multiple Anonymous Prompts!!
> 
> “Hey there beautiful human!! So excited about you re-opening prompts! Could I request one where Hoskins comes to check up on the raptors and keeps making inappropriately flirty comments about you and Owen gets all protective?? Something like he asks you out in front of Hoskins to prove a point??”
> 
> “Imagine Owen being really protective of you when he notices Hoskins eyeing you while you feed the raptors please”
> 
> “A Imagine where Hoskins is visiting the paddock and being extremely annoying and you’re filling in for Owen while he’s in a meeting and Hoskins fall in the paddock but you don’t rush to save him and neither does Owen when he arrives both of you laugh”
> 
> A/n: I’m always up for writing protective Owen!

You see Hoskins approaching over Owen’s shoulder, who notices your grimace.

“What’s wrong?” He asks, before turning his head to follow your gaze. His face mirrors yours when he spots Hoskins and he shakes his head. “Here we go again.”

You wrap your arms around yourself and Owen notices the gesture. “How about you go take your lunch?” he asks, clearly seeing the anxiety in your eyes, but you shake your head.

“No, I’m fine. I can handle it.” He frowns at you and looks down at the supply shelf on the catwalk as he puts away the treat bucket.

“Well, he won’t touch you with me here.” He straightens his shoulders when he stands up and looks towards Hoskins, crossing him arms. You think about how sweet Owen is to you. Ever since you told him about Hoskins harassing you, he’s gone out of his way to make sure you aren’t around during his normal visits. However, while Hoskins’ appearance today is an unexpected one, you’re not just going to run and hide form your problems. Plus, Owen being here does make you feel safer.

“Your girls are looking good Grady.” He says laughing, before glancing at you and adding, “All of them.” You feel a shiver go through you and Owen steps to the side, blocking Hoskins view of you.

“The raptors are learning quickly.” Owen says shortly. “Why are you here?”

Hoskins drops his cheerful attitude and looks at Owen with contempt. “Maybe I just wanted to drop by for a visit. I’m sure you’ve missed me sweetheart.” He side steps Owen and looks at you, sending another shiver of fear through your body. Owen couldn’t get him fired for his physical harassment as he doesn’t officially work for the park, but you assume he has threatened him before. You could swear you hear Owen growl as Hoskins takes a step towards you.

“If you don’t have any business here, why don’t you get your ass out of my paddock before I make you?” Owen looms over him menacingly and you see a hint of fear in Hoskins’ eyes before he regains his composure.

“Actually, I have a meeting with Masrani. I should head over there now; don’t wanna be late. Maybe I’ll drop by later to see you.” He gives you a wink before turning around and walking towards the stairs. You see Owen take a step forward as to follow him, but you timidly place a hand on his arm. You don’t want him to get into any trouble because of you.

“Owen.” You say softly and he turns to look down at you, face transforming from anger to worry.

“Are you okay?” He asks and you give him a nod.

“He’s not so scary when you’re around.” You force yourself to give him a smile but you can see it doesn’t convince him. He places his hands on your shoulders and looks at you a little too intensely.

“I’m not going to let him touch you again. Ever. Okay?” The smile you give him now is genuine in response to his concern for your safety. 

“I know. Thanks.” You feel a blush rise to your cheeks at his intense gaze and turn away, hiding your embarrassment. Out of the corner of your eye you see his small smile turn into a smirk and you feel butterflies in your stomach. Owen has always been protective of you since you started working at the paddock. You always assumed it was because you’re the only girl, but maybe it’s more. Is it possible that the irresistible Owen Grady has more than platonic feelings for you? You turn back to him and say, “I’m gonna go write up today’s report.”

“Do you want some company?” He raises his eyebrows expectantly, but you know you won’t get any real work done if he’s in the room. Especially now that you’re determined to explore his feelings for you.

“Nah. I’ll get it done faster if I’m alone.” He laughs and agrees with you, before you turn to walk away. It’s suddenly as if you’re hyper aware of the fact that he’s probably watching you walk away, looking at your retreating back, maybe even your butt. However, the most surprising part of all of this is…you kinda like the idea of Owen being into you.


	82. Dancing Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Anon Prompt: “Can you write one where the reader and Owen are a couple and he walks in on her singing and dancing along to the radio? Some fluff is all lol”

You stand in front of the stove, watching the pot of boiling water closely as music blares from your small portable speaker.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends

You shake your hips overdramatically and pick up the wooden spoon to stir the pasta.

Make it last forever friendship never ends

When you pull the spoon out of the water, you hold it towards your mouth and sing into it, as if it were a microphone.

If you wanna be my lover

You step backwards away from the stove, and two step to the music, feet sliding over the wooden floors in your fuzzy socks.

You have got to give

Your head continues to bob as you shimmy and dance to the music, still singing.

Taking is too easy, but that’s the way it is

You hold your arms out and begin to shuffle and slide your feet across the floor, doing an embarrassingly poor attempt at the running man when you hear the snicker behind you. You spin around quickly, before losing your balance and ending up on your butt on the floor.

Owen’s amusement changes to worry as he steps forward and bends down in front of you on the floor.

“You okay there, Dancing Queen?” He smirks at your obvious lack of injury as he pulls you to your feet.

“How long were you standing there?” You ask, crossing your arms defensively over yourself. “You could have said something.” You’re not so much mad as embarrassed. You’ve only been living with him a few weeks and he hasn’t seen all your quirks yet. He’s such an amazing guy that you’re just waiting for him to see something in you that he doesn’t like.

“And miss that performance?” His grin widens and he pulls you to him, trying to qualm your hurt feelings.

“It’s rude to spy on people.” You don’t respond to his arms around you, maintaining your defensive position and pouting out your lip slightly.

“Yeah.” He says, tilting his head to the side, “But that was just about the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Your eyes snap up to him, slightly widened by surprise. You couldn’t imagine him disliking something as trivial as dancing around in the kitchen, but you didn’t expect to get called cute for it.

“You don’t think I looked stupid?” You can already feel your spirits rising as a small smile tugs on the corner of your lips. He leans his head down and touches your noses together in the sweetest way.

“Not at all.” His sweet reaction makes giddiness rise up in you and you throw your arms around his neck, a full smile on your face now.

“Well in that case, you should see my moonwalk.” You say, giving him a wink and a quick peck on the lips, getting a laugh from him. “I love you.” You tell him sweetly.

His arms wrap around your waist and he pulls you close again, burying his face in your neck and peppering you with tickling kisses. You laugh and scream, trying to get him to stop and finally push him away from you long enough to get a breath.

“I have to check on the pasta.” You say breathlessly, hands in the air to keep him from attacking again. You turn back to the stove and stir the noodles. Owen comes up behind you and you tense up, not wanting to have to fight him off again, but his arms slip around your waist from the back, hands resting on your stomach. He lays his chin on your shoulder and watches you stir the pasta.

“I love you too, you know?” He says, gently and you can hear the smile in his voice. “I love everything about you.”

Your heart feels like it is going to jump out of your chest and you close your eyes, wishing you could hide the huge dorky smile on your face but knowing you can’t. You let out a small chuckle and he reaches up to take the spoon from your hand before laying it on the counter.

He turns you around to face him and he leans in for a slow kiss. His lips feel soft and perfect as they move against yours, but he pulls back much too soon.

“So what do I have to give you?” He asks, and the question confuses you

“What?” You ask, eyebrows drawing together in confusion.

“You know,” he says, unable to hide the mischievous smile from his face. “’If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give.’” He quotes the song and you can’t help but break out in laughter. He smiles down at you and moves his hands to your sides, attacking you once more with tickles. As you try to fight him off for just the chance to breathe, you can’t help but wonder if he really is going to love everything about you. Maybe you should stop focusing on waiting for him to leave, and start focusing on the more important things in life. Like, for example, the pot that’s now boiling over with water on the stove.


	83. Hoskins (Part 2 Of 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Here’s part 2! Writing has started slowing down (as youy’ve probably noticed) now that school is really getting into full swing. But don’t you even go thinking that’s gonna make me stop. I will continue writing your prompts when I find free time. Thanks for sticking around this long, I love you guys!

“The meeting will only take like an hour. Just…” Owen looks at you, worry in his face. “If Hoskins shows up just go home. I don’t want you having to deal with him, especially not alone.” You smile at the sentiment and give him a nod.

“Sure. But if that happens, you better show up to the trailer with a six-pack to apologize for leaving me.” You smirk at him and he just shakes his head and laughs.

“I’ll show up regardless.”

*****

By the time you realize he’s at the paddock, it’s too late to slip off unnoticed. Not that you can really imagine yourself running and hiding anyway. You’ve never been one ton from things that scare you.

“Well, howdy there sweetheart. I see your boyfriend is gone.” He crosses his arms haughtily and makes to look around. “Guess we’ve got this place to ourselves.” Everything about his posture and tone repulses you and you try to ignore him, walking towards the catwalk stairs.

“I’m trying to work.” You say curtly as you head up the stairs, but hear his clunky boots on the metal as he follows you.

“These animals are smarter than most humans,” He says before stopping himself, “Not including myself of course.” He gives you a wink and your face turns into a grimace. “They can miss one afternoon of training.” He moves unbearable close to you and you feel your body tense up. You look around panicking and see Barry at the foot of the stairs, heading your way. Of course Owen wouldn’t leave you completely defenseless.

However, as you watch Barry ascend the stairs, coming to your rescue, Hoskins’ hand reaches out to touch you and he grips your waist.

It’s not like you don’t know how to defend yourself, you could have just punched him in the face, but your first instinct was to push him away from you which turned out to be rather perfect.

Both you and Barry watch as Hoskins’ back hits the railing and his lack of balance sends him tumbling over the metal and down into the cage. You feel the shock of seeing him fall in, but you can’t hide the huge grin that covers your face. You didn’t mean to push him in, but it just seemed to work out perfectly.

You watch as he rolls over on the ground, clearly in pain and sees the four raptors standing over him. You don’t want to see him get eaten, at least not that badly, so you grab your clicker and click it at the girls.

“Ladies!” You shout and get their attention. You’re about to tell them to back off when Hoskins shouts at them.

“That’s right, listen to your master you animals.” He shuffles backwards on the ground and gets himself up against the wall before looking up at you. “Go ahead, call them off.” He demands, roughly and you stare him dead in the eye as you slowly reach your hand out past the railing and open it, dropping the clicker into the paddock.

“Oops.” You say without emotion, still staring at him, and a wicked grin comes to your face.

The terror in his eyes is almost enough to make you feel sorry for him, but you know the girls won’t attack. They just might terrorize him a bit more. “Please,” he shouts, flat against the wall, “Call them off!” He refuses to break eye contact with the girls and you realize that he might not be as stupid as he seems. “Open the door!”

You cup your hands around your mouth and raise your voice just loud enough for it to reach him. “Sorry, only Owen has the code to open it!” He’s squirming now and flinching at every move the girls make and you honestly can’t imagine being happier. Maybe after this he will learn a thing or two about personal space.

You look at Barry who is trying not to laugh at you as you slowly head towards the stairs.

“I guess I really should let him out, huh?” You say to him and he shrugs his shoulder.

“Eh, I think there’s a few papers we forgot to fill out this morning. You know how much Claire hates when it’s late.” You see the mischievous sparkle in his eyes and you can’t help but love him.

“Very good point.” You head towards the trailer, after telling Barry to keep an eye on them.

“She went to go find Owen.” He lies smoothly to Hoskins, still laughing.

After you finish your soda, you head back out to the paddock and see Owen running towards the safety cage, in complete panic.

“Whoa there cowboy, it’s only Hoskins, he can wait.” You say teasingly, but he stops dead in his tracks when he hears your voice and turns to run towards you. When he gets to you, he wraps you in a tight hug, his muscular arms nearly crushing you. “Owen can’t breathe.” You mumble and he pulls away, eyes still panicked.

“The radio kept going out. They said you were on the catwalk and that someone fell in, I thought you were hurt.” His hand slides up to your cheek and his eyes are much too intense to just be platonic worry. You stare into them, feeling the small smile creep onto your face and he leans forward just slightly, lips almost touching, before you hear the shout.

“Finally, Grady! Get over here and open this door!” Hoskins’ harsh voice pulls you out of his trance and Owen’s head snaps up. He looks down at you confused and you give him a small shrug.

“I kinda pushed him in.” He beams a smile down at you and grabs your hand to wake you over with him to the safety cage with him.

“How long has he been in here?” Owen asks Barry as they get inside.

“About 10 minutes.” This gets a round of laughter form the three of you as Owen calls off the girls and gets Hoskins back to safety.

The second he catches his breath, he straightens up and points a finger at you. “That bitch pushed me into the cage, and almost got me kill-” His accusations are cut short as Owen punches him square in the jaw.

Hoskins straightens up, holding his jaw. “You’re really gonna defend her? She left me in there for 10 minutes facing down those creatures.” His eyes are almost pleading with Owen, but you can’t imagine what he wants. Possibly for you to get fired, but Owen speaks up.

“Yeah, I know. She’s brave enough to stick around here even after you and your grabby hands showed up. She put up with your shit and then taught you a lesson.” He glances your way and his eyes light up. “That’s why I’m in love her. She’s tough as nails and damn brave.” He looks back at Hoskins and his expression gets dark again. “But regardless of that, if you ever touch her-hell if you ever look at her again-I will break your jaw.”

Hoskins is looking at Owen in shock and opens his mouth to say something when Barry speaks up. “Why don’t you just walk away while you can still walk? I don’t think Owen’s in a very patient mood right now.” Hoskins looks between the three of you and scoffs.

“You act like you’re in charge here, but just wait until they get my report.” He says, turning to walk away. “I’ll have all of your asses fired.” He gets into his car but you just shake your head at Owen.

“Thanks. I don’t think I’ll have any more problems with him.” He gives you a breathtaking smile and you notice Barry slip off to leave the two of you alone.

“So…” You start, putting your hands in your pockets. “You love me huh?” You wag your eyebrows at him and he laughs.

“Did it really take all that to make you realize?” He steps closers, hands going to your waist, but you flinch at the touch, remembering Hoskins hands going there just minutes before. He notices the movement and slides his hands down your arms, reaching for your hands.

He gives you a soft smile. “Sorry. I don’t want to do anything that-”

“Shut up and kiss me” You say, shaking your head. His eyes widen slightly in surprise, but he smiles and leans down, eagerly capturing your lips with his own. They’re soft and salty and you guide his hands to your hips before reaching up to cup his face. He sighs into the kiss and you open your eyes, pulling back.

“I think you owe me a six pack” You say a little breathlessly, smirking up at him.

“I think I have some in the fridge at the bungalow. You should come over and find out.” He wags his eyebrows suggestively and you can’t help but laugh.

“That sounds fun.” You press up onto your toes to give him another quick kiss, just wanting to feel his lips again and he meets you halfway, just as eager as you. Who woulda thought it would just take one total douchebag to bring the two of you together. At least Hoskins isn’t completely useless.


	84. Bad Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on prompt by baby—firefly: “I love your blog and all of your imagines. Today’s been a bit of a long day and I’ve just been reading all your stories and they’ve just improved my mood. I know you just opened your submissions(feel a bit bad asking) and I was wondering if you could write one where reader has had a bad day and Owen brings her/ does a bunch of nice things and builds a fort? I’m sorry if it’s a bit vague. This is the first time I’ve asked for something. (I love you and ur blog) thank you (:”

When you got to work, the coffee machine in the break room was broken. Then the baby triceratopses were extra playful today, chasing the Apatosauruses. It was cute at first, but when their rowdiness kept you from letting children ride them, the parents got all over your case. Excuse you for trying to keep their kids safe.

As if it was bound to happen, a distracted adult ran into you and spilled his drink all over your shirt. You missed lunch as you spent your whole break trying to dry out your shirt. It was your mistake to assume that things couldn’t get any worse, because shortly after lunch-time the dino-food machine stopped working. You were getting complaints the whole next hour about the exhibit not being up to par when you got the call to just close down for the day until maintenance could get out there and the trainers could get the triceratops to calm down. Normally you would be pleased to get to head home early, but with everything going wrong today, you were scared to see what was still in store for you.

You get back to the bungalow and don’t even bother to call Owen and tell him you got off early. He will be home in a few hours and then, you hope, things will be better. You turn on a movie and cuddle up on the couch, hoping to just nap away the bad day, but sleep doesn’t come. You try to focus on the movie to give yourself something to do, but you only catch parts of it, mind busy thinking about all the things that went wrong earlier today.

You can almost feel the dark cloud over your head, it’s so prominent. As you lie there, you hope that Owen’s appearance after work will cheer you up, as it doesn’t seem like a high probability right now.

*****

Owen walks in the front door and calls out for you.

“Y/n, you’re home early.” He heads into the living room and sees you lying on the couch. He tilts his head and looks at you concerned, seeing the frown on your face. “Bad day?” He asks, coming over to sit on the arm of the couch.

You nod slightly, pulling the blanket up over your face. His eyebrows furrow in concern as you finally speak up.

“Just don’t feel good.” He nods understandingly and reaches out a hand to brush the hair out of your face and slide the blanket down just a bit.

“I was gonna go make a sandwich, you want one?” That’s one of the things you love about Owen. He knows that if you want to talk about something, you’ll bring it up, but he also knows when to just change the subject.

You give him another nod and he leans down to kiss your forehead before heading for the kitchen. Your mood hasn’t changed and you will yourself to feel better, but it doesn’t happen. Instead of moping around, you get up from the couch, wrapping the blanket around your shoulders like a cape and walk into the kitchen.

He turns at the sound of your entrance and gives you a smile. “They’re almost done.” You move closer to him and look over his shoulder at the delicious looking grilled cheeses on the stove.

He leans down and kisses your head before flipping one of the sandwiches and you lay your head against his shoulder, sighing deeply. You want so badly to get out of this awful mood.

*****

“How about I put on a movie?” He asks, after you finish your sandwich. You’re already curled up against him on the couch and you agree, only after he suggests The Little Mermaid. It’s not long until “Part Of Your World” comes on, and Owen actually starts singing. He’s completely making fun of the song, screeching rather than singing it, but you know he’s doing it to try and cheer you up. You give him a small smile, amused by his attempt, but it doesn’t remove the gloomy mood completely. He sees this and pulls you impossibly closer as if he’s trying to squeeze the sadness out of you.

*****

“No, Owen. Please don’t.” You try to weakly explain that he doesn’t need to do that. If your bad mood hasn’t receded yet, a blanket fort surely couldn’t change that. But you might as well be talking to a wall as he drags in the barstools from the kitchen and places the across from the couch. You let out a groan as he drags in the large blanket from the closet and throws it over the barstools. You slide off the couch and onto the floor as he lifts it over your head and places it on top of the couch. Sitting underneath it in the small, dark fort, you actually feel your mood lighten just the slightest bit.

You hear Owen enter the room again and he sticks his head under the blanket on your left, tossing in an armful of pillows on top of your lap.

“Now all we need is snacks and a flashlight.” He says, authoritatively, before heading back to the kitchen.

When he finally settles in, he has popcorn and pretzels and some soda cans spread out between the two of you. A small smile slips onto your face and he gets a triumphant grin.

“That’s my girl, I told you this would help.” He leans forward and gives you a quick kiss on the cheek and you sigh, happily this time.

“Thanks, Owen. I don’t know why I was having such a hard time shaking it.” You normally don’t get so down from things like that, but at least now you are in a better mood. You can’t remember the last time anyone ever tried so hard to cheer you up. It was really sweet.

“Don’t thank me Babe; I just want you to be happy.” His words and his smile are so sweet and sincere and your heart feels like it’s going to burst. How quickly your mood went from gloomy to love-struck is amazing. But then again, it’s Owen. It’s hard to not feel like this around him.

You scoot over next to him, laying your head on his shoulder once more. “I love you.” You say, softly.

“I love you more.” He says, smiling down at you. Always competitive, this one. He puts his arm around you and you feel so at home that you don’t ever want to move. You know there will be more bad days, but as long as he is here and willing to help you get over them, you can’t really complain.


	85. Forbidden Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Anon prompt: “can u do an imagine on how it’s forbidden for co-workers to date but you & Owen have been doing it secretly for like 5 months & Claire finds out and makes you both break up and from seeing each other but then one night at a gala Owen goes on stage and confesses his love for you ((please make it fluffy and maybe some smut at the end idk?))”
> 
> A/n: Hope this is what you were looking for love (and sorry I don’t do smut)!!

“Well it’s a stupid rule.” Anna says sourly, sitting on the bed in her cocktail dress. “I bet Claire’s just mad because it didn’t work out with her and Owen so now she’s doing this to get back at him.”

You shake your head solemnly. “I just don’t know what to do. I mean, I don’t really have any other options.”

“You’ve been hiding your relationship for 5 months now; can’t you just go on doing that?” She asks, as if it’s obvious.

“No. Now that she knows, it would be impossible to get it past her.” You feel miserable just thinking about it. You knew when Owen first asked you out that coworker relationships were forbidden, but he convinced you to give him a shot. Now, you wish you hadn’t listened, because then you wouldn’t be in this position.

“Well what did Owen say?”

“We haven’t talked about it yet.”

“Wait, what?” She asks incredulously. “How have you not talked about this?”

“Because I know how it’s going to end Anna. I told you, we don’t have any options.” She looks at you sadly.

“It’s probably best to just get it over with then. I mean, it’s not like you won’t get to see him every day and hang out.” She knows it’s not the same thing, but she’s trying to help make this less painful.

You just shrug as you turn to look in the mirror, surveying your outfit.

“You look amazing, Y/n; you’re gonna break some hearts tonight.” She means it as a compliment, but it hits you hard. Will it really break his heart? You and Owen have been going out for a while now but neither of you have actually said the ‘L word’. You both had complicated dating history and now that you’ve finally gotten to a point where you’re ready to say it, you have to break up. You can’t help but wonder if he feels the same way.

“Come on, the Gala is gonna start without us.” She says, grabbing her keys from your dresser and heading out the door. You linger behind for a moment, still lost in your thoughts before you follow her out. You don’t know how you’re going to make it through the night in one piece.

*****

You get to the fancy Gala and tug at your dress subconsciously, already nervous. Anna scans the room and you see her eyes land on someone across the way. You follow her gaze to see Owen talking to Barry by the bar. Your jaw almost drops at the sight of him in a suit jacket and tie. The man is gorgeous even on his bad days, but right now, you can’t help staring.

Without looking away from Owen, you whisper to Anna. “I don’t think I can do this.” She looks at you, concern on her face and takes your hand.

“It’s gonna be okay.”

You shake your head, fighting back tears. “No, It’s not.” Slipping your hand out of hers, you make to turn around. But just as you do, Owen looks your way and you watch his face take in your expression. You turn around as quickly as possible and run to the front door, wanting nothing more than to go home and crawl into bed and cry. Stupid rules. Stupid Claire. Stupid Owen for making you fall in love with him. None of it is fair.

*****

Anna runs out after a few moments and takes you hand again. “Y/n, you have to get back inside.”

You shake your head, wiping your eyes and tell her no.

“No, seriously. When you dashed out, Owen jumped up on stage. He’s talking about the dating rule.” You lift your head to meet her eyes, shocked at what she has to say.

“What do you mean? What’s he saying?” You feel yourself straighten up, and you look towards the door, wanting to go back inside and hear what he has to say.

“Oh, come on!” She shouts, and drags you back inside excitedly. You immediately look up to the stage and see Owen, champagne glass in hand, speaking into the microphone.

“So it’s bullshit. If your relationship doesn’t hinder your job, then I don’t see the problem.” Owen looks out on the crowd and sees you at the back, and gives you a small smile.

“The reason I’m saying this is because I recently started dating one of my coworkers. She’s amazing and brilliant and beautiful and I’m not going to lose her just because of some stupid rule.” His face is beaming now and you can’t stop the tears flowing down your face. “If you don’t want to change the rule, then fine, I’ll quit. Have fun losing your only raptor trainer.” The cocky smirk on his face tells you that he’s actually going to get away with this. They would never risk losing him, not now that he’s finally getting the raptors’ respect. He looks out on the crowd and pauses for a second, before locking eyes with you again. “Y/n, I’m in love with you. And I’m not letting you get away that easy.”

The crowd erupts into cheers and he smiles down at you, walking off the stage. The gala coordinator gets on stage and says something about the party commencing after that great speech, but you’re not really paying attention. All you can see is Owen walking through the crowd, making his way towards you. You smile through your tears as he stops in front of you, his green eyes sparkling.

“Y/n, I love you. And there’s no way I’m going to lose you over some stupid little rule.” His hands go to your hips, pulling you towards him and you lean your forehead against his chest, arms sliding around his neck.

“I love you too.” You whisper through your tears. “I love you Owen.”

*****

“Just like that?” You ask Claire.

“Just like that.” She doesn’t look thrilled to be changing the dating rule, but she doesn’t seem to be mad about it either. There wasn’t any hostility in her enforcement of it, she was just doing her job.

“Thank you Claire. Don’t know what to say. I just-”

“Its fine, Y/n. It’s probably for the best. I’m sure there’s a lot more people hiding their relationships. It’s better if they’re out in the open about it than shirking their duties while trying to pretend they’re not together.” You give her a smile and a nod before turning to leave the room.

You think about what you told Anna yesterday and wonder if that’s exactly how Claire feels right now. I just don’t really have any other options.


	86. Sleepwalking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Anon Prompt: “The reader (close friend of Owen) sleep walks in the middle of the night and nearly drowns?”

It was one of those dreams where you know you’re dreaming, but you can’t wake up. You’re being chased by the very same dinosaurs that you train and realistically you know that it’s not real. You know that if you stop running that you won’t really die, but your self-preservation instincts keep you running. You can’t take the chance that you’re wrong about being asleep. So you keep running and running, until your legs are tired and your chest hurts and you start to convince yourself that maybe it is real. That is until you’re jolted awake by the cold water splashing around your body.

*****

He woke up to the sound of the screen door slamming. He rubbed his eyes and listened for a moment to see if you were going out or in and when he didn’t hear any more noises inside the house, he crawled out of bed. He didn’t bother to put a shirt on as he walked to the front door, past the made up couch and looked outside. He saw your retreating back as you walked towards the dock on the lake and called out to you. “Y/n. What are you doing?” You didn’t respond to him at all and he looked at you with worry. He watched you approach the edge of the dock, assuming you were going to stop, but his eyes flew open wide when he watched you tumble off the edge and into the water. He took off running, overwhelmed with panic and shouting your name as he approached the lake.

*****

The next thing you remember is hearing Owen’s voice shouting your name as the water splashes around your face. “Y/n!” You feel his arms around you as you sputter water out of your mouth and flail your limbs, panicking at waking up in the lake. He finally gets you to calm down and pulls you towards the shore enough that you can feel the ground with your toes.

“Y/n, what the hell was that? Why didn’t you tell me you sleep walk?” He sound breathless and you’re not sure if it’s from trying to calm you down while treading water or from the worry that is clear in his expression.

“I didn’t know.” You croak out hoarsely, starting to feel that you definitely swallowed some water.

He gives you a small laugh and looks at you like you’re crazy. “If you had just agreed to let me sleep on the couch I could have locked you in the room.”

This gets a chuckle form you and you nod. “I’m sorry. All I remember is having a nightmare and then waking up in the water.” His smile let you know that he’s not mad or annoyed, simply relieved..

“I’m just glad you didn’t drown.” He says as he takes your hand and walks you towards the shore. When you finally get all the way out of the water, you feel the slight breeze of the air and shiver, feeling cold to your core. “Come on, you need to take a shower.” He says, pushing your wet hair out of your face. “I’ll get you some dry clothes.”

You give him an appreciative smile and follow him into the house. Owen has been nothing but kind to you since day one. The two of you instantly hit it off at work, and when he found out that Justin was hurting you, he got you out of that relationship. Now, he’s opened up his bungalow to you, letting you stay with him. You know that there are feelings inside of you for him. You know they’re there and they’re strong, but you don’t want to ruin anything about your friendship. Even after he just possibly saved your life, you decide to not say anything. You’re perfectly happy having him as a friend…for now.


	87. Father-Son Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Anon Prompt: “ Can you do one where reader and Owen are married and get into a fight at the paddock about how Owen spends more time with the raptors then his own son and the boy slips into the raptor cage and Owen realizes how much time he doesn’t spend with his son when son starts acting like the girls to get his attention, the girls find it very confusing why little alpha is acting so weird (if that makes sense)”
> 
> A/n: I’m picturing reader and owen’s son as like 4-5 years old, just for reference. Hope you guys like it!

“I know you’re busy!” You shout exasperatedly. “But he’s been trying to get your attention for the last few days. Haven’t you noticed?”

He looks at you confused. “What are you talking about? He hasn’t been acting any different that he normally does. It’s just been a busy week with the girls; he knows I love him.”

Owen’s not a bad father. He loves Michael to death, but he can be so clueless sometimes.

Both of your heads turn as you hear the girls making strange yelping sounds and you look into the safety cage to see no sign of Michael. Your heart stops beating when you don’t see him, sure you would have heard the door close if he left. Owen jumps forward to open the door and you follow him, fearing that he squeezed through the bars to play with the girls. They’ve never so much as snapped at him through the bars, but he has never been inside the cage and all it takes is one mistake.

You tell yourself to stop thinking like that as you get to the bars and see Michael just inside the cage and to the left.

While Delta, Charlie, and Blue are at the bars meeting you, Echo is off to the side, sniffing at Michael. She seems confused and you are too as you see him with his arms pressed up against his chest, hands forming claws. He lets out an attempt at a growl and Echo jumps back, surprised at his outburst. The other girls look his way at the sound, but don’t attempt to move towards him.

“Michael!” Owen shouts, hand already pressing the gate button to raise the door. “Get over here!” Most people would hear his authoritative tone and think he’s perfectly calm, but you know him well enough to hear that hint of panic in his voice.

The girls part to allow him through as he walks under the half-raised door and into Owen’s arms.

“What were you thinking, Bud? You could have gotten hurt.” Owen’s voice was chastising, but he hugged him tightly, hand going to his head to smooth down his hair. He leans back, waiting for a response, but Michael simply looks him in the eye.

“Rahhh.” He says, returning his hands to the strange position from earlier.”

The second you realize what’s going on, your heart drops. There’s a reason he went into the cage; it’s the same reason he’s making roaring noises and holding that ridiculous pose.

He’s pretending to be a raptor.

The whole reason you got into the argument with Owen in the first place was because of Michael’s question at breakfast this morning.

*****

“Mommy, do you think I could be a raptor?” He asked as he ate his cereal. You laughed at his question, used to his usually ridiculous questions all day.

“You can be anything you want to be, Sweetheart.” You said, washing your bowl in the sink as you continued. “Why do you want to be a raptor?” His next words took you by surprise and hurt your heart.

“If I was a raptor, Daddy would want to spend more time with me.” You’d seen him acting extra attentive to Owen the past week and he was vying for his attention, but you didn’t realize that it was because he had felt neglected.

*****

“Michael, what are you doing?” Owen asked him, eyebrows furrowed, but Michael just let out another growl.

You decided to step in at Owen’s confused look and you put a hand on his shoulder as you spoke to Michael.

“Michael, Daddy loves you just how you are. You don’t have to pretend to be a raptor.” You said it as softly as you could, trying to not let your voice crack. Just the thought of him wanting so badly to spend more time with his father hurt.

Owen’s eyes went wide as he turned back to look at Michael in front of him. One hand moved to his cheek.

“Michael, why would you pretend to be a raptor?” He asked, and Michael frowned.

“Because you spend so much time with them. I thought if I was a raptor you would like me more.” Michael looked like he was going to cry as he looked down at the ground and you watched Owen close his eyes, a single tear slipping from his eye.

He pulled him towards him for a tight hug and then pulled back, pressing his forehead against his. “Michael, I love you so much. I’m sorry I’ve been busy this week, but you don’t have to be a raptor to get my attention. I promise I will spend more time with you.” Michael sniffled as he smiled up at Owen with red eyes.

“Promise?” He asked as Owen kissed his forehead.

“Yes, Bud. I promise.” He made to stand up and put his hand on Michael’s shoulder. “As a matter of fact, how would you like to stay with me for the rest of the day? You can help me feed the girls.”

Michael’s eyes lit up at the idea of spending the rest of the day with his daddy and you smiled at the both of them. Your two boys looked at you and you said that it would be fine if he stayed. You watched Owen say something to Michael and he ran out the door and towards the supply closet.

Owen walked over to you and wrapped his arms around you. “I’m sorry.” He said into your hair as he rested his chin on your head. “You were right.”

“As per usual,” You said with a smile. “He’s so observant; he sees everything you do. He just wants to be with you.” He pulled back and smiled down at you.

“I know. I never want him to think he’s not the most important thing in my life.” He said, looking towards the now approaching Michael with a food bucket in his arms. You both laughed at the sight of him trying to stay balanced with the large bucket pressed against his chest.

“Mommy look, I’m helping Daddy!” He said excitedly as Owen took the bucket from him.

“I see that, Sweetheart. You’re so strong, just like Daddy.” You said, kissing him on the forehead. “Have a good day with him, Okay? I’ll see you when you two get home.”

He gave you a hug and ran to Owen’s side, trying to take the bucket back. As you turned around, you heard his little voice behind you.

“I can carry it Daddy. I’m strong like you; Mommy says so.”


	88. A Lifetime Ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Anon Prompt: “could you do a fic where the ready is self conscious about her skin, due to both self harm scars and run-ins with the raptors? and then owen has to remove her shirt to try and fix a nasty gash and she freaks out? “

“Owen, it’s fine. I’ll go to the center.”

“Y/n, that was a deep one. Just sit down.” Owen walks up behind you, worrying over you. He’s always concerned when one of the girls catches you by accident, but that’s one of the risks you take with this job. It doesn’t bother you all that much, but what bothers you is Owen trying to fix every cut. Especially since you have other scars, from before you worked here, that you dont want him to see.

You walk towards the truck, clutching the red tinted hand- towel to your side. “She barely got me.” You reassure him, but he’s not having any of it.

“Just come here.” He says, grabbing your free arm and pulling you towards the employee trailer. You follow him inside, worrying your lip. You try to make an excuse even though you know you’re not getting out of here. “Owe seriously,” You start but he shushes you.

“Just let me have a look at it.” He says, authoritative as he brings over the first aid kit and fishes out some disinfectant and a gauze bandage.

You close your eyes and shakily lift up your shirt, trying hard to keep your hip covered, but he pushes the fabric out of the way. “Don’t be so modest, Y/n, it’s only your-” He stops talking and tilts his head before glancing up at you with confusion in his eyes.

He looks back down at your side and continues speaking. “It doesn’t look too bad, you’re right. I shouldn’t have any problem patching you up.” He gives you a smile but you can see it’s forced and you wonder what he’s thinking.

When he finishes up, he goes to put the kit away. “You should still go to the center and get it looked at. It’s gonna start hurting like a bitch soon.” You nod as you pull your shirt back down and he leans against the wall, crossing his arms.

“I know it’s none of my business.” He says, leaving his sentence hanging, as if asking for permission.

“College was a bad time for me.” You say, shrugging and matching his pose on the wall opposite him. You worry your lips again when he doesn’t say anything. “It seems like a lifetime ago but it’s really only been a few years. Some mistakes you just can’t erase.” You look away when moisture gathers in your eyes.

He steps forward, “Hey, it’s okay.” He says, placing a hand on your waist. “I just wanted to make sure…” He stops again and you look at him confused for a second before catching on.

“No,” You say with a small smile, shaking your head. “Coming here was actually the best decision of my life. Things have gotten so much better.” You give him a bigger, genuine smile now.

“Good. But if you ever need someone, I’m here. Always.” He looks at you with such intensity that your heart hurts. Owen is a great guy but you never wanted him to look at you with that look of pity that you’ve seen so much over the years.

“Thanks, Owen.” You say, pressing up onto your toes and giving him a swift kiss on the cheek. You move slowly, his hand slipping from your waist. It wasn’t an inappropriate gesture, his hand on your waist, and surely not a flirty one. The two of you just have those intimate moments sometimes and they don’t feel awkward or wrong, just pleasant.

“I’m gonna go ahead and start cleaning up. Ill head to the clinic in a little while.” He shakes his head and chuckles.

“Don’t suppose I can convince you to go now?” He knows your answer and knows which battles to fight with you.

“Nope.” You say, popping the ‘p’ and giving him a playful smile before you walk out the door. You hear it close behind you and you don’t hear it open again as you walk away. You wonder what’s going through Owen’s mind right now, now that he knows a little more about your past. This friendship of yours is developing slowly but surely and you can’t ignore the warm happy feeling you get just by knowing he’s here for you. It really does feel like a whole different lifetime that things were so bad.


	89. Birthday Fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to write something for the lovely c-c-livin for their birthday today!! I hope it’s a great one filled with lots of love and happiness and cake and presents!!! I hope you enjoy this story!

You roll over and reach for Owen but your hands find empty sheets. Groaning, you pull the covers over your head to block the intruding sunlight. You told him all you wanted for your birthday was to sleep in and lay around the house. However, the smell of bacon wafting through the house drags you to your feet and has you shuffling through the bedroom door.

With quiet footsteps, you walk towards the kitchen and see Owen standing over messy stove cooking bacon and eggs and spot the waffle maker off to the side, obviously used. There’s a single rose on the island in the kitchen with a cup of coffee beside it, still steaming, so you grab it and take a sip. He still hasn’t noticed your presence so you lean against the wall behind you; hands wrapped around your coffee cup, and quietly clear your throat.

You can’t help the small grin on your face when he turns around in surprise to see you standing there. His face breaks into a smile and he gives you a wink.

“Morning Birthday Girl.” He says, before turning back to the sizzling bacon.

“Man, I’m really getting the royal treatment today, huh?” You say teasingly, secretly surprised. You never treated your birthday with any fanfare and are used to just being alone aside from seeing coworkers at work, but today is going to be different. You already feel like a princess waking up to breakfast from this handsome man. And you have a feeling this isn’t going to be the last of the days’ events.

“So have you got any plans for today?” You ask and he chuckles.

“Well, daring that’s for me to know and you to find out.” He moves the bacon to a plate and turns off the stove. “Besides, I thought that you wanted to just stay home today?”

“I mean, I just want to be with you really.” You say, setting down the coffee mug and moving towards him. “I could care less what we do.” You wrap your arms around him from behind as he continues to work on the eggs and you sigh against him. “Thanks.”

You feel rather than hear him laugh and he turns around in your arms to face you and place a kiss on the top of your head.

“Happy Birthday Babe.” He says gently, arm going to your waist and you feel so at home with him that your heart feels like bursting. This is definitely going to be a birthday to remember.

*****

“Oh my god, Owen, it’s gorgeous.” You lift the red dress out of the garment box and hold it up, turning it around to see the keyhole back. “How in the world…” You ask, looking at him in awe and he gets your train of thought.

“The, uhm, sales lady helped out a little.” His hand goes to the back of his neck and he looks almost nervous. “She showed me some things she said you might like and I thought this one would look beautiful on you.”

You try to hold back the tears from welling up in your eyes at the fact that he really put some thought into it. “It’s perfect, Owen.” You lean forward to give him a tight hug and he pulls back laughing, all shyness gone.

“Well, then you better get it on. We have reservations in an hour.” He gives you a smirk and gets up to head towards the closet and your eyes go wide. This isn’t exactly the kind of dress someone wears to Jimmy Buffets…

*****

“Winston’s?” You ask, mildly surprised. “Isn’t this like the nicest place on the island?” You hold onto his arm as he walks you towards the door for your private dinner. You knew it was going to be something fancy when he actually picked out your dress for you, but you didn’t expect Winston’s.

He doesn’t say anything, only ushers you in and gives the hostess his information. When you finally get seated at the small private booth in the back, he gives you a big smile.

“It’s a special night, and you deserve the best.” He reaches across the table for your hand and he rubs his thumb against your palm as he looks through his menu. You can’t imagine being any happier than this right now. Sitting here with your handsome, loving boyfriend of almost two years on your birthday in the most expensive place on the island. It can’t really get any better than this…can it?

After dessert, Owen reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small box. Your face breaks into a smile and you wonder if he actually remembered the diamond earrings you pointed out in the jewelers last month. You thought they were gorgeous and tried to drop the hint that that’s what you wanted for your birthday. However, after everything else he’s done today, you hate the idea of him spending that much money on a pair of earrings.

“Babe, you know I’m not really one for speeches, but you also know I’m madly in love with you.” Your smile grows wider and tenderer at his words. You really are lucky to have him. “I know you’ve been on your own for a long time and it’s been hard, but I don’t ever want you to have to be alone again. I want to be with you forever.”

Your smile begins to falter as you realize this isn’t something that someone says before they give you earrings. Surely you’re imagining the emotion in his voice… And the fact that he has now gotten out of the booth and come to kneel beside you.

“So, I guess what I’m trying to say is, will you marry me?” Your hand flies to your mouth in shock and he opens the box to reveal a small white-gold band with five diamonds side by side. You’ve seen it before and know it to be his grandmothers’ engagement ring. However, you never thought when you saw it that it would one day be yours.

The tears are streaming from your face now and you can’t speak so you simply nod slowly at first, but then excitedly. You pull your hand away from your mouth and squeak out, “Oh my god, yes.”

The people at few occupied tables around you begin to clap and cheer and you stand up, throwing yourself into his waiting arms. He gives you a deep kiss and you melt into him, not truly believing this isn’t all just a dream. When he pulls back, he looks down at you.

“I love you, Y/n. Happy Birthday.” The love you see in his eyes makes fresh tears come and you look down at the small box in his hand. He pulls out the ring and holds it out for you before slipping it onto your finger and you look down in awe.

“Owen, it’s beautiful.” Tears in your eyes, you look back up at him to see him beaming down at you.

“Yeah, you really are.”


	90. Enemies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Anon Prompt: “Hey there! I love your writing! Could you write a one shot of Owen and the reader where the reader is Claire’s assistant, and she and Owen are always fighting. They get sent to the old park to research it, and she and Owen argue and she ends up yelling at him. Owen yells back “you’re infuriating, and that’s why I love you” and they kiss! She then claims “I only hated you because I love you so much” or something along those lines. You’re awesome and thank you for being you!”
> 
> A/n: Thanks for your kind words sweetheart! I hope this is along the lines of what you were looking for!! Enjoy!

“Are you kidding me?” You ask Claire when Owen Grady walks into the room.

“Y/n, I need you two to get along for just a few hours. I need the opening day logs from the old center and you’re the only one who will be able to find them.”

You glance at Owen’s smug smile and groan. “I get that, but why does he have to come?”

“Hey Darling, you’re not the easiest person to deal with either.” He says roughly with a smirk and leans back against the wall.

“I’m not sending you out there alone and Mr. Grady knows the area.” She looks back down at the papers in her hands and nods to the two of you. “You better get started or you’ll get stuck out there after dark.”

You look to Owen once more and groan again before walking out of the door. Claire is definitely up to something, but you’re just not sure what. She had better not be trying to set the two of you up. Sure he’s handsome and manly and funny, but he’s absolutely infuriating. For some reason, he only ever seems to bug you and that’s the worst part. It’s like he’s got a person vendetta against you.

“I’m parked over here.” He says when you exit the building and you follow him to the jeep.

“Let’s just get this over with, okay?” You ask, already ready to be home.

“Whatever you say, Darling.” His chipper attitude bugs you. How can he be so excited about this.

“How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?” It only been a minute and he’s already pushing your buttons; how in the world are you going to be with him for hours?

*****

“I know what I’m looking for.” You say angrily as you sift through the file cabinets.

“I’m just trying to help. If you’ll describe it to me, we can both be looking.”

“It would take more time to explain it. God, you’re already slowing me down.” You shut the file cabinet door hard, causing the whole thing to smack into the wall behind it. The motion shakes the old shelves over your head and before you can get out of the way, a large flashlight has rolled off of the shelve and smacked you right in the forehead.

“Shit! God that hurt!” You shout, covering the spot with your hand. Owen rushes over to ask if you’re okay and you try not to notice the concern in his eyes.

“Yea, I’m fine.” At least you think you are; but when you pull your hand away and see the blood, you lose it.

You have a very high pain threshold, but blood is the one thing that you can’t stand. The smell, the color, and the way it runs in little watery rivets. You don’t even shout or scream, you just begin hyperventilating.

“Oh my god, it’s bleeding. Oh god, I’m gonna be sick.” You wipe your hand on your shirt and bend over, trying not to retch.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. Let me look at it.”

Owen pulls you up and grabs your waist, quickly setting you up on the counter. “Let me see.” His authority and calm in this situation that has you dizzy is actually quite comforting.

He looks at it for a second before giving you a small smile and shaking his head. “It’s barely bleeding. You’re gonna be fine.” You can feel your cheeks get red at your display of panic. It’s not your fault; you just really don’t like blood. “I’ve got a first-aid kit in the car. I’ll be right back.”

You watch him walk away; trying to ignore the pain and you can’t help but notice how kind he is being. Maybe this is the side everyone else sees of him. But why don’t you ever get to see it?

He returns and opens the kit, getting out some peroxide and a bandage. You wince as he cleans it and place a large Band-Aid on your forehead and then he gives you a smile.

“There, all better.”

“Thanks.” You say, shyly, before hopping off the counter. “I just hate blood.” You wrinkle your nose at the thought and he lets out a small laugh.

“It’s fine. I just never pegged you being afraid of something like that. I mean, you work with dinosaurs for a living.”

You shrug your shoulders, completely having forgotten about finding the files. “I rarely work directly with them, I’m just a secretary.” You wrap your arms around yourself and remember why you’re here. “Speaking of, I really need to find those files.”

“Oh, you mean these?” He says with a smug smile, grabbing a folder from a nearby counter. Your mouth drops in disbelief and you step forward to open it up, seeing all the forms you need.

“How in the world-”

“Claire sent me a picture. Plus I found a shelf that said opening day.” He laughs down at you but you get furious again.

“When did you find these?”

“Like five minutes before you hit your head.” He seems to find your anger humorous and that frustrates you even more.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” You fume at him.

“Because you’re cute when you get all flustered.” His smirk causes your anger to deflate instantly. You stare at him in confusion, unable to form a coherent sentence.

“Wait, I- What?”

He laughs again and nods. “You’re so stubborn and nitpicky and frankly annoying, but that’s what I like about you. It’s not my fault that my presence frustrates you.”

“But I thought you hated me?” You tilt your head and look at him with curious eyes, but he just smiles down at you.

“I don’t hate you; I just can’t resist annoying you; you get that little crease in your forehead and your nose scrunches up. It’s really cute.” Your eyebrows draw in and you take a breath, about to explain why that’s so mean, but he cuts you off.

“Why don’t we get these files back to Claire, and then I can take you out for dinner?”

You stare at him, still confused and speechless when he grabs your elbow and pulls you towards the car.

“You know, I’m starting to think that flashlight gave you a concussion.” You keep mulling over in your head the fact that he actually likes you and you try to figure out why you really disliked him in the first place. Sure he’s annoying, but he’s never really been intentionally mean to you. He’s just been trying to bug you. Plus, he really is quite handsome; maybe Claire knew what she was doing after all.


	91. Bad Haircut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Anon Prompt: “I know that this is going to sound hella stupid, but can you do an imagine where you got a horrible hair cut and you are so sad about it but Owen keeps praising it and it makes you feel better. If you cant tell i just got a bad hair cut :(:(:(:(:(“
> 
> A/n: First off, don’t ever call your prompt ideas stupid! You’re a brilliant creature with a brain for thinking up great ideas and if that brain tells you that you want a certain fic, then there’s nothing wrong with that! (Trust me, I’ve asked for very strange/extreme fics before). Be proud of your ideas and imagination, it will get you so far in life. Secondly, I am so sorry you got a bad haircut but I’m sure you will make the best of it. Plus it’s the inner beauty that counts my love<3 Lastly, I actually LOVE this idea and hope you enjoy the way I’ve decided to take it. Your hair will grow back love and you can start over again, don’t fret too much!

“Owen, I need you to come home right now.” Your voice is laced with desperation and panic and he automatically picks up on it. You hear rustling on the other end of the phone as he begins to speak.

“I’m leaving now. What happened; are you okay?” His tone matches yours and for a split second, you feel bad for making him worry so much, but this is a very serious incident.

“I’m not hurt, I just…I did something bad and I really need you right now.” Your eyes begin to water and he hears your voice crack through the phone. You spent the last fifteen minutes crying and you really don’t want to start again so you take a deep breath. “Just hurry, please.” You squeak out before hanging up and sitting back down on the bathroom floor. You press your back against the frosted shower door and close your eyes, trying to steady your breathing.

How could you be so foolish? You don’t know what made you think you’d be able to do this on your own, let alone do it well; and now you’re sitting on the floor with strands of hair scattered across it reminding you of your drastic mistake. You can’t even force yourself to clean up.

When you hear the front door slam, Owen calls out your name and you give him a weak reply. He follows the sound of your voice to the bathroom and the second he opens the door and take sin the scene, you begin to bawl again.

“I-I-I’m sorry!” You stutter as tears run down your face and he kneels down in front of you. Owen wraps an arm around you, pulling you to his chest and rubs your back soothingly.

“Hey now, it’s okay. Don’t cry, Babe. What happened?”

You sniff once and lean back to wipe at your tear-stained cheeks. “You said it would be cute short.” You say and instinctively reach up to touch your hair, bringing a new flow of tears. “ I just wanted to surprise you.” You begin to hiccup and Owen just lets out a soft laugh.

“Babe, it’s okay. We can go to the salon and they can fix it. It’s not even that bad!” He’s smiling down at you now, as he runs a hand through the short strands. “It’s actually a good length.”

You meet his calm smiling eyes and sniff once more, wiping your nose with your shirt sleeve. “It’s too short. They won’t be able to fix it.” You glance at the hair around you on the floor and let out a shaky sigh. “I was so stupid; I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“Hey,” He says pointedly. “You’re not stupid.” His eyebrows draw together in concern the same way they always do when your insult yourself. “You’re amazing and brave to even try it. I know how much you loved you long hair and I can’t believe that you would give that up for me.”

“It wasn’t just for you.” You say quietly, calmer now. “I really wanted to have this cute short hairstyle. But now they’re gonna have to shave my head.”

Owen lets out a loud laugh and shakes his head. “Babe, you’re overreacting. I’m sure they can make it look amazing; come on.” Owen stands up and grabs your arms, pulling you up with him. You wrap the around his torso and lean in, hugging him tightly. You don’t say anything, but he understands.

He’s gotten used to these episodes by now; he understands that your anxiety can cause even small things to set you off and seem like the world is ending. But he always knows what to say and how to help and you’re lucky for that. He hugs you tightly and gives you a quick peck on the head.

“Everything is going to be okay.” He muses quietly and you nod against his chest, knowing that he’s right.

*****

You stare at the mirror in shock as you run your fingers through your hair, now in a bob that frames your face just perfectly. It gets shorter as it runs tot eh back, causing it to end right at the bottom of your neck while the front hangs just past the top of your shoulders.

“What do we think?” The hair stylist Julia asks you as she removes the cape from around your shoulders.

“I love it.” You whisper, unable to stop touching it and running your fingers through it. It’s so much lighter than you’re used to; your wiggle your head around noticing the difference in weight and the way it whips around your face. Your eyes are red but you’re no longer crying as you stand up to thank her. “It’s amazing, Julia. I just can’t believe you were able to fix it. Thank you so much.”

She gives you a wide, excited smile and nods towards the waiting area. “Ready to go show him?” Nodding, you grab your bag and begin to walk towards where you left Owen. The second you step out from behind the dividing wall, his eyes snap up to you and go wide. His smile follows slowly after and he stands up to walk towards you.

“You look beautiful.” He says, running his fingers through it as well. “Gorgeous.” His green eyes are so full of love and you feel so relieved that it was able to be fixed.

“You really like it?” You ask with a huge grin and he nods.

“I love it.” He leans down to give you a quick kiss and you muse to yourself how much you love him. He’s so sweet and supportive and you just can’t imagine feeling this way about anyone else. As you pay for the haircut, Owen wraps his arms around you from behind and places a kiss on your shoulder and you can practically hear the smirk in his voice as he whispers in your ear.

“Told you so.”

Thanks for reading!!


	92. Composure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on anon prompt: “can you do something where the reader (male), Owen’s boyfriend, is being chased by the I-Rex and Owen saves him?” and many other requests for a male!reader.
> 
> A/n: Sorry it took so long for me to really get this done. I’m not sure if I did a good job on this, but please feel free to send me a message with any criticism, it’s only helpful. I hoep you guys enjoy it, regardless!
> 
>  
> 
> *Male!Reader*

You blush when you see him walk in behind Claire. You know he went on one date with her, but you’re his boyfriend and you know he loves you so you try not to be jealous. Although, if she knew you were together she would bring up the whole ‘no coworker relationships’ thing and you would never hear the end of it, so you guys are on the down low for now. But sometimes Barry smirks at you when he sees the two of you together and you wonder if he knows.

You listen to the two of them talk. Well, really Owen is just patronizing her so you can’t help but smile.

“Can we drop a steer please?” Claire asks and you press a button, lowering the crane into the exhibit.

They continue to talk until Claire looks frustrated and knocks on the glass, “Where is it?

Owen pipes up, “Is it in the basement?” He glances at you with a smile. He winks, and laughs at his own joke but his face turns to concern as he watches you look into the enclosure with wide panicked eyes. You stand up quickly and step up to the control panel, initiating a thermal search when the machine starts beeping. Owen watches you tense up and your hand twitches, wanting to reach out and grab his. You get this feeling in your stomach that something bad is about to happen then you get a warning that there are no traces of a thermal signature in the paddock. 

“It doesn’t make any sense. These doors haven’t been opened in weeks.” You whisper as you look out into the foliage and Owen catches your eye before nodding at the east wall.

“Have those claw marks always been there?” His voice remains calm and calculating and you try to mimic his composure but you can feel yourself begin to panic.

“You think it?” Claire starts and then brings a hand to her mouth as she thinks what the rest of you are thinking. “Oh God.”

She rushes out of the room saying something about its tracking implant. When she leaves, you grab your radio off the counter and stand up.

“Where are you going?” He asks, and makes to follow you.

“I’m going in to look at those claw marks. How could she have made those without me noticing? I was only on lunch for ten minutes.” He nods and follows you out as you lead the way to the large metal door.

You meet the technician on the other side of the paddock who is also looking at the marks and you reach a hand out to feel the scratches in the wall.

“This wall is forty feet high.” You say, stepping closer to Owen as that bad feeling in your gut returns. ”Do you really think it climbed out?

“Depends” He says roughly, staring up at the marks.

“On what?” Your eyes are trained on him and you watch the way he holds himself, always in control of his emotions.

“What kinda dinosaur they cooked up in that lab.”

Your radio begins to crackle as someone tries to talk through and you can’t ehar what they’re saying until the shouting voice clears up through the static.

“It’s in the cage. It’s in there with you.”

“Go!” Owen shouts immediately and grabs your hand.

The two of you sprint towards the huge entrance that is opened as the Indominous steps out of the trees and begins to run after you. You run after Owen, hand still in his, towards the door when you see it begin to close. Your body is moving faster than you thought it could and panic swarms your mind, unable to think of anything else but getting away. Just as you pass through the small crack left in the cage door, the Indominous crashes into it, throwing it open again. Owen doesn’t slow down as he approaches the Crane outside the paddock and shouts, “Under here.”

He lets go of your hand to slide under and you follow behind him, sliding right up next to him.

“Are you okay?” He whispers and you nod shakily, unable to speak. You know he can keep cool under pressure from his navy training but seriously? How is he not freaking out right now?

He looks to your side and whispers, “Don’t look,” but you do anyway and wish you hadn’t as you see the technician slowly moving around the truck he was hiding behind, trying to escape the dinosaurs view. But she flips the truck easily and attacks him, devouring him after one scream.

You turn your head away and see Owen pull out his knife and reach up for the gas line.

“Close your eyes.” He says and you listen, taking a deep breath as he slits it open and spills gas all over the two of you. He’s trying to cover your scent and you can’t help but thank the lucky stars that you’re dating someone so smart. He reaches down and takes your hand but you keep your eyes closed. There’s nothing emasculating about being afraid of a man-eating dinosaur that’s looking for you; you just wish you had Owen’s composure. His hand tightens on yours and you hear the Indominous walk over to the crane and feel her breath as she sniffs at you. You don’t move–don’t breathe– as she lets out a loud roar; an ear splitting sound that has you biting your lip to keep from screaming. Owen’s hand tightens even more on yours and you finally hear the gravel around you move again and her footsteps recede as you open your eyes.

You look over at Owen and let out a shaky breath. “Are you okay?” You ask him this time and he nods with a concerned expression still on his face as he pulls himself out from under the truck. You follow close behind him and he offers his hand to help you up. The second you’re on your feet, he pulls you to him roughly and wraps his arms around you.

You hold on to him tightly, but whisper.

“Owen, there’s people-“

“I don’t care.” He pulls back and presses his lips to yours roughly in a quick desperate kiss. “We almost just got eaten,” he says slightly out of breath. “You really think I care if people know that you’re my boyfriend right now?”

He forces a tight smile and you return it. “We need to get to the control room. This thing is going to go on a rampage.” You tell him and he nods.

“Let’s go.” He says, grabbing your hand. As you head towards your jeep, one of the crane operators that you’ve worked with for months crawls out of his hiding spot and watches you pass by, mouth hanging open.

You give him a look that says, “What?” and he stutters out.

“I just… I didn’t know you were-” he pauses and you shake your head at him. You have more important things to do right now that to defend your sexuality to your coworkers.

“Really? That’s the most shocking thing right now?” You say, glancing towards the demolished door to the now empty paddock. His face gets red and he looks down at the ground before nodding his head.

“Sorry.”

You nod at him as you get into the Jeep beside Owen and he begins to drive off. You don’t know what’s going to happen now, but you know that as long as you and Owen stay together that you will be able to handle it.


	93. Why Don't We Just Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by @onaheroicmission : “A fic based loosely on “Why Don’t We Just Dance” by Josh Turner that includes lots of fluff and kisses?”
> 
> A/n: Not so many kisses, but hope this is fluffy enough for you! Thanks for the prompt onaheroicmission; You’re actually one of the people who made me want to start writing so I’m glad I could write something for you <3

“Owen you’re drunk.” You laugh as he leads you into the living room. “What are you doing?”

Owen goes over to the radio and turns it on, raising his eyebrows at you when an old jazz song comes on.

“What? I like it.” He shakes his head with a smile and turns it up before moving towards the couch. For a moment, you think he’s going to sit down, but he bends over and begins pushing it back against the wall all the way. You watch with a confused smile as he moves to the coffee table and shoves it into the kitchen doorway.

“Owen!” You can’t help the laughter that escapes you as you watch him clear the living room floor before turning to look at you with a wicked smile.

“Come on.” He says, reaching out his hand.

You stare at him questioningly. “What?”

“Let’s dance.” His smile has morphed into a full faced grin and you match his as you move towards him.

“You’re serious?” You ask, tossing your jacket to the couch as you move towards him. He doesn’t respond but just smiles and takes your hand. He pulls it to his mouth for a kiss before lifting it up and dropping it on his shoulder. He takes your other hand in his, placing one hand on your waist and his eyes turn softer as he looks down at you. His smile becomes one of love and not the liquor fueled excitement from moments earlier.

Owen begins to move, taking small steps until you figure out his rhythm, matching his steps. You move around the living room, in a waltz-like fashion, slowly making circles. He pauses a few times to spin you and even once to dip you, in which he leans down to steal a kiss.

“I love you.” You whisper, smiling up at him without losing step. His smile reaches his gorgeous green eyes as he looks down at you.

“I love you so much.” You let out a content sigh and remove your hand from his, sliding both of them around his neck and pressing your cheek to his chest.

“This is nice.” His movements slow and you stand there in the living room, swaying to the music, barely moving your feet anymore. It’s one of those moments that you know you’re going to remember forever: that night that you slow-danced in the living room. You close your eyes and try to catalogue every second: how he smells, how good it feels to be in his arms, the name of the song. You hold on to the little moments so that you never forget this.

Owen’s voice breaks you out of your mind as he speaks.

“I’m sorry I didn’t want to dance.” He whispers and you look up at him confused and surprised.

“What?” You ask and stare up at him before remembering earlier tonight at the gala that he refused to go out on the dance floor. You were upset, but it didn’t bother you that much, not even enough to remember it right away.

“Tonight.” He pulls you closer and you melt into him. “I should have danced with you; I just didn’t want to get up there in front of everyone…” He lets his sentence trail off and you let out a slight chuckle.

“Owen,” You say, pulling back from him and giving him a smile. “I wasn’t mad. If you don’t wanna dance in public, we don’t have to; I’m not gonna make you do anything you don’t want to.” Then you smirk and tilt your head to the side.

“Although, I wouldn’t say no to these little private dances every once in a while.” He nods as a smile comes to his face and he leans forward to kiss your forehead. You lean back into him and continue to sway to the music when he pipes up again.

“Speaking of private dances…” He looks down at you with an eyebrow raised and you slap him on the chest as you laugh.

“Owen!” You chastise him but he just shrugs unapologetically and you stare at him calculatingly for a moment before nodding.

“I do suppose you’ve earned it.” You pull away from him and give him a wink as you drag him towards the bedroom. That big goofy smile on his face makes you feel happy and content and perfect and you can’t imagine ever finding another man like him in this world.


	94. Plot Twist (Part 2 of 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized recently that I promised a Part Two to this story but never actually got around to writing it, so without further ado… Here it is!

You pull your pen out of your bag and read through your paperwork in your hands, making corrections as you go. When you prop your feet up on the small coffee table in front of you, the mechanic walks in the room.  
“It’ll be another 15 minutes, Miss; we gotta finish up one before you.” You give him a smile and a nod and he leaves the room as you continue to work on the papers in front of you.  
After a few minutes, you hear the bell on the door jingle and before you can turn around to look at who just entered, he’s calling your name.  
“Y/n, really?” You drop your feet off the table and he stands in front of you, arms crossed. “You didn’t think it might be important to mention he’s your brother? After all the shit we’ve said about him.”  
You flinch at the anger in his voice and don’t see why it’s really a big deal. Owen’s dating you, not your brother, so why should their feud affect your relationship.  
“I don’t see why it would matter.” You shrug your shoulders and wrap your arms around yourself defensively. “It’s not like we’re super close. Besides, you’re dating me, not him.” You look up to meet his eyes and he lets out an exasperated sigh. He drags his hand down his face before looking calmer and sitting down on the coffee table.  
“Y/n, it just would have been nice to know.” You open your mouth to defend yourself again but he holds up a finger, cutting you off. “And don’t tell me it never crossed your mind. You obviously didn’t tell anyone on purpose, but still…” He shakes his head before looking at you. “I just would have liked to know.”  
Finally that bit of fear that was hanging on your heart causes you to speak up. “Oh really? When was I supposed to tell you?” You ask him incriminatingly. “When we first started going out? Are you telling me that wouldn’t have affected how you feel about me at all? Or maybe I should have told you when I got hired. Maybe then you would have just hated me from the beginning and we wouldn’t be having this discussion.” You cross your arms and sit up, anger rising in you. “Owen, I didn’t tell you because I was scared. You hate him so much and I couldn’t stand the thought of you rejecting me just because I was his sister. So I get that you’re mad I didn’t tell you, but don’t act like I wasn’t justified in my fear. I love you and I couldn’t imagine losing you because of that.” Your eyes fill with tears as you watch him watch you and he frowns before looking down at the ground.  
“You’ve never said that before.” He says quietly and your eyebrows draw together in confusion as you look at him.  
“Said what?”  
He raises his head and looks into your eyes before smiling softly. “That you love me.”  
Your eyes go wide, realizing that you did in fact let that slip and you can’t help but stare at him in shock. “Well, I just meant that-”  
“I love you too.” He cuts you off as he reaches for your hand. “And I’m sorry.” He gives you a small smile before continuing. “I’m sorry that I got mad, but I’m more sorry that you thought I wouldn’t like you just because you’re his sister.”  
You can’t help but scoff and butt in, “Yeah right.” You shake your head but he reaches up and places his hand on your cheek, directing your attention back to him.  
“If you think that anything, especially something like that, could keep me from falling in love with you, then you’re crazier than I thought.” You slowly feel a smile creep onto your face as he says this. “I love you regardless of who you’re related to; I was just shocked. I’m sorry.”  
You give him a nod, accepting his apology before grimacing.  
“What’s wrong?” He asks, scooting closer to you and bringing your hand to his mouth to place a kiss on it.  
“Something tells me that he’s not going to be as accepting about all of this.” Owen’s face hardens and you see that alpha side of him for just a second.  
“Do you want me to come with you?” That thought scares you more than just having the conversation with your brother.  
“God, no.” You shake your head but look back up to him. “I can do it.” Owen stands up and leans down to give you a kiss on your forehead.  
“Okay, well I’m gonna get back to work, but come find me when you’re finished with him.” You give him a nod and he adds. “And don’t think you’re off the hook about not telling me it’s your birthday. How about dinner tonight,” He says, smirking as he continues. “And as for your punishment,” He winks as he backs up towards the door. “Well, I’ll figure out something.”  
You watch his retreating back as he walks out the door and laugh to yourself before focusing on the task at hand. All you have to do is have an adult conversation with your brother about your love life. Piece of cake…

I will work on a final part with Hoskin’s conversation soon! Thanks for reading!!


	95. Life Is Too Short

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Anon Prompt: “I super loved the story where reader was a lot shorter than Owen so I wanted to ask for a story where their height difference plays into the fluff and Owen lords it over the reader and uses it to his advantage. And I would also love it if the reader is a timid sort of person working in the petting zoo who isn’t romantically experienced but has a super super huge crush on Owen and maybe embarrasses herself in front of him at least once because of it. Gosh I know it’s a lot to ask I’m sorry!!”

You feel your face blushing as you know there are a bunch of children behind you, waiting anxiously for you to get the leaves off the shelf so they can feed the triceratopses. It’s not even that tall of a shelf, but you’re already on your tippy toes, stretching your arm up over your head reaching for it. A few more seconds and you’re gonna start making those grunting sounds you make when you really can’t reach something.  
“Looks like you could use a hand.” You close your eyes and pretend you didn’t just hear Owen Grady on the other side of the small fence. Instead, you focus that anxious feeling in your stomach on reaching the pile of leaves. Why didn’t Jonah take from the tallest shelf on his shift, at least he can reach it.  
You hear a deep chuckle amongst the sounds of the children behind you and you watch Owen lean over the knee-height fence and up to the shelf, grabbing the leaves and bringing them down for you.  
“There ya go.” He says, smiling and you look away, embarrassed. He’s just so cute and muscular and tall and handsome and you’re standing here, practically the same height as all the children you work with.  
“Thanks” You mumble quietly and walk away towards your station. You pretend you don’t see his face fall when you turned to leave. He easily steps over the fence and follows you around the back of the station like he just owns the place. You try to concentrate on the children reaching for branches and not the way he smells like the earthy greens you’re working with now.  
“What’s wrong? I was just trying to help; you were obviously struggling.” Wow, for the way people talk about him, you think he’d be smoother.  
“I wasn’t struggling, I almost had it.” He senses the irritation in your voice and his tone changes.  
“I didn’t mean to embarrass you or anything. Besides, there was a group of teenagers looking at your ass; I didn’t think you’d appreciate that.” He smirks down at you and you stop breathing for a second, trying to remember what he just said. His green eyes are entrancing along with those lips of his.  
“Uh, what?” You ask, blinking a few times and looking back down at your task.  
He laughs, clearly knowing the effect he’s having on you. “I said there were teenagers looking at your ass.” You shrug your shoulders and say the first thing that comes to mind.  
“What do you care? It doesn’t belong to you” Your face goes beet red the second the words leave your mouth.  
Why couldn’t you have been popular in high school and practiced flirting back then before it really mattered.  
“Oh my god, I didn’t mean that.” You say and listen to him chuckle. “I just meant it’s not like they were looking at yours, so I don’t see why that would bother you.”  
You change a look up at him and see the laughter in his eyes and you look down, thoroughly embarrassed. You let out a groan and rub your hand down your face, only to remember that it’s covered in dirt.  
“God dammit.” You say, and then throw your hand to your mouth, remembering that there are kids around. However, Owen reaches for your hand at lightning speed and stops you from placing in on your mouth as it is still covered in dirt.  
“Hey, calm down. It was funny.” He says, more serious than laughing now.  
“Yeah, yeah.” You mumble, pulling your hand from his and wiping it on the towel before wiping off your face.  
“What are you doing here Owen?” You ask, face still red, unsure why he’s here in the first place.  
“I wanted to come see you.” He leans against the wooden countertop you’re working at and even while bending over he’s still taller than you.  
“I can’t imagine why.” You mumble softly, but he just smiles.  
“I know you can’t. That’s one of those things about you.” You look up in surprise at his words.  
“What do you mean? One of what things?”   
Owen stands up and looks down at his watch, clearly holding back a laugh. “I gotta get back to work.” He says before turning around to walk away. You watch him go and wonder what he meant by that.  
***To Be Continued***


	96. Forbidden Love (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Anon Rerquest : “maybe a part 2 to forbidden love? like back at the bungalow where you & Owen talk & Owen mentions how it was awful being able to be with you like he missed everything about bae?? super cute fluffy”
> 
> A/n: So I finished studying tonight and I thought I’d write up a quick something for you guys. I tried to stuff it full of fluff to make up for not having any stories the past few days. I hope you like this second part to Forbidden Love.

You pull the duvet up to cover your chest as you lay your head on his shoulder thinking about the heated events of the night.

“Man, we should be forced to break up more often.” You say with a chuckle and you feel Owen’s chest move under you.

“We never broke up; you do know that right? I was never going to let that happen.” He looks down to meet your eyes and gives you a warm smile as he runs his fingertips across your bare back.

“I know.” You say softly before adding, “At least, I was hoping so. But did you really have to get up on the stage?” You ask, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, I might have had a little to drink.” Owen shrugs his shoulders under you and you move your head to lay it on his chest. “Besides, when I saw your face for the first time in two days and you looked like you were in pain, my mind kind of went off without me. All I knew was that I needed to see you smile again.” He ruffles your hair and presses his lips to the top of your head.

“Well, I’m glad you did…whatever the reason.” Turning your head, you press a quick kiss to his chest before sitting yourself up. You pull the covers more securely around you to keep from getting too cold and Owen sits up beside you.

“Besides, if I didn’t say it, I don’t think you ever would have.” You know what he means right away and you smack his shoulder playfully.

“That’s not true.” You purse your lips as you look into his gorgeous green eyes thinking about how hesitant you were to say ‘the L word’. “I was going to get around to it.”

His carefree laugh makes you smile and he continues. “Oh really? Before or after we retired?” He wiggles his eyebrows at you and you join him in laughing.

“I really was. I just didn’t want to scare you away.” You mean it teasingly but of course Owen takes it deeper than that. He reaches a hand up to your cheek, his laughing grin replaced with a small smile.

“I’m not going anywhere. I do love you , Y/n, and nothing’s going to change that.” He leans forward to press his lips to yours for a quick kiss, but even that has your mind racing. You turn slightly in the bed to face him and slide a hand down his chest.

You get a sly smile and ask, “What exactly do you love about me?”

He chuckles as he sees the wicked glint in your eye and moves his lips to your neck.

“I love the way you get when you’re sleepy and act like a child.” You smile at this, trying not to concentrate on the fact that he’s slowly peppering your neck with kisses as he moves downward.

“I love the way you love and care about everyone you meet. Even the girls.”

“Of course I love them. We have so much in common.” You say breathlessly in response as his hands move to your waist. “We all love you don’t we?”

He chuckles against your skin before continuing. “I love the way you snore when you’ve had a long day.”

Your hands go to his shoulders and you shove him away.

“I do not snore!” You shout at him, offended.

Owen laughs at your little outburst and shakes his head. “Only sometimes. It’s not a big deal.” He leans forward again to capture your lips but you dodge him.

“Say I don’t snore.” You demand sternly as you look at him, eyebrows raised. “Say it.”

You watch the corners of his mouth turn up in a smile as he says, “Okay. I don’t snore.”

“But you do!” You end up shouting at him again. “You do but I don’t! Owen, say it!” He’s laughing now at the way you’ve crossed your arms and you’re jutting out your bottom lip like a petulant child. He wraps his arms around you tightly, squeezing you and you squeal.

“Owen!” He lets go and laughs down at you.

“Well, that’s not exactly what I had in mind when I wanted to hear you screaming my name.” He winks at you and you can’t help but laughing at that.

“Well, maybe if you weren’t being so offensive-”

“Okay, you don’t snore. Happy?”

“Very.” You say with a smug smile and a nod. He mimics your smile and pulls you onto his lap.

“At least, you won’t tonight.” He says with a smirk as he peppers kisses on your neck once more. You pull back to stare at him with confusion on your face when he clarifies. “Since I don’t plan on either of us sleeping tonight.”


	97. Among The Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a Prompt by @therhinkship “Can you write where the reader gets drunk for the first time and Owen takes her back to his bungalow and it gets all fluffy and the end up stargazing? Thanks! :)”
> 
> A/n: Thanks for the prompt love! (I swear I thought I remembered writing this already, but maybe I just dreamed it??) Anywho, I had time to write as I just put my niece down to sleep. It’s her first birthday today and I’m so glad I get to babysit her and spend the day with her! Sorry to go off topic, I’m just in awe that she’s already 1! She’s changed my life and is the reason I fight to stay strong and get better. Rant over, lol. Enjoy the story!

You throw a leg over Owen’s motorcycle, stepping off it and hand him his helmet.

“And I thought the liquor made me dizzy.” You joke, holding a hand to your head to right yourself.

“Do you feel sick?” He asks after propping up the bike on its kickstand. “I’ll go get you some water,” he says, heading inside. You make to follow him, but when you step up the first wooden step, the world starts to spin around you. He comes back outside with a bottled water to find you sitting on the bottom porch step with your head between your legs. He holds the water out to you and you take it graciously.

“Thanks.” You groan and he simply shrugs.

“I’m just glad I stopped you when I did. I can’t imagine what you would look like if you’d gotten thoroughly drunk.”

You laugh at this and thank god your head is only slightly fuzzy and spinning. “Yeah, thanks for that too. I don’t know what got into me. The guys were calling me a lightweight I just wanted to prove-”

“You don’t need to prove anything to those idiots.” He says, shaking his head as he stands up. “Come with me.”

He reaches out his hand and you look at him curiously but grab it, bringing the water bottle with you as he leads you to the side of his bungalow towards the water. When he reaches the spot where grass begins to turn to sand, he stops and sits down, pulling you down with him.

“I like it out here away from the park lights. The stars look so bright.” You muse, looking up at the shining stars above your head.

“Yeah. S’not a view you see every day.” Owen smiles and lays back, folding his arms behind his head and staring at the sky for a few moments.

“You know, when you offered to bring me back to your place after I got a few drinks in me, this isn’t what I expected.” You say lying down beside him.

“Who says I wasn’t planning on trying something?” He asks eyes still to the stars but with a sly smirk on his face.

You raise your eyebrows at him and he turns his head to look at you. “I’m just kidding. You just had alcohol for the first time, I’m not gonna take advantage of that.”

Since you’ve met Owen, you’ve been keeping a mental list of all the amazing things about him: he’s funny, he’s smarter than he looks, he’s strong and brave, and now you can add that he’s a gentleman. With every new discovery, he just seems to get more and more perfect.

“Thanks.” You feel a wide grin cross your face as you look up to the sky in wonder. Who’d have thought you’d end up sitting in Owen’s backyard stargazing?

“Owen, can I ask you something?”

“You can ask; don’t know if I’ll answer.” He says with a laugh and his laughter makes you smile.

“Why haven’t you asked me out yet? I mean you’re always flirting with me and I think you like me, but you haven’t asked me out.”

Owen stays quiet for a few moments and you take his silence as a decision not to answer. You suddenly feel foolish for even asking, wondering if you had mistaken simple kindness for flirting. You feel your face begin to redden when he finally speak up.

“Kinda thought that’s what I was doing tonight.”

His voice is somewhat quiet in the night and you feel yourself shiver at the deep intensity of it.

“Oh.” You mumble more to yourself than to him. He doesn’t say anything more and you blurt out.

“Wait, so you do like me!” You sit up and look down at him to see his eyes closed, but a smile on his face.

“Are you asking me or telling me?” He laughs and raises his eyebrows with his eyes still closed and you lay back down beside him slowly. 

“It’s just nice to know for sure now.” You smile softly and can’t tell anymore if the fuzziness in your head is from the alcohol or the fact that you’re lying next to Owen Grady watching the stars and he just told you he like you. You can’t help feeling like a little schoolgirl with a crush again.

“You should ask me out sometime when I’m sober.” You suggest and he finally opens his eyes, nodding his head.

“I think I will.” He gives you a wink and you close your eyes, unable to hide your smile. What a great night. What a great guy. What a great life.


	98. Engaged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a request from Katha (sorry I don’t have your blog name) : “I love your writing! I do have a request for when you do decide to accept them again… Could you write a story where Owen and Reader work together but don’t mingle and we find out it’s due to the fact that she is engaged and he has a crush on her but out of respect avoids her.”
> 
> A/n: Wrote this earlier today and almost didn’t have the energy to polish it up to post, but I hate making you guys wait so i mustered up the resolve to finish it. I hope you guys like it… now someone convince me to update AO3 because I haven’t updated my stories recently and I desperately need to.

When you hang up the phone, you throw it at the wall of the breakroom and let out an angry shout, sliding to the floor. However, you don’t realize until it’s too late that your coworkers Owen and Anna walked in just as you did it. You can’t even look up to face them as you try to conceal the tears streaming down your face. Anna rushes to your side and kneels down beside you.

“Y/n, what happened?” You don’t respond, only sitting up for a moment to pull the engagement ring off your finger and fling it at the wall after the phone. You drop your forehead back down to your knees and whimper quietly.

“I didn’t even want to be in a long distance relationship, but Justin insisted. He said he loved me. But if he loved me he wouldn’t have slept with her.” You try to catch your breath through the sobs that overtake you and you feel Anna’s arms wrap around you as you hear the front door close.

You assume Anna motioned for Owen to leave the two of you alone but you’re not sure; maybe he just left because he doesn’t like you. You can’t be sure, but Owen has always seemed like he has a problem with you and he’s always been cold to you. You’ve invited him to spend time with you and the other guys from work but he always comes up with an excuse and you can’t help but feel like it has something to do with you.

“Of course he would leave.” You mumble and Anna looks at you questioningly.

“What?”

“Nothing.” You shrug and go on, tears beginning to subside. “What am I going to do now? How am I going to explain this to my parents?”

“Tell them the truth. He’s a douchebag who cheated on you. I mean, it won’t be such a big stretch if they already knew how you were never in love with him.”

“What?” You ask, looking up at her in shock.

“Y/n, don’t act like I’m not right. I know love when I see it and the way you talk to him and about him… that’s not love.”

You stare at her in shock as you realize that she might be right. Tears begin to flow again and you put your head in your hands. “Maybe my subconscious knew. Maybe I knew he was an asshole and that’s why it always felt wrong.”

“I’m sorry. I know this sucks big time right now, but it will be good for you in the long run. You deserve someone so much better than him.” Anna hugs you tightly and moves to stand up. “Why don’t you head home? I’ve got to get back out there and help Grady.” She helps you to your feet and you shake your head.

“I think I’d rather stay here where I can keep myself occupied. I’m just gonna try to fix my face; I don’t want people to ask why I’ve been crying.”

“Okay, I’ll see you out there soon.” She says and gives you one last tight hug before heading out the door.

You turn to head towards the lockers but catch a glimpse of Owen outside the window of the trailer, pacing around. You don’t think much of it until you see Anna go straight to his side. You can’t help but move closer to the window to listen to them. Anna glances towards the building and you jump to the side of the window, hoping she didn’t see you.

“You need to tell her.” Anna says demandingly. Tell who, what? You peek back around the corner of the window to see them.

“Don’t be stupid, she just broke off her engagement.” He responds with disgust clear on his face. What does the engagement have to do with anything?

“She didn’t love him to begin with. She needs someone who actually cares about her. You need to tell her now, Owen. She thinks you hate her.”

Owen’s face morphs into one of confusion and worry. “What are you talking about? I don’t hate her. She has—had– a fiancée. I didn’t want to complicate things for her so I tried to stay away.”

“Yeah well, she told me yesterday how she thinks you hate her because you refuse to hang out or acknowledge her. She wouldn’t have any reason to think your real feelings because you never told her!”

Your mouth drops are your realize what’s going on. Owen’s in love with you and he kept his distance because you were in a relationship, he must have not wanted to mess sit up; how respectful. Hmm, now that you think about it, he’s never been mean to you really. You could totally see yourself being friends with him if he would have given you the chance, although seeing you dating him is a bit of a stretch; he is the island hunk after all.

Owen stares at Anna in frustration. “She’s upset. I’m not going to throw something like that on her. She needs time.” Anna opens her mouth to speak but Owen cuts her off. “It’s my decision to make, Anna. SO just leave it alone okay?”

He turns and stomps off towards the paddock. Anna just gets a wide smile on her face as she turns her head and looks directly at you through the window. You’re in too much shock to jump out of the way and you realize that the look on her face means she won. She saw you eavesdropping and purposely got him to say those things. You lock eyes with her and slowly close your mouth. You always knew she was smart and sneaky, but you never expected this. As you watch her walk away smugly, you let your mind wander about the idea of Owen Grady being in love with you. It sounds so bizarre, but it’s not the worst thing in the world. You can’t imagine Owen ever doing something like what your fiancée just did; at least he’s got some class and respect. Hmm, you and Owen Grady. Maybe Justin cheating was a blessing in disguise; a way to escape from a lifetime of an unhappy marriage. You step out of the trailer, no longer worrying about the way you look and walk towards the paddock right up to Owen. You’ve spent much too long caring about the wrong guy; the least you can do is do something for yourself for once.

“Hey Owen.” You say, catching his attention and making him turn around. He looks at you with a strange look that looks almost like pity but you’re not having any of that. “Why don’t you take me out to dinner tonight?”

Owen’s mouth drops and for the first time ever you see him look almost embarrassed.

“What? Did Anna say something to you?” His face gets slightly red and he almost sounds angry but you put on an innocent look and respond.

“Anna? What are you talking about?” Technically you’re not lying. Anna never said anything to you; not directly anyway.

“Oh, uh, nothing. I just- didn’t you just-”

“Yeah. I just dodged a bullet and if I let myself think about it too much it’s going to drive me crazy.” You cut him off. “And that means that I need to stay occupied.” You cross your arms and smirk at him and he seems to come around to the idea.

“Okay, I can definitely help with that. 7 o’clock?” The Owen Grady cockiness you have come to know returns and he looks confident now. All it took was a little push from you, and Anna admittedly.

“Sounds perfect.” You give him a smile and turn to walk away. Who knows what’s going to happen. Maybe Owen Grady isn’t the guy you belong with either, but at least you’re going to give him a shot. If he cares about you enough to respect that you were engaged over his own feeling, he must not be too bad after all. All you can hope for right now is that he can make you forget about Justin. He isn’t worth missing.


	99. Another Jealous Owen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Anon Prompt: “A imagine where Owen gets jealous when you pay more attention to the raptors than him please”

“Atta girl, Delta!” You shout, hopping a bit in excitement. You smile widely down at her as you toss her another treat. “I told you she could do it.” You mutter to yourself. However, when you hear Owen’s voice behind you, you jump.

“Yes, but she’s also been training for four hours now. That’s overdoing it a little, don’t you think?”

Owen doesn’t seem nearly as excited as you and this irks you a bit. Delta is the runt of the litter and has been struggling to learn her commands as she’s easily distracted by her sisters. However, you promised that if you could get her alone for a few hours a day, you would get her caught up.

“It’s not overdoing it. Look, she’s having fun; she loves me. Besides, I can’t train her alone during the day because the girls whine when they see you if they’re locked up.” You give him a smile but he doesn’t return it.

“Yeah, but it would have been nice if we could have made our dinner reservations.” He crosses his arms and looks away, clearly pouting and you gasp.

“Oh my god, was that tonight? Why didn’t you call me and remind me?” You reach for your phone to check the calendar and 3 missed calls, 5 texts, and a voicemail show up on your screen. You drag a hand down your face.

“Shit, I’m sorry. I left it on silent again.” You apologize before walking over to him, wiping your hands on your jeans. “I really am sorry, Owen. I just got so excited about being the one to teach her this.”

He shrugs and lets out a sigh, the anger in his face residing. “I’m not mad. I just feel like she’s the only thing you think about anymore.” He raises his eyebrows and you decide not to try to defend yourself. You really have been spending way more time than necessary at the paddock and realizing that he’s jealous of the time you spend there both makes you feel bad, but slightly proud too. He really does care about you if he wants to spend more time with you.

“How about this? Why don’t I swap my lunch break with Anna. I’ll train with Delta alone while you’re on lunch and then when you get back I’ll take mine. She’s catching up enough now that I don’t think it will take more than an hour or two a day to keep her caught up.” You give him a smile and he looks down at you, giving you a nod.

“That sounds fair.” He finally gives you a real smile. “I’m sorry too, I know this is important to you; I shouldn’t have gotten jealous.” He reaches down to caress your cheek and he gives you a quick kiss on the forehead. “If we hurry, we can grab some subs on the way home before they close.”

“I’ll go get cleaned up, can you let the other girls out of the cage? Thanks.” You press onto your tiptoes to give him a kiss and then run off towards the breakroom trailer. You never meant to make him jealous, but you’re glad that the two of you can talk about things like this without it ending in a fight. You wash the dirt off your arms as you think about how lucky you are to have someone like Owen in your life.


	100. Hoskins Prequel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on an Anon request for a prequel to the story Hoskins: “Hi could you please do a prequel to Hoskins? Like when she tells Owen about the harassment? I love, love your work by the way! Thank you so much!”
> 
> A/n: Thanks for the love, sweetheart. This is what I imagined went down. (:

“Just tell me. You’ve been acting weird all day, what’s wrong?” You’ve been pacing in front of him for a few minutes now and you finally decide to do it. 

“Okay, fine. I’m going to tell you something, but I need you to promise me you will stay calm.” Owen simply raises his eyebrows at you as he crosses his arms and you decide that it’s not a promise you’re gonna get. 

“Fine, well remember when Hoskins showed up to see the girls and I told you to take lunch early so you guys weren’t butting heads?” You bite your lip remembering that moment. You should have just let him stay and argue. 

“Yeah, what about it?” 

“Well, I was explaining to him about the daily training exercises and the feeding and he kinda… well I mean…” 

“Y/n, what did he say.” 

“He didn’t say anything. He just…grabbed my ass.” 

Owen’s eyes go wide and unfocused and he stares through you as the words register in his head.

“He did what?” 

You instantly feel unsettled and wrap your arms around yourself remembering how uncomfortable the act made you. “I shoved him away of course and told him to keep his hands to himself… but then-” 

“There’s more?” He’s practically fuming now but you can understand why. Owen has always been strangely protective of you since you started working here and this is definitely not something he would want to hear about. 

“He wrapped his arm around my waist and told me that he could have me fired in a second if I upset him.” 

Owen’s face finally turns red and you notice how hard he is clenching his fists at his side.“And then what?” 

“Nothing. I just told Barry I had to do something in the breakroom and walked away.” The anger and hatred is clear on his face and you move your hands to his shoulders. “Owen, breathe. You look like you’re going to murder someone.” 

“That’s actually exactly what I’m thinking about.” He turns away from you to the wall and raises his fist like he wants to punch it but he stops himself and takes a deep breath before turning back to you. 

“Why did you wait so long to tell me?”

“I don’t know; because I was embarrassed. And I know how much you hate him and how mad it would make you.” You look to the ground as you speak to him and you continue. “It’s fine now, I’m over it.” 

“It’s not fine!” He shouts, angered again at your words. “He has no right to think he can put his hands on you like that!” 

“Owen, really it’s-” You try to speak but he cuts you off. 

“No you’re not allowed to be around him alone anymore; I’ll stay with you when he’s here.

If he tries anything again, tell me and I will fuck him up.” Normally, being given orders like that would piss you off, but knowing that Owen is watching out for you now and not going to let it happen again makes you feel safe and comforted. Your really can’t believe you didn’t tell him sooner. 

“Owen, I just…I don’t wanna lose my job.” You whisper to the floor and he puts a hand on your shoulder, drawing your eyes back to his face and giving you a small smile. 

“You’re not going to lose your job, Okay? I promise. You haven’t done anything wrong.” 

You give him a relieved nod and return his smile. “Thanks Owen. It’s nice knowing you’re watching out for me.” 

“Of course, Y/n. I’m not going to let anything happen to you; you’re my…” He pauses for a moment as if he changed his mind about what he wanted to say, so you give him a hand. 

“Friend?” He regains his composure and smiles, although it doesn’t quite go to his eyes and this bothers you. 

“Yeah. my friend.”


	101. Haunted Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Anon Prompt: “An imagine where the reader and Owen are dating, before the I-rex incident, and Owen has a nightmare about his military past, the reader comforts him. No smut please.”

You’re usually a heavy sleeper, so when you feel yourself jolted awake it surprises you. You instantly find the source of the shaking bed however when you look to Owen and see him there beside you, obviously having a nightmare. His nose is scrunched up, eyebrows drawn, lips tight; his face screams concerned and scared. You let out a soft sigh, heart breaking as you realize this is the first time you’ve ever had to do this and you wonder if it happens a lot and you just sleep through it.

You place a hand on his shoulder and he flinches, but his eyes remain closed. “Owen. Wake up, you’re okay.” He shakes his head a bit and you can see he’s drifting out of sleep so you continue, placing your hand on his cheek and rubbing your thumb across his cheekbone.

“It’s not real, it’s only a nightmare. You’re home with me. Were safe, Owen.” He finally comes to, eyes springing open and darting around the room. His mouth opens immediately and he’s gasping for air when his eyes land on you. You’re not sure how to comfort him, so you lay your cheek against his chest and breathe slowly, remaining quiet. After a few moments, his breathing slows and his arms wrap around you, holding you tight.

“I’m sorry.” He whispers huskily. “I usually don’t wake you.” He confirms your fears and you groan into his chest before sitting back up.

“Owen, you need to wake me when this happens. I know what it’s like to have nightmares.” You pause and shudder, reminding yourself you need to focus on him and not yourself. “You don’t have to deal with it alone.”

You move your hand back to his cheek and he gives you a small smile, kissing your palm, but the smile doesn’t go to his eyes.

“Do you want to talk about it?” You ask, unsure if he’s the kind of person that heals from talking or not.

“No.” He says curtly and his body stiffens up. His eyes turn instantly apologetic and he tries to soften the blow. “I’m sorry, I just don’t think-”

“Babe, it’s fine. Don’t apologize; if you don’t want to talk about it, we won’t.” You lean in to kiss his cheek and he nods in thanks. “But if you ever change your mind, I’m here for you.” You lie down beside him again and curl into his chest. “I’m not going anywhere.” You add, pressing a kiss to his neck before closing your eyes.

You can feel his heart still beating rapidly and you know you won’t be able to go to sleep until he has. You just can’t imagine leaving him awake to handle these demons on his own so you trace circles across his neck and chest with your fingertip.

After a few moments, you hear him speak. “It’s never the same dream, really.” He says softly, pain obviously in his voice. You remain quiet as he is finally opening up and you don’t want to discourage him. “Just the same theme: war, death, pain.” His arms tighten around you and you listen intently, wanting in some way to ease the pain this is obviously causing him.

“Sometimes it’s people I knew, or the enemy. You can hear the strange emphasis when he says enemy as if he’s mocking that name for them and you file that away in your brain to ask about later. “Usually it’s just chaos though, it’s more like feeling all those memories and feelings again and less like watching a movie. It sounds stupid, I know.”

“Owen, it doesn’t sound stupid. It sounds painful to have to go through and I’m sorry that you do. It’s hard to recover from the things you’ve been through and had to do, but you’re not there anymore. I know you can’t forget, but I’m here now to protect you from all of that, okay?” He gets a small smile at this and you sit up again. “I know I don’t look tough, but I fought off a dinosaur attack the other day.” This gets you a laugh.

“It was a baby triceratops and she knocked you to the ground. I’m pretty sure she won.” Your face lights up at his smile and you feel proud that you can help a little.

“Regardless, I’m here to fight off those bad memories and nightmares. So please wake me up if I don’t wake up right away.” You lean in to give him a real kiss and he smiles against your lips.

“I’ll think about it.” He says as you pull back and you let out a sigh. That’s probably the best answer you’re going to get.

“I love you, Owen.” You whisper as you lie back down beside him and smile at his now steady heartbeat.

“I love you too.” He says as you feel sleep trying to overtake you. You stay up, however, until his breathing slows and you’re sure he’s asleep. Even then, you don’t let yourself fall asleep right away. You think about how glad you are that he opened up and talked to you about this kind of thing. You may not be able to fix it all, but you will do everything in your power to help. You love this man and seeing him in pain just isn’t something you’re going to let happen anymore.


	102. My Sweet Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Anon Prompt: “Can you please do one where you’re the apatosaurus handler and you’re there with Owen and Claire when they find the dying one? And you’re trying to comfort her but at the same time you’re trying not to be a complete mess. Also her name is Gretchen and she’s the matriarch of the herd. Thank you! :D”
> 
> A/n: I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I cried while writing this so bad. Please don’t hate me. I don’t know where this came from; blame the nonnie’s prompt for the angst… :’(

Owen hit the brakes and threw the jeep into park as you approached the large dinosaur. Claire was in the back seat with her hand on your shoulder as you covered your mouth and whispered, “No, no, please no.” The tears began to well up in your eyes when Owen spoke up.

“Stay in the car,” He said solemnly as he got out and walked down the length of the dinosaur. He tossed his gun over his shoulder when he reached her head and bent down to caress her face. You watched him intently as he looked up, his eyes meeting yours, and you saw his apology there. You let out a strangled sob as you struggled to undo your seatbelt and threw yourself out of the car, running towards her. Owen watched you with sympathy in his eyes as you approached with Claire close at your heels. You slowed down as you got closer and saw the large cuts down her side and froze. You raised Gretchen from the egg; she was the first dinosaur in your charge when you started as an intern and you watched her grow up to become the matriarch of the herd. She was the oldest of her small herd and you stared at her, tears rolling down your cheek, unable to even move your feet towards her. Suddenly you felt Claire grab your hand and give it a reassuring squeeze.

“She needs you.” She said quietly and Owen gave you a nod. She was hurt, dying, and you were just standing there watching. You moved quickly to sit by her head and she raised it, obviously in pain, and laid her head on your lap. You tried to fight back your tears to stay strong for her, but it was so difficult as you ran your hands down her face and neck and felt her labored breathing.

“It’s okay, Sweet Girl, I’ve got you. It’s going to be okay.” You crooned words to her as you pet her face and tried to comfort her in her last minutes. Somewhere in your heart, a hateful fire blazed when you thought of what that dinosaur had done to your little Gretchen. But you couldn’t focus on that at the moment; you couldn’t’ focus on anything but the moaning, painful sounds she was making as she laid in your lap and the way her breaths were getting shorter.

Owen watched you with sad eyes as you leaned forward, pressing your face to the side of hers. 

“I’ve got you Gretchen, I’m right here, Shhh.” You pressed a kiss to her head and she jolted her head up, letting out a loud moan. You sat up straight before lowering her head back down into your lap, whispering more comforting things in her ear. As she lay back down, one of her large eyes met yours and she opened her mouth, letting out a deep breath. You began to sob as her eyes closed and she stopped moving, her head growing heavy on your lap and her chest no longer heaving with labored breaths. You cried as you sat there with your little girl in your lap, telling yourself that she was just going to sleep, like she often did in your lap growing up. It was the only way you would be able to make yourself move on.

“Y/n,” Owen whispered as he knelt behind you. “We need to go.” You shook your head, tears going everywhere as you tried to speak, only to have your voice crack.

“Y/n, I’m sorry.” He wrapped his arms around you from behind and pressed his cheek against the top of your head. “I’m so sorry.” You didn’t want his sympathy. You didn’t want his hugs. All you wanted was your sweet girl back. However, you realized that wasn’t something that was going to happen; something snapped inside of you as Owen stood up, pulling you up with him. You decide to redirect your pain to something more productive; if you couldn’t save her, you could damn well avenge her.

Owen took your hand and looked into your eyes, slightly shocked to see the burning passion there. You tried to calm your shaking hands and racing heart as you looked him in the eyes, tears receding and finally spoke.

“He took my baby away from me.” You paused to take a shaky breath, but continued with determination and anger in your voice, “Let’s go kill that bastard.”


	103. Hold Each Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Anon Prompt: “If possible, an imagine that goes along with the lyrics to A Great Big World’s Hold Each Other”

The first time you fell asleep next to Owen, you were 17 and he was 19. Owen wasn’t exactly a ‘bad boy’ but he wasn’t planning on going to college so your parents didn’t like him at first, but you did. Owen was never very vocal about his feelings but he showed how he felt in the little things he did. When he got off work that day he picked you up and took you to his house. However, you weren’t awake for very long as you fell asleep on his bed, having told him to let you nap for a little while. You woke up a few hours later feeling his arms around you and you glanced at him to see his eyes closed in sleep. You breathed in his scent and watched his beautiful face as he slept serenely. You could feel the little voice in your head saying that you loved him but you pushed it away. Admitting you loved him meant opening yourself up to get hurt and you just weren’t ready for that yet. You settled for being here in his arms as you held each other.

*****

You held on to him so tightly, whispering pleas for him not to leave you. You finally admitted you loved him and he had to go and try to “do something to deserve you” as he put it. You held on to each other until he had to peel himself away and walk onto the plane. You could feel your heart breaking as you watched him go, sending up a silent prayer that he would stay safe overseas fighting. He promised to come back to you, but you knew how easily those kinds of promises could be broken. You watched him walk away with tears in your eyes wondering when would be the next time you would get to hold him.

*****

You threw your arms around him when he got back to the bungalow after work.

“I finally got promoted! You’re looking at the Head of Human Resources!” You shouted happily and he congratulated you. He wrapped his arms around you tightly and peppered you with kisses. You were both so excited that you absolutely had to go out and celebrate, inviting all of your friends along. When you got home that night, puking your brains up, you figured it was from having a few drinks, but that was a few months ago.

Now you lay in bed next to him, thinking of all of those moments the two of you shared and how the feeling of his arms means safety and security. When things were rough and times were hard, you would hold onto each other and strengthen each other. You’ve both grown up so much but you’ve also grown around each other, each becoming what the other needed. He kept his promise not to break your heart and you reminded him how to let go of his past. He showed you how to break free and become your own self and you reminded him that growing up was optional.

He stirs in his sleep, his arm around you brushing against your tummy and you feel the flutter of movement in your stomach as you smile to yourself in the dark. You’ve spent so many years holding onto each other and soon you will have one more person to add to the embrace. You know that no matter what comes your way, you won’t let go. Even as the days get shorter and the nights get colder, you’ll hold each other; you’ll hold each other.

Thanks for Reading!


	104. Wedding Bells (Part 1 of 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on Anon Prompt: “Can you please do one where Reader and Owen are planning their wedding and getting stressed out, but it ends with fluff? Thanks! I love your blog btw!”
> 
> A/n: This will be a Three parter based off of three different prompts. Hope you enjoy!

“I still don’t see why we can’t just call them and ask if they want to come,” Owen says grudgingly from his workbench. You sit on the steps leading up to the bungalow you now share and laugh as you lick another envelope.

“Owen I’ve already got half of them sealed. It’s a little late to drop wedding invitations altogether.” You laugh quietly and turn to your side, tucking a foot under you to watch him work. While he has been doing a lot of whining and complaining about all the things that go into planning a wedding, he has been pretty helpful. You watch him as he’s currently working on an arbor for the two of you to stand under when you say your vows. It’s actually quite beautiful and giving him things to do that involve working with his hands seems to keep him satisfied; he definitely wouldn’t enjoy stuffing envelopes.

“It’s not too late until you put them in the mail.” He mutters under his breath and you smile, turning to return to your work. “I mean, why do we need RSVPs to keep track of who’s coming,” he starts, “hardly anyone’s going to want to fly all the way out here for a wedding.” You know he doesn’t mean anything by it, but his words hit you hard. You lay the envelopes down and stand up, crossing your arms around yourself.

“You’re right.” You say quietly, feeling the moisture building up in your eyes. You weren’t keeping it from him really, you just hadn’t gotten around to telling him because you knew you would cry, exactly like you’re about to do now. He notices the change in your voice and looks up from his work, laying down the screw gun.

“Hey, what is it?” He asks, eyes going soft as he walks over to you placing his hands on your waist.

“Kaitlyn’s not coming.” You look up and say to the sky, trying not to let the tears slip from your eyes.

“What? But she’s your maid of honor.” He says, as if that’s something that you forgot and it will fix everything. You just shrug your shoulders.

“Not anymore. She says she can’t get off of work.” Owen wraps his arms around you and pulls you to him.

“I’m sorry, Babe. I know she’s your best friend.” He says, smoothing a hand down your back trying to calm you. He knows how much you hate crying in front of people, even him.

“It’s fine. I’ve already asked my sister to be my maid of honor.” You say, pulling back from his arms and wiping at your eyes.

“I’m sorry.” He says, but you really don’t want to dwell on it. You give him a nod and sit down to continue your work.

“It’s okay, Owen.” You say, giving him a forced smile. “I’m marrying you with or without her there, so it’s not all bad.”

He smiles at this and bends over to plant a kiss on your head and heads back to do his own work.

“Oh, remind me to give Claire a copy of the guest list tomorrow.” You add while you’re thinking of it.

He looks up from his work again, “What for?”

“I don’t know. She said it’s a surprise.” You respond, shrugging your shoulders. “It’s probably for the bachelorette party or like a wedding shower or something. She’s the wedding planner; I do what she says.” You give him a playful smile and he returns it. You can’t believe in a few short months you will finally be married to this man.

*****

“What do you mean there’s EIGHTY PEOPLE COMING?” You shout in shock and jump up from off of Owen’s lap.

“Calm down, Y/n. That’s good! That’s like 75 percent of who you invited.” Claire says calmly with a smile.

“But I didn’t think anyone would want to pay to go to a destination wedding.” You say, more calm this time. You turn to Owen, “You said there wouldn’t be a lot of people coming.”

He looks as surprised at you and before he can open his mouth, Claire cuts in.

“Well, that’s what I figured, actually. So I called the people on your guest list and offered them fifty perfect off of their rooms and free admission to the park as part of the wedding package.” Claire is smiling fondly at you and it’s making it impossible to understand your emotions. You can’t tell if your mad or confused or shocked or nervous.

“But eighty people…” You say and she puts a hand up to stop you.

“Hey, everything is under control, okay? We’ve got enough food and seating and everything is taken care of. You just need to worry about finishing writing your vows.” She says pointedly to you and finally Owen speaks up.

“You haven’t finished yours yet?” he asks, seemingly surprised. The way he says it makes it obvious that he has finished his and this makes you nervous. You wrap your arms around yourself tightly and respond.

“I finished them… three times actually.” You say but quickly add, “but I didn’t like any of them so I started over.”

He laughs at your response and the worried look on your face. “Relax, we have two weeks.” His smile warms your heart and you lean into him to kiss him once softly.

“I love you.” You say, right there in front of Claire. You used to be jealous of her and Owen’s attempt at a relationship, but she has become such a great friend that it doesn’t bother you anymore.

“I love you too babe.”

To Be Continued…


	105. Mentor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on anon prompt: “Can you write where the reader is in training for their new job at Jurassic world but gets stuck with Owen as their mentor due to last minute planning? At first they’re like “this isn’t going to work out” but slowly start to see they make a great team? Thank you!”

"And now we will be assigning you to your mentors,” The lady said with disinterest, happy to be nearly over with the introductions. “You will be shadowing them for your first week here so be sure to get to know them and listen to their advice; they know what they’re doing.”

You stood near the group, but slightly isolated from them. The small huddle of girls your age next to you were giggling and talking about who they might get paired with. They all seemed to want to work with the raptor trainer, Mr. Grady, but it was only because he was cute. He was in the middle of training when the group came by and you didn’t even get to talk to him like you did with the other trainers, but he was very handsome; even you couldn’t ignore that. However, you were more interested in the dinosaurs; that’s why you came here after all. Yes, you would love to work with the raptors, but you told yourself you would be happy with whatever position you get.

You take a deep breath as you listen to the woman with the chart call out the names of the people standing near you as well as trainers and dinosaurs. You listen to her grainy voice and the groans of the girls next to you as they are unfortunately not paired with Mr. Grady. Just as you begin to think his name, the lady says it out loud followed by yours. The girls near you scoff and give you dirty looks, but you try to ignore them. You’re going to be working with raptors! You try to hide the wide smile on your face that just seems to get more hateful, jealous looks. You just can’t believe that you are getting such a great opportunity. You’re filled with excitement looking towards the next day, however, things don’t go as smoothly as you would hope.

*****

“I don’t… understand.” You say confused, looking towards the man who introduced himself as Barry then back to the trainer in front of you. “They assigned me to you, Mr. G- Owen.” You corrected yourself. He didn’t seem to enjoy being called Mr. Grady.

“Well I don’t have time to babysit anyone around here. I’ve got too much work to do.” He turns to walk away and Barry shakes his head as if to tell you to let him go, but you didn’t come all this way to be brushed off like this.

You step forward towards him and straighten your spine, trying to take a strong pose. “You say you’ve got too much work to do, but I’m standing here trying to change that. Give me something to do; make it easier on yourself.”

“You don’t have any training” He says disdainfully, turning to leave again but you’re not having that.

“Look, Owen. I’m smart and I’m a fast learner. I’m not afraid of these animals but I respect them. I know this job won’t be easy but I’m not leaving just because you wanna be some sort of lone ranger. Give me a job and I’ll get it done.” Barry looks impressed and you cross your arms to prove that you’re serious.

Owen looks annoyed but you can tell that he’s impressed by your guts to stand up to him.

“Fine. Have fun getting the girls into their muzzles.” He says and turns to head towards the trailer. You didn’t expect your first job to be so hands on, b but you know he wouldn’t give you something that’s too dangerous for your first time.

“Yeah, okay. I will.” You say with sass to his retreating back before turning to Barry. You know you must look panicked by the way he laughs at you. You can only imagine what your expression looks like at the moment.

“Come on,” He says, still laughing and waving a hand toward you to follow him. “I’ll show you how it’s done.”

*****

You can tell the girls aren’t completely comfortable with you at first, but being by Barry’s side seems to keep them from being too aggressive. You watch him as he coaxes echo, the youngest, into her chamber, getting her to place her head in the metal muzzle. You pay close attention to the way he keeps his fingers away, croons to her, and caresses her snout when she gets settled. You try to copy his ministrations but delta just isn’t having it. There are only two muzzles so you ask if you could try someone else.

“Maybe Blue?” You said timidly and Barry laughs at you.

“Sweetheart, Blue is the beta. She’s the most aggressive of them all.” You really like Barry but his response makes you feel defensive. You know you can do this job and you don’t want anyone doubting that.

“I can do it.” You say, staring into the cage. He steps back to watch you and you call to blue, clicking her clicker. “Come on, girl. Help me out here.” You whisper as she gets closer to the muzzle. “I’m sure Owen pisses you off sometimes. Let’s piss him off by working together.” She locks her eyes on you like she is really truly listening to what you’re saying. You continue to croon words to her as she steps closer. After placing your hands on the muzzle, she lowers her head, putting herself completely in the muzzle. “Atta girl.” You whisper as you pet her snout and she seems to be at ease with you.

“Not bad.” You hear from behind and turned around to see Owen with his back against the safety cage, arms crossed.

You stand up straight and smile instinctively. “Told you so.” You say with a smirk and turn back around to pet Blue’s snout once more and whisper a “thank you.”

“Yeah, well I guess having an extra hand around here won’t be too bad.” You finally see him smile, well it’s more of a smirk, and he actually looks even more handsome if that’s even possible.

“So you’ll let me help you train?” You ask excitedly and he laughs, causing your smile to widen at the sound.

“Slow down. I’m the only one who trains them,” He says with a smile and you nod.

“For now.” You say, giving him a smirk and heading out the door. He might have been stubborn at first, but you’re not going to let him get in the way of your work. You finally have an exciting opportunity and you can’t wait to take advantage of it. The fact that your mentor is devilishly good looking is just a bonus. 


	106. Life's Too Short (Part 2 of 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: For the nonnie that asked that I do the next part of this one! I hope you guys like the way it ends. The last sentence might be too cheesy (I mean who actually uses their title in the story oh wait me, why? is that weird? I’m gonna stop typing right now and post so you guys can read it) Enjoy!!

You lean against the safety bars at the bottom of the metal stairs tapping your toe impatiently. Owen is up on the catwalk and hasn’t even noticed your arrival. Perhaps you should just leave now; you don’t even know why you’re here, really. What are gonna do? Ask Owen if he has feelings for you like you’re some sort of middle schooler? Yeah right. You push yourself off the wall and turn to head towards your car. However, just as you think you’re in the clear, you hear him shout your name.

“Y/n!” You instinctively turn at the sound of your name and flinch when you see him smirking at you. He walks down the steps taking his sweet time and you watch every movement. He IS pretty attractive in a rugged, manly way. You’ve never really been one for the outdoorsy type but there’s just something about him…

“What are you doing here?” He asks as he takes a few more steps and stops in front of you. You blink at him a few times, focusing on his words before finally responding.

“Hey, you harass me at work all the time.” He smiles at your too-quick defensiveness and gives you a nod.

“Well yeah, but I come just to see you.” Your eyes go a little wide and you can feel yourself blushing. He smirks as he speaks and you hate that he knows the effect he has on you. “But I feel like you have a different reason?” He ends the sentence as a questions and raises his eyebrows causing you to look to the ground immediately.

“Well, maybe.” You cross your arms and he smiles down at you patiently, waiting for you to talk. However, you chicken out. “You have work to do. I’m sorry, we can do this later.” You shake your head and make to leave but he puts a hand on your arm.

“Why don’t you help me?” He asks, giving you that smile that he probably always uses to get his way. “I just have to do feeding and then I’m free.”

You look down at his hand on your arm and then back up to him. He raises his eyebrows again, opening his mouth to say something but you cut him off. You’re not going to shy away from it anymore.

“Yeah, sounds fun.” You give him a smile even though you can feel yourself blushing still at the way his hand is lingering on your skin. His smile goes wide and he nods his head towards the catwalk.

“Come on. It’s fun.”

You follow Owen up the catwalk and listen to him give directions on what treats to throw to which raptor. Apparently Echo has a digestive problem and can only eat chunks of cut meat rather than full bodies of rats and other small feeding animals which is fine by you. You’d rather handle unidentifiable meat than small dead animals anyway. You toss food to her as Owen handles the others and you smile at the way she’s so excited to catch it in the air. At one point she jumps up to catch the chunk of meat and misses is, causing you to laugh. She scoops it up and barks out loudly at you to continue throwing food.

“She really likes you.” Owen says, chuckling. “She’s usually really reserved if anyone but me feeds her.” You glance up at him to see a look of pride on his face as he watches you.

“So I guess that you like me then?” You ask boldly, closing your eyes. “Is that why you always come to the petting zoo?” Owen doesn’t respond right away and you take a small breath, opening your eyes to keep tossing meat to Echo. His silence worries you and you immediately regret saying anything. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked that; it’s just sometimes when you look at me-”

“I’m surprised you finally got it.” He says, and you can hear the amused smile in his voice. “I mean, it’s been over a month now; I thought I was going to have to spell it out for you.”

Your mouth drops slightly and you turn to stare at him. “Wait, really?” You played with the possibility of him feeling that way but you didn’t really expect to be right. You thought surely there was a mistake and you were just making something out of nothing.

“Of course,” He says, laughing at your expression. “I honestly don’t understand how someone could be so clueless.”

You know he meant well but his words made your defensive side flare up. Clueless means unobservant which means dumb (at least that’s how your brain took it).

“I’m not clueless.” You mumble angrily, turning back to throw the last piece of meat to Echo. “Maybe if you had been man enough to actually be up front with me it wouldn’t have taken so long.” You drop your bucket on the catwalk and turn to walk away. You know you’re being childish, but it’s just your body reacting to the shock of Owen Grady having feelings for you. Even though you know this, you can’t stop yourself from walking down the stairs.

“Y/n, you can be really stubborn you know that?” He calls behind you as he follows you so you try to walk faster. Is he just trying to piss you off now? “But you’re just so damn cute when you’re mad I just can’t help myself.”

You stop dead in your tracks and can hear him snickering behind you. Once again he knows how to make you react how he wants. You turn slowly to look at him.

“Cute?” You ask, still slightly angry.

“I believe I said ‘Damn Cute’.” He corrects you and you can’t help the small smile that creeps across your face.

“You can’t just insult me and think that calling me cute fixes it.” You say, but the smile makes it hard to believe that he will take you seriously.

“I don’t mean to insult you. I just don’t know what to say around you sometimes.” You smile at his momentary look of sensitivity.

“Well maybe start with asking me out.” You say and then quickly add, “I mean, if you want to.” He smiles and nods, moving closer to you.

“That’s probably a good place to start.” He takes one of your hands and pulls you closer to him, until your bodies are just inches away. He looks down into your eyes and just as you think how badly you want to kiss this guy, he opens his mouth and ruins the moment. “I definitely can’t talk about your height. I know you’re sensitive about that.”

*****

“Well it’s your fault for making a joke about my height.” You say, sitting on Owen’s kitchen counter next to his stove as he makes you grilled cheese. “I’ll cook you dinner”, he said.

“I wasn’t joking. I was actually explaining why I wouldn’t’ joke about that.” He says before glancing up at you. “Is it still red?” He asks teasingly.

“Shut up! It went away in like five seconds; I didn’t slap you that hard!” You take a swig of your drink and laugh with him, glad that things aren’t awkward at least. That is, until you start to wonder if he’s going to try to get you in bed tonight. But you push that thought aside; right now you just want to enjoy having a good time with him. You think back to this morning when you had no idea that the day would be ending like this. Sometimes you just have to be ready to take chances and accept the things that the world throws your way. After all, Life’s Too Short.


	107. Don't Cry Over Spilled Cocoa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Anon Request: “Hey!Could I request a fic where reader pours hot liquid or something on herself and Owen comforts her?Lotsa fluff ,maybe? (I just poured a vat of boiling milk onto my legs and I got 2nd degree burns”

“I’m heading back to work. You’re not paying any attention to me anyway.” Anna shakes her head at you with a knowing smile and you give her an apologetic look.

“I’m sorry. Did I zone out again?”

“No, you never zone out; you zone in.” She turns her head and looks directly at Owen’s back (slightly higher than where your eyes were moments ago). “That’s the problem.”

You don’t even try to deny it. Owen and you have been flirting nonstop for the past week but he hasn’t asked you out yet and you just can’t get him off your mind.

“He’s just so-” in lieu of the right word, you just groan and put your head in your hands. “Why am I getting so worked up?”

Anna laughs and shakes her head, “He’s gonna ask you out, okay? Just chill and try to stop obsessing over him for the moment being.” She picks up her water bottle and throws her trash in the can. “I really am getting back to work, though. I’ll see you later?”

“Yeah, come over around 6. We can make chicken or something.” Anna give you a smile and a wave and walks away. You force yourself not to automatically look in Owen’s direction and instead glance down at your hot chocolate (you don’t care how much people tease you about it being eighty degrees; winter means hot chocolate).

You think to yourself about the possibility of asking Owen out yourself as you pick up your hot chocolate to take a sip. It’s not like he’s the only one in this equation and he’s been flirting so much you know he wants to go out, you just don’t know what’s kept him from asking.

At the thought of him, you glance up to look at him again and you’re surprised when you no longer see him across the room. Barry is still leaning against the wall as before, but Owen isn’t beside him. Just as you make to look around the room, you see Barry smirk. In the same second, a hand comes down on your shoulder.

Your brain registers that words are coming from the same direction, but as soon as his hand lands on you, you jump. The intrusion into your search for Owen shocks you so much that you drop your drink on your lap and shout in pain.

You stand up to frantically wipe the spilled drink off your jeans as best you can as you wince at the pain.

“Are you okay?” Owen’s voice asks as he removes his hand from your shoulder. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It was hot chocolate.” You say through gritted teeth as you blot at your khakis with a napkin. “God damn that’s really hot.”

“I’m sorry.” Owen says and he looks almost embarrassed.

“It’s fine,” you say dismissively, waving a hand. “I’ll survive.”

“This really isn’t how this was supposed to go.” Owen drags a hand down his face and lets out a sigh. “I didn’t plan on injuring you.”

You look at him with a confused look. “How what what supposed to go?”

He peeks at you from behind his hand and drops it to his side. “I came over here to ask you out. But I think my chances of getting a yes are significantly lower now.”

You stare at him for a moment with, surely, a stupid look on your face.

“You were going to ask me out?”

“Well, I am asking you out, I guess.” He smirks at you and you try to focus on that rather than the way the skin of your thighs is still stinging.

“It’s about time. I was trying to figure out what was taking you so long.” You say with a sudden laugh. “I was just thinking about doing it myself. That is, until you burned me.”

His expression seems much more chipper and the pain in your legs is receding. “Technically you’re the one who dropped the cocoa on your lap.” He says with a laugh and then adds, “In fact, it’s your fault for drinking cocoa in the first place. It’s like eighty degrees out here.”

His response annoys you and you squint at him in anger. WIthout another word, you grab your bag and turn around to leave. He calls after you with confusion clear in his voice. “Wait, is that a yes? That you’ll go out with me, i mean.”

You turn around to face him and laugh. “FIrst you make me spill hot chocolate on my lap, then you blame me for it, then you make fun of me for drinking it in the first place. What do you think?” You say with sass and his face falls.

“I think I should try again tomorrow.”

You give him a nod. “I think that’s a good idea.”


	108. Shoulder To Cry On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on prompt by @divineplanets: “could you write something where the reader is depressed and they’re like sobbing on Owens shoulders and he tries to cheer her up but it’s not working so he goes and gets her her favorite food? i don’t know I’m dumb”
> 
>  
> 
> A/n: I’m probably going to revisit this prompt as it didn’t turn out how I expected or how @divineplanets requested. But he’s the story anyway!
> 
> Also, possible trigger warning for presumed death and losing someone overseas.

It’s really all his fault. Owen should have been minding his own damn business. After all, you only came over to his bungalow to get his signature on some papers and then it all went downhill.

“Hey,” Owen said, looking up from the papers he was writing on. “Are you feeling okay? You haven’t really seemed like yourself lately.”

You’re actually kind of surprised that he would notice; you two do spend a lot of time together at work but he never really gets too personal.

“Um, yeah. I’m good.” You look away as he looks up and you wonder if he could hear the lie in your voice.

“You’re a terrible liar you know that?” He asks and pushes the papers across the table. “If you don’t wanna talk about it, I get that. But I know something’s wrong.” His voice has a tinge of embarrassment and you wonder if he worries over anyone else this much. You put on a terse smile and nod your head.

“I’m just not ready to talk.” Yu gather up the papers and turn around before he can say anything else. You hear the feet of the barstool slide across the floor and half expect him to follow you to the door, but he doesn’t. You don’t turn around to see where he is but you plac4e a hand on the doorknob.

Before you can muster up the energy to open it, you think to yourself. All you’ve been praying for is someone to be able to talk to about this and yet here he is, offering his shoulder like a white knight, and you’re turning him down. You standat the door for another moment and he speaks up.

“Y/n?” He asks softly and you close your eyes.

“Did you ever lose anyone?” You whisper bluntly and the silence in the room seems to be bigger than even your pain.

“When you were over there. Did you ever lose someone?” You turn around to face him and curse the tear that has slipped down your cheek. He’s leaning against the countertop with his arms crossed, but when he sees your expression he closes the distance between the two of you.

“What happened?” The genuine worry in his voice comforts you in a way you didn’t realize you needed until now.

“I, um-” you take a breath to steel yourself; you haven’t actually said it out loud to anyone yet. “My best friend growing up was in afghanistan and her convoy was attacked. They haven’t found her body yet.” Tears begin to flow freely from your eyes and Owen looks down on your with soft green eyes. He wraps his arms around you and pulls you in for a hug, crushing the papers in your hands between your bodies.

“It doesn’t mean she’s not still alive.” He whispers to you as you lean into his strong body. You can’t remember the last time someone really hugged you like this. “I’ve seen people survive against all the odds.” His words hit you hard because until now, you hadn’t really allowed yourself to hope; it all too often leads to disappointment. But now, with his arms around you, it was easy to pretend that she was still out there somewhere, trying to get back to safety. SOmething about his presence just seemed to calm you and you’re glad it came out.

“I’m just so scared. She was always there for me growing up and she helped me through a lot. If she really is gone, what’s to stop me from slipping back to that dark place?” You don’t want to explain your teen years and everything that happened, but you pray he understands what you mean.

He rubs a hand across your back soothingly and you can feel him nod his head. “I can’t promise that everything is going to be fine, but I can tell you I’m here for whatever comes up, okay? Please talk to me because I really do care about you.” His words are kind and caring and his eyes show their sincerity. You pull back and nod, wiping at your eyes.

“Thank you, Owen.”

He smiles down at you and removes his arms from around you. He gets a look in his eye that you don’t quite understand and asks, “What was her name?”

*****

You’re filling treat buckets, cursing Owen for running off on his ‘emergency call’ and leaving you to do all the work by yourself. But when you hear him call your name, your head snaps up immediately. He’s jogging to you from across the small space in front of the paddock with a paper in his hands. When he gets to you, he’s slightly out of breath.

“I called an old friend and he looked her up.” He says, a smile beaming across his face. “She’s okay.”

You hear the words, but your mind doesn’t comprehend them right away. “She’s…okay?” You repeat back to him, still shocked.

“She’s in the hospital; she was wounded but they found her and she’s going to be fine.” Tears roll down your cheeks and you cover your mouth with your hands.

“Oh my god.” You say through your tears and smile up at him. “Thank you!” You throw your arms around his neck and he hugs you back. You don’t know how you will ever repay him for this, but right now all you can think about is how glad you are to know she’s safe.


	109. Patches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on prompt by @thisgirlygirl19, “Hello! (: I was wondering if you could do an imagine where Owen gets hurt and the reader has to patch him up, but the readers all hysterical and Owen ends up calming her down? Sorry if that was confusing, and by the way you are like perfection! Xoxox 

You’ve never been good with blood. ever. But when you watched Owen get scratched by Charlie’s huge claw, you instinctive ran to him. He was obviously hurt, but it’s Owen and he grasped his arm, telling you he was fine.

“Just let me see it, Owen. You might need to go to the medic.” You worried over him but he’s always stubborn.

“I’m fine, Y/n. Just get me the first aid kit.” You unhappily run to the closet and grab the kit, coming back over to him and sitting it on the shelf in the safety cage.

“Here, now let me see.” You say as forcefully as you can, trying to help, but he looks at you with worry in his eyes. Why in the hell is he worried about you?

Reluctantly, he pulls his arm away from his chest and keeps his eyes schooled on you. The second you see it-smell it-your stomach wretches and you hold back a gag. “Oh god.” You look down at the gash in his arm. It’s not deep at all and not particularly big, maybe just a few inches, but the blood slowly dripping out has your head spinning. Owen sees it in your eyes and pulls his arm back to his chest.

“Just like I thought. Just hand me the-”

“No.” You say firmly, taking a deep breath to right yourself. “I’m here to help. I can do this.” You reach for his arm and he slowly lets you pull it towards you. You clench your teeth as you reach into the first aid kit and grab for the alcohol pads. You glance back at him, making sure you’re doing the right thing but he’s just smiling at you.

“Um, I should clean it first?” You try to say it but it comes out as a question and you turn back to the kit. However, you feel Owen’s hand land on your waist and you turn back around to face him.

“I can do it.” He says with a soft smile and reaches for your hand. “Thanks.” You look at him with conflicted feelings and finally nod your head.

“Yeah, that’s probably best.” You let out a soft chuckle as you realize your hands are shaking and you let go of the alcohol pads, dropping them back into the kit.

“You should probably sit down, you’re turning purple.” Owen says with a laugh and you od, head getting foggy again. You try not to watch as he cleans his wound and wraps it up, sinking to the floor against the wall.

“I’m sorry.” You mumble through deep breaths and he chuckles, standing up and coming towards you.

“You all good?” He asks with a smirk, squatting down in front of you. “You look better.”

“I tried to help.” You say, embarrassed. “It’s just blood- I smell it and-”

“It’s okay.” He smiles at you softly and reaches out a hand to help you up. When you stand up, he pulls you close to him and if you weren’t dizzy before, you are now. “It was kinda cute, watching you get all flustered.”

You feel your cheeks heat up and he leans forward, his face just inches from yours. Just before his lips touch yours, you smell the blood on his shirt and shove him away, bending over and gagging at the smell. He just laughs as he steps forward and rubs a hand on your back. “Sorry. I’ll go get cleaned up.”

Still bent over, you let out a deep breath and try to muster up a laugh as you call out behind him. “I want a raincheck on that kiss!”


	110. Boss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on prompt by @seriouspoobrain: “Would it be possible for one where the reader has a huge crush on Owen, but him being her boss would make things complicated so she tries to avoid flirting as much as possible and ends up in awkward situations with it eventually being fluffy? Does that make sense? I’m kind of going through this and your fics are my escape. Thanks for your time <3″
> 
> A/n: I hope you enjoy this one and it holds up to what you were looking for. Thanks for the prompt!

You watch Owen finish up with the girls and let out a longing sigh.

“What’s the point in pining after him if you’re not going to do anything about it?” Anna asks with a laugh and you shake your head.

“And my other option is to…?” You counter, turning around to see her sitting on the table and begin cleaning up the treat buckets before she speaks up again.

“Um, to date him? I seriously don’t think it would be that bad. I don’t see what’s stopping you.”

“A million different things, Anna. What if i get fired, what if he gets fired! What if people start talking about it. What if we break up and then I have to work with him. And the big one, what if he doesn’t like me back?” You finish your rant, taking a deep breath and Anna’s eyes are slightly wide.

“Y/n, honestly I think you’re worrying too much. If you like the guy then just tell him.” She shrugs her shoulders and you shake your head again. It’s just not worth it. You’d rather just continue watching him from afar. Speaking of, when you turn back around to look up at Owen on the catwalk, he’s no longer there.

“Hey there, ladies.” Owen’s voice calls out from behind you and you turn around to see Anna smiling at you wickedly.

“Hey, Owen. Good job with the girls today.” Anna says cheekily and hops off the countertop. “Y/n was just saying how well they’re doing.”

“Really?” Owen says, smiling down at you. “You should see them up close sometime. Can’t wait out on the sidelines forever.” His smirk is challenging and frustrating and alluring all at once and you shake your head.

“Not sure I’m cut out for the up-close life with them.” You try to not sound afraid but he can see right through it. “I like prepping treats and doing paperwork, Owen. I’m good at it.”

Something flashes in his eyes and you can’t tell what it is, really, but someone calls his name and he gives you two a smile and says goodbye before leaving.

“Did you know he was coming over here?” You demand and she smiles. “Anna, did he hear me talking?”

“Calm down,” She says, laughing at your fear, “He didn’t hear anything I promise. I might shove you in his direction but I’m not gonna throw you under the bus. But if it’s any consolation, he was totally just flirting with you.”

You feel your cheeks warm up and you shake your head, flustered. “No, Anna. He was just being nice. He’s my boss.”

“Yeah yeah, go ahead and believe that.” She grabs her bag and turns to leave. “Oh and tell me how it goes.” You look at her retreating back questioningly.

“How what goes?” You ask, but just as you do, Owen’s voice is behind you again.

“Hey, Y/n. I have to go to a meeting but I was wondering if you’d help me out with the girls tonight.” You raise your eyebrows questioningly and he smiles. “I know you said you don’t wanna work with them but I promise they won’t hurt you and I will be right there. I just wanna work a little more with them tonight before InGen gets here tomorrow.”

You bite your lip anxiously and wonder if this is him flirting like Anna had suggested. “Um, I mean I guess I could come by for a little while?” It comes out more like a question than an answer but his smile makes your decision clear.

“Great. I’ll see you around 8.”

*****

When you make it to the paddock that night, you find Owen in the safety cage talking to the girls.

“…So be nice to her.” He says, stroking Blue’s muzzled face. “I mean it, I really like her.” You feel your cheeks get warm and you step back a few steps. Should you leave? It’s one thing to fantasize about Owen but another entirely to find out he likes you back. That complicates things more than you’re ready for and you turn to leave. However, you apparently make more noise than you assume because you hear owen call out, “Y/n?”

“Oh hey,” You say as he comes around the corner and sees you, wearing a brilliant smile. “I was just um-” You pause for a moment to think of an excuse. “-going to get my radio. I left it in the car.”

“Don’t worry about it.” He says, waving a hand dismissively. “I’ve got mine if anything happens. I don’t wanna keep you too late; I just wanted someone here to help out.” He smiles at you softly and your stomach does flips. The way he’s looking at you is definitely not the way a boss looks at his employee.

He goes into the safety cage and releases Blue from the muzzle, setting her free in the paddock and ushers you up the stairs to the catwalk with him.

After watching his usual routine, he turns to you. “Wanna give it a try?” He asks, eyebrow raised.

“I really don’t think that-” You begin but he cuts you off, reaching for your wrist and placing the clicker in your palm.

“Just hold your hand up like this,” he shows you, but you already know his routine by heart. You watch him do it every day. “And then click it for each command you say.”

After a few moments of calling out commands and the girls not paying you any attention, Owen stands behind you, hand on your arm.

“You have to stand up straight, look confident. They only listen to people they respect.” He says softly and you try to suppress a shiver.

“People? I’m pretty sure you’re the only person they will ever listen to.”

He laughs in your ear and you try to focus on what he told you. After a few more tries, the girls acknowledge you on the catwalk and a few moments later, they actually respond to one of your commands.

“Would you look at that.” Owen whispers, more to himself than to you and you smile proudly.

“Maybe I should call the shots tomorrow for InGen.” You tease, stepping away from him to face him.

“Well, I don’t think you’re quite there yet.” He chuckles, “But if you want to work with them more you’re welcome to. They seem to like you.”

And in an unexpected burst of confidence you say, “Maybe just because you told them to.”

Owen looks at you confused and you laugh, going on. “Be nice to her. I really like her.” You smirk as you paraphrase his words and a smile slowly develops on his face.

“You heard that, huh?” He asks, shoving his hands in his pockets and moving closer. You had finally gotten free of the bussing in your head from him standing so close behind you as you worked with the girls and now as he approaches you again things get fuzzy. You try to maintain your confidence and smile.

“Yeah, I just wasn’t sure if you’re gonna do anything about it.” You challenge him and he doesn’t disappoint.

“WHy don’t I take you out to lunch tomorrow and show you exactly what I plan on doing about it.”His voice is laced with forced seduction and you can’t help but laugh.

“Isn’t InGen coming tomorrow?” You laugh again, this time at the dejected look on his face.

“Damn, right. Make it dinner then?” He recomposes himself and gives you a charming smile. “I promise I won’t let anyone talk about you dating the boss. I don’t think you’d like rumors of nepotism going around.”

You give him an appreciative nod and agree. “That sounds good to me.” It may not even work out. WHo knows, it could crash terribly, but you’re done not giving it a shot because you’re scared of dating your boss. You decide to put your feeling first for a change and let yourself get excited for your dinner date with the amazing, handsome, charming Owen Grady.


	111. Chapter 111

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Prompt by @vr-miller : “aight also here’s a prompt since you’re accepting again??? Reader is a v smol person and Owen has to wake her up before her usual time for some reason (Up to you, can not be touched on, whatever). Problem is, he knows how she gets about being woken early and would rather do anything else; get his leg gnawed on by Blue, go on a lunch date with Hoskins, literally anything. Hilarity ensues as he tries to wake her up without getting his head ripped off (also bonus points if he uses coffee in an attempt to keep her pacified.)”

As soon as Owen’s feet hit the floor, he wished he hadn’t woken up and could skip the meeting, as he was dreading having to wake you up. For Owen, rising early isn’t a problem; he’s often up with the sun and doesn’t have any problem getting out of bed. You, however, have never once woken up before eight A.M. without wanting to murder someone.

Owen is not new to your morning routine and knows not to wake you up before it is completely necessary. However, time is running out before the two of you have to get to the meeting before work and he’s silently starting to panic.

Before anything else, he goes to the kitchen and starts a pot of coffee, hoping the smell will wake you up and he won’t have to. However, after five minutes, he looks at his phone and sees that it’s time. Owen has never understood how someone that barely stands five-foot tall can have so much anger when woken up, but he has seen it enough times to know it’s true. As he walks back to the bedroom, coffee mug in hand, he contemplates which he would rather do: wake you up this early or wrestle with Blue while covered in fresh meat….

Definitely Blue.

He finally makes it to your side and places the mug on your nightstand. Bravely, he places his palm on your cheek and tries to be as gentle as possible.

“Hon, it’s time to wake up.” He whispers as he gently strokes your cheek and he flinches when you move, but you simply groan unintelligibly and roll over, pulling the covers over your head. On his second attempt, he grips your shoulder softly and raises his voice a bit as he gently shakes your arm. “Babe, we’re gonna be late.”

You audibly growl under the covers and Owen wonders what would happen if the both of you just didn’t show up to the quarterly meeting; the consequences they dish out would be nothing compared to how you’re going to react if he nudges you one more time.

Owen takes a deep breath and bravely raises his voice above a whisper. “You need to get up.” He says authoritatively. He sighs in relief as you roll back over and pull the covers off your face slightly. Your sour expression shows that you aren’t happy to be woken up, but you’re awake and Owen smiles triumphantly. At least, until you throw out a leg and kick him in the shin before rolling back over mumbling about needing sleep.

He nurses the pain in his leg and shakes his head. “Seriously babe, we gotta go.” He holds up the coffee cup and you throw the blanket off yourself dramatically, not understanding why he is waking you up at such an awful hour. You snatch the coffee from his hands and scowl at him, taking a few sips before grumbling.

“Why the hell am I awake?” You ask angrily and when he responds, you want to murder him.

“Because the quarterly meeting is starting in like half an hour.” As soon as the words pass his lips, your scowl becomes full on hatred as you stare at him. You clench your teeth together and try to remain calm as you speak.

“Owen, what day is it?” The question throws him off and confusion passes his face before he responds.

“Wednesday.” He still doesn’t see his mistake and you take another sip of coffee using every ounce of strength in your body not to jump out of the bed and strangle him right there.

“And what day is the meeting?” You ask as calmly as possible.

“Wednes-” He pauses and his eyes fill with shock then fear then apology. “I…..forgot it was moved.” Owen wipes a hand down his face exasperatedly. “Shit, babe, I’m so sorry.” You don’t even respond, simply placing the coffee down on the nightstand and rolling back over in bed, pulling the covers over your body once more.

“You better be.” You grumble angrily and close your eyes. However, after a few moments Owen leaves the room and the bed seems too empty to fall asleep in; you reluctantly climb out of bed, dragging your blanket behind you. You find Owen sitting on the couch watching some program and you climb onto the couch beside him, laying your head in his lap and stretching out on the sofa. He smiles down at you and brushes your hair out of your face with his fingertips.

“I really am sorry.” He whispers as you close your eyes and begin to drift off immediately now that you’re with him again.


	112. Make Him Pay (Part 1 of 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Anon prompt: “this sounds crazy, but I’m looking for a owen fic where he’s out with Claire on a date, but the reader likes him and makes him jealous by “going on a date” with Barry. while owen is eating dinner outside he see the reader and goes after her.”
> 
> A/n: This is going to be a two parter, even thought both chapters will be relatively short. Hope you enjoy!

You sit in the employee “break room” which is basically just a trailer with a fridge and lockers and mull over what you just heard. Apparently, a friend of a coworker heard that Owen is going out with Claire tonight. CLAIRE! Of all people! They aren’t even remotely similar!

You can’t help the anger that surges through you when you think about it. After all, you haven’t been completely oblivious to Owen’s blatant flirting with you. You simply mentioned that he’s your boss and you wouldn’t want things to get awkward. You hadn’t thought he would take it as a solid ‘no’ and move on to someone else, let alone Claire. What does she have that would ever tempt him? You think rudely, but catch yourself. Oh yeah, she’s beautiful and smart and basically pretty high up in the company. But surely Owen cares about more than that. After all, she has like no sense of humor, whereas you and Owen can laugh and joke all day at work. Why would he go after her?

You let out a loud frustrated groan and drop your head to the table just as Barry walks in. “Something wrong, Kiddo?” He asks, pouting himself a cup of coffee and taking the seat across the table from yours.

“No, not really.” You take a sip of your coffee but Barry looks unconvinced so you sigh and explain. “I heard that Owen is taking Claire out to dinner tonight.” You look down into your cup and Barry doesn’t respond so you continue. “I don’t know, I guess I just had it in my head that he likes me. I mean I know I turned him down once, but I thought he would ask me again before he went and asked someone else!” You exclaim, clearly frustrated. Barry wears a forced smile and responds, almost looking uncomfortable.

“Maybe you should say something to him.” He suggests and you balk at him.

“Are you kidding? Tell him I want him to ditch Claire and take me out?” You scoff and shake your head. “I hardly think that will go over well.” You finish your coffee and look up at Barry to see a calculating look on his face.

“Fine then,” he says pointedly. “Come to dinner with me.” You stare at him, shocked, and slowly shake your head.

“Barry, you’re great, but I don’t-” He puts up a hand to stop you.

“I mean, go out with me to make him jealous.” He raises his eyebrows in an attempt to get you to understand and you smile widely.

“Barry, that’s a wonderful idea.”


	113. Stand Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Anon Prompt: “Hello, I love love love your fics!! Can you do one where Reader is supposed to be meeting a guy for a date, goes where they’re supposed to be meeting up thinking he’s just late and going to be there any minute and he stands her up? Then of course Owen finds out somehow and makes her feel better/fluff ensues (I may or may not have gone through this situation, minus a sweet hottie to make me feel better :( ). Thanks!”

The waitress comes to your table for the fifth time and looks at you with a frown full of pity. “Do you still want to wait?” She asks, and you look at the empty chair across from you, fighting back the moisture in your eyes.

“No. I suppose not.” She smiles, apologetically and nods towards the bar.

“You were my last table for the night, do you wanna get a drink?” What you really want to do is go to bed and cry. It’s not that you’ve never been stood up before, but you had high hopes for your first date in over a year, and those hopes were crushed. So you look up at the kind stranger, girls always look out for each other, and give her a small nod.

“Yeah. I think I could use a drink.”

You give her a few minutes to get cleaned up and she meets you at the bar. “Make it strong” She says to the bartender after you order your drink. “And get me the same.” He smiles and nods, glancing at you and you see it again. Pity. Does everyone in the restaurant know you got stood up?

The girl introduces herself as Amber and asks you about the guy.

“Must be a douchebag to stand a girl up.” She takes a sip from her drink and winces slightly. They must really be strong.

“Yeah. I mean, I wasn't’ crazy about him to begin with.” You take your own sip and nod, already appreciating the warmth that spreads through your body and the sting as it goes down your throat. “But he’s the first guy to show any interest in me in over a year on this damn island.” You spit out the last words, knowing that you broke off the longest relationship you ever had to take this job, not wanting to do a long distance relationship. “I just thought it would be nice to go out, y’know?”

She nods and looks behind you, something catching her eye. “Well, maybe not the only guy to show any interest in you.” You frown in confusion and look behind you to see a guy at the end of the bar, gazing intently at you. When you make eye contact, he wags his eyebrows and you laugh, looking back to Amber.

“That’s just Owen.” You say, not sure how to explain that he’s just a huge flirt- not to mention your boss- and that he doesn’t mean anything by it.

“Well, yeah. Owen Grady, the raptor trainer. But the way he’s looking at you-” She stops short as he stands up and comes over to stand by the two of you at the bar.

“Hello, ladies.” He says, charmingly and looks at Amber. “Y/n, when you said you had a date tonight, I didn’t know she would be so pretty.”

Amber snorts and shakes her head and you let out a chuckle, feeling glad to laugh tonight instead of dwelling on the failed date.

“This is Amber.” You say, nodding in her direction and she opens her mouth to explain.

“I’m just filling in for the jerk who stood her up.” SHe holds up her drink and you tap her glass with yours before taking another sip. You almost miss the look that crosses Owen’s face before he turns to you.

“He stood you up?”He looks almost…angry. Although why he would be, you can’t fathom. You just shrug, trying to act like you aren’t hurt by it. “What an asshole.” He says and shakes his head. “And a complete idiot for missing out on a night with you.” He raises an eyebrow and Amber giggles, clearly thinking Owen is being exceedingly charming.

“Maybe you should make up for his mistake.” She says, trying to hold back a laugh. She’s sweet, but she doesn’t realize that Owen doesn’t truly have any real interest in you and wouldn’t want to take you-

“I would love to.” Owen says, surprising you. “Y/n?” He looks at you and holds his arm out for you to take, rather dashingly, but you’re staring at him blankly.

“Wait, I’m sorry.” You put your glass down. “Are you serious? You want to have dinner…with me?”

He laughs at your expression of disbelief and nods his head slowly. “I would have asked you before if you hadn’t sounded so excited for tonight with the douchebag.”

You shake your head, sure you must be imagining things. You thought Owen was just a hopeless flirt. You didn’t think he ever meant any of the things he said. But here he is, standing here, offering to take you to dinner.

“Uhm, okay. I think?” You look towards Amber who is smiling widely.

“Guess this night is going better than expected.” She says with a wink, and says goodbye to Owen, telling him to treat you right.

You follow him to the front where the hostess looks at you, having already seen you once tonight.

“Ah, I see your date finally arrived.” She says cheerily- Does everyone know?!?- and you look up at Owen and smile.

“Not exactly.” He smiles down at you, looking really pleased to be here with you. “But I guess that’s a good thing.”


End file.
